Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/ • chapter 13 update!
1. Chapter 1

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

_**Vocaloid bukan punya Panda**_  
_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery! oleh Panda Dayo  
Genre : Romance/Comedy**_  
_**Rated : T**_

* * *

Kaito tidak ingat memesan barang dari jasa pengiriman _online_, semenjak sebulan lalu. Ia juga tidak pernah diberitahu apapun tentang sebuah pengiriman sebuah paket besar di depan rumahnya―jika itu memang dari keluarganya yang berada di Fukuoka. Tapi, bagaimana jika isinya adalah bom? Mampus. Dia belum sempat melakukan banyak kebaikan dan sekarang―oh, ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya menjadi serpihan kecil bak animasi barat.

_Positive thinking_, mungkin saja itu hadiah dari penggemar rahasia. Haha. Mengerikan.

Sedangkan tukang pos cantik yang membawakan paket besar itu, hanya tersenyum seraya mengarahkan sebuah pulpen beserta pasangan sejatinya―selembar kertas dengan sistematika penulisan tertentu. Sebagai bukti atas penerimaan pengiriman.

"_Ano_.." Pemuda bersurai biru itu bicara "Aku tidak dikabari siapapun." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tukang pos itu hanya berkedip. Sumpah, apaan itu maksudnya? Kaito gak ngerti. Dan yang terpenting adalah―

"Biaya pengiriman tercantum FOB DP, bukan FOB SP. Itu berarti anda yang menanggung biaya kirimnya..tuan.." Tukang pos itu tersenyum―aneh dan mencurigakan. Kaito menggeleng kuat dan berusaha mendorong paket besar itu.

"Aku menolaknya."

―dompetnya akan menangis segera

Tukang pos itu menahan pergerakan paket besar itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil meniru sebuah kalimat yang terkenal di negara Indonesia.

"Oh, tidak bisa."

Nama tukang pos cantik itu adalah Shimazaki Kokone. Dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kaito malam natal lalu, ketika tukang pos itu juga mengantarkan sebuah paket pesanannya.

Rambut cokelat panjangnya dimasukkan ke dalam topi putih-merah ala tukang _delivery_ andalan restoran cepat saji―seolah digelung ke belakang. Tapi, mungkin lebih mirip topi di serial _summon animal_ yang keluar dari dalam bola monster. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan merah di bagian kerah serta lengan―dengan _nametag_ Kokone―juga lambang pos Jepang di sisi lengan kirinya. Ia memakai celana jeans cokelat tua.

Tukang pos cantik itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop dari dalam saku celananya. Tertulis alamat Kaito. Kaito heran. Itu surat misterius yang selalu diantarkan untuk Kaito dari tukang pos itu sejak sebulan lalu. Kaito menduga bahwa surat itu hanya dari penggemar―ayolah, tampangnya itu di atas rata-rata, wajar bikin kaum hawa anemia karena ketampanan yang luar biasa―namun setelah ditelusuri ia bukanlah dari kaum selebriti, dia hanyalah orang biasa, sederhana dan bersahaja.

Tapi, setiap minggu, tukang pos ini datang dan menyerahkan seamplop surat yang berasal entah darimana. Benar-benar tak ada nama pengirim atau alamat. Masalah sebenarnya adalah, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengirim surat tanpa mencantumkan perangko? Sepertinya dunia pos Jepang harus dibenahi agar kasus ini tidak terulang.

"Ini hadiah." Tukang pos itu meraih tangan Kaito dan menuliskan nama pemuda itu di bukti penerimaan barang (palsu) berupa paket besar itu. Tukang pos itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menaiki mobil angkutan untuk membawa barang-barang kiriman dari pos pusat. Ya, karena dia tukang pos yang gak mau ketinggalan jaman. Tokyo itu luas bro. Kau tidak bisa menjadi tukang pos yang baik jika kau masih naik sepeda ontel. Dunia pos juga makin maju saat ini dengan layanan pengiriman barang. Hebat, kan?

Tunggu, biaya kirimnya? Cukup dengan melihat pemuda itu, semua terbayarkan, kok. Loh? Loh? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kokone―nama tukang pos itu― tersenyum ke arah pemuda biru yang menatapnya aneh dari depan rumahnya. Hahaha. Pekerjaan barunya memang menyenangkan, menjadi tukang pos. Tentu saja dengan bumbu modus. Ialah sang pengirim surat misterius itu. Ia melajukan mobilnya.

Ini semua berawal ketika ia bertugas mengantar sebuah paket ke rumah pemuda itu di malam natal yang dinginnya _naudzubillah,_ karena salju juga sudah turun untuk menambah dinginnya malam. Kokone yang baru bekerja sehari pun enggan menolak pengiriman barang karena ia terbilang baru dan tidak ingin dicap pemalas. Meski malam natal, semuanya libur kecuali dirinya. Kalian tahu lah, maksudnya.

"Ojyamashima―"

Pintu dibuka, diiringi suara decitan kas pintu pada umumnya ; ikut memperkenalkannya pada takdir baru.

"―shou.."

Dunia seakan berhenti sesaat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" Kokone segera menyerahkan lembaran bukti penerimaan. Pemuda biru itu mengenakan piyama biru muda bermotif es krim―oh gemas sekali Kokone melihatnya. Tak lupa dengan topi khas natal bertengger manis di kepalanya. Rasanya malaikat baru turun dari surga. Dia jatuh cinta.

"Ini, tip untukmu. Kau berhasil mengantarnya sebelum tengah malam, gadis muda." Pemuda itu mengangkat paket itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kokone mengamati bukti penerimaan dan melihat nama pemuda itu disana.

Shion Kaito.

Ia akan mengingatnya.

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery! _**

* * *

Kaito memasukkan surat yang didapatnya tadi siang ke dalam amplopnya kembali, kemudian ia simpan di dalam laci. Untuk apa ia menyimpannya? Hanya Kaito dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kaito merasa ada yang tidak beres sejak ini dimulai tepat satu bulan lalu. Tukang pos itu datang secara rutin hanya untuk memberikannya surat tanpa nama. Kerja yang benar dan teliti dong, tukang pos..prangkonya aja gak ada. Kenapa masih nekat dikirim? Atau tukang pos itu dipaksa mengirim oleh seseorang yang jahat? Gak mungkin. Kenapa orang jahat mau mengirim tulisan layaknya mereka fans pemuda biru itu? Jangan-jangan, produser yang tengah mencari bakat? Itu lebih mustahil. Hanya ada kata-kata romansa dalam surat itu. Hanya satu yang bisa disimpulkan; seseorang menyukainya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kokone menggembungkan pipinya sambil berlari menuju tempat kerja perubah nasib dan tujuan hidupnya―kantor pos. Bukan, bukan karena dia sok imut atau ingin jadi _bishoujo_.

Kokone lari sambil mengunyah bakso abang Yohio yang mangkal di perempatan dekat rumahnya, tiap jam setengah tujuh pagi. Rajin banget ya jualannya, apalagi kalau pelanggannya uhukcakepuhuk, makin rajin tuh penjual daging bulat itu. Alah, bilang aja modus.

Kokone mulai menghabiskan daging itu dalam mulutnya. Ia hampir terlambat tadi gara-gara sibuk ngegosip ama mbak v-flower yang jadi tetangganya forevah sampai saat ini. Kokone baru sadar ketika tak sengaja melihat arloji menunjuk angka delapan kurang lima menit saat makan bakso. Obrolan cewek gak mungkin berakhir dalam lima menit, itu rahasia umum.

Kembali pada Kokone, gadis itu sudah memasuki kantornya. Orang-orang menatap aneh tapi diacuhkannya―tidak mengerti. Kemudian melesat masuk ke ruangan di ujung. Ruangan ini ia tempati―sebenarnya ada beberapa orang di ruangan ini― Ia masuk dengan rambut yang amburegul, masih terlihat banyak _roll_ bertengger di atas kepala. Gini nih kalo bicara sesama perempuan―lupa akan dunia nyata.

"Astaga, Kokone! Kamu mau jadi apa, nak?!" ―sok tua, padahal tampang _moe_ punya, kenalkan rekan konspirasi kejahatan mengirim surat dan barang secara ilegal―bahasa sederhananya numpang ngirim― Megurine Luka.

"MY HAIR OH NOO!" Kokone tersadar dan langsung berusaha melepas _roll_ itu dari rambutnya. Yah, nyangkut-nyangkut dikit sih.

"Lihat tuh, Kokone kusut! HAHAHA―!" Ejek Yuuma, rival abadi sejak masuk TK. Sering main cakar-cakaran―sampai sekarang. Eh, tapi sumpah, rambut Kokone yang baru dilepas dari _roll_ membuat rambut gadis itu tergerai, seperti..

"GYAHAHA! MAK LAMPIR!" Yuuma ketawa juhud, membalas penghinaan yang udah numpuk berabad-abad. Hah? Terlalu lama? Oke, bertahun-tahun silam.

"SINI LO YUUMA! GUE KETEKIN LU!" Kokone nunjuk sembarang arah karena gak kelihatan. Tak lain dan tak bukan, penyebabnya adalah rambutnya yang kini sangat berantakan sehingga menutupi penglihatannya―dia jadi buta mendadak.

"Duh! Sini! Biar aku benerin!" Sebagai rekan konspirasi kejahatan yang baik (lah ini baik atau jahat? Entahlah www ) Luka membantu Kokone menata rambut yang sekarang malah udah mirip _afro_. Udah deh, daftarin aja Kokone ke acara ASPAL , (Antara) ASLI atau PALSU. Siapa tahu varokah dan rejeki datang―gak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"BUJUG! SHIMAZAKI, ITU RAMBUT APA SARANG WALET ?!" Gak mau ketinggalan, Mikuo sesama tukang pos seperti Kokone yang baru saja menerima amanat mengantar barang, dikejutkan oleh pemandangan ajaib itu.

"HATSUNE! ENAK AJA NGATAIN RAMBUT GUE SARANG WALET!" Kokone udah ngeluarin kobaran api. Tolong hubungi 911 secepatnya/lah.

"Eh? Mikuo? Mengantar barang ya? Hari ini kemana?" Tanya Yuuma. Kini Kokone bisa melihat kembali berkat perawatan ala salon dari sahabat konspirasi, Luka.

"Ke..Ginza.." Jawab Mikuo sambil nahan dagu pakai sebelah tangan. Pose keren nan mempesona, katanya.

Oke, kita ulangi siapa saja pemerannya.

_Shion Kaito, cowok yang gak ngerti kalo ditaksir Kokone._

_Shimazaki Kokone, tukang pos dengan niat modus murni ke Kaito._

_Abang Yohio , abang tukang bakso yang mangkal deket rumahnya._

_V-flower, tetangga sejatinya. Sekaligus teman bergosip._

_Megurine Luka, partner in crime bersama dengan Kokone._

_Tanaka Yuuma, rival sejak masa kanak-kanak hingga dewasa. Heran deh, gak capek apa._

_Hatsune Mikuo, teman satu profesi yang muka polos, tapi suka ngatain orang. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa dia stalkernya Kokone._

"Yey! Makasih, Luka! Kokone sayang Luka!" Kokone―sudah dibenahi rambutnya oleh _partner in crime_-nya.

"Elu Yuri, ye?" Yuuma nanya.

"Kagak lah!" Sembur Kokone.

"Gimana kabar tuh cowok idaman elu?" Tanya Mikuo. Yang tahu rahasia tentang **_ehem_**cowok**_ehem_**idaman**_ehem_** Kokone, ya mereka-mereka ini. Mereka berempat dijuluki Merpati Hitam oleh sesama rekan di kantor pos. Mereka masih baru, tapi belum pernah ada kabar barang terlewat dikirim dari jadwal. Maunya sih, kuda hitam, tapi..kurang anggun gitu. Lagian lambang pos kan merpati. Iya, kan?

Ng? Ada yang salah?

"Kemarin gue ngirim surat lagi. Tapi, mungkin dia bakalan bosen liat wajah gue seminggu sekali.." Kokone menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan dan memelintirnya kecil. Duh, kenapa aura berubah?

"Semangat ya." Luka tersenyum. Sahabat konspirasi itu gak ada duanya―untung ini rahasia berempat. Kalau kepala kantor pos tahu ada pengiriman surat tanpa perangko dan barang-barang lain tanpa bukti pengiriman _valid_, niscaya dipecatlah mereka bersama. Kalau mau melakukan kejahatan itu, jangan sendirian, enakan rame-rame. Kalau ditanggung sendiri kan gak greget. Ngeliat teman senasib itu bahagianya bukan main, seriusan.

"Gorengan gue mana?" Kokone ngendus, nyari gorengan yang tiap pagi udah ada di meja Yuuma. Biasanya Yuuma udah beli sepiring numpuk. Kokone hanya memanfaatkan dengan alasan _"mubazir kalau dimakan sendiri, rejeki itu dibagi ama orang dong."_ bilang aja laper, tapi gengsinya ketinggian.

"Gantian beli, kek. Bangkrut gue entar." Yuuma memutar kedua matanya.

"Pelit lo." Dengus Kokone. Mikuo udah ngilang pas Kokone nengok. Begini-begini, mereka masih sadar diri. Kalau mau dapet duit ya kerja. Mikuo sudah berangkat mengirim surat dan barang rupanya. Ke mana tadi? Ginza? Oke, cek.

"Luka, beliin dong. Elu gak ada jadwal nganter, kan?" Kokone melas.

Megurine Luka, sahabat konspirasi pengiriman barang ilegal. Luka juga tengah melakukan modus. Bukan pria―tapi untuk anak-anak kecil di Panti Crypton yang terletak di Shibuya, daerah kekuasaannya (Luka) . Dia menyumbang barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai kemudian dikirim ke panti itu. Bahkan terkadang, ia membeli yang dirasa kurang. Sungguh mulia. Hanya saja salah jalan, terkena pengaruh Kokone yang modusin seorang cowok yang rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari kantor pos.

Pengaruh itu datang dari teman―baik besar atau kecil. Kokone, kaulah yang menjadi sumber dengan sesuatu bernama _'konspirasi pengiriman barang'_ ini. Dan Luka adalah korban nyata. Hati-hati dalam berkawan, oke?

_Oke_.

"Aku ada jadwal hari ini. Seharian penuh di Shibuya. Barang dan suratnya banyak sekali." Oceh Luka. Kokone menguap kecewa. Yuuma bertelefon entah sejak kapan―tapi sekarang nyatanya benda hitam yang disebut gagang telepon itu didekatkan di telinganya.

"Baik. Baik. Akan segera diantar." Yuuma mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Apa, Yuuma?" Kokone kepo.

"Nganter barang lah! Kokone, kau menganggur kan, hari ini? Bantu aku mengantar kalau gitu!" Yuuma menatap dia tajam. Maklum, rival. Lah, rival kok sekarang jadi satu geng? Itu tidak penting saat ini.

"Lo nyuruh gue?" Kokone nunjuk-nunjuk, gak terima. Auranya masih panas. Panas karena pertarungan batin (?) mereka berdua.

"Kalo bukan lo siapalagi. Disini cuma kita berempat, Mikuo dan Luka ada pengiriman. Kiriman daerah elu kan udah lu kirim kemarin." Yuuma, tak diragukan dengan informasinya yang selalu teraktual, up to date, dan terpercaya. Gatau juga dari mana.

"Siapa tau entar ada yang mau ngirim.." Kokone menatapnya kesal.

"Mau gorengan gak?" Tawar Yuuma.

"Setuju." Kokone langsung berubah pikiran.

Begitulah, gorengan gratis mengubah segalanya.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Lah apa ini? Gaje banget deh..wkwk

Emang Panda ditakdirkan untuk menulis humor atau bagaimana, rasanya nyaman banget waktu nulis humor..meski eyd-nya kacau semua, hahaha.. Pake bahasa rakyat lagi ~ Semoga suka .

**_Panda Dayo, de wa. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

_**Disclaimer, Genre, dan Rated sudah dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya xD/ngacir/**_

* * *

Kokone melahap tahu isi yang merupakan salah satu menu dari macam-macam gorengan. Ada pisang goreng, ketela goreng, tahu isi, tahu petis, tempe goreng, dan lain-lain. Mantaf lah rasanya. Gorengan emang cocok dimakan sewaktu hujan begini. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah jam satu siang. Sudah lima jam sejak waktu masuk kerja.

Bosan, Kokone ingin menyetel televisi di ruang kerja mereka berempat―geng Merpati Hitam. Geng yang terkenal dengan ketidakwarasan tukang pos di dalamnya , juga karena ketepatan waktu mengirimnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bakal iri. Percaya deh.

BRAKK!

"KOKONE! MANA GORENGANKU ?!"

Suara menggelegar itu berasal dari rival sehidup semati; Yuuma. Kokone komat-kamit ngucapin mantra entah apa, siapa tahu ada malaikat maut yang kebetulan lewat dan datang menjemput nyawa pria itu.

"Salah sendiri ngelamun." Nah, Kokone justru ngelawan. "Ada kesempatan ya gue sikat. Kan elu janji beliin gorengan." Imbuh Kokone. Wah, cari mati nih anak.

"TAPI GUE GAK NYURUH ELU MALINGIN SEMUA GORENGAN GUE!" Yuuma murka karena gorengan tercinta. Demi apa, duit udah press banget buat beli gorengan yang tengah dinikmati rival-tak-takut-matinya- itu. Dirinya belum merasakan kenikmatan gorengan yang ia beli.

"Gue kan cuma makan, rejeki harus dibagi loh Yum."

Krauk!

Yuuma ngiler. Muka gantengnya ilang.

"Gue bakal bocorin konspirasi elu!" Yuuma berniat melangkah berbalik, tapi Kokone keburu melemparnya dengan sendal swallow yang udah putus. Bisa gak sih propertinya bagus dikit? Ini sendal jepit. Putus lagi. Gak elit bro.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu sendal siapa ya?

Plakk!

Nice head shot! 300 point!

Yuuma tersungkur tak berdaya. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Sialan lah temen sekaligus rival abadinya ini. Yuuma ngasih jari tengah buat dia. Kokone cuma ngakak.

"Konspirasi? Kau punya bukti?" Kokone mendongakkan kepalanya diiringi suara 'krauk krauk' dari tepung gorengan. Kokone serasa di atas angin sekarang. Yuuma ngiler lagi.

Brakk!

Aset berharga berupa muka Yuuma ketampar sama pintu yang tiba-tiba dibuka. Mikuo datang sambil terengah-engah.

"Shimazaki! Gawat!" Mikuo nutup pintu, terjengit saat melihat Yuuma berada persis di balik pintu. Tapi, kita abaikan dulu dan mendahulukan berita dari Mikuo.

"Katanya kau di Ginza, cepet banget." Kokone heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kokone jadi seperti bos disini?

"A-aku naik kereta supaya lebih cepat. Lagian surat dan barangnya sedikit. Tapi.. wa-waktu aku kembali..menuju ke sini..." Mikuo masih berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen. Kokone menunggu dengan sabar.

"Gue liat gebetan elo jalan bareng cewek lain!" Jelas Mikuo.

Hati Kokone bagai tersambar petir. Baru saja ia merasakan kemenangan atas gorengan yang disikatnya dari Yuuma, ia mendapat kabar tak terduga dari Mikuo. Kokone menggebrak meja.

"Siapa yang berani deketin Shion, HAH?!" Kokone tampak tidak terima. Hei, ia sudah bersusah payah dengan menahan segala rasa malu saat menulis. Bahkan, ia selalu gugup saat mengantar surat itu. Tapi, ini..?! Kenapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu?! Ia baru sadar jadi stalker ada untungnya juga. Namun, niat belokan arah Kokone diinterupsi tawa jahanam dari korban gorengan beserta daun pintu tadi.

"HAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LU―! HAHAHAHA!" Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut Yuuma. Kokone sakit hati. Yuuma kegirangan. Mikuo diem aja, gatau harus bagaimana menghadapi atau memberi saran di situasi seperti ini.

Kokone menggamit lengan kanan Mikuo. Mikuo menaikkan atensi, heran. Kokone berkata dengan yakin.

"Tunjukkin ke gue."

"Tapi, ini hujan..Shimazaki."

"Masa depan gue lebih penting daripada hujan."

Mau gak mau, Mikuo menyetujuinya. Dengan syarat mereka memakai payung agar tidak kehujanan nanti.

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!_**

* * *

Berbekal teropong Dora, Kokone mengamati. Sedang Mikuo ganti profesi jadi tukang ojek payung dadakan.

Di jalan yang sepi, Shion berjalan bersama seorang wanita bersamanya. Sialan, cantik luar biasa. Kokone gigit jari, resah. Gimana ini? Duh, dia bahkan belum mengaku dari bibir sendiri. Nah, penyesalan memang datang belakangan, Kokone.

Payung transparan itu bahkan menambah kesan romantis di antara mereka. Tunggu! Lengan mereka bersentuhan dan Shion tertawa malu-malu! Bahkan wanita itu berbisik ke telinganya!

Kokone kalah telak. Dia menurunkan teropong dora-nya.

"Shimazaki, masih mau diteruskan?"

Pertanyaan Mikuo bagai angin lalu untuk Kokone. Hujan makin deras. Membuat aspal seolah berbuih karena bertabrakan dengan air hujan. Kokone berhenti, begitu juga Mikuo. Membiarkan cowok idaman Kokone pergi menjauh―tanpa niat mengejarnya. Memangnya dia siapa? ―ia masih tahu diri

Mikuo menoleh perlahan. Pandangan Kokone kosong, tidak ada apapun disana. Mikuo berharap ini hanya ekspetasinya belaka.

Kokone patah hati.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudahlah, Shimazaki. Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu.." Mikuo ambil alih. Mereka ada di ruangan mereka sekarang. Iya, Kokone, Mikuo ama Yuuma. Yuuma pengen ketawa, tapi diurungkannya begitu melihat Kokone yang menangisi sebatang tauge.

Pertanyaannya ; kenapa ada tauge di sini?

"Aku mau gantung diri di pohon tauge!" Kokone menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Kokone dengan kata-kata ehembijaknyaehem. Yuuma beneran pengen ketawa, tapi ia sadar―bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kau akan menyerah, Shimazaki?" Tanya Mikuo lembut. Agar tidak menaikkan gejolak emosi.

"Hiks..aku..tidak tahu..hiks.."

Kokone merasa bahwa seharusnya ia tak bertemu dengan Kaito. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu kepala kantor pos empat bulan lalu yang mengajaknya bekerja disini. Jika ia tahu rasa sakitnya seperti ini. Itulah hidup, sama seperti makanan. Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya sebelum kita mencicipinya. Sama seperti gorengan Yuuma yang ia colong sejam lalu.

"Kokone, daijoubu?" Yuuma heran ngeliat Kokone yang sekarang. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menangis selain karena chara favoritnya di anime mati.

"Hueee..gimana ini.." Isak Kokone―masih tersedu-sedu. Kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Ia ngelap ingus pake ujung baju Yuuma.

"ASEM! INIKAH PEMBALASANMU ATAS SIMPATIKU?!" ―Tanaka Yuuma, pemuda tamfan dan cool maks, image-nya sukses rusak gara-gara ingus Kokone. Aduh, ijo lagi. Lengket. Yuuma jijik. Terus dia ngiprit ke kamar mandi.

"Yang sabar.." Mikuo hanya bisa membantu dengan kata-kata. Kokone masih meratapi kenyataan pahit.

"Aku mau mati saja rasanya. Benar. LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!" Kokone udah frustasi tingkat dewa, ngambil cutter dari meja.

"SHIMAZAKI! YAMETEEEE!"

Mikuo berusaha mencegah tindakan Kokone. Benar kata orang, cinta bisa membuatmu tidak waras. Catat, dari awal emang gak ada yang waras di dalem sini.

"Hatsune! Jangan halangi a―akh!"

Ambigu.

Ternyata sendal swallow yang tadi dikembalikan Yuuma yang langsung mendarat mulus di kepala Kokone. Paling enak tuh nusuk (baca : lempar) sendal dari belakang. Bisa ningkatin mood. Yuuma adalah bukti nyata.

"Yuuma! Hentikan dulu perangnya!"

"Salah dia!" Yuuma nunjuk Kokone. "Itu namanya hukum karma, Mikuo."

"Yuuma! Hentikan!"

"Ooohh, jadi lo lebih ngebela Kokone daripada gue, HAH?! OK FINE!"

"―Yuuma! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Hmph!"

Kenapa malah bertengkar kaya pasangan mau putus?

Luka kaget waktu masuk ke ruangan. Ia sebenarnya mau langsung pulang, tapi tasnya masih disini. Hari sudah sore, tapi ini apa? Semuanya absurd.

Yuuma terkapar, Mikuo ngelus-ngelus bahu Kokone, Kokone sendiri matanya udah jadi putih semua. Luka merinding. Di ruangan ini hanya ada aura keputusasaan.

"Ha-halo.." Luka berusaha menyadarkan mereka bahwa dirinya ada disini. Mikuo menoleh ganteng, "Megurine? Kapan kau kembali?"

Yuuma tak menjawab.

Kokone noleh dengan efek slow motion yang dipatah-patahin (?) . Rambut panjangnya ada yang terurai ke depan. Suer, Luka ketakutan ngeliat Kokone yang lebih mirip Sadako saat ini.

"Luka..gue..patah hati..."

Luka cukup bilang gak kenal ama mereka kalo dirinya nanti ditanya orang.

* * *

Kaito kembali mendapati surat misterius saat ia hendak membuka pintu untuk masuk ke rumah. Amplop standar berwarna putih. Kaito membukanya. Isi surat ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika yang kemarin-kemarin, isinya kata-kata berbunga bernuansa romantis, kali ini dia mendapat rangkaian kata yang menohok sekaligus bikin takut.

Gue patah hati. Gimana kalo gue bunuh lo? Ah, mendingan gue aja yang mati. Cinta gue ama lo udah kandas. Bye.

Kaito merinding. Apa yang menulis surat ini adalah seorang psikopat? Kenapa ada ancaman pembunuhan disini? Kaito menatap lama surat itu sebelum dimasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Membawa surat itu masuk ke dalam

* * *

_Esoknya..._

_._

_._

"APAAAA?!"

"KAU GILA YA?!"

Seisi kantor pos mendadak tuli di pagi hari setelah lewat lima menit jam masuk kerja. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan di ujung. Mereka udah gak heran kalo geng Merpati Hitam ribut dan teriak, tapi pagi ini sepertinya lebih heboh. Sepertinya mereka membahas sesuatu yang serius. Kepala kantor pos datang jam sepuluh sampai jam setengah dua belas untuk memantau―ketika geng Merpati Hitam sedang sibuk mengantar. Jadi, sebelum dan sesudah rentang waktu itu, geng itu bakal bikin kerusuhan. Beberapa pelanggan yang mau mengirim surat atau barang juga tidak terlihat keberatan dengan suara berisik di kantor pos. Mereka justru menyukainya, karena setiap hari topiknya berbeda. Dua hari lalu, topiknya celengan babi punya Mikuo. Dan kemarin topiknya rambut Kokone yang ―menurut pendengaran mereka― kaya sarang walet. Semua juga tahu waktu wanita itu masuk kerja kemarin, tapi rupanya percakapan mempunyai hiburan tersendiri untuk para pelanggan. Yang waras siapa yang gila siapa ―gak ada yang tahu kepastiannya. Kepala..cepat datang dan lihat kelakuan anak buahmu di ruangan ujung itu, doa para pekerja yang masih ingin telinganya sehat sentosa.

Sementara itu, di ruangan ujung.

"APAAAA?!"

"KAU GILA YA?!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia melaporkan suratmu ke kantor polisi?" ―suara dipelankan untuk menutupi aib.

Tiga pasang mata menuntut jawaban dari wanita yang baru saja patah hati kemarin. Wajahnya lesu, tidak ada aura kehidupan. Bahkan sesuatu berwarna putih yang diyakini sebagai arwah sudah keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kokone?" Luka sebagai sahabat konspirasi, memanggil nama rekannya itu.

Kokone bagai tak bernyawa.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika pemuda itu melaporkan perihal surat itu? Karena Shimazaki sering kesana, pasti Shimazaki akan dijadikan saksi.." Ujar Mikuo mengambil hikmah dari peristiwa ini.

Kokone bercerita bahwa ia menulis surat untuk pemuda itu setelah dicegah bunuh diri oleh Mikuo kemarin. Dikira yang lain, surat cinta seperti biasa, tapi ternyata dia menulis kalimat yang salah disertai ancaman pembunuhan. Masalahnya, kena satu kena semua. Ibarat peribahasa karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga. Tapi bukannya nila mereka banyak banget ya? Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Lupakan hal itu sementara. Komplotan konspirasi sekarang harus waspada. Jika benar kasus ini sampai ke tangan polisi, mereka bisa saja ditendang dari pekerjaan yang sudah terlanjur mereka cinta.

"Kita harus gimana?" ―Yuuma yang (ngaku) masih waras berusaha memikirkan jalan tengah. Kalau perlu nyari jalan tikus, yang penting masalah ini kelar dan tidak menyangkut mereka bersama.

"Kita harus memastikan apakah dia melapor atau tidak." Kata Mikuo bijak sambil berdehem layaknya makhluk elit.

"Siapa yang kosong hari ini?" Tanya Luka. Mikuo langsung melirik Yuuma. Yuuma langsung memberikan tatapan 'emoh!' miliknya.

"Kenapa gue?" Yuuma nanya.

"Kau kan teman Kokone dari TK. Bantulah sesekali. Lagipula, jadwal pengirimanku masih padat. Kenapa ya orang-orang banyak kiriman ke Shibuya?" Luka justru bermonolog pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Gue ada acara habis nganter barang." Tumben Mikuo punya acara.

"―dan Shimazaki tidak mungkin pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini." Imbuh pemuda teal itu. Luka mengangguk setuju.

Yuuma masih menolak, "Enggak mau!"

"Mau gorengan?" Luka bikin penawaran yang membuat Yuuma ngiler seketika.

"Diterima!" Sekali lagi, gorengan adalah barang penawaran paling yahud disini.

Tak diketahui oleh geng itu, beberapa pekerja berusaha menguping―heran mengapa geng itu tidak begitu berisik hari ini. Tapi, mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti ssst ssstt gitu deh. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan sosok tampan nan gagah dari dalam sana―Yuuma.

Yuuma memandang heran. Kenapa semua ngumpul di depan ruangan mereka? Cih, kenapa Yuuma harus membantu coba?

* * *

Kaito merasa aneh saat berbelanja membeli beberapa makanan di supermarket hari ini. Ia merasakan aura yang tidak enak entah darimana. Namun masih dilanjutkan acara belanjanya.

Yuuma menatap tajam dari ujung rak yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Mereka berada di deretan rak keju kemasan sekarang. Pemuda biru itu sibuk memilih keju.

Jadi, dia toh yang ditaksir Kokone? Masih gantengan gue―dengan pede memuji diri sendiri dalam hati. Nah, kalian bertanya bagaimana Yuuma bisa tahu wujud pemuda yang tak pernah ditemuinya sepanjang sejarah pengiriman dalam hidupnya? Mudah. Bahkan tanpa harus berusaha mencari.

Mikuo memberikan bukti otentik berupa selembar foto yang dicetak dari data kamera digital miliknya. Foto ketika Kokone mengantar barang dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu. Yuuma swt, apakah Mikuo stalkernya Kokone? Dan Mikuo hanya menjawab santai.

"Aku sudah mempelajari dan mengetahui semua alamat yang menjadi tujuan pengiriman Shimazaki. Aku mempunyai foto semua penerima barang. Jadi jika nanti ada masalah, pelakunya mudah ditemukan."

Bukannya kelihatan banget itu namanya stalker? Tapi, Yuuma tak peduli.

Kalau dia gak salah dengar pas Kokone ngamuk kemarin..

"―Shion." Gumam Yuuma pelan.

Kaito merinding disko. Ia celingukan seraya memegang tengkuknya. Yuuma sudah menghilang diantara rak lain menggunakan misdirection―eh?

Kaito melesat ke rak mi instan. Yuuma memandanginya tajam dari balik rak lain. Ia butuh rencana.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Bonus :

"Abang Yohio, tambah baksonya dong." Tetangga sejati peran utama kita masih mangkal di gerobak bakso abang Yohio.

"Neng ga takut gemuk nanti?" Yohio menyiapkan semangkuk bakso lagi untuk pelanggan setianya itu.

"Enggak lah." V-flower wink.

Apakah akan ada cinlok juga disini? Apa summarynya harus diganti 'Antara cinta,bakso, dan tetangga? '

* * *

Benar benar bersambung...

* * *

Balasan review~~

**sanaa11**-san : sanaa-san, bukannya kamu penghuni fandom sebelah?*ngelirik* sanaa-san kenapa ceritanya udah tamat huweee TAT*plak* oh maaf aku kira keliling dunia kemarin, hahaha xD terus bikin switch reiko yahh /shipper detected

**Sara Sawauchi** : makasiiiihhhhh *sujud alay* Bener, Yuuma pasti keren mah kalo pakai seragam tukang pos*delusi* Panda juga gatau mau ngomong apa... :w; ehehe, tapi makasih ya udah nyempetin review ^^

**Yumi Yoshikuni** : Halo jeng ini udah apdet..tapi dikau sudah tahu..gak seru lagi =w= tapi, kamu gatau kan chapter 3 nya.. *senyumkinclong* itu kenapa pp akunmu begitu..


	3. Chapter 3

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

Kaito masih setia mendorong troll belanjanya. Ia sudah hampir selesai memilih barang-barang belanjaannya. Hm, susu udah, keju udah, roti udah, meses udah―

_Chotto matte._

Itu kenapa belanjaan gitu semua?

Masih ada mi instan kok disela-sela barang belanjaannya.

Yuuma ngamatin anteng dari balik rak. Cowok yang diketahuinya bernama Shion itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melapor pihak berwenang. Yuuma sudah nyiapin boneka santet beserta kumpulan mantera dari sebuah situs beralamatkan kijokopinter dot ko dot ai di.

Yuuma pura-pura sibuk memilih barang. Dia melihat deretan deterjen.

Kaito merasa diperhatikan sedari tadi. Ia sedikit melirik dan mendapati seorang pemuda merah jambu menatapnya tajam dari rak deterjen. Kaito menelan ludah. Dia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari jarak pandang pemuda itu.

Tapi, kemanapun Kaito pergi, pemuda pink itu mengikuti―manis memang. Namun tak semanis kelihatannya. Ada sisi kegelapan yang bangkit dari seberang sana. Kaito melangkah mundur―sembunyi di balik rak shampo di ujung yang gak kelihatan.

Yuuma kehilangan Kaito. Dia memutarkan badannya siaga dengan kemungkinan segala arah. Yuuma melangkah mundur.

**_BRUKK!_**

Kaito dan Yuuma yang saling berjalan mundur bertabrakan punggung. Mereka jatuh dengan efek slow motion ala telenovela. Kaito membereskan barang belanjanya. Yuuma nepuk-nepuk jaketnya. Saat Kaito berbalik ingin tahu siapa yang menabraknya, dia ngeliat Yuuma. Ia melihat foto dirinya dan tukang pos wanita itu ketika mengantar barang―di sebelah Yuuma. Wajah Kaito diberi tanda bulatan merah.

Jadi..selama ini..pemuda itu yang mengiriminya surat melalui tukang pos wanita itu?! Memangnya ada penjelasan lain untuk foto itu? Kaito pernah lihat yang seperti ini di film-film. Jika diberi bulatan merah artinya dia target. Kenapa..takdir begitu kejam? Bahkan baru semalam ia berfikir mungkin tukang pos wanita itu sendiri yang menulis surat untuknya. Rupanya harapan tak sesuai realita.

(Hampir benar mas, LOL)

Kaito lari. Dari (perkiraan) kenyataan.

Perih, kakak.

Yuuma buru-buru memungut foto yang terjatuh dari saku kemejanya. Shion gak liat, kan? Begitu ia ingin menyusul Kaito, pemuda biru itu sudah berlari keluar dari supermarket.

Sial.

* * *

Mikuo sedang melakukan operasi target. Dia bilang ada acara―ya ini acaranya. Memastikan sendiri seperti apa pemuda itu. Apakah dia baik untuk Kokone atau tidak. Dan targetnya ini adalah seorang pemuda biru tua yang diketahui bernama Shion Kaito. Tinggi 176 cm, berat badan XX kg, maniak es krim, dan ..yang lain sebaiknya tidak usah disebutkan. Ini data rahasia Mikuo.

Mikuo mengamati dengan teropong dora di atas papan reklame yang mengiklankan sebuah produk air mineral― yang diyakini akan meningkatkan konsentrasi anda jika diminum.

"Lima meter di depan. Apa dia akan berbelok?" Mikuo menyalakan ponselnya yang telah terhubung dengan cctv seluruh kota. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya Mikuo dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Mikuo terus mengamati layar ponselnya. Kaito berkunjung ke sebuah rumah dekat belokan depan. Seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek. Dia tinggi, cantik dan―seksi? Hah. Shion playboy rupanya. Wanita kali ini beda sama yang kemarin.

Kokone dalam masalah. Besok ia akan melapor.

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!_**

* * *

Luka pergi nganter barang. Tapi Yuuma masih mager.

Yuuma ngangkat satu kaki ke meja. Ia benar-benar kesal. Dirinya sudah capek kemarin gara-gara disuruh ngikutin gebetan Kokone, sekarang tugas pengirimannya makin membludak. Yuuma jadi ingin membuka lowongan budak―dengan imbalan kiss bye dari pemuda itu. Tapi, itu menjijikkan. Yuuma menggeleng. Padahal jika dia manfaatin anugerah berupa tampangnya―hidupnya gak bakal susah-susah amat kayak gini. Dia juga gak bakal kejebak di ruangan ujung kantor pos dengan rival sejak TK-nya itu.

Mikuo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu lalu ditutup setelahnya. Yuuma kaget. Bukan karena dia tidak sadar jika Mikuo barusan masuk, tapi..

Itu yang dipake Mikuo apaan, coba?!

Mikuo mengenakan aksesoris bando nekomimi yang bisa gerak. Demi kolor polkadotnya, Yuuma gak nyangka rekannya bisa jadi senista ini.

"Mik, lu masih waras, kan?"

Bukannya menyapa kawan yang baru datang, tapi langsung dihujami dengan pertanyaan yang meragukan kewarasan. Mikuo hanya berkacak pinggang. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Gue kalah main ToD ama Kokone semalem." Jelasnya. Yuuma penasaran. Semalem?

"Semalem kita ke gerobak bakso abang Yohio." Lanjutnya.

Oke, Yuuma sekarang tahu kenapa. Pastilah ada seseorang yang memanipulasi di balik tirai. ToD itu game favorit abang Yohio―tapi dia menggunakan orang lain untuk melakukannya. Dia juga pernah kena dulu―lawannya juga Kokone.

Saat itu, di malam hari yang cerah. Di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan dan di dekat lampu teplok sebagai sumber penerangan―mereka bertiga; Yohio, Kokone, dan Yuuma berada di dekat gerobak bakso abang Yohio. Kokone dan Yuuma kebetulan ketemu coz mau beli bakso―terus Yohio mancing-mancing main ToD. Jelasinnya implisit, Kokone terpengaruh soalnya kedengaran seru.

"Yum, jujur atau berani?" Tanya Kokone yang kayaknya udah mudeng rule dari game nista itu.

"Berani dong dek Yuuma! Kau laki-laki, kan?" Yohio menyahut. Yuuma langsung naik tensi.

"Baiklah! Aku pilih berani!" ―Yuuma gak mau kehilangan harga diri.

"Besok lu harus nembak Ring-senpai!" Seru Kokone.

Ring-senpai. Nama lengkapnya Suzune Ring. Dia cinta pertama Yuuma waktu SD―sampai SMA. Bisa dibilang Kokone memberi kesempatan―walau disuruh.

Singkat cerita, Yuuma ditolak dan mendapat hadiah kata-kata yang bikin kokoro lecet,

"Ngaca dulu!"

Katarak kali tuh cewek. Yuuma tiap hari udah ngaca wajib. Dia yakin kok mukanya ganteng. Ternyata alasan sebenarnya adalah Ring-senpai udah punya pacar. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa bukan cuma faktor tampang doang yang bisa bikin cewek klepek-klepek. Tebal dompet misalnya.

Yuuma berjanji gak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Titik.

Yuuma berkeringat dingin, main ToD dengan Kokone adalah neraka dunia. Jangan sampai milih dare―sebenernya gak enak semua, tapi truth masih mendingan deh kayanya― Terdengar suara kursi bergeser, Mikuo membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Yuuma tahu ia pasti malu. Yuuma berniat menghibur rekan kerjanya. Ia berjalan menghampirinya. Namun, niatnya musnah seketika saat mendengar gumaman Mikuo yang agak keras.

"Ini barang dari Shimazaki, aku harus menjaganya baik-baik."

Stalker kampret!

Mending Yuuma nganter kiriman yang numpuk. Lebih berfaedah.

* * *

Kokone datang dan langsung duduk. Kokone menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sandaran kursinya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan motivasi. Mikuo―yang diam-diam memotret Kokone―heran melihat bahan stalk-nya tersebut.

"Shimazaki, kau kenapa?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Cintaku..." Kokone sedih. Mikuo joget dalam hati. Tapi, mukanya masih tetep stay cool.

"Tulis surat terakhir untuknya." Saran Mikuo. Biarlah Kokone menulis yang terakhir kali untuk gebetannya itu. Tolong beri stalker ini kesempatan―meski dia gak tahu seperti apa perasaan Kokone padanya.

"Maksud lo, gue nulis surat wasiat?! Emang gue mau mati?!"

Salah paham.

* * *

Matahari seperti berada di atas kepala. Suasana jadi panas. Ubun-ubun nyut-nyutan. Kepala pening dan kehausan. Luka turun dari mobil angkutan, ingin mengantar beberapa surat.

Luka tak sengaja bertemu Yuuma. Mereka terhenti. Jarak mereka agak jauhan, berkisar dua rumah. Angin berhembus. Pandeng-pandengan. Posisinya udah keren dan sangat klise, namun suasana itu rusak ketika sebuah odong-odong lewat.

"Yum, ngapain lu disini?" Luka heran karena seingatnya ini adalah teritori kekuasaannya. Luka dalam mode songong; kacak pinggang dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala.

"Gue frustasi, jadi gue jalan-jalan." Jawab Yuuma.

"Kiriman lu gimana? Bukannya tadi pagi numpuk tuh?" Luka curiga.

"Gue tebarin di jalan."

"Gak ada gorengan buat elu."

"Bercanda, tadi udah gue anter. Tanaka Yuuma adalah tukang pos teladan." Yuuma pose dengan sejuta bangga. Luka justru menatapnya jijik.

"Megurine, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!"

* * *

Luka membuka pintu ruangan kantornya. Dia kembali bareng Yuuma. Ternyata, Yuuma ngincer _gachapin_ edisi terbatas yang cuma ada di _vending machine_ di daerah Shibuya. Kenapa Yuuma yang keren suka main _gachapin_ ya? Luka tertawa dalam hati. Boleh juga dijadikan bahan ancaman nanti. Jaga-jaga.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN OI?!" Seru Yuuma.

Luka langsung tersadar dan swt. Di dalam ruangan, Kokone dan Mikuo asik main kartu remi.

"Haram nak, haram!" Yuuma mendadak alim―langsung membereskan semua kartu-kartu itu. Tunggu, bukankah tokoh bijak disini adalah Mikuo? Eh, siapa yang bilang emangnya?

(*Author ngacir*)

"Kenapa sih lo selalu ganggu kehidupan gue?!" Kokone emosi. Temperamen cewek kalo marah emang mengerikan.

"Jangan main! Kita semua yang kena!" Yuuma sudah membuang kartu-kartu itu ke tempat sampah.

AC berhembus kencang.

"Yuuma! Kenapa sih, kamu jahat banget sama aku?!" Kokone nangis buaya. Yuuma mau muntah. Mikuo ngambil cutter―mode siap bunuh orang yang gangguin bahan stalk-nya― dan Luka hanya memandangi ketiga wajah rekannya bergantian.

"Gak usah sok menderita lu!" Yuuma nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kokone.

"Emang lo siapa? Bonyok bukan! Idih!" Kokone KZL.

"Gue najong banget liat muka lo!"

"Gue juga jijay liat wajah elu, Yum!"

Mikuo udah ngedeketin Yuuma pake cutter dengan mata merah (?), dan sepertinya Yuuma gak―atau belum―sadar. Ujung cutter tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari leher Yuuma.

"Anoo, aku bawa gorengan." Luka berusaha menghentikan perang dunia yang mungkin terjadi.

"Mau!" Kokone balik ke mode normal. Yuuma mendengus. Mikuo ngumpetin cutter.

Luka menghela nafas lega. Untung dia beli gorengan sebelum kembali kesini.

* * *

"Jadi..." Luka nyomot gorengan.

"Tipenya Shion itu.." Sambung Yuuma.

"Cantik, seksi, dan―" belum selesai Mikuo melengkapi, Kokone menyahut duluan.

"―tinggi?" Kokone pedih liat diri sendiri. Bukan masalah tampang atau seksi―yang bisa dibuat― tapi ini lebih ke masalah tinggi badan. Kokone ciut.

"Tapi, yang kemarin kayanya gak tinggi deh.." Kokone berusaha optimis.

"Wanita ini beda dari yang sebelumnya. Yang sebelumnya bisa jadi hanya temannya. Dan kayanya Shion ngasih sesuatu ke cewek tinggi itu kemarin. Jadi kupikir itu standarnya Shion." Imbuh Mikuo.

"Kokone, TATAKAEE!" Luka menyemangati.

"Cinta lo akan segera berakhir." Yuuma mendoakan.

"Berjuanglah, Shimazaki!" ―padahal dalam hati, Mikuo berharap kisah cinta Kokone kandas secepatnya.

Kokone ngunyah tempe goreng pelan-pelan. Mikirin gimana caranya dia bisa tinggi. Beli susu?

Coret. Kokone gak suka minum susu. Rasanya aneh.

"Minum susu." Yuuma nyengir. Dia tahu kalo Kokone paling gak suka yang namanya minum susu. Yuuma ngerasa menang kali ini. Bahagia itu sederhana, kawan.

"Pertumbuhan gue udah berhenti." Tolak Kokone, aslinya dia gak suka susu. Mikuo seolah dapat pencerahan. Mikuo langsung mencatat dalam primbon khusus Kokone (?) miliknya.

Tulisannya : Shimazaki Kokone tidak suka minum susu.

Data Mikuo bertambah. Sekali lagi―_bahagia itu sederhana_.

"Tapi, itu cara paling cepet dan praktis." Luka menimpali.

Kokone kalah suara. Dia makin ciut. Pernah sekali dia nyicip satu tegukan aja karena disuruh ibu tercinta, dia pingsan selama 14 jam. Rasanya mengerikan. Waktu itu Yuuma dan Kokone masih umur tujuh tahun.

Yuuma sendiri tahunya pas dia mau ngajakin Kokone tawuran ama anak kompleks sebelah. Tawuran bareng? Kapan-kapan akan author iceritakan.

Mereka satu kompleks tapi gak tetanggaan. Yuuma tinggal nyari pasukan dan berkunjung ke rumah Kokone; Kokone itu pinter banget ngetapel. Yuuma sendiri make rubbershot―dengan bahan aniaya kerikil. Kalo Kokone amunisinya pakai cuilan genteng. Lebih ngeri. Tapi dia bingung Kokone kenapa. Ibu Kokone ngasih tahu ke Yuuma, Kokone semaput abis minum susu.

"Gue bakal beliin lu susu. Mau rasa apa, Kokone? Vanilla, jeruk, stoberi, atau apa?" Yuuma senyum jahat. Biasanya Yuuma senyum ama Kokone tuh gak pernah ikhlas. Pasti ada jengkol di balik semur.

"Gak Yum, makasih!" Kokone menyilangkan lengannya, emoh pake banget.

"Megurine, belikan Kokone susu sapi lambang beruang yang iklannya pake naga." Yuuma mendadak jadi bos. Luka mengangguk, langsung pergi beli susu buat sahabat konspirasi.

"Yum! Tega banget sih lo ama gue!" Kokone lemparin cabe ijo yang sepaket ama gorengan. Kokone gak pernah meleset dari sasaran. Bingo. Mata Yuuma kena.

"AAARRGHHH! KOKONE! KUKUTUK KAU JADI KO―"

**_Plak!_**

Yuuma merasakan panas di pipi. Mikuo lagi namparin dia pake sendal swallow.

"MIKUOOO!"

Para pekerja lain menutup telinga mendengarkan kegaduhan dari ruangan di ujung. Semoga telinga mereka tidak tuli..

Kaito tertawa. Ia masih asyik bertelepon dengan seseorang―sahabatnya, Piko.

_"Jadi, waktu gue nyebur, eh―hanyut baju gue di laut. Hahaha.."_

"Piko, kenapa bisa begitu? Pffft.." Kaito masih terpingkal-pingkal.

_"Arusnya deres, gue hampir tenggelam, tau nggak?! Coba badan gue tinggian dikit kaya elu―gue gak bakal megap-megap di pinggir laut."_

"Piko, kemarin kau sudah mengirim Meiko-san hadiah? Sebentar lagi dia menikah."

_"Aku lupa dia mau menikah! Kau sudah ngirim?"_

"Aku mengantar satu paket mi instan."

_"Kok gak ngajak aku?"_

"Kau kan sibuk di Shinagawa. Bukannya kau baru berangkat kemarin? Aku kan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

_"Sialan lo! Ya udah, gue tutup dulu. Gue mau kerja nih. Kalau ketemu Meiko-san lagi, Piko titip salam!"_

_Tuut―tuut―tuut_

Kaito melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertelefon dengan kawannya. Dan lagi, ia memikirkan tentang surat misterius itu. Bukankah sebaiknya ia bertanya pada tukang pos itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat konklusi seperti di supermarket tadi? Ia harus dengar sendiri dari tukang pos itu.

Ia kembali terbayang wajah tukang pos perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum. Tapi, kemudian wajah pemuda pink itu yang muncul. Kaito mau muntah rasanya.

Kaito memejamkan matanya. Apa ia tertarik pada tukang pos itu ya?

* * *

"BAZENG LO PADA!"

Gak ada angin ribut, gak ada hujan badai; Kokone, Yuuma, dan Mikuo kelakep. Mulut mingkem, gak bersuara. Luka baru saja datang dengan membawa beberapa kaleng susu pesanan. Tapi, ketiga manusia itu malah rusuh sendiri.

"LO TAU GAK? GUE NAHAN HAUS GARA-GARA MAU NGEBANTU KELARIN NIH MASALAH! LO PADA MALAH JADIIN KANTOR AJANG KENISTAAN!"

Diem. Cukup diem. Luka emang lemah lembut. Tapi kalau lagi emosi, dia bisa henshin 720 derajat _fahrenheit_―intinya mustahil dibayangin. Luka mencak-mencak. Memberikan jitakan gratis pada mereka bertiga. Luka kehausan. Dia ambil asal sebotol minuman dari meja Mikuo.

"Megurine! Jang―"

Terlambat.

Luka meletakkan botol itu kembali. Kepalanya pening, rasanya sesak dan panas. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa gerah juga. Padahal sudah ada AC. Luka heran. Dia hendak membuka kancing kemejanya.

"MEGURINE! JANGAN! GUE MASIH PENGEN MATA GUE SUCI!" Mikuo langsung nyumpelin sebotol air minum ke mulut Luka. Luka terpaksa minum.

Mikuo cuma pengen liat tubuh Kokone, Yuuma berpendapat dalam hati.

Luka terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Mikuo ngelap keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Dia menoleh kepada Yuuma dan Kokone sembari menunjukkan jempol kanannya.

Kokone yang gak tau nanya "Emangnya yang diminum Luka-chan itu apa?"

Yuuma terjengit. Yang benar saja! Masa Kokone gak tau?! Sementara Mikuo mematung―tidak mungkin menjelaskannya.

Kokone bingung. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

Konbanwa! Panda Dayo de~su ! (apdetnya udah sore ini)

Sudah sampai chapter 3 yeyyy x3 *gegulingan* jangan paksa Panda beritahu itu yang diminum Luka apaan, Panda masih polos*dilempar sendal*

_**Sanaa11**_-san : masa os, kan ada tulisannya tbc :/ ahahaha masa sih kaya novel? *kepala meledak* /gagitu, makasih ya reviewnya :3

* * *

_Preview next chapter /?/ :_

"..gue pastiin gak ada hari esok buat lo."

"KALO PELIT KUBURAN LO SEMPIT ENTAR!"

"KUBURAN KUBURAN GUE!"

"AKU TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN!"

"Surat..untuk anda.."


	4. Chapter 4

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

Balasan review (silahkan skip klo gasuka, ini ga banyak xD) :

* * *

**Sanaa11**-san : telatkah jika Panda berdoa sekarang? /banget coy/ semoga nilai2 sanaa-san ke depannya makin bagus yah..arigatou masih ngikutin cerita gaje bin tijel ini xD

**SarahAmalia** : ano, sebenernya itu cairan pembersih lantai XD (?) /ga/kenapa kamu ganti penname? Saya awalnya sempet bingung kamu siapa*ditendang* iya yuuma makin keren aja dah xD terima kasih yah masih mengikuti cerita aneh berkedok (?) romens-komedi ini (∩´∀`∩) semoga suka chap ini ya~

**Rukami-chan** : hei kamu. Iya, kamu :* /dijitak/ arigatou yah sudah review :D oke ini udah lanjut, semoga suka dan bikin ngakak lagi :D

* * *

**Warn : Lack of Humor**

* * *

Matahari menyingsing dari ufuk timur untuk menyinari dunia hari ini. Cahaya yang membias terasa hangat. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu di atas kabel listrik PLN (?) yang melintang, entah mencicit tentang apa―mungkin ingin menghakimi manusia yang merusak alam mereka. Tapi, kita tidak akan membahas pemanasan global atau kerusakan lingkungan kali ini. Mari kita menyorot ke dalam kamar seseorang.

Pemuda berambut _teal_ , yang diketahui dari akta kelahirannya memiliki nama Hatsune Mikuo baru saja bangun dari aktivitas tidur serta mimpi indahnya; makan bakso bareng Kokone. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum menatap dinding dan plafon kamar sendiri.

Foto Kokone ada dimana-mana. Bahkan dijadikan poster dan ditempel di dinding. Di atas meja kamarnya, terdapat tumpukan buku berisikan foto aktivitas Kokone sehari-hari di dalamnya. Entah kenapa melihat foto Kokone membuatnya semangat menjalani hari. Ehem ehem.

Tangannya meraih ponsel di sisinya. Lihatlah, bahkan tema, _wallpaper_ dan _icon_ aplikasi serba Kokone―mungkin kalian berfikir dia sedikit gila. Bukan sedikit, tapi terlanjur.

Pagi yang sempurna.

"HAH? SETENGAH DELAPAN?!"

―atau mungkin tidak

* * *

_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**_

―_**Chapter 4―**_

* * *

Luka berpapasan dengan Mikuo di pagar depan kantor pos. Luka heran. Biasanya Mikuo pagi-pagi sudah datang untuk menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi untuk memotret Kokone di dalam ruangan kerja dari berbagai sudut. _Stalker_ memang pekerjaan nista menurutnya. Tapi, Luka tidak pernah ikut campur soal hobi Mikuo yang satu itu. Dia diam saja selama Mikuo tidak menyakiti Kokone. _Ecieh_.

Kok Luka tahu? Luka gitu loh.

"Tumben berangkat siang." Komentar Luka. Mikuo tak menanggapi meski mereka jalan bersama.

"Kokone gak masuk."

"Eh? Apa?" Mikuo baru noleh ke arahnya. Luka memutar mata. Kenapa ya, ada saja orang yang betah jadi _stalker_ meski dia gak dapet imbalan apa-apa? Maksudnya..dia hanya melakukan 3M. Bukan singkatan _Three Million_. Bukan juga Tiga Milyar―apalagi menguras, mengubur dan membersihkan. Namun itu adalah; mengamati, memotret dan merekam. Objeknya; Kokone―pun tidak tahu.

"Boong." Ujar Luka. Mikuo berdecak kesal. Mereka pun sampai di ruang kerja sama-sama.

"AMPUN!"

Terlihat Yuuma sama Kokone lagi main kejer-kejeran. Yuuma ngejer sambil bawa-bawa susu kalengan kemarin. Sedangkan Kokone menghindar. Umur aja yang nambah, kelakuan kaya anak teka.

Melihat ada bantuan―menurut Kokone― Kokone berlari ke arah Mikuo dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Belum sempat kebingungan Mikuo terjawab, Yuuma udah nyolot duluan.

"Mik, serahin Kokone ama gue..!"

Apa katanya? Menyerahkan objek _stalk_nya pada manusia merah jambu itu?!

"Tidak akan, Yuuma." Mikuo merentangkan kedua tangannya; sok keren―jadi pahlawan kesiangan. Tapi dia beneran keren ko.

"Mikuo, bersiaplah.." Yuuma emosi. Yuuma mau nendang perut Mikuo. Tapi Mikuo menahan kaki Yuuma.

"Mik, lepasin!" Yuuma kesulitan berdiri satu kaki. Kedua tangannya bawa susu kalengan jadi gak bisa ngelepasin kakinya.

"Kalo lu sentuh Shimazaki..." Wajah bagian atas Mikuo menggelap. _Sialan si Yuuma. Udah tahu Shimazaki gak suka susu masih aja maksa_―pikirnya. Ia tersenyum jahat dan matanya menjadi merah. Gawat. Mikuo sudah _yandere mode on_.

"..gue pastiin gak ada hari esok buat lo." Mikuo ngimitasi tawa neng sundel. Yuuma bergidik ngeri. Dia memilih menyerah daripada ngeliat Mikuo mode _yandere_.

"Gu-gue nyerah.."

"Nah gitu dong." Mikuo balik normal. Ia tersenyum secerah matahari dan melepaskan kaki Yuuma.

"Hatsune, terima kasih!" Kokone meluk Mikuo dari belakang sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia melet ke arah Yuuma. Yuuma mau balas dendam, tapi..kapan-kapan aja deh. Semua akan dibalas Tuhan. Yuuma percaya itu.

Btw ini anak dendamnya banyak banget.

Mikuo spontan mengalami mimisan hebat, pupil muter ke belakang, jantung berdetak anomali, dan kaki gemeter bagai kesengat ubur-ubur pasifik.

Seingatnya ia cuma mimpi makan bakso bareng doi semalem.

"Ano..bisakah aku masuk?" Luka yang dilupakan dari tadi bertanya. Gimana mau masuk lha wong pintunya dipenuhin Kokone ama Mikuo. Mereka ga tau betapa pedihnya _kokoro_ Luka karena dilupakan. Sakit _coeg_.

"Luka? Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" Kokone nanya.

"Dari tadi, Kokone.." Luka swt.

* * *

Kaito ingin mengirim surat pada Piko di Shinagawa. Surat undangan pernikahan antara kakaknya dan tunangan kakaknya. Kaito berangkat ke kantor pos dengan sumringah. Tentu saja dia turut berbahagia atas pernikahan sang kakak. Dia kemudian melenggangkan kaki ke dalam kantor pos.

"Sumima―"

"GORENGANNYA MANA YUM?!"

"ENAK AJA INI GORENGAN GUE!"

"KALO PELIT KUBURAN LO SEMPIT ENTAR!"

"KUBURAN KUBURAN GUE!"

Telinga Kaito berdarah.

"Tuan? Ingin mengirim?"

Kaito menoleh. Seorang pegawai sepertinya menyapanya.

"A-aku mau mengirim surat."

"Silahkan mengantri di sebelah sana." Ia tersenyum ramah dan menunjuk sebuah arah. Kaito mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kemudian hendak membeli perangko sebentar di loket sekalian mengirim. Tapi, antriannya masih panjang. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik menunggu.

"YUM BAGI DONG GORENGANNYA!"

"ENAK AJA LO, MIK. BELI SANA!"

"SHIMAZAKI DIKASIH MASA AKU ENGGAK?! KAMU JAHAT!"

"PEDULI AMAT!"

"AKU TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN!"

"DIEM LO PADA!"

Dan setelah itu tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh lagi. Kaito penasaran mereka membahas apa. Kalau tidak salah tadi ―gorengan?

"Hatsune-san kasihan juga ya.." Bisik-bisik dari antrian depan terdengar. Kaito mengernyit.

"Shimazaki tiap hari bertengkar sama Tanaka-san..lucu ya."

"Megurine pasti yang teriak terakhir tadi."

A-apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang?

_**BRAKK!**_

Orang-orang menoleh serempak ke arah ujung. Kaito yang penasaran mau gak mau ikut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dari ruangan ujung, keluar makhluk warna-warni. Satu cokelat, dua merah muda, dan satu _teal_.

Merah muda?!

Sumbu x dan sumbu y di dalam _impuls_ Kaito berhasil konek dalam sepersekian sekon, mengulang _short term memory_ beberapa waktu lalu. Kaito kenal dengan seorang merah muda disana. Bukan kenal juga sih cuma pernah sekali ketemu di _supermarket_. Ia tidak mungkin lupa insiden tabrakan punggung itu. Apalagi saat pemuda pink itu menyadari keberadaannya dan melirik setajem silet ke arahnya.

Kaito trauma _desu ne_.

"Hatsune-san tiap hari makin ganteng ya.."

"Gantengan Tanaka-san.."

"Megurine makin oh-so-beautiful.."

"Shimazaki juga gak kalah cantik.."

Jadi mereka berempat itu _idol_ di kantor pos Tokyo? Ternyata kantor pos Jepang sudah berkembang sejauh ini sampai-sampai punya _idol_. Kaito emang anaknya rada kudet. Kaito juga melihat tukang pos yang biasa ngirim surat aneh itu ke rumahnya di antara makhluk-makhluk ruang pojokan itu.

Kokone yang gak sengaja nangkep Shion di antara barisan―antrian maksudnya― menatap sendu. Cih. Hatinya sakit saat melihat pemuda biru itu. Jelas harapannya sekarang jadi nol koma nol nol sekian persen―saking ngenesnya. Bayangin sendiri gimana perasaan Kokone._ Kokoro_ udah retak pecah-pecah. Udah punya gebetan―eh ternyata inceran seorang pemain cinta. Bisa gak Kokone meneriakkan isi hatinya sekarang?

Enggak.

Kokone sadar diri; _aku mah apa atuh, cuma fansnya Shion atuuh~_.

Oke. Cukup.

"Eh, itu kan Shion.." Luka setengah berbisik sambil nyenggol lengan Kokone.

"Yang bikin Shimazaki sakit hati.." Mikuo udah _yandere mode on_ lagi.

"Yang bikin Kokone lap ingus ke baju gue.." Yuuma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang udah gatel mau nonjok tuh orang. Sebel tau gak.

Kaito merasakan firasat tidak enak saat melihat dua orang pemuda diantara empat orang itu ―yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berusaha fokus pada antrian yang semakin sedikit di depannya. Sebentar lagi gilirannya. Ia harus bertahan ..

_bertahan ..._

bertahan satu cin~ ―_bukan_.

"Mik, gue pinjem ponsel lo." Yuuma ngelirik ke arah Mikuo. Yuuma pengen nyemes emak dia―gatau mau apa. Mikuo langsung pasang muka sewot.

"Udah! Pinjemin napa!" Yuuma nyikat ponsel Mikuo dari saku celananya. Rupanya Yuuma punya bakat tersembunyi jadi copet.

"Woi! Hape gue itu!"

Yuuma swt ngeliat _wallpaper_ dan _icon_ aplikasi Mikuo―SeSeK (**SE**mua **SE**rba **K**okone)

Mikuo berhasil mengambil hape tertjintah sebelum Yuuma tersadar dari lamunannya. Mikuo gak bisa ngebiarin orang pinjem hapenya. Gak! Gak siapapun!

"Hapemu bagus ya Hatsune..liat dong.." Kokone senyum ke arahnya. Gimana gak bagus hapenya, belakangnya aja gambar apel krowak. Jaman sekarang emang aneh, apel bolong kaya gitu lebih mahal dari apel utuh. Itu baru namanya konspirasi buah yang benar. Sekarang apel udah masuk _high class_. Besok bisa aja anggur, melon, atau yang lain. Mungkin pembuatnya ingin menyampaikan pesan terselubung: hargailah buah-buahan.

Mikuo berkeringat dingin. Gak..! Gak siapa―

"Hatsune..boleh ya?"

―_pun_.

Mikuo bertarung dengan batinnya. Gimana ini? Kalau yang minta Kokone sih dia mau aja..tapi..resikonya terlalu besar! Gimana kalau nanti Kokone tahu semua isi memorinya?! Mampus. Rekaman Kokone yang goyang itik juga belum dipindah ke laptop. Bisa dijadiin rendang dia ama Kokone nanti.

"Ng? Hatsune?" Kokone melambaikan tangannya di depan Mikuo. Memastikan Mikuo masih idup.

"Kokone, kayaknya kita harus ngirim sekarang deh..keburu kepala kantor pos datang.." Luka mengingatkan. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Satu jam lagi kepala kantor pos mantau pekerjaan. Terkutuklah kalian, wahai para pegawai durhaka.

Kaito sudah selesai. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah empat orang yang tengah berdebat entah apa. Dia buru-buru keluar dari kantor pos itu dan berlari.

Kasihan kau nak.

* * *

"Shinagawa? Tumben ada yang ngirim kesana..." Yuuma nyetir di sisi kanan. Mikuo di sebelah dia sibuk ngamatin sisi bagian kiri sembari bertopang dagu kaya anak perawan lagi kasmaran―ditambah senyam-senyum tijel. Gatau maksudnya apaan.

Tadi Mikuo nganter kiriman ke Ginza, sekalian aja bareng Yuuma yang lagi nganggur. Yuuma cuma kurang kerjaan jadi dia menemani Mikuo. Lagian kiriman ke Shinagawa cuma sepucuk surat. Masalahnya ini pakai perangko kilat paling cetar membahana―bahasa kehasut infoteimen. Mau gak mau harus dikirim secepatnya. Perangko kilat memang punya kekuatan magis untuk mempertahankan jatah gaji; yang tak bisa dilawan oleh tukang pos seperti dirinya.

"Mik, liatin alamat pengiriman di suratnya.." Titah Yuuma sambil belok kanan menuju Shinagawa. Jalanan sedikit ramai. Mikuo mengambil sepucuk amplop besar yang ia letakkan di dasbor. Ia mulai membaca per kata.

"Utatane Piko, Shinagawa Elite Residence blok A nomor 9. Eh, itu kan kawasan perumahan elit." Mikuo membacakan seraya mengomentari. Mikuo dulunya pernah tinggal di wilayah femes nan wanderful itu. Tapi, dia pindah ke Tokyo ―dan dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kokone di tempat pemakaman umum; lah kok jadi serem, ya?

Mobil angkutan itu masih menyusuri jalan sekitar beberapa kilometer. Yuuma masih nyetir dengan arahan dari Mikuo; berhubung Mikuo pernah tinggal disana.

"Itu bukan?" Yuuma nunjuk arah depan dan menghentikan laju kendaraan di depan sebuah gapura kompleks perumahan bertuliskan "Shinagawa Elite Residence" ―alah sok elit segala, sama-sama makan nasi juga. Tapi, gak salah juga sih. Emang orang kaya semua yang tinggal disini. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai tujuan pengiriman. Mikuo turun untuk mencari alamat dan Yuuma menunggu.

Mikuo menyapa satpam yang berjaga. Untung Mikuo kenal satpam kompleks itu, dia minta ijin masuk sebentar untuk mengantar surat setelah bercakap sebentar. Satpam yang bernametag Wil itu pun memberinya ijin karena dia kenal Mikuo. KKN berjalan mulus, hahaha.

Mikuo berjalan dan mencari alamat yang dimaksud. Ia menengok kanan kiri mengikuti jalan. Dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia membuka pagar depan yang ternyata tak dikunci dan menuju pintu rumah pemilik. Mikuo menekan bel depan pintu. Mikuo menunggu dengan sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, pesan neneknya dahulu kala.

_Krieeet~_

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Seorang cabe-cabean(?)― wanita berambut putih dan berbulu mata lentik membukakan pintu. Tingginya cuma sedada Mikuo―mini banget. Ia mengenakan kaos warna hijau muda dengan celana pendek hijau tua. Kulitnya kaya susu vanila. Keliatan putih dan lembut. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Mikuo melotot heboh. Orang itu..orang itu..

"Benarkah ini dengan..um.." Mikuo membaca tujuan pengiriman yang tertera di amplop sekali lagi. Ngecek ingatan dan memastikan dia belum mengalami kepikunan usia dini.

"Utatane Piko-san?"

"Ah, iya. Ada apa, ya?" Wanita itu berkedip cantik. Bukankah wanita ini yang sepayung berdua sama Shion waktu hujan itu? Mikuo tahu wajahnya sekilas saat itu. Dan, plis, dia gak mungkin lupa warna rambut yang kayak orang beruban begitu.

"Surat..untuk anda.." Mikuo menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang ditempel dengan prangko kilat.

"Surat?" Wanita itu mengambil surat dari tangan Mikuo dan membuka amplopnya. Ia kemudian membaca lembaran di dalamnya. Mikuo penasaran mau baca tapi dia gak bisa baca dari belakang karena kertasnya lumayan tebal.

Wanita itu mengambil ponsel di saku celana pendeknya dan memencet nomor-gak-tahu-siapa. Emang Mikuo peduli? Mikuo membungkuk sebelum pergi dari sana, tapi ia tertahan begitu mendengar wanita itu bicara.

"Kaito-kun...tentu saja aku akan datang ke pernikahan!"

Mikuo menegapkan badannya kembali. Eh? Apa katanya? Mikuo memastikan dulu bahwa yang ia dengar tidak salah. Otak Mikuo yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba mulai berputar.

Shion Kaito. Utatane Piko. Pernikahan.

Bisa tolong diulang.** PERNIKAHAN.**

Mereka akan menikah setelah menyakiti Kokone?! Mikuo langsung balik kanan dan meninggalkan rumah Utatane apalah itu.

_( Info : Piko itu cowok tulen meski masuk kategori bishounen, dan menurut penglihatan Mikuo, Piko itu cewek )_

"Tukang pos! Jangan pergi dulu! Aku mau memberi tip untukmu!" Wanita itu mengejarnya. Mikuo berlari makin cepat. Ia harus segera kembali dan menyampaikan kabar ini. Jangan harap bisa menahannya dengan imbalan sejumlah lembar yen, ya!

"Tukang pos!"

Yuuma terkejut melihat Mikuo berlari dari dalam perumahan elit itu. Mikuo buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil angkutan dan menutup pintu kendaraan keras-keras. Yuuma heran melihat sikap Mikuo. Wajahnya juga pucet.

"Yuuma..kita harus segera kembali.."

"Jelasin dulu ada ap―"

"CEPETAN!" Bentak Mikuo. Baru kali ini Yuuma melihat raut Mikuo seserius itu. Yuuma mungkin bisa menanyakannya nanti. Yuuma pun menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas―kembali ke Tokyo. Hari mulai hujan.

Kapan salah paham ini akan diluruskan?

* * *

_**Bonus :**_

"Satu dua tiga!"

Luka menari ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghibur anak-anak di panti Crypton sambil menunggu jam pulang kerja. Semua kirimannya sudah selesai diantar. Jadi ia punya waktu bebas sampai jam pulang kerja.

"Luka-nee hebat!"

Luka tersenyum lebar. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya menghibur anak-anak.

* * *

_**Tsuzuku.**_

* * *

OAO no komen buat chapter ini OAO mulai serius deh kayanya OAO siapa yang ketawa waktu baca tulisan ini, ngaku deh O.O :

Shion Kaito. Utatane Piko. Pernikahan

_**Preview next chapter :**_

"Cintaku kandas."

"KOKONEEEE!"

"Makasih."

"FOTONYA ILAAAANG!"

"Yum, apa yang terjadi antara lo dan Kokone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

Balasan review ada di bagian bawah sendiri err, maksudnya akhir cerita (눈_눈)

Yosh! Tanpa banyak cincong,

_Douzo onegaishimasu~!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan.

Langit seolah menangis hari ini. _Nimbus_ hitam bertumpuk di atas sana. Jalanan mengembun―seakan dibersihkan oleh alam. Kendaraan sibuk melintas―buru-buru pulang karena hujan. Rintik air juga sesekali mengenai kaca jendela bangunan.

Dan disinilah Kokone berada sekarang―meringis pedih di dalam ruang kerja kantor pos meski jam pulang sudah sedari tadi. Ia duduk di kursi kerja ditemani Luka,Mikuo dan Yuuma yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gorengan yang tersaji di atas meja diabaikan begitu saja hingga mendingin.

Kokone tidak ingat pasti kapan ia menangis seperti ini. Mungkin sewaktu jemurannya ketiup angin dan dia nyariin kesana kemari. Susah.

Suara guntur di luar saling bersahutan. Seolah merobek hati wanita bersurai cokelat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa perih. Baru saja ia mendengar kabar buruk dari Mikuo.

Pernikahan.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**

―**chapter 5―**

* * *

Kokone tidak bersemangat kerja hari ini. Dia masih melamun di gerobak bakso abang Yohio. Padahal sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

"Neng Shimazaki kenapa?" Abang Yohio heran melihat tingkah pelanggan setianya hari ini. V-flower yang lagi makan bakso pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan ikut menatap Kokone.

"Iya tumben lo diem aja. Biasanya lo cerita tentang gebetan―"

"Cintaku kandas." Kokone meremas ujung kemejanya. Abang Yohio tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Anak muda memang banyak masalahnya. V-flower refleks menepuk pundak tetangga sejatinya itu.

"Masih banyak cowok lain.." Ia bermaksud menenangkan, tapi Kokone malah nangis. V-flower menghela nafas pasrah. Cewek emang susah _move-on_ ya.

"Mending neng Shimazaki kerja aja. Siapa tahu gak inget gebetan neng lagi.." Abang Yohio memberi solusi sesa(a)t. Kokone berdiri dan pergi dari gerobak bakso abang Yohio. Dia berlari menuju tempat kerja.

"Neng, bayarin punyanya neng Shimazaki.." Yohio tersenyum licik. V-flower inget Kokone pergi tanpa bayar. Dan..ia sekarang harus bayar punya tetangganya?

Ada banyak mangkuk yang numpuk di sebelahnya.

"KOKONEEEE!"

* * *

Kokone masih berlari. Dia lalu melihat Yuuma juga lari dari arah kiri. Inget, mereka masih satu kompleks.

"Kokone!" Muncul perempatan di dahi Yuuma. Dendamnya belum hilang pada sang rival abadi.

Alkisah diceritakan, mereka masuk ke sebuah lembaga berkedok pendidikan anak usia dini berlabel TK Unyu―dengan pagar mejikuhibiniu.

Alay banget.

Waktu itu V-Flower tetangga Kokone sekolahnya di kota, bukan di kompleks. Yuuma dan Kokone yang masih kecil, sekolah dan sering main bersama di TK yang ada di kompleks. Apa-apa barengan ―kecuali ke toilet. Yah, satu kompleks kan wajar. Berangkat dan pulang aja barengan ―cuma entar misah di perempatan. Lengket banget emang. Kenapa sekarang jadi rival? Akan author ceritakan.

Suatu hari, mereka lagi main perosotan di taman bermain dekat TK Unyu. Lagi jam istirahat soalnya. Oya, ngomong-ngomong..orang tua murid gak nemenin di sini karena kebijakan TK. Biar mandiri ―katanya. Hm..._suspicious_...

"Yuuma! Kita mau tawul ama anak kompyeks sebeyah! Ikut gak?" (Yuuma! Kita mau tawur sama anak kompleks sebelah! Ikut gak?)

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Big Al menghampiri Yuuma dan Kokone yang sedang gantian main perosotan.

Kenapa ada _'big'_-nya? Badannya beneran gede buat ukuran anak TK. Rumornya dia masih keturunan preman kompleks botak dengan gambar panah yang melegenda hingga tujuh generasi ―eh? Emang ada yang berani sama badan gede kaya gitu?

Ada.

Bocah TK kompleks sebelah yang baru aja nyolong batagor miliknya waktu ia mau bayarin batagor kemarin.

Big Al taunya dari seragam si maling cilik ―seragam TK Mufakat dari kompleks sebelah.

Yuuma dan Kokone saling bertukar pandang sebentar.

"Mamah biyang gak boyeh lusuh.." (Mama bilang gak boleh rusuh) Kata Yuuma kecil. Nasihat orang tua harus dipatuhi. Yuuma rupanya anak berbakti dan berbudi luhur.

"Kita halus bayas! Yuuma, kamu sebagai anak julagan golengan halus beltindak! Bisa lugi lah bapak kau ental kalau peyanggannya diembat telus sama anak sebeyah! Leputasinya bisa buluk!"

(Kita harus balas! Yuuma, kamu sebagai anak juragan gorengan harus bertindak! Bisa rugi lah bapak kau entar kalau pelanggannya diembat terus sama anak sebelah! )

Big Al memanasi. Anak TK kok pinter provokasi? Dunia berubah terlalu cepat, ya?

"Tapi.." Yuuma mau ngomong tapi disela Kokone.

"Ayo capa takut. Kemalin golengan aku juga iyang." (Ayo siapa takut. Kemarin gorengan aku juga ilang.)

Kokone beda putusan. Kemarin waktu dia abis beli gorengan di tempat ayah Yuuma, dia lupa pensil tercinta buat gambar ketinggalan di TK Unyu. Dia titipin gorengan seplastik sedang sama bocah dari TK Mufakat yang kebetulan lewat dengan imbalan 2,5% jatah gorengan miliknya. Namun, begitu dia kembali, bocah yang dititipi udah ngilang aja.

Kokone pun udah nyiapin ketapel entah darimana. Beserta amunisi cuilan genteng.

"Kokone, nanti kamu bisa telyuka..dan dimalahi mamah...tawulan itu gak baik.." (Kokone, nanti kamu bisa terluka..dan dimarahi mama...tawuran itu gak baik..)

Yuuma kecil berusaha mencegah. Yuuma kan anaknya _peace_,_ love_ and gaul. Terang saja, dia cuma cemas Kokone bakal terluka.

Pengen ngarungin Yuuma kecil rasanya ―terus bawa pulang.

Kokone gak peduli dengan ucapan Yuuma. Dia ngikut bocah laki yang ngajakin tawuran tadi. Kedengarannya tawuran seru juga.

Dia pernah lihat adegan tawuran di sebuah acara berita yang numpang lewat dengan tajuk _"Breaking News"_―berisikan tentang tawuran antar anak SMA. Kokone mau nyoba.

[ _Pesan untuk orang tua : Hati-hati dengan media massa dan tetap awasi anak anda._ ]

Waktu masuk ke kelas, Chika-sensei menanyakan keberadaan Kokone dan beberapa murid lain yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Yuuma gak berani bilang ―entar dikira kambing hitam. Gak lucu tau. Yuuma kan sukanya kucing. Iya, saya tahu ini gak nyambung, tapi jangan pelototin saya begitu.

Ada yang jawab Kokone mau tawuran sama anak kompleks sebelah―tapi bukan Yuuma. Chika-sensei terlihat marah kemudian mencari murid-muridnya yang raib ke kompleks seberang.

Yuuma bantuin nyari atas inisiatif sendiri. Dia takut Kokone kenapa-napa. Meski jarak kompleks sebelah gak terlalu jauh, tetap saja sulit untuk kaki kecil Yuuma.

Yuuma lewat jalan pintas; sebuah gang kecil. Yuuma berlari hingga melewati lapangan bola sebagai perbatasan kompleks. Ia melihat Kokone, Big Al, dan sebagian lain dari TK Unyu lagi asik ketapelan dengan satu batalion(?) anak kecil lain yang jadi kubu lawan; TK Mufakat.

Tapi, ia melihat sebuah batu―yang lumayan gede― melayang ke arah kepala Kokone. Kokone kena dan tumbang.

Yuuma kecil lari ke arah Kokone dan menangis. Tak lama kemudian Chika-sensei datang bersama beberapa guru dari TK Unyu dan TK Mufakat. Semua berhasil ketangkep dan diamankan guru masing-masing._ Coz_ peserta tawurnya anak TK semua.

Penyebabnya berhasil diverifikasi; gorengan.

"Tanaka, kamu ikut tawuran?" Chika-sensei menuju ke arahnya. Yuuma kecil menggeleng sambil tetap bercucuran air mata. Chika-sensei melirik ke arah Kokone yang kepalanya berdarah.

"Kamu melukai Shimazaki ya? Besok orang tuamu harus datang ke sekolah."

Asem banget kalau Yuuma mengingatnya. Kokone sendiri gatau kalau penyebab dendam Yuuma itu dia. Tapi, berkat itu Yuuma juga sering ikut tawur setelahnya dan Kokone adalah lini utama. Lapangan bola jadi ajang tawuran. Ada aja masalah penyebabnya; sendal ilang lah, gorengan ilang lah, bahkan kolor dan jemuran pun tak luput dari masalah kehilangan ini.

Mereka sering main duo ―tapi bukan duo serigala― lebih efektif katanya. Lawannya banyak tapi yang paling hebat si kembar heterokrom, Yokune bersaudara― atau sering disebut 'Yokune Kyoudai' yang juga seumuran dengan mereka―alumni TK Mufakat yang seangkatan; musuh mereka.

Yuuma kesel sama anak kompleks sebelah gara-gara insiden waktu TK itu. Sedang Kokone emang dasarnya suka rusuh-rusuh. Namun, mereka mengadakan perjanjian damai saat akan lulus SMA. Tawuran memang tidak baik, saudara-saudara. Jangan dicontoh karena ini hanya cerita fiksi belaka.

Kokone sendiri menganggap Yuuma sebagai saingan karena kemampuan ngetapel Yuuma menyamainya. Yuuma pun berpendapat demikian. Jadi mereka selalu saingan ―siapa yang berhasil ngetapelin musuh paling banyak.

Mari kita sudahi nostalgianya dan kembali ke masa kini.

Yuuma sadar Kokone tidak menjawab panggilannya. Yuuma mendecih kemudian menyamai lariannya dengan Kokone.

"Kokone! Kau kena―"

Yuuma batal menanyai rivalnya ketika melihat Kokone yang menangis. Yuuma tahu rasanya sakit hati ―berdasar pengalaman pribadi.

"Entar pulang gue beliin gorengan deh." Yuuma tersenyum ke arahnya. Kokone menghapus air mata sebelum mereka tiba di tempat kerja. Tinggal dua ratus meter lagi sebelum sampai di kantor pos.

"Yum.."

"Iya, Kokone?"

"Makasih."

Untuk kali pertama, mereka saling tersenyum tulus satu sama lain.

* * *

"FOTONYA ILAAAANG!"

Mikuo panik mencari foto Kokone yang hilang dari album "Daily Activities of Kokone" yang dibawanya pagi ini. Akhirnya Mikuo mengobrak-abrik meja kerja sendiri. Cuma satu foto yang hilang, tapi itu foto berharga buat Mikuo!

"Dimana ya?! DIMANAAAA?!"

"Berisik banget lu Mik." Luka melirik ke arahnya sebentar, kemudian meneruskan membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota berjudul 'Bagaimana Cara Melipatgandakan Uang―1001 ways.'

( Aslinya tadi dicomot Luka terus dibuang ke tempat sampah. Luka mah gitu orangnya.)

"Ohayou!"

Mikuo dan Luka menoleh ke arah pintu. Yuuma dan Kokone dateng bareng. Luka dan Mikuo meneruskan aktivitas sebentar sebelum melotot garang ke arah rival abadi itu.

"LO BERDUA BERANGKAT BARENG?!" Seru Luka dan Mikuo barengan. Kokone mesem aja. Yuuma langsung menuju kursinya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara lo dan Shimazaki?" Mikuo mendekat ke arah Yuuma. Jangan-jangan, Yuuma telah meracuni pikiran Kokone? Atau Yuuma sudah sadar akan kebaikan hati Kokone, lalu berbelok menambatkan hatinya pada bahan _stalk_nya?

JANGAN.

Nanti Mikuo gak bisa dapetin Kokone karena kalah tamvan dengan makhluk merah muda itu. Tapi Yuuma diem aja, tidak menjawab.

"Kokone-chan..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kokone kelihatannya gak mau jawab pertanyaan Luka. Luka heran, bukannya mereka rival abadi yah?

Luka dan Mikuo makin penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito sedang sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam hal untuk pernikahan kakaknya. Dia sibuk mondar mandir. Kenapa bukan kakaknya sendiri?

Kakaknya lagi di luar negeri dan baru kembali besok. Tunangannya ―Sakine Meiko adalah mantan teman satu SMA dengan Kaito dulu. Tunangan kakaknya sibuk memilih gaun ditemani Kaito saat ini di sebuah butik. Meiko mencoba berbagai macam gaun pengantin dan meminta pendapat Kaito. Kaito bilang sama saja dan Meiko tinggal memilih gaun mana yang dia suka.

Kalau bukan demi jatah es krim setahun, Kaito gak mau ngelakuin semua ini.

Kokone memberanikan dirinya meletakkan surat terakhir untuk sang pujaan hati ―di depan pintu rumah Kaito. Dia memikirkan isi surat itu semalaman. Rekan-rekan kerja termasuk Luka tidak tahu perihal surat ini. Kokone meneguk ludah, ragu.

Tapi..kalau yang terakhir..tidak apa, kan?

Dengan begini ia tidak akan mengirim surat aneh lagi. Dia sudah menulis data diri di surat itu beserta permohonan maaf karena telah meneror Shion selama ini.

Kokone tidak tahu satu hal, yang namanya _stalker_ itu pasti ngikutin kemana-mana. Mikuo mengikutinya sedari tadi. Giginya gemerutuk. Ia kemudian melihat Kokone pergi dari depan rumah pemuda impiannya.

Mikuo bergegas menuju depan pintu rumah Shion dan membuka surat Kokone. Hati Mikuo mencelos.

Shion sudah menyakitinya hingga sedemikian, tapi..kenapa Kokone masih saja menuliskan kata 'suka' di dalam surat itu? Mikuo meremas surat Kokone, kemudian menoleh kesana kemari sebentar. Bagus, tidak ada orang. Mikuo kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sampah di seberang rumah Shion.

Kokone, kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini ―Mikuo membuang surat Kokone dan merobeknya menjadi dua bagian.

Tepat saat itu, Mikuo melihat Shion dan wanita rambut pendek coklat berjalan ke arah rumah Shion. Sepertinya habis pergi dari sebuah tempat. Mikuo tak sengaja melihat isi tas besar yang dibawa Shion sedikit mencuat keluar.

Gaun pernikahan.

Jadi dia mau nikahin dua wanita sekaligus?!

Sialan kau, Shion.

(Bukan seperti itu sebenarnya.)

* * *

Yuuma menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya, bosan. Dia tidak ada tugas pengiriman hari ini. Semua dilimpahkan pada Kokone dan Mikuo pagi ini. Di dalam hanya ada dirinya dan Luka. Luka melihat sitkon sudah sepi. Dia pun bertanya pada Yuuma.

"Yum, apa yang terjadi antara lo dan Kokone?" Luka menatap Yuuma yang berseberangan arah dengannya.

"Kenapa lo mau tau?"

"Kokone temen gue."

Yuuma diem bentar. Luka ngasih tatapan ngancem ke dia. Yuuma nyerah.

"Gue suruh dia lupain Shion dan nyari cowok lain aja..tapi.." Yuuma melirik ke arah Luka.

"Tapi?" Luka menaikkan satu alisnya. Menunggu jawaban Yuuma.

"Kokone gak mau."

* * *

_**Note **_(buat yang belum paham dari arti kemunculan Meiko/?/) :

* * *

*Sakine Meiko adalah wanita yang dikunjungi Kaito seusai dari supermarket di chapter 3. Yang disangka Mikuo adalah cewek barunya Kaito. Padahal Meiko itu tunangan kakaknya, Akaito. Kaito mah Jones gitu...#dilempar es krim#

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Balasan Review~

* * *

**Amagi** : Halo, Amagi-san! Salam kenal yah! Reviewmu baru muncul , gomen rada telat balesnya/?/, bukannya pengen apdet lama" ampe sebulan, tapi saya gak ada duit buat ke warnet karena libur berbulan-bulan abis UN April kemaren sampai pertengahan September baru masuk kuliah, jadi gak dapet sangu o(╥﹏╥)o musti ngirit #crai# transportnya mahal ini#dijitak#

Yup! Inti ceritanya cuma **misunderstanding** alias **SALAH PAHAM**#wolesmbak# tapi tenang aja, masalah ini akan selesai dengan masalah baru(?)

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic nista(?) yang terlanjur dipublish ini*dilelepin ke samudra pasifik* semoga bikin ngakak lagi... xD

* * *

**SarahAmalia **: Alohaaaaa xDv masih dibaca rupanya fic aneh ini, muehehehe #digiles# terimakasih sudah dibaca dan diikutin ampe sekarang/?/ o(╥﹏╥)o yosh typo dibenerin.../ketikketik/

IYA WEH MASA APEL KROWAK MAHAL LUAR BINASA/udehdiem/ sebenernya itu bahan diskusi saya juga ama temen2 di rl...(눈_눈) «« ngaku

Semoga chap ini bikin ngakak lagi.../ngarep/

* * *

**Shiro Rukami** : ah jan panggil senpai, berasa tua(?) Panggil Panda aja yah~ iya, saya emang _sasuga_/ga/

_Matte_, situ ganti penname? kenapa dirimu ganti penname juga kek si Sarah (눈_눈) *nunjuk atas* /dibuang/

Iya gorengan itu sesuatu sekali, makanya cepetan beli(?) xD /bilangajapromo/ terimakasih sudah dibaca sampai chap kemarin (_ _) iya Panda harap begitu, tapi kita lihat saja mueheheheehe*tawa nista* /diiket terus dibuang ke kolam hiu/

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview next chap /?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_MIKUOOOO!"_

"_SHIMAZAKI PANGGANG!"_

"_Gue boleh bungkus lagi, kan?"_

"_Kuharap kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita."_


	6. Chapter 6

Berawal dari mata turun ke hati; antara konspirasi, cinta, dan gorengan―Kisah tentang tukang pos penuh modus, cowok kepo, rival dari TK, stalker nista, dan sahabat konspirasi. / AR/ tijel/ bahasa rakyat/ DLDR/

* * *

Balasan RiPiU /ngalay/

**Rika Miyake** : HAI RIKA-SAN! LAMA GA PM-AN yah wkwkw ( ̮͡ ͡ )

Saudaraku, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membaca semua fanfic milikku yang humor..fic saya semuanya hanya mitos (?) /maksudnya/ ah, nggak bakat ko. Cuma disebabkan kebiasaan main roleplayer(?) syukur kalau suka (/^o^)/

Semoga suka chapter ini ^w^)/

* * *

**SarahAmalia** : hmmm..dan sekarang hint aneh dimunculkan...kita lihat saja/? Apakah dirimu berharap Yuuma sama Kokone? Ok, challenge accepted /g/

apa?! YUUMA MAH MILIK GW SEORANG BHAHAHA ;D /dilempar/terus si Itou lu kemanain dudud/

* * *

**Sanaa11** : hm memang sih, tujuan dibuatnya cerita ini untuk bikin orang geregetan dan kasihan(?) /apaitu/ manis? makasih ya Sanaa-san. Gak nyangka kita bakal ketemu di fandom ini..apakah ini kode.../slap

* * *

**Shiro Rukami** : doki-doki? Apa aku berhasil bikin shoujo fanfic disini? U.U)/ *kilau* /ga/ sebenernya fanfic ini dari sisi cowo-cewe sih..general gitu...udah survey juga.../gananya/

maksud apa? Maksudnya panggil saya Panda aja~ga usah pake imbuhan -senpai. Saya gak tua. Saya masih imut /pose/ #diinjek#

* * *

**Kawaii Ririka** : halo Ririka-san yang kawaii :3 melihat namamu aku senyum :3 /pret/ apakah fanfic ini mengalihkan duniamu :3 /enggak/

Ini sudah update, terimakasih mau membaca fic naudzubilah ini (?) Oke? Sekarang jan bunuh saya :'3 saya bukan tipe M saya tipe S :"/Silahkan komentar juga tentang chap ini :3

* * *

**Warn : Humor Garing.**

**_Note : Sedikit sisipan lirik lagu JKT48-Heavy Rotation._**

* * *

Ini masih jam tiga pagi. Komputer menyala. Beberapa video dari hasil rekaman cctv diputar kembali. Mikuo sedang mengurutkan hasil pengamatannya selama beberapa hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion Kaito, pemuda incaran Kokone itu adalah targetnya ―oke ini ambigu. Maksudnya target begalnya nanti kalau sampai Shion menyakiti Kokone.

Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Kokone menyukai pemuda itu.

Mikuo cuma berharap, perasaan Kokone untuk Shion agar segera hilang.

Ia sibuk melihat, tapi ia berhenti pada satu adegan di depan rumah Shion. Ia mengklik _mouse_ untuk _pause_ sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka _file video_ yang lain dan menghentikannya pada detik yang dianggap penting. Ia mengamati layar dengan baik. Bahkan Mikuo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat di layar.

A-apa?

"Jadi begitu, Shion Kaito. Aku tahu sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRING!**

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Yuuma mematikan jam beker yang berbunyi. Matanya masih terpejam, dan tangannya berusaha meraba-raba dimana jam beker berada. Jam beker pun wafat seketika. Yuuma kembali narik selimut karena dingin.

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Dengan _backsound_ kaca pecah, Yuuma melek meski matanya masih merah. Itu suara emas emaknya tercinta; Tanaka Mizki. Bagus sih suaranya, tapi kalau nyanyi vibrannya kaya Giant di _anime_ Doraemon.

Tuhan, tolong sembuhkan emakku dari penyakit ngidol. Doa Yuuma dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, pagi telah tiba! Hatiku gembira!

V-Flower baru saja membuka jendela untuk menikmati cahaya mentari pagi. Tapi, bukan cahaya matahari yang ia dapat, justru kepulan asap hitam dari rumah sebelah. V-Flower batuk-batuk menghirup asap tanpa sengaja. Dia segera memaki tersangka utama;

"KOKONEEEE!"

* * *

"Seperti popcorn~yang meletup-letup..

..Kata-kata suka menari-nari~"

Kantung mata Yuuma keliatan. Seplastik gorengan yang dibawa Yuuma dari rumah jatuh ke lantai di ambang pintu ruang kerja secara dramatis.

Yuuma gak jadi nyante.

Baru saja dia meninggalkan rumah untuk berangkat kerja satu jam lebih awal demi menghindari penyakit ngidol nyokapnya―disini sama aja. Mikuo dengan asyiknya bernyanyi.

"..wajahmu suaramu, selalu kuingat~

..membuatku menjadi tergila-gila~"

Terlintas di pikiran Yuuma daftarin Mikuo ke_ Japan Idol_.

Mikuo nyanyi sambil meluk selembar foto. Gak usah nanya, pasti itu fotonya Kokone. Yuuma ngelap muka.

"Mik." Panggil Yuuma.

"..oh senangnya miliki prasaan ini.."

"Mik.." Yuuma mengulang.

"..Ku sangat merasa beruntung~!"

"MIKUOOOO!"

* * *

**_ Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!_**

**_ ―Chapter 6―_**

* * *

Mikuo terkapar di meja kerja dengan benjolan di kepala bagian kiri―anggap saja ucapan selamat pagi dari Yuuma. Yuuma duduk anteng di meja kerja dan mulai makan gorengan. Mikuo masih meluk foto Kokone sambil nyumpah-nyumpahin Yuuma―dengan sangat pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, Luka datang. Luka langsung duduk anteng di tempatnya. Suasana sunyi selama beberapa menit karena tak ada yang memulai topik pembicaraan. Hanya ada suara hembusan AC dan 'krauk-krauk' dari tepung gorengan yang dimakan Yuuma ―sebenarnya, sumpah serapah Mikuo termasuk, tapi gak kedengeran sama Luka dan Yuuma.

Ternyata kalo gak ada Kokone itu..

sepi..

_**BRAKK!**_

Gorengan yang dipegang Yuuma jatuh dengan efek slow motion. Mikuo bangkit dari keterpurukan/?/ dan Luka hanya melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ohayou.."

Di hadapan ketiga tukang pos, muncul seseorang yang mukanya item. Baunya gosong. Tubuhnya masih berasap. Rambutnya melawan gravitasi kaya kesetrum ―kacau dan iuhh, kusut.

Makhluk gaib? Tapi..kalo gaib kan harusnya gak keliatan.

"Kamu siapa?" Luka gak tahu kenapa ada makhluk item gitu masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Kamu seperti jelly." Sahut Mikuo asal kena pengaruh iklan. Jelly, Jelly... Jelly apaan item? Jelly rasa kecap kali.

Dan, Yuuma yang pertama kali mengenali makhluk ajib itu..

"Ko..Kokone?" Yuuma memastikan. _Nametag_nyamasih keliatan dikit.

"Iya gue..uhuk..Kokone.." Jawab makhluk itu. Ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

"SHIMAZAKI PANGGANG!" Mikuo teriak tanpa sadar.

"LO PIKIR GUE APAAN!" Seru Kokone gak terima.

"Ada apalagi, Kokone-chan?" Luka swt.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yuuma ketawa heboh. Itu pasti karena Kokone mau masak pagi ini. Yuuma tahu dari dulu kalo Kokone itu kemampuannya NOL dalam memasak. Kalian gak salah baca, kok. NOL. Pakai huruf kapital saking 'ter-' nya.

"YUM! DIEM LO!"

"Shimazaki! Biar Mikuo benerin!" Mikuo tampak berbinar. Luka keselek ludah sendiri, "Emang lo bisa Mik?"

"Emak gue kan buka salon!" Mikuo nyengir bangga. Mikuo menarik laci meja kerjanya. Buset! Lo pada pasti ga percaya! Alat _make-up_ semua! LENGKAP LHO!

"Mik.." Yuuma sudah lelah menghadapi _stalker_ nista itu. Sedangkan Luka gak habis pikir, Mikuo nyimpen peralatan _make up_ buat apa. Gak ada yang tahu rupanya jika Mikuo sudah memasang kamera pengintai di ruang tamu dan depan rumah Kokone. _So_, Mikuo udah tahu dia harus ngelakuin apa.

Jangan tanya kapan dan bagaimana dia masangnya.

_'Besok-besok gue juga harus pasang kamera di kamarnya!' _Mikuo tertawa dalam hati. Hah, bahagianyamenjadi _stalker_.

Pembaca yang baik, harap jangan ditiru.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan najong. Sedang kakaknya cuma mesem aja.

Ia sedang berada di bandara saat ini untuk menjemput abang tercin― nggak sih. Tercinta apanya, banyakan cuma manfaatin dia doang. Hah.

"Kak, kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil pakaianmu? Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri. Kemarin Meiko-san saja langsung fitting dan membeli di bu-"

"Aku kepikiran kau ingin menikah juga." Balas Akaito. Kaito diem. Itu kakaknya atau ahli nujum sih? Kok tahu keinginan terpendam Kaito?

"Belum ada yang cocok." Jawab Kaito sambil memalingkan muka. Akaito terkekeh sambil menyikut pelan lengan Kaito.

Bagaimana tidak, usia mereka terpaut tidak terlalu jauh. Akaito tahun ini umurnya menyentuh kepala tiga dan baru akan menikah. Sementara Kaito sudah dua puluh lima. Eh, lima tahun itu deket apa enggak sih? Tau ah.

Kaito mengambil alih koper Akaito dan berjalan pergi. Akaito ngempet tawa. Rupanya adiknya itu selalu mudah ditebak. Padahal banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada adiknya itu, tapi...kenapa? Apa adiknya sudah mencintai seseorang?

Siapapun itu, Akaito cuma berharap pilihan Kaito adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"EEHH?!" Kokone melorot dari kursi kerjanya. Mau casting jadi Rosalinda versi Jepang, katanya.

Hening sejenak.

"WHAT?" Yuuma nggebrak meja, ―sok inggris lu.

Mikuo berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan rapat rahasia mereka.

Rahasia apanya, semua tereak.

Jadi, begini. Seusai membenahi penampilan Kokone, Mikuo membuka _briefing_ pagi hari sebelum jam masuk kerja untuk membahas gebetan Kokone.

"Ta-tapi..." Kokone mau bilang kemarin dia ngasi surat, tapi...kan gak ada yang tahu. Nanti dia dicap sebagai pengkhianat lagi. Tenang, cuma Mikuo yang tahu, mbak.

"Bagaimana, Kokone-chan?" Luka sedikit cemas melihat Kokone yang _shock_.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu, Mikuo? Dan lagi ini menyangkut rambut Kokone!" Habis teriak begitu, Yuuma tutup mulut. Luka memandang curiga. Mikuo mendengus. Jangan-jangan, Yuuma juga mau ngincer Kokone? Awas lo, Yum.

Mikuo menunjukkan dua lembar _print out_ foto dari data cctv-nya.

"Aku sekarang tahu, Shion ternyata lebih suka wanita berambut pendek. Dari yang cewek pertama terus kedua, semuanya pendek. Jadi, kupikir itu tipenya Shion."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Kokone belum siap menerima pernyataan Mikuo!

Mikuo tahu, yang ia lakukan saat ini salah. Tapi, demi kebahagiaan Kokone..

Yuuma protes, "Tapi, kalian gak bisa seenaknya nyuruh Kokone potong rambut! Itu rambut gak pernah dipotong dari TK!" Kok Yuuma kaya emaknya sih?

Kokone bimbang. Ia sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan gak akan pernah dinotis sama Shion. Ia bahkan berniat menyerah saja daripada ngemaso seumur hidup.

Tapi..Mikuo seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk berjuang kembali di jalan menyakitkan ini. Kokone ragu, apakah setelah ia potong rambut, Shion akan jatuh cinta padanya? Memangnya berapa peluangnya? Terlebih...rambutnya yang panjang memang tidak pernah dipotong dari TK.

_Karena apa? _

Ibunya memintanya untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Setidaknya sebelum ibunya meninggal karena sakit keras waktu dia TK besar. Yuuma yang kebetulan nengok ibu Kokone di rumah sakit malah ikutan nangis ketika ibu Kokone dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia.

Sebenernya siapa sih anaknya.

Yuuma pun tanpa sengaja mengingat pesan terakhir ibu Kokone serta bertekad menjalankan wasiat. Kata orang, wasiat harus dijalankan. Setiap kali Kokone mau potong rambut ―Yuuma ngelarang. Terkadang, Kokone merasa harus mengganti gaya rambut. Tapi, Yuuma ngancem kalau sampai Kokone potong rambut, Kokone gak boleh beli gorengan di tempat ayahnya lagi. Ya, Kokone gak jadi terus. Niat potong rambut pun udah lenyap begitu denger ancaman pemblokiran gorengan.

Tunggu, kenapa malah nyambung ke rivalnya?

"Gak! Gak ada yang boleh potong rambutnya Kokone! Gue nolak!" Yuuma masih berseru. Luka setuju saja saran Mikuo, jadi sekarang dua lawan satu ―minus Kokone. Selama itu demi kebaikan sahabat konspirasi...Luka sih_ yes_.

Kokone masih terlihat ragu. Itu Yuuma beneran kaya emaknya deh...

"A-aku.." ―bagaimana ini? Apakah keajaiban akan datang bila ia mengorbankan sebagian rambutnya?

Simpel, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu pula. Itu hukumnya. Dan pasti terjadi entah kapan.

"Jangan, Kokone! Jangan!" Yuuma gak rela rambut rivalnya yang udah segitu panjangnya cuma di'kres'. Kan, sayang. Lagipula, apa Kokone tak mengingat pesan mendiang ibunya dahulu kala? Nanti kalau kualat gimana?

"Kenapa lo ngelindungin Kokone cuma karena masalah sepele begini? Lagian, lu juga gak pernah peduli sama Kokone-chan." Luka makin curiga. Tangannya bersidekap, kakinya bersilang. Matanya menuntut jawaban.

Sepele katanya? Itu pesan terakhir ibu Kokone!

"Hei, Yuuma. Biar Shimazaki yang memutuskan." Kata Mikuo.

"Enggak! Gue ga se―"

"..aku setuju.."

―di ronde ini Yuuma kalah telak. Tiga lawan satu.

Yuuma merasa ia berhenti bernafas saat itu juga. Ketika tahu Kokone memutuskan akan segera memotong rambutnya.

"Ko-Kokone―! Sudah kubilang―"

"Diam kau, Yuuma. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kokone berdiri. Ia sedang memantapkan hatinya; bahwa ini adalah keputusan benar.

"Lo bilang gak bakal potong rambut sampe koit..!" Yuuma menatap kesal ke arah rivalnya itu.

"..itu dulu..lagipula, situasinya mendesak. Aku...aku juga ingin berjuang...mendapatkan cinta Shion..."

_Sigh._

Mendapatkan cinta seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya? Buat apa?

"Jangan harap lu bisa beli gorengan di tempat ayah gue lagi."

Yuuma benar-benar tak mengerti apa maunya wanita. Mereka sulit dipahami.

Yuuma berjalan pergi dari ruangan dan menutup pintu keras-keras ―pertanda dia sedang kesal.

"Si Yuuma kenapa?" Mikuo heran. Dia saja yang _stalker_nya Kokone saja tak terlalu peduli dengan masalah rambut Kokone ―selama ia bisa terus melihat Kokone. Dan gara-gara ini, Yuuma kesel setengah mati? Oh, bagus.

"..maaf, Luka-chan..Hatsune..." Kata Kokone pelan.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang, kau mau jadi tipe-nya Shion atau tidak?"

Kokone menelan ludah.

* * *

.

.

.

Piko memeluk erat kotak hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada kakak Kaito. Kereta yang ia naiki melambat. Piko tadi sudah mengirim pesan pada Kaito agar menjemputnya di Hoshimidai.

Pintu kereta terbuka, Piko pun ikut keluar bersama orang-orang. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Piko!"

"Uwahh!"

Piko terkejut setengah mati, Kaito muncul di depannya tiba-tiba.

"Kaito-kun, jangan mengagetiku begitu.." Piko merasa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ia memegangi dada kirinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo." Kaito mendorong pelan tubuh Piko agar maju ke depan. Piko mendengus kesal, tapi ia menurut saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langit tampak berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan. Persis warna saus sambal yang biasa kita beli. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarang. Orang-orang pun mulai pulang kerja. Ada juga yang pulang ke rahmatullah entah di dunia belahan mana.

Untuk golongan pulang kerja, termasuk geng Merpati Hitam yang sekarang jalan bareng menuju rumah Yuuma.

Ibunya Yuuma tadi telfon kantor ―mau mengadakan syukuran atas hasil panen dari sawah warisan kakek dari kakek kakek kakeknya kakek Yuuma. Beliau meminta Yuuma ngajakin temen-temennya.

"Yum, selamat atas panen dari sawahmu." Luka yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat.

"Iya Yum. Boleh gak aku makan banyak?" Mikuo ngarep. Niat hati sudah tersampaikan dan Mikuo bernafas lega.

"Gue boleh bungkus lagi, kan?" Kokone selaku peserta tetap acara syukuran dari jaman baheula memastikan ia boleh bungkus sisanya. Sepertinya masalah tadi tidak dibahas disini. Cuma muka Yuuma masih sewot.

"Terserah lah." Yuuma memutar kedua matanya. Mereka tak lama berjalan hingga tiba di rumah Yuuma.

"Shitsureishimasu.." Mereka pun melepas sepatu kerja dan masuk ke dalam rumah Yuuma.

"Ah! Kokone-chan! Lama tak bertemu!" Ibu Yuuma menyambut mereka.

"Tanaka-san, apa kabar?" Kokone membungkuk sopan. Biarpun dia dan Yuuma adalah musuh abadi, tetapi orang tua tetap harus dihormati.

"Kau pasti Hatsune-san dan Megurine-san, kan? Yuuma cerita banyak tentang kalian." Ibu Yuuma memandu mereka menuju ruangan syukuran. Mikuo dan Luka hanya membalas tersenyum sopan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Televisi dibiarkan menyala dengan volume minim. Namun, sinar radiasi masih memancar mengenai wajah Kaito yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sendirian. Lampu ruangan dimatikan agar lebih menghayati/?. Piko sudah tertidur pulas di kamar tamu. Kaito sedang sibuk menelpon kakaknya.

"Sudah dapat pakaiannya?"

_"Sudah, tapi..aku cukup terkejut mendengar rencanamu."_

"Sudahlah..besok aku akan ambil. Kau dimana?"

_"Aku sedang di gedung sekarang. Ya ampun..belum menikah rasanya sudah lelah begini. Kaito~bantu aku~"_

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita."

Dan sambungan telpon berakhir. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tanaka-san!" Kokone, Mikuo, dan Luka serempak membungkuk pada sang nyonya rumah. Gila bener dah keluarganya Yuuma, udah bapaknya juragan gorengan, ibunya punya sawah luas. Lah, kenapa anaknya cuma jadi tukang pos, yah?

Pekerjaan apapun asal halal itu varokah, kok. Itu yang Yuuma liat di televisi, sebuah acara berkonten motivasi―Mari Kita Teguh. Carilah ridho-Nya dalam bekerja, bukan menjadi budak uang sebagai pengendali dunia fana―pesan yang Yuuma ingat.

"Eh? Tapi ini kan sudah malam..Megurine..rumahmu kan agak jauh..tidak apa-apa?" Mizki selaku(?) emak Yuuma nanya.

"Saya pulang dengan Hatsune-san.." Luka menoleh dengan senyum manis ke arah Mikuo sekalian nginjek kakinya. Mikuo mengaduh tanpa suara dan terpaksa mengangguk. Mereka emang searah, sih. Cuma rumah Luka agak terus dikit.

"Oh..begitu.." Ibunya Yuuma manggut-manggut. Mikuo dan Luka pun berjalan bersama―berlawanan arah dari kompleks Yuuma.

"Yuuma, kalo gitu anterin Kokone-chan pulang.." Mizki senyum ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Yuuma cuma bisa pasrah.

"Tidak usah, Tanaka-san..saya merepotkan..lagipula rumah saya tidak jauh.." Kokone membungkuk lagi, tidak enak karena merepotkan. Meski tiap tahun ujung-ujungnya juga sama; dianterin Yuuma pulang. Itu pun atas dasar pemaksaan Mizki terhadap sang anak.

"Anak perempuan musti dianter pulang kalo udah malam! Yuuma, cepet anterin Kokone-chan!" Mizki nyubit pinggang Yuuma.

"Aduh! Apaan sih! Iya deh iya! Yuuma anter! Kokone, jalan!" Yuuma menyeret kerah bagian belakang baju Kokone. Kok gak tangannya aja? Tangannya udah penuh bawa kresek putih―yang resmi teridentifikasi sebagai kelebihan hasil panen saat syukuran tadi.

"Salam buat ayahmu ya!" Mizki lambai-lambai cantik ke arah mereka.

"Itu namanya nyeret Yum." Kokone gak berkutik masih aja mulai konflik. Yuuma kemudian menarik kerah Kokone makin kencang.

"Diem ato gue lempar lo ke parit!"

"Oi! Pelan-pelan! Bisa mampus gue!"

Namanya juga rival.

* * *

.

.

.

Luka berpisah dengan Mikuo di pertigaan. Mikuo langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan Luka masih harus berjalan sekitar tiga ratus meter lagi. Rumahnya memang yang paling jauh. Beberapa saat ia berjalan, kemudian ia mendengar suara.

**_SREEK_**

Jalanan sepi dan terlihat lengang. Mata Luka mendelik begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Ia masih berjalan, meski begitu tangannya sudah mengepal siap menghajar. Jangan-jangan copet lagi.

_**Tap Tap**_

Luka makin mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti berlari kecil. Firasatnya semakin tidak enak. Dan ia mendengar suara itu bukannya menjauh, malah semakin mendekat.

Luka berlari sekencang mungkin. Benar saja dugaannya, ada seseorang yang mengejarnya. Wajahnya gak keliatan -ditutupi pakai sarung mangga dan juga iket kepala ala dukun; salah satu profesi terkenal di Asia Tenggara. Pakaiannya _nganu_ sekali.

Ia melintasi rel kereta api dan masih berlari. Ia terus berdoa agar sang pengejarnya itu kesandung kerikil atau menghilang diangkut UFO secara tiba-tiba. Yah, siapa tau aja.

Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati orang itu masih gigih mengejarnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan sampai rumah. Ia harus cepat.

Dan saat ia menoleh ke depan, ia melihat cahaya terang datang dari sana.

**_BRAKKK_**

Luka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya melayang sesaat sebelum tertarik gravitasi. Entah di bagian apa Luka terluka, bahkan ia tidak tahu ada apa di depannya itu tadi.

Pandangan Luka memburam ke arah aspal, ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru mendatangi tubuhnya yang tergolek lemah dengan posisi menyamping. Ia terlihat panik sekali.

Apa ini sesuatu berwarna merah yang dilihatnya? Amis pula.

Jemarinya ternodai oleh sesuatu itu. Rasanya pekat. Namun, Luka tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Oksigen pun seakan memusuhinya.

Tapi..sepertinya ia mengetahui pemuda itu. Ia jelas selalu bercerita tentang dirinya, pemuda yang belakangan ini ia ketahui identitasnya.

"Shi...on..?"

Dan Luka tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Awas lo Yum."

"Awas kembali.." Yuuma menekan bel pintu depan rumah Kokone. Sedang Kokone sendiri masih asyik menyantap lemper ―iya itu, hasil syukuran tadi.

Seorang pria membukakan pintu dan tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Oh, dek Yuuma, ya?" Ayah Kokone kemudian mempersilahkan Yuuma masuk. Dia kemudian mengambil alih cengkeraman kerah pada Kokone dari Yuuma.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Kokone pulang. Tidak mampir dulu dek Yuuma?" Ayah Kokone tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak, Shimazaki-san. Sudah malam. Saya permi―"

"YUM! TADI JAGUNGNYA KETINGGALAN!" Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar. Mizki lari-lari terus masuk ke rumah kediaman Shimazaki begitu aja dari luar. Dia bawa seplastik besar. Yuuma jengah. Gak di rumah sendiri gak di rumah orang ―ya gitu kelakuan emak dia. Isinya sudah disebutkan; jagung.

"Apaan sih, kaasan. Malu-maluin aja." Yuuma melihat ibunya ngos-ngosan. Dasar durhaka. Dicekoki kodok baru tahu rasa.

"Shimazaki-san, maaf tadi jagungnya lupa." Ibu Yuuma nyengir. Yuuma memutar kedua matanya. Ayah Kokone mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Ayah Kokone dan Ibu Yuuma pun seperti reuni dadakan. Cerita panjang lebar. Yuuma cuma diem sedangkan Kokone masih ngabisin jatah lempernya tadi.

"Iya! Waktu itu layanganku nyangkut!"

"Lalu, kau dimarahi oleh tetua RT..hahaha.."

_Entahlah._

"Oh iya, Yuuma, dek Kokone.." Ibu Yuuma berdehem. Kokone masih makan lempernya dan memberi tatapan ada-apa-dengan-mu-ibunya-Yuuma. Sedang Yuuma cuma mendengus malas.

"Sebenarnya begini..sudah lama kami membicarakan ini dan..tertulis resmi.." Ibu Yuuma tampak melirik ke arah ayah Kokone.

Hah? Apanya yang resmi?

"Langsung saja." Yuuma makin kesel. Udah ngantuk, mak..Yuuma mau bobo' -beda dengan Kokone yang lagi semangat-semangatnya ngabisin lemper.

Besok hari Minggu, dan seminggu ke depan se-gengnya libur. Gantian sama kubu seminggu _shift_-nya, gitu. Tidur sampai siang pun gak masalah, kan? Kokone bisa melihat ninja bule di televisinya kembali esok hari.

"Kalian..sudah dijodohkan.."

Jam masih berdetak. Karbondioksida tertahan di indera penciuman. Frekuensi aneh bin ajib itu pun sampai ke telinga Yuuma dan Kokone. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik.

Mereka berharap tuli saat itu.

* * *

_Bersambung... _

* * *

**A/N : **

Hai! Kembali bersama artis dumay .. (?)

APA INI WEH KOK GINI BALIK KE JAMAN SITI NURBAYA(۳°Д°)۳

Gomen na, gaada ide -u- untuk next chap...entahlah kok file-nya ngilang. Rencana akan ditamatkan di next chap, but...? Wae? WAE FILE YANG UDA GW KETIK W/ MAI KOKORO ILANG?! COBAAN KAMI-SAMA KALI INI EMANG BERAT NODAYO...! /teriakdariataskarang/

Jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit berbeda dari draft karena harus nulis ulang. Mana saya lupa ceritanya gimana/nangisdarah/ terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini. Cerita geje gini masi ada yg ngikutin TwT)a

sorry, no preview for this time..I'm so sorry *deepbows* jadi selamat berimajinasi dulu (?) Doakan saja bisa apdet kilat :3 lalalala :3 /plak

Saran, kritik diterima :3

Author greget,

Siluman Panda


	7. Chapter 7

a/n : Panda heran , pada bilang chap kemarin itu singkat, padahal chap kemarin itu 3k words lewat berapa ratus -" yang paling panjang malah, soalnya sebelum2nya (1-5) malah cuma 2k+ -_-

Balasan review (silahkan skip jha klo mau langsung baca yha :D )

* * *

**Hanazawa Yuki** : syukur kalo suka makasih lo :" panda terhura -eh, terharu :" wkwkkw jangan lupa baca yang ini juga ya~ ehehehe /dor

* * *

**Sanaa11 : **hai kawan fandom seberang :* sebelumnya maaf yah yang satunya blom saya apdet/lirik shojiki shogi/ panda kehabisan ide buat bahan pertanyaan dan makasih mau repot2 baca fic geje panda di fandom ini../gapenting/ okeh eniwei, silahkan cari aja di google images sebagai solusi instan(?) Ketik ajah VY2 Yuuma/Roro dan Vocaloid Kokone di search engine. Untuk kokonenya dengan kanji depan 'hati' :3 nah, itu dia mereka (?) makasih masih mau baca :'3

* * *

**SarahAmalia** : nah, anda gak terima apalagi saya.. :v /woe/ *ditabok[2]* silahkan pendapatnya untuk chap abal ini :'v /ngarep/ nah iya, Itou Kashitarou thu mailov my future husband (๑-﹏-๑) /maksa/ tunggu, aku mendengar shounen-T..hah?! APAH?! *diinjek* awas kamu ya kalo senggol2 Itou /nak/ selamat menikmati (?) chap abal ini juga... xDD

* * *

**Shiro Rukami** : okeh, panda-chan gpp..gtu dong biar keliatan muda /o/ *ditendang* kamu bilang pendek tapi chap kemarin itu yg paling panjang nak 8"D (dan yang inigak kalah panjang) komennya juga dong buat chap ini 8"D haha/terbang/ eh tunggu, saya lupa tanya dari kemarin...kamu ngikutin todokanai sekai juga? 0.0 iya ada sekuelnya, tuh udah panda publish cek profile panda ,kalau mau silahkan baca aja /mesemmodus/

* * *

**Rika Miyake** : hhahaeey saudaraku yang kepoan /jdesh/! Sini peyuk aku! /ogah/ boleh kok, kamu bahkan ku anggap saudaraku sendiri xD weleh saya mah klo ada ide langsung hajar(?) Oke, panda gak akan cepet2 apdet../dilemparmolotov/ selamat membaca saudaraku.. Semoga humornya ngena :3 eh kenapa tanganmu itu sini panda obatin *ambil golok* /gagitumbak

* * *

**Vanilla Latte Avocado** : sejenak saya salah baca avocado jadi gado-gado masa :" #TeamSalkus okeh nie uda lanjut yha...er kamu mau dipanggil apa? sayang, bebeb, atau apa? *digunting* iya ini dipanjangin ya jangan lupa baca /?

* * *

Saya gak tanggung jawab jika kalian jadi shipper chara2 disini. Soalnya panda lebih suka humornya ketimbang romensnya/?/

_Douzo onegaishimasu~!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?!"

Lemper yang lagi dipegang Kokone jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Yuuma pun menatap tajam. Mereka sama-sama bikin wajah_ you-don't-say_.

Gak tahu? Berarti anda bukan anak meme.

Orang tua mereka kompak mengangguk.

"Ogah!" Yuuma dan Kokone _chorus_. Hei, baik Yuuma maupun Kokone selamanya adalah rival abadi! Gimana mau disatuin? _Hell no!_ Bukannya menjalin rumah tangga harmonis, tapi yang ada tiap hari berada di ambang perceraian.

―lagian mereka gak ngebet nikah. Usia mereka baru 22 tahun.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak kalian masih dalam kandungan. Aku, dan suamiku beserta Shimazaki-san dan mendiang istrinya sudah sepakat." Mizki angkat bicara.

"Begitulah. Ibumu pun menyetujuinya saat itu Kokone, apa kau gak mau ibu bahagia?" Ayah Kokone berusaha menyudutkan. Wah, wah, ayah gak bener ini.

Mau sih pak, tapi gak gini juga dong!

Sumpah, Kokone gak bisa ngebayangin harus hidup sampai mati bareng Yuuma. Lagian, Kokone udah punya gebetan! Walaupun dia gak tahu harus tetap berjuang apa enggak. Enak aja main dijodohkan sepihak. Kokone masih ngerti kalau menikah itu harus dengan orang yang dicintai. Jangankan mencintai, liat Yuuma aja dia kudu ngetapelin tuh muka cakep Yuuma. Plus, Yuuma itu pelit gorengan. Bisa-bisa nanti asupan gizi Kokone dari gorengan gak terpenuhi lagi. Yuuma kan suka-suka ngatur, Kokone sebel.

Yuuma pun demikian. Gak kebayang hidup sama mesin penggiling makanan berjalan hingga akhir hayat. Ketemu hampir tiap hari dari kanak-kanak sampai sekarang aja eneg liat Kokone. Selain faktor dendam pribadi, kenal dari TK membuat Yuuma tahu kalau Kokone itu rakus. Semua diembat pokoknya. Nanti kalau mereka menikah, Kokone bakal bikin dia bangkrut!

"GAK MAU! IDIH!"

Yuuma dan Kokone saling nunjuk satu sama lain.

"Loe harus tahu Yum, gue samsek gak suka ama loe yang hobinya ngatur-ngatur."

"Emang siapa yang mau nikah ama mesin penggiling kaya elo? Bangkrut gue!"

Mizki tertawa keras. Yuuma dan Kokone otomatis noleh karena merasa heran. Itu jeng Mizki ketawanya kaya pipiyot.

"Wah, padahal kami baru bilang dijodohkan. Apa kalian segitunya ingin cepat menikah?"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang malu-malu tapi mau."

Wajah Yuuma dan Kokone memanas. Bukan malu, tapi marah sampai ubun-ubun.

"BUKAN!"

Ah, awal mimpi buruk ini baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!_**

**_―chapter 7―_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kokone menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kantung mata tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Selimutnya awut-awutan. Semalam benar-benar penuh _disaster_ untuk dia ―dan mungkin Yuuma. Sampai-sampai dia mimpi buruk gandengan ama Yuuma di depan altar. Tolong, Kokone gak mau kejebak jeratan perjodohan sama Yuuma.

Kokone bangkit dengan rambut kusut. Gimana ini? Dia harus gimana? Mau kabur kaya _dorama_ gitu? Tapi ke rumah siapa? V-Flower, tetangganya? Sama aja bohong. Entar dikira cuma nginep biasa. Dan satu nama terlintas.

"Aku butuh saran Luka-chan!" Kokone bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo ngaca di depan cermin sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Ia meyakinkan usahanya hari ini untuk mengajak Kokone kencan. Meski nanti menurut Kokone tidak seperti itu. Mikuo akan membelikan Kokone makanan nanti. Pokoknya kalau ada makanan, beres deh...kemana aja Kokone pasti oke.

Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat hati Mikuo melayang ke surga. Meski belum pernah kesana sih.

Mikuo menyiapkan sebundel kartu ATM di dompetnya. Gak tahu kenapa bisa muat semua. Pokoknya hari ini dia memberanikan diri mengajak Kokone jalan! Kalau bisa mau nembak sekalian. Ah..jangan. Kalau perlu ngelamar Kokone ketika mengantar pulang doi!

Mikuo jadi gemes sendiri.

Mikuo keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kaki dengan riang gembira menuju pintu. Tadi dia lihat prakiraan cuaca dari situs BMKG untuk hari ini adalah cerah. Ah, hari yang bagus untuk masa depan lebih cerah!

Baju, _check._

Parfum, _check_.

Ponsel, _check_.

Jangan salah, hanya dengan berbekal ponsel duhcomot miliknya, dia bisa melakukan ini itu. Tepuk kaki buat Mikuo.

_'Kriet~'_

Dan saat itulah ia melihat samwan berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Ko..kokonut?

...

Eh, ―Kokone?!

.

.

.

_WHUT?_

.

.

.

Ko-Kokone ngapain?!

.

.

.

.

**Satu**, Kokone mau ngutang beli gorengan. (Gak tahu juga, tapi ini masuk akal)

**Dua**, Kokone nanya gebetan. (Mikuo rasa harus segera nyari boneka santet secepatnya)

**Tiga**, Kokone udah notis perasaan Mikuo.

Abaikan poin terakhir.

"Shimazaki, ada ap―"

Belum sempat Mikuo menyelesaikan pertanyaan, Kokone ambruk ke arahnya begitu saja bagai kehilangan tenaga. Mikuo dengan cepat menahannya dan terlihat panik.

"Shi..Shimazaki!"

"...lan.."

"Hah?" Mikuo _budeg_.

"...jalan..." Lirih Kokone.

Tunggu..

Apa Kokone baru saja mengajaknya jalan?!

Hati Mikuo sudah _dag dig dug der_. _Kokoro_nya serasa dipanah dek _cupid_. Pucuk dicinta Kokone pun tiba. Ia berbunga-bunga dengan aura penuh harap. Ya ampun! Baru aja mau ngajakin jalan gebetan, dia diajak duluan! Siapa yang gak seneng, coba?

Suara _bedug _bertalu-talu dalam dirinya. Bukan, bukan mau buka puasa(?) Kapan lagi dia dapat waktu berduaan dengan Kokone tanpa halangan Yuuma dan Luka. Jalan-jalan, ke taman, ke mall, ke manapun akan Mikuo temani! Dia juga gak takut duitnya habis diembat Kokone nanti mengingat Kokone itu suka makan. Saldo di rekeningnya yang selama ini ia tabung untuk masa depan mereka berdua akhirnya bisa terpakai.

_Cinta ini..kadang-kadang tak ada logika.._

Oh, Mikuo ingin segera joget _chaiya-chaiya_ sekarang juga.

"Tentu sa―"

"Gue capek jalan. Rumah Luka masih jauh, anterin gue."

**_Krak._**

Itu bukan suara wafer patah, pemirsa. Tapi suara retakan _kokoro_ seorang Mikuo. Panahnya gak sengaja ngerobek hatinya. Lalu si dek_cupid_ pun main pergi aja, meninggalkan Mikuo yang sengsara akibat ulah dia.

Jika dibikin perumpamaan, Kokone baru saja mengajaknya ke taman babilonia tapi tiba-tiba dia disungkurin ke jurang tanpa sebab.

"Ah, iya.."

Gagal sudah rencana yang ia susun rapi.

Seperti kata pepatah;_ jangan berharap terlalu tinggi jika kau tak mau terjatuh terlalu sakit._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DUK DUK DUK _**

"Yum! Buka pintunya!"

"Gak! Yuuma kecebong ama Kaasan!"

"Kecewa, Yum. Buka pintunya!" Koreksi Mizki di sela-sela acara gedor pintu.

**_DUK DUK DUK_**

Yuuma menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah ia ganjal pakai lemari berukuran sedang. Yuuma lagi ngambek ama nyokap dia gegara kejadian paling aneh abad ini ―semalam.

Dia dijodohin?!

_Blah._

Yuuma masih waras buat gak dijodohin sama Kokone. Kenapa gak sama wanita yang lebih baik, lebih sopan, bisa masak, tidak jelalatan akan makanan (karena mungkin bisa menguras dompetnya), lebih _bohay_, lebih _sekseh_, dan ―_whatever_lah itu! Kenapa sama Kokone yang nyebelinnya minta ampun?!

Salah. Ada yang salah sama kedua orang tua mereka. Pasti salah satu saraf belum ditempatkan pada posisi semestinya; intinya kedua orang tua itu ga pake kira-kira ngejodohin mereka. Masa bikin perjanjian pas Yuuma dan Kokone masih era _zigot_? Apa mereka adalah ahli nujum?! Kok tahu aja anak mereka lahir beda _gender_?! Mungkin dia harus nyari sinar_ dekoboko _atau minjem pintu_ anywhere werewere _punya si kucing bulet―lucuk―biru tanpa kuping dari masa depan. Atau, dia kudu goyang dumang biar lupa sejenak musibah yang menimpanya; hati senang, pikiran tenang dan galau pun jadi hilang.

"Yuuma!" Ibunya masih menggedor-nggedor pintu, soalnya dibuka gak bisa ―kehalang sama lemari dibaliknya.

"KAASAN JAHAT! YUUMA BENCI SAMA KAASAN!" Yuuma membuka jendela. Ia melirik ke bawah. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari kesepakatan sepihak.

"Benar-benar cinta? Iya, kaasan juga cinta sama Yuuma!"

Woi, woi.

Yuuma keinget cerita Rapuh Sel. Itu loh, dongeng anak-anak dimana sang putri kabur dengan rambut panjangnya dari menara petronas...―eh, bukan ya?

Tapi, berhubung Yuuma cowok yang _notabene_ gak punya rambut bermeter-meter (kecuali dia punya _wig_ yang panjangnya se anyer-panarukan), Yuuma menarik laci meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Yuuma menemukan sebuah tali tambang ―tapi sepertinya kurang panjang.

"Ada gorengan seplastik nih! Tadi ayahmu kelebihan bikin sebelum berangkat jualan." Mizki berusaha 'nyogok' anaknya dengan makanan favoritnya.

Tidak, kekesalan Yuuma gak bisa dibayar pake gorengan! Meski Yuuma sedikit ngiler juga sih..

Yuuma liat lagi ke bawah jendela, dan ia melihat sebuah mobil melintas.

**_Wush_**

Sekilas ia melihat siapa yang duduk di jok depan penumpang. Ada sesuatu berwarna biru.

Tu-tunggu?!

Masa sih itu Shion?!

Lalu kenapa Shion ada di area kompleksnya?!

Yuuma ngambil ketapel di laci meja. Dengan amunisi beberapa kantong kerikil yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya, Yuuma menggeser lemari dari depan pintu dan memutar kenop.

"YUM! NANTI― EH YUUMA?! MAU KEMANA?!" Mizki heran. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Yuuma membawa ketapel adalah di tahun terakhir di SMA-nya.

Yuuma gak mau tahu, dia mau balas dendam sama Shion gara-gara kasus ngelap ingus. Beraninya pula itu anak mengotori kompleksnya.

Yuuma pun keluar rumah dan mengambil sepedanya untuk mengejar Shion, _ecieh_.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Yuuma punya sepeda?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah..."

"Nghh..cepat..Hatsune..panas nih.."

Mikuo kepayahan sedangkan Kokone klogat-kloget pelan kaya ulet di atasnya.

Terik mentari musim panas―meski masih pagi― membuat Mikuo harus berjuang sepenuh jiwa dan raga menyusuri jalan ke rumah Luka yang terhitung dekat. Bahkan dalam pandangannya, semua seakan mulai _blur._

"Hatsune, cepet dong."

Enak ya ngomong doang. Jarak tiga ratus meter seakan bagai neraka dunia meski kini Kokone bersamanya.

Demi _Jashin_! Kokone berat _beud_. Makan apa aja sih Kokone? Setahunya Kokone sering makan bakso abang Yohio sama gorengannya ayah Yuuma. Berarti makanan-makanan itu tidak baik untuk Kokone; bisa-bisa doi obesitas. Tenang saja Kokone, ketika Mikuo menikahimu nanti, Mikuo akan memberikan makanan yang bergizi empat sehat lima sempoa setiap hari.

Yang barusan itu adalah imajinasi Mikuo. Harap maklum.

Sepertinya habis ini Mikuo bakalan pakai tongkat _God Enelan_ dari _fandom_ sebelah buat bantuin jalan. Jangan sampai dia mengalami osteoporosis dini. Sekalian nyiptain petir biar cepet hujan.

"Shima..zaki.."

Mikuo lelah._ Kokoro_ tersakiti dan raga dimaso setengah mati. Namun, apa sih yang gak buat doi. Gunung akan didaki dan lautan pun bakal ia seberangi.

Kesimpulan: Mikuo benar-benar masokis sejati.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Mikuo melotot ke arah depan rumah si Luka. Ia melihat seorang pemuda biru turun dari mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depan. Kemudian pemuda itu menekan bel rumah Luka.

Wut? Jadi sekarang dia ngincer Luka?!

(Please not again, Mikuo.)

"Hatsune, ada apa?" Kokone yang _like a boss_ berada di punggungnya, heran melihat Mikuo yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini tidak berjalan lagi.

"Cepet tinggal sepu―"

Kokone klakep saat itu juga. Sang gebetan berada sepuluh meter darinya, tepat di depan rumah Luka.

Sial! Shion noleh kesini!

"Eh? Shimazaki-san?" Kaito heran melihat tukang pos yang biasa ngirim surat anonim ke rumah dia.

"A..a.." Kokone kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal dia yakin udah lulus TK.

Kaito swt. Kenapa tukang pos itu digendong sama..

Kaito merasakan aura tidak enak. Pemuda yang tengah menggendong tukang pos itu memelototinya dengan mata merah. Kemudian ia bisa melihat tanduk setan imajiner muncul.

_Glek._

Kokone yang kelewat gugup liat gebetan memeluk erat leher Mikuo tanpa sadar ―nyekik.

Mikuo megap-megap ambil nafas. Apakah ia akan mati di tangan orang yang ia cinta? Mau aja sih tapi masa gak elit gini.

"Hatsune..gue harus gimana?" Bisik Kokone. Suara itu bagai meracuni pendengaran Mikuo. Mikuo memang ingin Kokone bahagia, tapi..

Mikuo menurunkan Kokone. Kokone sama sekali gak nanya. Mungkin Mikuo lelah jalan tiga ratus meter sambil gendong dia. Kokone mahfum.

Mikuo harus bersikap seperti lelaki saat ini! Ia harus buktikan di depan Shion bahwa ia lebih pantas untuk Kokone daripada playboy asem-asem itu!

"Shimazaki.." Mikuo meraih salah satu tangan Kokone. Ia gugup bukan main. Maaf, Kokone..Mikuo ingin mengambil satu ciuman darimu ―Mikuo memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dalam sepersekian detik.

Kokone otomatis noleh. Dan saat itu pula pipi Kokone memanas. Wajah Mikuo begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas Mikuo. Kokone bukan anak polos kalau sudah begini, ia sering liat di drama televisi. Pasti selanjutnya...

_Sepuluh senti.._

_Delapan senti.._

_Lima senti.._

_Tiga senti.._

_Dua senti―_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...bakal nyopet dompetnya!_

**_TAK!_**

Sebuah kerikil melayang mengenai wajah _tamvan_ Mikuo.

"MIKUO!"

Mikuo kenal banget suara itu. Pasti dari makhluk pink ternista abad ini; si Yuuma ―opini sepihak. Semprul tuh anak, menggagalkan aksi romantis―dan nekat―nya Mikuo untuk mencium bibir Kokone.

Kokone langsung nonjok perut Mikuo ―akibat salah asumsi dan kebanyakan nonton _dorama_. Sekali dayung dua bentuk penganiayaan menimpa Mikuo. Mikuo tertohok dan jatuh ke belakang.

Mahmudin, tadi dia kepanasan, kaki pegal-pegal dan kesemutan, bahkan terancam kifosis. Dan sekarang dia terjatuh karena kerikil dan tonjokan maut sang gebetan.

Dunia benar-benar kejam.

Yuuma awalnya gak niat ngetapelin Mikuo, tapi Shion. Eh kerikilnya malah belok ke jidat Mikuo.

―mungkin itu kerikil sakti.

"A-ano..ada apa ya..mm.. Shimazaki-san?"

Kokone menoleh _robotic_. Terlalu fokus sama Mikuo, dianya gak nyadar sekarang Kaito ada di sebelahnya.

Iya. Cuma selisih beberapa senti, saudara-saudara!

Kami-sama..kenapa cowok biru itu sangat mempesona? Gak salah dia milih Shion sebagai pujaan hatinya.

_Lirikan matamu menarik hati~_

_Oh senyumanmu manis sekali~_

_Sehingga membuat..aku tergoda~_

Dia inget sebuah lagu dari Indonesia yang sempat populer itu. Kokone kejang-kejang. Mata Kokone terbalik jadi putih semua. Kaito jadi nelen ludah dan berniat mundur, tapi― Kokone pingsan.

Dengan sigap (atau refleks?) Kaito menahan punggung Kokone. Mencegahnya jatuh menyapa aspal.

_Sinet mode on activated._

Gara-gara menahan punggung Kokone, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kaito jadi ikut jantungan mendadak. Doi nge_blush_ ria. Reaksi alami.

Yuuma emosi, langsung posisi siaga mau ngetapelin tuh Shion.

"Eh? Apa kalian kenal Megurine Luka?" Kaito ingat tujuannya kemari. Ia lalu memosisikan Kokone ―digendong ala_ bridal style. _Dia ingat menemukan kartu anggota Ijo Lumut di dompet Luka―orang yang dia tabrak semalam―ketika mencari-cari tanda pengenal untuk menghubungi keluarga Luka.

**Nama : Megurine Luka**

**Umur : Sebut saja mawar melati semuanya indah**

**Alamat : Kecamatan Bojong Kenyot Kampung Durian Runtuh No. 05 Asakusa, Tokyo. **

_[Tidakkah orang akan berpikir alamat ini palsu]_

**Status kejombloan (dicoret jika tidak sesuai) : **

**Jomba (JOMblo BAhagia) -coret-**

**Jones (JOmblo ngeNES) -coret-**

**Jolay (JOmblo aLAY) -coret-**

**Jolang (JOmblo iLANG) - coret-**

**Jamur (Jomblo Aman dan MakmUR) -centang-**

**Lainnya (sebutkan) : [...]**

Ijo Lumut adalah asosiasi perkumpulan Jomblo segala jenis dari berbagai habitat(?) seantero dunia. Merupakan akronim dari **I**katan **JO**mblo **LU**cu dan i**MUT**.

Tidak diketahui siapa pelopor pasti. Tapi, diduga berasal dari seorang _alayers_ ―dan jomblo sejati― sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara yang tercatat populasi jomblonya meningkat belakangan ini karena lebih memilih _waifu _atau _husbando_ dua dimensi.

"Hah? Apaan lo nyari temen gue? Ganti rugi gorengan ke gue.." Yuuma malak.

"Kok gorengan?" Kaito swt.

"Gara-gara loe Kokone ngabisin gorengan gue! Plus lap ingus ke baju gue! Tanggung jawab loe ama dendam gue!"

Sumvah, Kaito gak mudeng makhluk pink itu ngedumel apaan.

Yuuma yang udah turun dari sepeda, melipat kedua tangannya dengan pose rada songong ―mendongak. Salah satu kakinya naik turun bejek aspal.

"A-aku cuma mau memberitahu, sekarang Megurine Luka dirawat di rumah sakit. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah sesuai alamat di kartu anggotanya"

Hebat banget lu bisa nemuin rumah Luka dengan alamat _emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei_ begitu.

Mikuo yang baru aja berdiri terjatuh lagi dengan dramatis mendengar kabar itu. Aw. Bokongnya cenat-cenut sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa kini anggota geng merpati hitam _minus_ Luka berada di dalam mobil Kaito.

Mikuo ―yang rumahnya cukup deket dari Luka, berinisiatif menelfon bintangkecilnolnolnolbintangkejorapagar untuk cek pulsa dulu sebelum menelpon emak Luka yang setahunya sering dinas keluar negeri. Jangan tanya dia dapat dari mana mengingat kebiasaan anehnya.

"Moshi-moshi..?" Sebuah suara menyahut panggilan Mikuo.

"Megurine-san...ini Mikuo. Anak anda mengalami kecelakaan. Saya dan teman-teman sedang menuju ke rumah sakit―"

_"Aduh maaf ya jaringannya buruk. Aku tidak dengar. Kalau tentang Luka, aku harap kau menjaganya ya. Dadah Mikuo-kun!"_

_―pet._

_Prikitiew._

"Gimana, Mik?" Yuuma penasaran dengan hasil telfon-menelfon antara Mikuo dan nyokap Luka.

"Sinyalnya coeg, jadi dia gak denger. Dia cuma nyuruh jagain Megurine." Mikuo memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Kalo sinyalnya buruk, kok bisa denger namanya tadi? Mikuo pasang muka gini (눈_눈)

Mereka sudah sampai di pelataran rumah sakit. Kaito mempersilahkan mereka turun duluan, sementara ia akan memarkirkan mobilnya dulu.

"Eh, tapi Kokone gimana? Dia masih kejebak genjutsu tuh?" Yuuma sepertinya terpengaruh dengan _fandom_ seberang.

"Pokoknya jangan macam-macam sama Shimazaki, ya. Jangan kira Mikuo gak tahu." Mikuo senyum lima jari sambil ngacungin _cutter_ entah darimana.

"Ru-ruangannya nomor 56.."

Kaito bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya mereka itu temennya gak sih? Teman si Luka maksudnya, korban tabrakan semalam. Mikuo dan Yuuma yang berada di jok belakang segera turun duluan. Kemudian Kaito melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir.

Ia berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Kemudian melepas kunci mobil. Ia melihat sebentar ke arah Kokone.

Tukang pos itu tampak tertidur dengan damai. Sedikit lama Kaito memandangnya. Kaito sedikit tersenyum dan mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Shimazaki-san..kita sudah―"

"Baksonya, bang Yohio."

OAO

Kaito tertawa mendengarnya. Wanita di jok sebelahnya ini bermimpi apa, ya?

"Yum...gorengannya jangan dihabisin...kasihin ke gue.."

Oh, lucu sekali. Habis bakso sekarang gorengan. Jangan-jangan nanti siomay. Tangan Kaito beralih mencubit pipinya pelan. Ternyata dia suka makan ya. Lah, itu.

Kokone yang merasakan sedikit risih di bagian pipi menepis tangan Kaito yang nyubitin dia ―dikiranya nyamuk _aides aighepty._

Kaito tidak menyerah. Ia ingin tahu seberapa lama tukang pos itu bertahan dari keisengannya.

Kaito menarik hidung Kokone. Kokone langsung terbatuk karena respirasinya macet mendadak.

"Uhuk! Apaan sih―" Kokone terjengit dan terbangun. Mendapati realita luar binasa.

_Gebetannya._

_Shion Kaito._

_Di depan matanya._

Begitu dekat, tapi rasanya sangat jauh. Kokone sedikit menunduk. Mengingat bagaimana ia mengirim surat dahulu membuatnya malu. Dalam hati ia juga mau tahu, apakah Kaito berkenan membaca surat tanpa nama tanpa alamat dan tanpa perangko itu.

"Ayo, kita harus turun. Kau harus melihat kondisi temanmu, ng..kalau tidak salah namanya Megurine Luka."

Kaito melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berniat membuka pintu, tapi Kokone menahan lengan Kaito seolah memaksa pria itu menatapnya.

"Ano...aku..ingin bicara sebentar. Denganmu."

Mikuo mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan Luka. Tidak tenang melihat Luka dalam keadaan begitu. Kepalanya dililit perban. Nanti kalau ibunya Luka tiba-tiba balik, gimana?! Oh sinyal! Kenapa kau tadi buluk sekali? Mikuo berdecak heran, emang emak Luka ada di negeri mana sampai-sampai sinyalnya jelek gitu. Sekarang Mikuo berusaha nelpon egen malah gak tersambung dan cuma ada suara mbak-mbak operatornya.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah isi pulsa anda sebelum menelpon."_

Muka (눈_눈) _season_ dua.

Sedangkan Yuuma pamit keluar nyari toilet meski ada toilet juga di ruangan ini. Alasannya pun sok sekali; _"Ini ruangan wanita. Aku tidak bisa."_ Mungkin Yuuma nyari pohon atau apa.

Oh, ayolah..Mikuo bahkan belum sempat melihat pantauan _cctv_ semalam dari rumah doi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _cctv_, Mikuo membuka kembali ponselnya. Melihat-lihat pantauan terbaru. Ia terkejut dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Luka.

"Mik..."

Mikuo terhenti. Sedikit noleh ke arah ranjang Luka. Luka sudah sadar. Tangannya bergerak-gerak.

"Maaf ya Megurine, aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"A-apa kau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan tukang pos itu membuat Kaito keselek kelereng yang udah nyangkut di tenggorokan tempo hari.

"H-hah?!" Rautnya seperti terkejut.

"Ah, maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya. Oya, Luka-chan kenapa...?"

Mampus kau, Kokone. Mampus. Cadangan malumu sudah habis padahal belum sampai pada pertanyaan ―atau pernyataan utama.

_' "Jika kau tidak punya pacar, mau jadian denganku?" '_

**Huek****_._**

Padahal dia sudah tahu, Shion akan segera menikah. Bloon banget dia tanya begitu. Yang dinikahin pasti pacarnya yang unyuk-unyuk itu 'kan? Si rambut _albino_ yang sepayung berdua waktu itu. Kokone gak kuat menghadapi realita―tepatnya informasi salah paham dari Mikuo― mau pergi sekarang juga. Nanti lama-lama dia bisa nangis kalo liat Shion. Selamat tinggal, gebetanku ―Kokone pasrah, Kokone ikhlas. Mungkin benar Shion adalah bagian takdirnya ,tapi bukan jodohnya.

Kokone berniat membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya, tapi kini giliran Kaito menahan tangannya.

Kokone sontak memerah hebat. Apakah ini yang namanya berkah seusai cobaan berat yang menimpanya semalam? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa disaat hendak berhenti ngarep, seolah ada lampu hijau di antara mereka?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Temanmu kecelakaan semalam. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh karena sudah mencelakainya."

Oh ―_apa?_

Shion 'mencelakai' Luka semalam?!

Be-bertanggung jawab?!

"A-ah..ja...jadi..." ―bisa tolong jelasin rinci biar dia gak salah persepsi lagi.

"Kokone!"

Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar, Yuuma membuka pintu mobil di sisi Kokone dan langsung menarik lengan Kokone.

"Yum! Sakit bego!" Kokone merasakan nyeri karena cengkeraman tangan Yuuma yang gede. Yaiyalah, Yuuma kan laki.

"Lama banget sih loe! Lo gak mau jenguk Megurine? Kepalanya diperban tuh!" Yuuma makin kenceng narik lengan Kokone. Tapi, disisi lain, Kaito menahan lengan Kokone yang satu lagi.

"Kami sedang bicara." Kaito menatap tajam ke arah Yuuma. Dia ingat betul makhluk pink itu punya niat gak baik. Sedikit menengok ke _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya, dimana ia mengetahui Yuuma menguntitnya di supermarket. Padahal itu pun hasil paksaan rekan kerja Yuuma buat ngikutin gebetan Kokone.

Yuuma melakukan tindakan serupa. Sekarang Shion mau apa coba? Dia mau pedeketek sama Kokone setelah menyakitinya?! Begini-begini, Yuuma tahu rasanya patah hati ―kalau kalian sempat membaca kenapa Yuuma patah hati silam di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya. Dia tahu Kokone cuma butuh waktu ngelupain _playboy_ kelas kakap kaya Shion yang nyakitin anak polos kaya Kokone; yang baru mudeng apa itu cinta setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Yuuma pas mau masuk SMA.

_―Yuuma, kau tidak berniat jadi ibu tirinya Kokone, kan?_

"_Che_..Kokone harus melihat kondisi Megurine, pria biru." Yuuma menarik sedikit kencang hingga bagian atas tubuh Kokone sudah di ambang pintu mobil. Namun Kaito menariknya kembali hingga ke posisi semula.

Apa-apaan makhluk pink itu? Kenapa dia tidak memanggil gadis itu 'Shimazaki' ? Dasar gak berperikewanitaan! Gak diajari apa, sama anak cewek kudu sopan?!

―meski tindakannya saat ini juga tergolong tidak sopan.

Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah aura mencekam terasa. Yuuma dan Kaito menoleh ke sumber aura gelap itu, di belakang Yuuma.

"Yum, pantes lo gak balik. Betah disini, ya?"

Yuuma noleh _selow mosyen_, mendapati Mikuo tersenyum inosen ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah ―diduga minjem dari _fandom_ sebelah.

_'Ckris!'_

―coret bagian inosennya.

_Glek._

Mikuo mengambil alih tangan Kokone dan menariknya turun dari mobil Shion tanpa perlawanan. Kokone matanya udah muter-muter kaya obat nyamuk, diduga _vertigo_ mendadak gara-gara tadi.

"Ayo balik. Megurine udah sadar."

Setelah memasukkan kembali guntingnya, Mikuo kemudian menggendong Kokone kembali di punggungnya. Biarlah ia maso, asalkan Kokone gak tersakiti. Dasar _stalker_. Kaito dan Yuuma pun menyusul mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Ke-kepala Luka-chan diperban? Berarti lukanya parah dong..?"

Kokone yang udah tersadar di gendongan punggung Mikuo baru saja diberitahu Mikuo tentang kondisi terbaru Luka sembari jalan di dalam rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat sahabatnya itu. Kokone memeluk pelan leher Mikuo dan mulai menatap sendu. Kalau Luka kenapa-napa gimana?

"Megurine sudah sadar. Tenang saja." Mikuo menyahut. Kokone gak bisa liat, sekarang senyuman Mikuo menghilang.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Shion keparat itu mau ngedeketin Kokone setelah melukai hati wanita pujaan hatinya? Tidak tahukah Kokone betapa hancur kokoro Mikuo saat ini. Apalagi ketika dirinya teringat surat Kokone untuk Shion yang ia buang kala itu.

―gimana mau tahu kalau loe gak pernah ngomong, dudud.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Luka. Mikuo membuka pintu pelan. Kokone langsung beringsut turun dan menatap Luka.

"Luka-chan.."

Luka yang _lieur-lieur_ terkejut melihat dua rekan kerjanya datang. Apalagi melihat sahabat konspirasi.

"Kokone-chan.." Mata bling-bling.

"Luka-chan.." Berbinar alay.

Dan aura bunga beterbangan.

_Deja vu._

"Luka-chan!" Kokone berlari kecil menghampiri ranjang Luka dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan hati-hati karena sedikit terhalang selang infus. Kokone nangis di ceruk lehernya Luka, menenggelamkan dirinya sejenak disana. Turut bersedih atas keadaan Luka.

Luka yang tak bisa balas memeluk, terkekeh pelan karena geli. Tapi pandangannya lurus ke arah Mikuo di ambang pintu. Mikuo menatap mereka dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan ditambah pandangan nanar. Meskipun begitu, Luka tahu bahwa Mikuo sedang bersedih. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kokone?

"Megurine, aku sudah menghubungi ibumu." Ujar Mikuo.

"Ya, terimakasih." Sahut Luka.

"Woe! Main tinggal aja loe!" Yuuma muncul dari balik pintu diikuti Shion di belakangnya.

"Luka-chan! Kamu gak kenapa-napa, kan? Hueee..." Kokone nangis lebae melihat kondisi Luka yang cukup mengenaskan ―setelah mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Luka. Kepalanya diperban. Ngeri, 'kan? Kalau menurut Kokone sih ngeri banget, soalnya ada rembesan darah di perban Luka.

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa Kokone-chan. Shion-san menolongku semalam. Terima kasih, Shion-san." Luka sedikit senyum ke arah Kaito yang mengangguk pelan.

"Makasih. Meski sebenernya gue gak suka sama lo." Mikuo mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shion di sebelahnya. Sialan. Kenapa Mikuo kalah dari cowok-cowok di sekitar dia? Kalah tamvan dan kalah tinggi, meski dia juga gak pendek-pendek amat sih... ―uhuk.

Kaito gak ngerti. Baru ketemu aja sekali tapi cowo _teal _itu bilang gak suka sama dia. Ya sudahlah...

"Makasih." Ucap Yuuma singkat padat dan jelas. Bagaimanapun, Shion sudah menolong rekan kerjanya. Hah, sialan! Kenapa harus Shion sih?! Bikin dendamnya nambah aja.

"Makasih...Shion-san.." Kokone garuk kepala. Salah tingkah karena bisa ketemu gebetan gara-gara kecelakaan yang menimpa Luka. Shion lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Meski awalnya geram juga sih karena ternyata Shion yang menabrak Luka. Tapi, syukurlah dia mau tanggung jawab dengan menanggung biaya perawatan Luka hingga sembuh nanti.

"Shimazaki-san.." Kaito memanggilnya.

"A-ada apa?" Kokone udah selesai dengan acara menangisnya dan berdiri menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Kita harus bicara."

* * *

**_Tubikontinyu on November issue_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Haha XD hai kepoers XD udah apdet nih! Udah apdet! /woe/

Oya, mau tanya, menurut kalian Kokone itu enaknya ama siapa? OAO

_See next chap!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sanaa11-san** : wuih haha xD jawaban yang bijak xD berarti terserah panda dong kan huahahaha /ketawajahat/ terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita aneh ini QwQ

* * *

**Veria-313** : wah kamu ada di #TeamMikuo rupanya. Kaget ternyata ada juga yang dukung stalker sesat itu hwhwhwhw . Hm, gimana yaaa ikuti aja cerita aneh ini xD/plak/makasih ya nyempetin review chap lalu :'3

* * *

**hanazawa yuki** : hm entah gw sendiri juga :5 tapi terimakasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan ripiu ;)

* * *

**SarahAmalia** : terimakasih masih mau baca fik yang plotless ini ;w; iya itu gunting akashit /5 HAHAHA IYA RUNEE TUH SAINGAN GW DI PESBUK EN TUITER GIMANA NIH KAN GW GAMAO DIMADU COZ ITOU MILIK GW SEPENUHNYA MWAHAHAHA EH TAPI TOMOHISA CAKEP JUGA SIH *ditendang*/nak

* * *

**Rika Miyake** : saudaraku Q.Q /lariselowmosyen/ /ngapainkamu/ haha ada chemistry? Begitukah menurutmu? Hm..kita lihat saja. Meski sebenernya Yuuma juga cocok jd emaknya Kokone sih../hush/ Terimakasih masih mau membaca xD btw fast informationmu bikin gw kicep. Lol.*tos dengkul /g

* * *

**Shiro Rukami** : aduh makasih ya sudah mau baca fic sebelah, panda senang sekali ;)*nangisdarah* /salah/ dan makasih juga masih baca ini /lapaermata/ Miku akan ditampilkan, tp tunggu aja ya hehehe #spoiler

* * *

**Ming-'hime** : siders? Pertama terimakasih sudah membaca dan muncul ke permukaan (?) tau ada yang baca aja panda udah seneng kok ;") terimakasih~

* * *

**Gery O Donut** : hm Kaito kerja kok fufufufu entar aja deh pasti dijelasin/? ~*wink balik* makasih ripiunya kemarin ya~

* * *

a/n : seadanya dulu ya minna :* /fly/ banyak yang tanya ;tamat berapa chapter? Kita lihat saja. Soalnya ini bikinnya estafet(?) Coba tebak..btw ternyata banyak yang standby di #TeamYuuma ya? padahal gak ada apa2 diantara mereka ―atau mungkin belum?#ditabok

Kalo ada typo, humor garing, dan klo ada yang bilang fik ini aL4\ mohon dimaafkan /5 kalo gk cocok silahkan back atau close tab anda segera sebelum anda dibilang gila . Silah krisar untuk chap ini bikos gw sendiri gayakin/lah ~douzo onegaishimasu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luka, Mikuo dan Yuuma memandang heran. Ada apakah ini? Kenapa Kaito tiba-tiba mengajak Kokone bicara?

Yuuma, acuh saja. Yah biarin lah, emang dia peduli,

Luka cuma mesem dikit. Berharap bahwa perjuangan Kokone gak akan sia-sia. Cemungudh ea qaqa..

Sedangkan Mikuo diam-diam ambil cutter dari saku kemejanya. Hei, sejak kapan ia jadi yandere gitu?

"Eh? Bicara?" Kokone bingung harus pasang wajah apa. Ya jelas saja..gebetanmu yang selalu kau impikan kini mengajakmu bicara berdua..

..berdua lho...

..berdua..

"Tutupen botolmu tutupen oplosanmu~"

Nada dering itu merusak suasana seketika. Dengan cepat, Kaito mengangkat ponselnya yang memakai nada dering dangdut itu.

Geng Merpati Hitam swt jamaah mendengarnya. Jadi, selama ini..

"Eh? Apa? Sekarang? Tapi, kak―oi!"

Dan juga kemana ini juntrungannya aku tak tahu.

.

Selepas kepergian Kaito, geng Merpati Hitam ngerumpi sebentar sebelum jam besuk habis. Luka menceritakan kronologis pengejar yang menggunakan sarung mangga hahay. Ia mendeskripsikannya sebagai dukun versi Jepang. Sementara Kokone dan Yuuma jadi agak dieman. Bagus sih, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang dalam warna-warni rutinitas mereka.

Ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

#skip#

Seminggu kemudian, Luka sudah bisa kembali beraktivitas. Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama ia kembali masuk kerja. Luka menghabiskan roti sarapannya dengan khidmat. Dia mengunyah pelan-pelan hingga habis. Jarum jam masih berada diantara angka enam dan tujuh. Masih banyak waktu sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerja.

"Luka! Ada telfon dari Meiko-san!" Ibunya berlari kecil sambil membawa ponselnya. Luka menelan rotinya dan segera mengambil alih ponsel itu dari tangan ibunya. Dia ambil gelas berisikan susu dengan perisa coklat dan meminumnya.

"Iya, Meiko-san?"

"Luka-chan! Dateng ya ke pernikahan aku, seminggu lagi di gedung X jalan xxx!"

Luka nyembur susu yang diminumnya ―nyaingin air mancur di bundaran hotel Indonesia.

"Lo nikah?! Ama siapa?!" Luka nggebrak meja. Gak terima dia ditinggal nikah duluan sama temen waktu SD-nya.

"Lihat di undangan depan rumahmu!"

Luka berlari menuju jendela dan melihat ada sesuatu di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah mobil metalic hitam melaju kencang.

"Sialan..gue ditinggal nikah duluan.."

Tapi, Luka terkejut ketika membacanya.

"Shion?"

Luka melangkahkan kaki dengan berat ke tempat kerja. Kenapa..ia masih jadi jomblo? Atau mungkin..karena efek rekan segengnya jones semua?

Pertama, Kokone ―suka orang tapi gak pernah ngomong kalo suka. Kedua, Yuuma ―patah hati sekali dan niat gak jatuh cinta ama siapapun lagi. Lalu, Mikuo ―suka ama Kokone, tapi Kokonenya gak peka-peka. Ngenes, kan?

Sebenernya, sudah banyak cowok yang nembak gadis itu. Kalau Luka mau, dianya pasti punya cowok banyak sampai berkilo-kilometer jika dibikin barisan. Muka cakep, badan aduhai, pinter masak, dan dekat dengan anak-anak ―idaman banget dah.

Tapi, Luka terlalu pilih-pilih. Akhirnya sampai saat ini dia ngejomblo. Standar dan tipe Luka gak beda jauh ama cewek-cewek lain; baik, perhatian, cakep, dan bermasa depan cerah. Sayangnya, ada satu perbedaan diantara persyaratan tersebut.

Harus mau di _crossdress_.

Itu tuh yang gak bisa dilakuin cowok yang ngejar dia. Luka punya alasan mengapa standarisasinya aneh begitu.

"Anak-anak menyukai sesuatu yang manis daripada yang keren."―hasil survey Luka sama anak panti. Dan menurutnya, crossdresser cowok itu manis. Yang Luka inginkan hanyalah seorang pendamping yang bisa membuat anak-anak tertawa.

Sayangnya, semua cowok menyerah begitu mendengar bagaimana tipe Luka yang sesungguhnya.

Lupakan saja. Hari ini Luka sudah berencana akan mengirim pakaian dan beberapa mainan. Terlihat dari koper besar sedang diseret di belakang tubuhnya.

* * *

Luka berjalan memasuki kantor pos. Jam tujuh memang masih sepi. Luka membuka pintu ruang kerja. Dan tepat saat itu, satu sendal swallow menyapa wajah cantiknya.

PLAK!

"OGAH! OGAH!"

"LO PIKIR GUE MAU?! HE TO THE LLO! HELL LO!"

Luka nyingkirin sendal swallow yang nempel di mukanya. Ada jejak merah ―bekas ciuman sendal― di wajahnya.

"Oi, lo pada..." Luka liatin Kokone dan Yuuma sibuk cekcok entah apa.

"Cepet gih lu mati!"

"Lu tuh yang kudu mati duluan!"

Luka udah gak bisa nahan amarah lagi.

"DIEM LO PADA! GUE MUTILASI LO ATU-ATU!"

...

Yuuma dan Kokone balik ke meja kerja masing-masing. Kantib udah datang/?

"Ada apa sih?" Luka kepo. Yuuma ama Kokone saling memalingkan wajah. Luka makin gak ngerti.

'BRAKK!'

"SHIMAZAKI! BENARKAH ITU?!"

Pintu ruang kerja mereka kurang kasih sayang dalam penggunaannya. Gitu aja terus sampe engselnya lepas, tinggal tunggu waktu pemecatan, mampus lo pada.

Pagi ini sangat mengerikan ketika Mikuo usai mengecek cctv minggu lalu. Hampir saja kelupaan dicek.

Mikuo masuk dengan tampang madesu dan terengah-engah seperti dikejar Satpol PP. Tapi...badannya gemeter? Atau Luka salah lihat?

"Kenapa semua pada heboh sih pagi-pagi?!" Tolong, Luka lelah menghadapi rekan-rekan yang gak waras. Habis dapet libur seminggu (ingat, mereka seminggu masuk seminggu libur), makin gila semuanya -ya kecuali Luka; menurut opini pribadi.

"Bukan berarti gue mau!" Yuuma mulai debat-entah-apa lagi.

"Najis gue mau ama elo!" Balas Kokone gak kalah panas./?

Saraf otak Luka mulai bekerja. Dia nengok ke arah Yuuma dan Kokone gantian. Mikuo udah nangis lebae di pojokan sambil bikin nisan sendiri bertuliskan 'R.I.P my dream'.

"Tunggu..kalian pacaran?" Tebak Luka sambil kedip-kedip cantik.

"AMIT-AMIT!" Seru Yuuma dan Kokone barengan. Terus mereka memalingkan wajah lagi.

"Terus apaan? Kenapa cuma gue yang gak tahu?!" Luka mencak-mencak minta penjelasan secepatnya. Dapuk dua anak manusia itu, dimintai penjelasan malah ngehindar.

Mikuo memanggil nama Luka pelan dari pojokan. Luka berjalan menghampiri. Kemudian, Mikuo mengisyaratkan agar Luka mendekat ke arahnya. Luka menurut. Dan Mikuo membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses bikin Luka kaget setengah mati.

"PERJODOHAN?!"

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**

**―Chapter 8―  
Warn : Humor dikurangi untuk kepentingan cerita. Gomen.  
**

* * *

Pagi ini memang pagi terburuk dalam hidup Yuuma maupun Kokone. Mereka disuruh mempercepat pernikahan oleh orang tua masing-masing.

Kamfret.

"Tapi..ini mendadak sekali.." Luka menatap tak percaya pada Kokone dan Yuuma. Mikuo masih di pojokan sambil nyanyi lingsir wengi. Kenyataan serem, gan.

Wajah Kokone dan Yuuma pun terlihat keberatan atas keputusan sepihak ini. Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa melawan kehendak orang tua ―yang bahkan mengadakan perjanjian sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia ini? Sudah seminggu mereka bertengkar karena hal yang sama lewat telepon.

Terlanjur janji mereka gak akan tawuran secara terbuka, Yuuma dan Kokone menyesal pernah berdamai dengan bukti hitam di atas putih, serta perjanjian itu telah dibawa Ruko ke RT dan RW setempat dengan bukti materai 6000 disertai tanda tangan.

Jadinya cuma tengkar via gelombang elektromagnetik. Sialnya lagi, berhubung mereka pakai telepon rumah untuk saling menghujat, dikira orang tua masing-masing sedang melakukan proses PDKT.

Contohnya waktu mereka mulai telponan minggu lalu,

Kokone ngangkat telpon rumah yang bunyi. Ayah Kokone yang menonton tv hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Kokone. Btw, beliau sedang menonton "cinta di musim kiwi."

"Ha-"

"Kokone! Gue gak mau tahu! Lu harus ngomong ama bokap lo!" Suara Yuuma menembus gagang telepon.

"Ngomong apaan?! Ogah gue ngurusin hidup elo!" Kokone maki.

"Emak gue makin gila di rumah! Gue gak mau tahu, pokoknya batalin perjodohan ini! Oi-mak! Jangan pegang-pegang Yuuma!"

Emak sendiri dibilang gila.

Kokone swt gede.

Emaknya Yuuma ngapain tuh? Grepe-grepe anak sendiri?

"Denger Yum. Selamanya kita gak mungkin bersatu. Dan hidup lo bukan urusan gue!" Pelis deh, sejak kapan hidup mereka ancur gini? Negara api gak nyerang padahal.

"Bilang kek sama bokap lo biar ngebatalin perjodohan nyong-nyong ini! Gue capek ngomong ama emak -ah! Emak! Apaan sih pegang-pegang?!"

Tunggu.

Mizki tidak sedang melakukan pelecehan pada anak sendiri, kan?

Percakapan penuh kontroversi itu berubah di indra pendengaran ayah Kokone dan Mizki selaku emak Yuuma. Mereka justru menilai kegiatan saling menghujat via telpon kabel itu sebagai langkah pertama yang baik menuju pelaminan. Dikira kode cinta, tanpa tahu bahwa kedua manusia itu masih mengibarkan bendera perang yang tak mungkin diturunkan sejak TK.

.

.

.

.

"Aku..gak mau.." Kokone menunduk, menyembunyikan parasnya. Yuuma cuma memalingkan wajah, gak tega liat Kokone sedih.

"Tapi..mungkin saja ini jalan terbaik. Kokone, cintamu gak pernah dibalas sama Shion. Dan Yuuma, mungkin kau gak akan takut jatuh cinta kalo orangnya Kokone.." Luka menyimpulkan.

"Tetap saja..ini diluar kendaliku. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Kokone." Yuuma pusing. Dari sekian banyak wanita cantik nan sekseh yang jadi tetangga maupun teman kompleks, kenapa harus Kokone?

Memang benar ia kasihan melihat kondisi drop-nya Kokone. Tapi, bukan berarti Yuuma memiliki perasaan khusus pada rivalnya itu. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku..tidak bisa.." Kokone sesenggukan. Luka mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu susah move-on. Tapi, daripada melakukan hal sia-sia dengan mengejar orang yang tak pernah mencintainya, lebih baik ia mencoba menerima apa yang ada di depannya. Luka denger itu dari acara radio pagi, "Mamah dan Anak."

"Bukankah sebaiknya kalian mencoba dulu untuk saling membuka diri?" Saran Luka. Yuuma noleh dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Luka.

"Lo pikir dendam bakal ilang gitu aja?"

"Aku hanya memberikan saran. Jika tidak cocok, kalian bisa bubar dan mengatakan pada orang tua masing-masing. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan protes karena kalian sudah lebih dulu mencoba menjalani hubungan." Luka gak terima ditatap Yuuma kaya gitu. Seolah ngerendahin dia. Luka cuma memikirkan cara terbaik.

"Shimazaki.." Mikuo masih pundung di pojokan.

Mikuo dan Kokone mengantar surat dan barang sama-sama ―keliling Tokyo hari ini. Tapi Kokone tidak punya semangat sama sekali. Mikuo yang menyetir juga tidak tahu harus apa. Kokone udah lepas dari bayang-bayang Shion, dan sekarang malah masuk ke jeratan perjodohan sama Yuuma? Kapan..Mikuo akan memiliki kesempatan?

Perih, kawan.

"Hatsune.." Kokone berbicara dengan lemah. Mikuo hanya menoleh.

"Menurut lo..ini akan berhasil? Sama seperti yang dikatakan Luka-chan?" Tanyanya sambil tetap memandang kosong ke arah depan. Mikuo berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Berhasil?

Apa Kokone juga mengharapkannya?

Mengapa Kokone selalu saja menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, sementara ada dirinya yang selalu mencintai Kokone setulus hati? Mikuo meremat kemudi yang digenggam erat jemarinya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hatinya kini lebih sakit dibanding kegiles odong-odong.

Dan sebuah realita menamparnya saat itu juga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Shimazaki."

Dia belum pernah menyatakan cinta.

Hatsune Mikuo, 22 tahun.

Ia memiliki semua, kecuali cinta.

_Flashback on_

Mikuo sedang berjalan-jalan di Tokyo. Tidak sepenuhnya jalan-jalan juga sih. Dia diajak oleh ibunya, Hatsune Miku untuk melihat kondisi rumah pindahan mereka nanti. Ibunya sebenarnya membuka usaha salon dan beberapa perusahaan dagang di Tokyo sejak lama, jadi sering pulang pergi Shinagawa-Tokyo. Sedangkan dia sendiri tinggal di Shinagawa Elite Residence guna menamatkan sekolah menengah atasnya terlebih dahulu. Sang ibu mengajaknya pindah kemari berhubung Mikuo sudah lulus dan berpendapat lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja lebih baik. Jadi ibunya gak perlu repot lagi bolak-balik antar kota.

Kesan pertama Mikuo, tidak ada yang berbeda secara signifikan.

Setelah selesai mengecek kondisi rumah pindahan mereka, sang ibu mengajak Mikuo berziarah sebentar ke makam ayahnya yang ada di pinggiran Asakusa. Tempat kelahiran ayahnya.

Sang ayah sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak Mikuo beranjak masuk SMP. Sang ayah mewariskan beberapa perusahaan kepada ibu, termasuk salon ―yang nanti otomatis akan diteruskan olehnya suatu hari nanti.

Untuk uang, setiap hari pasti ada pemasukan. Tapi, ibunya menyibukkan diri dengan semua itu dan jarang pulang semenjak membuka cabang perusahaan di luar negeri. Mikuo juga tahu, tak selamanya ia bergantung kepada sang ibu. Nanti, dia akan mencari pekerjaan apalah biar dia tidak bosan di rumah barunya. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak perlu repot mencari uang karena selalu mendapat kiriman beribu yen tiap hari.

Mereka sampai ke sebuah area makam, dimana hanya terlihat sedikit orang yang sepertinya datang untuk mendoakan leluhur mereka.

Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil. Mikuo mengikuti langkah sang ibu dari belakang. Mereka menuju ke sebuah makam di tengah.

Sembari berjalan menuju makam ayahnya, Mikuo melihat orientasi seberang yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Mungkin hanya sekitar lima atau enam meter.

"Yum, mana bunganya?"

"Tadi kan loe bawa! Cari sono!"

"Sialan loe, tau gini gue gak ngajak loe ke makam almarhum emak gue."

Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dan ―cowok pink? Ia tidak bisa mengatai juga, sih. Mengingat warna rambutnya juga tidak lazim, rada-rada biru gitu. Gen yang aneh. Mikuo juga heran, sebenarnya dia ini manusia atau mutan. Mikuo mulai ngaco.

Wanita itu mencari sesuatu dan mengangkat satu kresek kecil ―sebut saja bunga.

"Ketemu! Nih!"

"Berdoa sono."

"Ngapain loe ikut ke makam emak gue."

"Mastiin lo berdoa beneran dan gak ngelanggar wasiat."

"Iya..iya..kan udah janji ."

Sungguh, Mikuo tidak mengerti hubungan kedua makhluk itu. Teman? Kayanya bukan. Kekasih? Diragukan. Mungkin mereka saudara seperguruan.

Mikuo dan ibunya terhenti pada sebuah makam dan mereka mulai berdoa untuk ketenangan sang ayah.

Begitu selesai berdoa, Mikuo dan ibunya hendak berjalan pergi, ia melihat kembali wanita itu tampaknya juga sedang berdoa. Eh, dia menangis?

Kenapa dia menangis padahal cuma berdoa di makam?

Oh, mungkin ia masih sedih.

Sangat berbeda dengan Mikuo. Dirinya bahkan tak sedikitpun meneteskan air mata saat pemakaman sang ayah.

Lalu, wanita itu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum dengan bermandikan sinar senja. Klise.

Tap

Saat itu seakan dunia Mikuo berhenti pada satu poros saja. Menatap pada keindahan dunia yang sedikit jauh darinya. Bahkan membuatnya lupa bila sang ibu menunggunya.

Ia ingin memiliki senyum itu.

"Woi! Jangan lama-lama! Gue mau doa juga nih buat kakek gue. Temenin." Makhluk pink itu menyeret kerah belakang wanita itu ke arah pojok.

"Iya..iya..dih.."

"..kuo..?"

Siapa wanita itu?

"..kuo..?"

Mikuo bergeming. Ibunya memandangnya cemas dan penuh tanya.

"Mikuo? Nak, ayo jalan. Kamu lihat apa disitu?"

Mikuo langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah ibunya yang memanggilnya.

"Ta-tadi ada kecoak terbang, kaasan."

Siapakah wanita tadi? Dimana rumahnya? Siapa nama ibu ayahnya?

Hatsune Mikuo, 18 tahun. Jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dan kepikiran langsung ngelamar.

Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Beberapa hari setelah itu, ia melihat wanita itu hendak berkunjung ke salon emak dia. Mikuo yang melihat dari balik kaca agak heran, kenapa wanita itu jinjit-jinjit gitu, ya? Terus sembunyi dibalik tiang-tiang listrik. Heran, deh.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu dicegat oleh seorang makhluk pink yang langsung mencengkeram kepalanya.

"A-ampun! Shimazaki Kokone gak ngapa-ngapain!" Wanita itu meronta. Dan..apa tadi dia menyebutkan namanya?

"Sekali lagi gue tahu loe ke salon buat potong rambut, jangan harap ada gorengan lagi!" Kayanya cowo pink itu murka.

"I-iya Yum! Ampun! Ucing nih pala Kokone!" Wanita itu meronta kesakitan.

Lalu mereka pergi setelah peristiwa absurd yang sukses bikin orang-orang sekitar swt jamaah. Entah mengapa lebih terlihat bagai pertengkaran emak yang galak dan anaknya yang ketauan nyolong kolor tetangga.

Shimazaki Kokone..?

Mikuo merasa langkahnya semakin dekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengikuti kedua makhluk itu. Saat itu, ia sendiri tidak sadar. Ia hanya ingin melihat pujaan hatinya, apakah akan baik-baik saja bersama makhluk pink jahat itu. Memang kenapa sih, wanita itu gak dibolehin ke salon ama pemuda itu? Hubungan mereka apa? Apa Mikuo sudah keduluan? Tak bisa dibiarkan!

Mikuo mengikuti mereka hingga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka cuma cekcok lalu berpisah di perempatan kompleks. Eh? Bukankah kompleks ini cukup dekat dengan kawasan rumah barunya?

Ia melihat wanita itu pulang kembali ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa. Mikuo yang sembunyi di balik tiang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wanita itu.

'Klik'

Ah, betapa indahnya.

Tapi, kalau hanya satu foto ia belum puas. Besok, hingga besoknya lagi, ia memulai penguntitan di pagi hari dan pulang ke rumah saat wanita itu pulang juga. Gak ada yang berbeda. Wanita itu cuma mondar-mandir bareng cecunguk pink itu kemarin. Jalan kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan dan sesekali beli bakso atau gorengan. Dan mereka bawa-bawa berkas gitu. Tapi, Mikuo gak peduli, selama dia bisa melihat doi. Abang tukang bakso sesekali memergokinya dengan menatapnya yang tengah bersembunyi setiap melakukan observasi. Tapi abang tukang bakso diem aja.

Dan suatu hari di minggu ketiga sejak dimulai kegiatan perdananya sebagai stalker, ia melihat kedua manusia itu memasuki kantor pos. Eh? Apa mereka mau kerja disini?

Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo melihat gebetan dan makhluk pink itu keluar dengan senyum merekah. Loh? Masa sih langsung diterima?

"Haha, jangan kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku saat mengirim surat, Kokone."

"Hahaha, emangnya siapa yang mau ngalah sama kamu, Yum? Ahahaha..."

Senyuman mereka berubah menjadi adu mata. Seolah ada kilatan listrik diantara mereka.

"Okeh! Fine!" Seru mereka barengan.

Kantor pos ya? Besok dia akan melamar juga ah di tempat ini. Harapannya untuk bertemu sesering mungkin dengan doi akan terkabulkan ―semoga saja. Mikuo melihat selembar kertas yang dipasang di dinding luar kantor pos dan mencatat persyaratannya.

"Eh? Hatsune?" Kepala kantor pos kaget melihat ada pendaftar pekerja pos baru. Berhubung pekerjaan ini sepi pendaftar dan gak terlalu diminati sama kaum muda, dia heran, kok dari kemarin yang daftar yang muda-muda. Seneng sih, cuma gak nyangka aja. Apalagi melihat kertas formulir yang baru saja selesai diisi Mikuo. Nama marganya membuat kepala pos serasa bagai di alam mimpi.

"Lalu, apalagi syaratnya pak? Pokoknya..saya mau kerja disini.." Mikuo maksa.

"Tapi..kau kan seorang Hatsune. Apa kata ibumu nanti, nak?"

"Tenang saja. Emak saya pasti setuju selama saya kasih negi." Mikuo terlihat yakin seratus ―bukan, seribu persen!

Cih, nyogok.

"Ya, terserah. Tidak ada syarat apapun lagi. Kau bisa mulai bekerja minggu depan bersama yang lain sementara saya menyusun tim pengiriman.."

"Saya ingin satu tim dengan Shimazaki Kokone." Mikuo menatap kepala kantor pos itu.

"Eh? Jadi kau masuk kemari karena alasan khusus?" Kepala kantor pos terkekeh. Anak muda jaman sekarang punya banyak jalan mendekati gebetan.

"Bisa atau tidak? Atau anda mau uang? Sebutkan saja nominalnya." Mikuo nego. Ia sudah geregetan pengen deket-deket gebetan tiap hari.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau uang. Tentu saja bisa. Ahahaha, tak kusangka ada yang mendaftar hanya karena alasan begitu.."

Hanya? Hei, hei. Ini untuk masa depannya.

"Terima kasih, pak."

Seminggu kemudian, Mikuo datang bersama para calon pekerja lain. Kira-kira ada belasan pekerja baru. Mereka sedang menunggu kertas pengumuman dipasang untuk menentukan regu waktu pengiriman.

"Wah, maaf menunggu.." Kepala kantor pos muncul dan menempelkan selembar kertas di dinding. Seusai menempelkannya, lalu ia pergi entah kemana. Mikuo pun ingin melihat. Tapi, dia kalah tinggi sama cowok-cowok di depan. Geez! Menyingkirlah kalian semua karena Hatsune Mikuo adalah seorang absolut!

―Mikuo terlalu ngayal jadi kapten basket fandom sebelah.

"Huh.." Mikuo terpaksa lompat-lompat.

"Dek, kamu ngapain di kantor pos?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul. Dek? D-E-K? Dia gak salah denger tuh?! Itu kata haram dalam primbon Mikuo. Dia ini sudah 18 tahun dan cowok sejati! Apa Mikuo harus melorotin celananya sekarang biar pada percaya?

Kemudian Mikuo menoleh, melihat seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Uh oh. Mikuo kalah tinggi dari cewek. Sebel rasanya. Kenapa di dunia ini banyak orang tinggi, sih. Sebenernya Mikuo gak pendek-pendek amat, tapi untuk kategori cowok dia termasuk golongan tinggi minimal. Namun, prinsip Mikuo tetaplah sama dari dulu : shorter to reach higher.

"Mau lihat pengumuman, mbak." Jawab Mikuo menahan luapan amarahnya.

Mbak-mbak itu tiba-tiba aja meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Uwooohh!" Mikuo kaget. Kuat juga ya mbak-mbak itu..

Sebelum mempermasalahkan harga dirinya, Mikuo melihat ke arah kertas pengumuman itu.

Namanya berada persis di bawah nama Shimazaki Kokone. Mikuo senyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Udah kan? Oya, nama kamu siapa dek?" Tanya mbak-mbak itu.

"Mikuo. Mbak sendiri?" Mikuo nanya. Mbak-mbak itu nurunin Mikuo dulu sebelum menjawab, "Megurine Luka."

Oh.

Urusan Mikuo udah selesai. Dia mau balik pulang dulu. Tapi ia melihat gebetan tercinta dateng bersama cecunguk pink itu dari pagar depan.

"Nama gue pasti di atas lo!"

"Nama gue lah! Elo siapa?!"

Doi yang diketahuinya bernama Shimazaki Kokone berlari menyaingi teman anehnya itu. Tapi gebetannya tampak kesusahan liat ―karena faktor tinggi badan juga sepertinya. Beda sama cecunguk pink yang tingginya bikin Mikuo iri.

Gadis itu kesulitan melihat meski melompat. Mikuo dengan (sok) keren menghampiri sang pujaan hati dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh? Maaf mas. Kalo nyenggol mas maafin saya ya."

CROOOOTT

Pasokan darah Mikuo tiba-tiba menurun drastis karena tersalurkan melalui hidung ―dia mimisan. Kelewat seneng di panggil mas.

"Loh? Gak apa-apa kan?" Kokone berhenti lompat dan heran liat Mikuo mimisan.

"Daftar disini ya? Na-namamu siapa? Tadi saya udah lihat semua nama. Mungkin bisa membantu." ―bohong lu Mik.

"Shi..Shimazaki Kokone!" Jawab Kokone semangat. Ada harapan biar dia gak perlu capek lompat.

"Nama anda sudah ada di regu empat. Kenalkan, saya Hatsune Mikuo, rekan satu tim anda.." Mikuo susah payah menahan hidungnya agar mimisannya gak tambah parah.

"Oh, yoroshiku, Hatsune." Kokone membungkuk.

"Kokone! Dompet gue mana?!" Cecunguk pink tiba-tiba dateng.

"Kampret, gue ketahuan!"

Eh? Dompet? Jadi gebetannya itu copet? Pantesan dia bisa mencopet hati Mikuo. Aduh, orang jatuh cintrong ternyata bisa korslet otaknya.

―dan mereka kejar-kejaran keluar kantor pos.

_Flashback off_

Luka dan Yuuma kedapetan jatah mengirim ke Suginami dan Shibuya. Bagian Shibuya sudah selesai, dan Luka sudah memberikan barang-barang untuk anak panti. Sementara jatah Yuuma ke Suginami, sekalian barengan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak banyak bicara. Yuuma terus menyetir dan Luka tidak tahu harus membicarakan topik apa. Mungkin benar, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dendam aneh Yuuma yang tak kunjung hilang pada sahabat konspirasinya, Kokone. Tapi, di sisi lain..ia melihat ini sesuatu yang patut dijajal terlebih dahulu. Dan jika Kokone dan Yuuma bahagia, ia pun turut bersuka.

Capek tau liat orang adu mulut ―bukan secara literal― di tempat kerja.

"Gak, aku gak suka sama Kokone. Gak mungkin dan gak akan." Yuuma bicara sendiri. Luka memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu semua takkan berjalan dengan mudah.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Geng Merpati Hitam bubar seusai tugas pengiriman. Mikuo balik ama Luka ―soalnya searah. Begitu pula Yuuma dan Kokone.

Biasanya mereka bertengkar kecil di perjalanan pulang, tapi, suasana kali ini beda. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti biasa. Namun, mulut enggan bicara. Bahkan mereka terkesan menjaga jarak. Itu terus terjadi hingga Yuuma berkata,

"Kokone, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Yuuma ingin tahu pendapat Kokone mengenai permasalahan ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu..Yuuma..kepalaku sakit.." Kokone memegang kepalanya. Baru saja ia menghadapi kenyataan pahit dan sekarang, ada masalah kecut lain mendera hidupnya. Kokone bingung.

Yuuma terdiam sebentar.

"Mau protes? Biar aku yang bicara." Ajak Yuuma. Kokone berkedip heran memandangi Yuuma di sampingnya.

"Kau mau melawan ayahmu, ibumu dan ayahku? Kau tahu, mereka tak mendengarkan kita." Kokone menatapnya intens.

"Jika hanya ada cara itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lebih jauh selain teman kerja." Yuuma membuang muka.

"Oh, begitu ya. Yah, kurasa aku juga. Ini aneh. Kita kan rival.." Kokone menunduk pelan.

Bayangan mereka memanjang terkena sinar matahari sore yang condong ke barat. Menyisakan mereka dalam lamunan sejenak. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Semua rasa benci itu menghilang entah kemana. Dan hanya ada kecemasan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, mereka tidak terima dengan keadaan begitu saja.

"Kokone..menurutmu, saran Luka itu bagaimana?"

"Kau mau mencobanya, Yuuma? Prosentase gagalnya 1250 persen. Tidak mungkin kita cocok."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Bagaimana ini? Langkah apa yang sebaiknya diambil untuk masalah ini? Mereka juga tidak tahu, apakah mereka saling menyukai.

Mustahil.

Mereka selalu jadi rival abadi. Bertengkar ketika mereka bersama, membuat kegaduhan di tempat kerja...

...dan akan selalu seperti itu, 'kan?

"Yum, ke taman dekat TK Unyu sebentar."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mendinginkan kepalaku."

Yuuma hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Yuuma dan Kokone sampai ke taman bermain dekat TK Unyu. Kokone berjalan menuju arah ayunan dan Yuuma mengikutinya saja. Mereka duduk bersebelahan sembari menaiki ayunan. Kokone dan Yuuma menggerakkan besi itu pelan tanpa menoleh satu sama lain. Mereka hanya melihat langit senja sebatas horizon.

"Hei, Yuuma.." Kokone nyebut/?

"Hn?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bermusuhan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau penyebabnya, Kokone." Sahut Yuuma.

Kembali hening. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

Bagaimana ini?

Mereka takut durhaka meski orang tua mereka juga gak peka jika mereka menolak secara terang-terangan.

Mengapa dunia ini begitu kampret.

* * *

Piko menggerutu kesal. Kaito pamit beli gorengan namun tak kunjung kembali. Berniat menyusul, ia justru tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Dan ketika ia melintasi taman, Piko melihat dua insan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Piko menyipitkan mata memastikan. Tunggu, ia tahu siapa perempuan itu. Kaito pernah menunjukkan fotonya. Tapi, siapa pemuda pink itu? Alih-alih penasaran, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah itu..gadis yang disukai Kaito-kun?"

Tsuzuku

* * *

A/N : maap ya klo ga lucu, efek banyak tugas jadinya gini orz apalagi kimia en fisika, plus kalkulus yang sukses bikin otak ngeblank. /boboan/

Saran kritik diterima.

Panda Dayo, de wa.


	9. Chapter 9

makasih buat semua yang review, nanti saya bales via PM karena mepet uploadnya nyolong wifi kampus, special thanks buat mb Brilliat Hermione yang review beruntun lol

_**special thx**_

_**Veria-313, Gery O Donut Vanilla Latte Avocado sanaa11 **_

_**Hanazawa Yuki Shiro Rukami**_

* * *

Mikuo melempar ponselnya ke lantai, menatap benci pada nomor yang tampil pada layar.

Memori diamakan,data terselamatkan, dan Mikuo menginjak ponselnya hingga hancur berantakan.

Tertera sebuah pesan sebelum injakan Mikuo mengakhiri hidup ponsel-san.

_"Kembalilah padaku, sayang."_

.

.

.

.

_"Pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu_

_Merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru_

_Pelukismu Agung, siapa gerangan_

_Pelangi pelangi ciptaan Kami*)"_

_( Kami dalam bahasa Jepang berarti Dewa atau kertas, tapi dalam konteks ini bermakna Dewa)_

_._

V-Flower seperti biasa nongkrong di gerobak bakso abang Yohio. Mereka mendiskusikan beberapa hal ―termasuk Kokone―, tapi kemudian berujung pada pembahasan kurs yen terhadap dollar.

_Waw._

Kokone nongol dari balik tembok. Kokone mandeg sejenak mendengar suara nyanyian anak TK Unyu yang sedang berbaris keliling kompleks. Ah, enak ya sekarang ada acara jalan-jalan. Dulu di era kejayaan ketapelan gak ada yang begituan, cuma hobinya tawuran di lapangan bola.

Iya, kejayaan. Dulu Kokone ama Yuuma memulai debut sebagai rival dan duo ketapel.

Kokone melipir ke gerobak bakso abang Yohio untuk kesekian kali. V-Flower yang udah nangkring duluan disana mengernyit melihat aura 0,5 watt Kokone ―bisa-bisa ntar gerobak Yohio dikatain gerobak remang-remang lagi.

"Kokone? Lo kenapa?"

Kokone gak jawab. Dia duduk di sebelah V-Flower dengan pandangan kosong. Yohio malah takut pelanggannya yang biasanya cerewet jadi diam. Dikira kesurupan, jadi dia nyipratin kuah bakso buat nyadarin Kokone sambil komat-kamit ngucapin "Amitaba".

Kokone gak respon sama sekali.

"Neng Shimazaki?"

Ini baru narasi awal dan semua terlalu suram untuk sebuah fik yang katanya bergenre humor.

.

.

Kaito masih mengurus masalah pernikahan kakaknya. Sialan. Tapi demi jatah es krim setahun, Kaito harus rela. Bersusah-susah dahulu makan es krim kemudian melekat di otaknya.

Dirinya kini sedang ada di gedung resepsi. Menata dekorasi. Dia bukan desainer, tapi ia tahu seleranya jelas~ lebih~ enak~ dari sang kakak. Dasar narsis.

Piko menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu di belakang pria biru. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati punggung Kaito berniat mengagetkannya. Sedikit lagi..

"Piko, sudahlah." Kaito bahkan berhasil memergoki tanpa harus menoleh. Membuat Piko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Curang!"

"Apanya yang curang? Kau mau apa kemari? Harusnya kau di rumah, menyiapkan makanan."

Eh? Jadi ternyata Piko bisa masak toh?

"Percuma kalau aku makan sendiri. Kau terlalu mengurusi masalah kakakmu." Piko makin sebal.

Kaito sibuk menyontreng nama-nama calon legis ―maksudnya menyontreng perlengkapan yang ada maupun yang kurang.

Hng.

Kue pernikahan belum, ya.

Kaito tidak diberitahu jenis atau bentuk kue yang diinginkan kakaknya. Berarti semua ini terserah dia, kan? Bagus deh. Gak perlu repot-repot, tinggal serahkan semua pada _cathering_.

Ah, bunganya juga kurang. Kaito berpikir bunga apa yang sebaiknya ia tambah lagi. Mawar _mainstream_, lily biasa, kalau dikasih melati nanti dikira nyasar ke acara pemakaman. Ah! Kaito tahu! Ia akan beli _chrysantemum_ atau_ baby breath_ biar lebih manis! Hm..oke..

Lalu..undangan hajatan sudah dikirim semua. Sip, semua beres.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kaito melamunkan keperluan kakaknya yang mau nikah, sebelum ia merasakan ujung pakaiannya ditarik. Dengan berat hati ia menoleh,

"Ada apa, Pi―"

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_3 detik._

_Berlama-lama kemudian._

"PIKOO! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?!"

Siapa yang gak kaget kalau melihat teman cowokmu kini memakai gaun. Bukan gaun pesta pula, melainkan gaun pernikahan yang putih dan suci. Oke, yang manapun itu udah gak beres. Oh, darimana pula buket yang ia genggam itu?! Padahal Kaito yakin Piko juga memiliki hormon testosteron yang sama seperti dirinya. Apa-apaan Piko dengan semua ini?! Meski dia lumayan manis sih pake itu..

Kaito hendak menyeret Piko ke kamar mandi di dalam gedung. Tapi Piko memberontak dan berhasil berlari kabur. Kaito pun rela meninggalkan amanat sang kakak demi mencegah Piko jadi tidak waras.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi. Mikuo baru saja akan berangkat kerja. Ponsel sudah siap di tangannya. Hm, bukankah ini hari yang bagus untuk menguntit?

Mikuo mulai berjalan dengan cengiran mesumnya. Hari ini gak mau tahu, dia harus bisa pasang cctv di kamar Kokone. Juga ia telah memikirkan strategi membatalkan perjodohan Yuuma dan Kokone. Rencana telah ia susun matang. Pokoknya Mikuo harus ber―

"Hatsune?"

Mikuo mandeg. Menoleh dramatis ke sumber suara yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Keberuntungan pertama di pagi hari. Gak salah kemarin dia minta diramal ama tukang tarrot.

"Ah, iya..Shimazaki?" Mikuo senyum ―sok tapi emang― ganteng.

Tapi, kenapa wajah Kokone berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cerianya Mikuo, ya?

Jujur saja Mikuo heran. Melihat aura putus asa dari rekan kerja sekaligus gebetannya itu.

Belum sempat bertanya, sebuah suara cempreng membuat keduanya melenggokkan kepala ke ujung jalan.

"KAITO JAHAT! HIKS."

Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan, berlari-lari india dari ujung. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, tampak seorang pria biru mengejar dengan penuh...nafsu?

"PIKO! KEMBALI!"

Kokone potek begitu menyadari itu Kaito.

Mikuo bengong sebentar gara-gara wanita bergaun itu. Uhm..manis? Dia gak nyangka si cebol bisa semanis itu.

Mikuo menelengkan kepala. Tidak! Yang manis di dunia ini hanya Kokone! Mikuo membatin berkali-kali demi pencegahan penyimpangan perasaan.

"HUWAA! TOLONG, PIKO MAU DIRAEP!"

Wajah bagian atas Kokone dan Mikuo menggelap.

"JAGA BICARAMU, PIKO!"

Wanita itu (Kokone dan Mikuo masih berasumsi Piko itu wanita) berhasil melewati celah antara Kokone dan Mikuo, namun Kaito berhenti berlari begitu menyadari tukang pos aneh sedang berjalan bersama pemuda lain.

Sunyi.

Angin berhembus malu-malu kucing. _Meong meong meong._

Kaito mau bicara, tapi Kokone keburu menggaet lengan kanan Mikuo dan mengangkat satu tangannya menantang mentari pagi.

"Ayo, Hatsune! Kita nikmati pemandangan segar di pagi hari!"

Mikuo menurut saat Kokone menyeretnya. Padahal ia mau nerkam Kaito pake _cutter_ di saku kemejanya. Haha, lain kali Mikuo pastikan biru bangsat itu tertusuk properti kesayangan.

Ini Mikuo kok jadi serem banget.

"Tunggu, Shimazaki-san!" Kaito berbalik dan menahan satu tangan Kokone.

**DEG**

"Aku, harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Shimazaki-san."

Kokone menelan ludah, gugup.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mikuo yang sekarang potek. Bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran dalam hatinya rontok seketika.

Gak, gak, gak..tunggu dulu. Menyukainya? Lalu calon mempelai Kaito bagaimana? Malahan tadi udah pakai gaun. Atau..Kokone dipoligami nanti? Kokone gak mau ya kalo jadi istri kesekian kalau bukan yang satu-satunya.

Kokone melepaskan tangan sepihak dari Kaito.

Biarlah, ia sudah menyerah. Pernyataan Kaito sama sekali tak ada artinya lagi. Terlambat sudah, Shion Kaito. Kokone harus menuruti saran sahabat konspirasi demi kesehatan _kokoro_ sendiri.

Bukan hanya Kaito, Mikuo sama terkejutnya. Fix, dengan begini semakin mempermudah langkahnya meminang Kokone.

_Mas, tolong jangan terlalu ngarep. _

.

Para pekerja yang mau masuk kantor gak bisa karena terhalang adegan telenovela di depan pagar. Lumayan, pagi-pagi dapet tontonan gratis.

Kokone berusaha lari hingga kantor pos, namun Kaito bersikeras mengikuti. Tolong, perut Kokone serasa dikocok habis naik kora-kora dufan.

.

Yuuma bingung ada apa ramai-ramai di depan kantor pos. Bangun kesiangan memang merepotkan. Dengan mudah Yuuma menembus kerumunan hanya demi melihat drama picisan.

Mikuo yang sibuk ngacungin _cutter_ ditahan sama beberapa orang. Sementara itu dilihatnya sang rival abadi serta si brengsek biru.

"Aku bilang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Shion-san!"

"Tidak, kita harus bicara sekali lagi!"

Ngeselin.

Yuuma hendak melangkah mundur, keluar dari kerumunan. Tapi tiba-tiba aja Kokone berlari ke arah Yuuma berada dan menubruknya keras.

Yuuma terjungkal ke belakang dengan tak elit akibat tekanan, sementara Kokone meraung-raung di atas tubuhnya.

"Hiks..Yum, hajar dia!"

_Oi oi. _

_Yuuma malah gak ngerti situasinya, bego._

Kokone masih menangis keras, mengabaikan fakta umurnya kini. Toh, gak ada larangan menangis bagi siapapun, bukan.

"Che, kau berat, Kokone." Yuuma mengedarkan pandangan ke arah Shion. Pemuda biru itu hanya memandang penuh tanya ke arah mereka.

Yuuma mengalah dalam situasi begini. Tidak memikirkan harga diri. Diusapnya kepala Kokone seraya menenangkannya. Entah sadar tidak sadar, ―pakaian depannya jadi terasa basah semua.

Basah dan.._lengket_.

Oh, Yuuma pastiin balas dendam _season_ dua sama Shion Kaito. Tunggu aja.

Kaito berusaha memanggil "Shimaza―"

"Yum! Pukul dia Yum! Hueeeee!"

Yuuma diem. Tapi dia bangkit sambil memeluk rivalnya erat. Yuuma ngerti rasanya patah hati. Jadi dia tau Kokone cuma butuh pelukan untuk menenangkan hati. Mengabaikan status rival yang selalu melekat di antara mereka.

"Tolong, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Shimazaki-san."

"Tidak bisa." Potong Yuuma. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Kaito masih bertanya. Matanya menuntut jawaban.

"Karena gadis ini―" Yuuma menelan ludah, menyiapkan mental lahir dan batin "―sudah dijodohkan denganku."

Hening.

Jangkrik numpang lewat.

Angin berhembus.

Bahkan mereka tak sempat melihat UFO yang melintas di langit Tokyo sambil makan sate.

Rekan sejawat yang lihat drama-tapi-bukan-drama itu kicep. Bingung mau komentar apa. Tapi pikiran mereka semua sama.

_'Gue gak nyangka.'_

Yuuma sendiri tak percaya dia mengatakan itu. Gawat, aibnya kini sudah diketahui rekan sepekerjaannya juga khalayak ―selain geng merpati hitam.

Kokone masih menyumbang air mata dan memeluk Yuuma makin erat.

Yuuma memerah, malu.

Para pelanggan (?) kantor pos yang ikut melihat tontonan gratis bercie ria, ada yang bersiul dan meneriakkan nama Yuuma dan Kokone.

"UDAH GUE BILANG JUGA APA."

"SINI, SERATUS RIBU. GUE MENANG TARUHAN."

_Taruhan? Apa maksudnya?_

"Yaaahh padahal gue berharap ada kapal Shimazaki ama Hatsune-san.."

"Ih, apaan..gue di kapal Tanaka ama Megurine."

"Harusnya tuh Shimazaki ama Megurine aja."

_Oi._

"Bagusan Tanaka ama Hatsune. Gue kurang asupan tusuk menusuk nih. "

_Woi woi, siapa yang ngomong, tuh? _

Yuuma melirik Kokone. Kaito dengan berat hati pergi dari sana karena ia telah kalah sebelum bertanding.

Kasian kamu mas, cep cep cep.

.

.

"KO JADI GINI SIH?!"

Yuuma benar-benar kesal karena aibnya telah tersebar. Dia naikin satu kaki ke kursi kerja sambil ngacungin jari tengah. Gatau mau ngapain dia gitu. Yuuma jadi gila.

"Yum, kok elu jadi gila sih?" Kokone sruput ingus yang masih mbeler dari hidungnya. Tempat sampah sudah hampir penuh sama tisu bekas ingus Kokone.

"Yuuma emang gila." ―_tapi tak segila cintaku padamu_. Ehm, tau kan ini siapa?

"Tisunya hampir habis, nih..Kokone-chan.." Luka menatap syedih pada tisu yang terbuang sia-sia. Pemborosan sekaligus efek kerusakan lingkungan, tisu itu dibuat dari pohon, padahal jumlah pohon di dunia makin dikit jadi seuprit, kita harus menghemat penggunaan seperti kertas dan tisu agar tidak―

Uh, oke. Lupakan Luka yang lagi berorasi dalam hati.

"Kalian bantuin gitu kek buat batalin perjanjian gak masuk akal ini!" Yuuma nurunin kakinya, lalu duduk dengan normal di kursi kerja.

"Tapi Yum..hiks..perjanjiannya udah ditandatangani notaris..hiks..gimana dong..hiks.." Kokone tidak mampu menghadapi kenyataan.

"Gue bakal sogok tuh notaris. Dimana kantornya?" Mikuo tentu telah siap secara finansial. Semua cara akan dilakukan demi membatalkan perjodohan yang merugikan dirinya.

"Kalau bisa disogok, kalo enggak lu yang dilaporin ke pihak berwenang, Mik." Luka mengatakan resikonya.

"Masa bodo." Mikuo ngutak-ngatik ponselnya lagi, mencari informasi. Gak dijawab pun gak masalah, jangan remehkan jaringan informasinya yang ada dimana-mana.

Kantor notaris terdekat berada 25 km dari kantor pos. Oh. Mikuo lalu mengecek saldo rekening dari ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk. Terlihat gambar gagang hijau dan merah di layar. Mikuo sendiri terkejut. Tidak ada namanya. Siapa, ya?

Mikuo mencoba mengangkatnya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

_"Halo, Mikuo sayang."_

* * *

_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**_

―_**Chapter 9―**_

* * *

"K-kaasan?!" Mikuo terkejut. Padahal ia sudah ganti nomor juga memakai ponsel cadangan yang masih bejibun di koper. Kok ibunya bisa dapet nomornya sih?!

―_ibu anak sama aja_

Mikuo kelu.

_"Lama tak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Raut wajah Mikuo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kalau ibunya sudah bertanya kabar tentang dirinya, pasti nenek sihir itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

_"Kau tidak ingin menemani ibu di Amerika? Kau tahu, ibu kesepian disana."_

Bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang ibu merindukan anaknya dan memintanya menemani. Tidak, disini masalahnya bukan itu. Mikuo hafal betul mengapa ibunya bersikap begitu.

―wajah Mikuo mirip ayahnya.

Mikuo awalnya tak menyadari serta tak mempermasalahkan ibunya yang masih suka cium pipinya sampai SMA karena menganggap itu hal wajar. Tapi, akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak. Kalian tahu maksudku, kan?

Luka, Yuuma, ama Kokone diem. Mendengarkan acara telpon menelpon Mikuo.

"Gak! Mikuo gak mau!"

Mikuo mengakhiri panggilan dan mematikan ponselnya seketika.

"Mik? Kok dimatiin? Dari siapa?" Luka heran. Kalau gak salah dengar tadi Mikuo menyebut 'kaasan'. Aneh aja.

"Gak kok, kalian cuma berhalusinasi. Lupakan. Beep beep." Mikuo bangkit dari kursi kerja dengan pose supermen walau berwajah aneh.

"Lu mau kemana?" Tanya Luka.

"Nganter kiriman ke Ginza. Daah~"

Mikuo berlalu begitu cepat sambil melambaikan tangan bak tanpa melirik ke arah Kokone. Wow.

.

.

Mikuo melangkah semakin cepat.

_Gawat, ini gawat._

Kenapa ibunya harus pulang ke Jepang sekarang? Sebenarnya, bukan masalah pulangnya, tapi sang ibu akan mengajaknya tinggal di Amerika.

Darimana Mikuo berasumsi bahwa ibunya telah kembali ke Jepang? Mikuo gitu loh. Entah ini hanya firasat atau apa, tapi ia harus bergerak cepat mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Biarin mau ibunya nangis sampai tujuh hari tujuh malem. Tapi Mikuo menyadari hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Ibunya pasti mengirim _bodyguard_nya untuk mencarinya ke seluruh Tokyo ―kalau perlu hingga seantero Jepang bahkan jika itu pelosok sekalipun.

Mikuo tahu takkan bisa lepas dari pengawasan ibunya, tapi ia tidak mau kalah tanpa melawak.

Ehem, melawan maksudnya.

Jadi, ia harus pulang cepat, membereskan semua barang ―terutama pernak-pernik serba Kokone.

―mungkin ia harus melamar Kokone sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Miku mencoba kembali menghubungi anaknya tercinta. Tapi selalu aja operator yang berbicara. Miku berdecak kesal. Ah, sudahlah. Ia akan bertindak.

"Pak, tolong dipercepat. Kompleks Negi nomor tujuh."

"Iya bu, ini sudah ngebut."

Miku hanya berharap ia tiba tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo bolos kerja? Kepala kantor pos heran. Bukankah makhluk _teal_ itu yang paling termotivasi untuk bekerja disini? Hm..

Btw, kepala kantor pos selalu ngamatin pekerjanya kok, sepanjang jam operasi. Tapi, dia biasanya mantau lewat teropong dari atas pohon. Jadi, bukannya dia gak tau komplotan konspirasi hobi merusuh. Tapi, gak apa. Lebih berwarna lebih baik. Biar orang dapet hiburan dan gak bosen mendatangi kantor pos yang keberadaannya kini terabaikan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pak kepala berdering, ada sebuah pesan masuk entah dari siapa. Kepala kantor pos hanya menatap maklum,

_'Kepala kantor pos yang terhormat. Mulai saat ini tolong berhentikan Hatsune Mikuo dari pekerjaan sebagai kurir barang dan surat. Karena hari ini aku akan mengajaknya ke Amerika dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya._

_Hatsune Miku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo sampai di rumah lebih cepat karena bertemu dengan ojek berjaket ijo di pinggir jalan. Usai mengantar, tukang ojeknya kicep karena dapet sebundel uang 10.000 yen dari Mikuo.

"Ambil semuanya. Dan lupakan jika kau mengantarku, mengerti?"

Tukang ojek mengangguk terpaksa kala Mikuo mengacungkan _cutter_ kesayangannya.

Mikuo buru-buru membereskan barang. Terutama, foto-foto Kokone yang selama ini dikumpulkannya. Membawa sebagian setelan pakaian di lemari tak lupa laptopnya. Untuk peralatan lain, ia bisa beli lagi nanti. Yang penting adalah Kokone. Ya. Shimazaki Kokone.

Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat Mikuo jadi segila ini padamu.

Namun suara bel membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

.

Miku turun kala supirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Dengan beberapa_ bodyguard_ di belakangnya, Miku berjalan membuka pagar depan dan memencet bel dekat pintu.

_Ting Tong!_

.

.

.

Mikuo ketar-ketir saat mengintip dari jendela. Tidak! Ia harus lari! Sekarang!

Tapi..bagaimana?

.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Miku menendang kusen pintu hingga engselnya lepas. Ia masuk ke rumah yang ditempati anaknya.

"Mikuo, ikutlah bersama kaasan~" Miku berseru dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Masih nihil. Ia menggunakan gestur tangan memerintah_ bodyguard_ di belakangnya untuk menyisir area rumahnya.

Miku sendiri mulai menapaki tangga satu per satu. Ia yakin, Mikuo langsung pulang usai ditelpon olehnya, lalu berniat membereskan barang-barang untuk kabur. Jalan pikiran anaknya memang mudah ditebak.

Miku sampai pada sebuah pintu ―yang memang satu-satunya― di hadapannya begitu sampai di lantai dua. Ia memutar kenop perlahan.

"Mikuo sayang, ayo kita―"

Ucapan Miku terhenti kala melihat banyak selebaran terbang kesana kemari tertiup angin.

_Angin?_

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Sialan, Mikuo benar-benar anaknya.

.

.

.

Mikuo berlari membawa tas ransel. Hanya berisi laptop dan beberapa setel pakaian disertai uang tunai. Sebenarnya ia berat hati meninggalkan beribu koleksi foto Kokone, tapi jika ia membawa semuanya, akan terlalu berat dan susah untuk kabur karena kehabisan waktu. Jadi, ia hanya membawa satu tas kecil foto Kokone berukuran 4R. _Aih, aih_.

.

.

.

Miku masih terpaku, sebelum matanya beralih melihat poster raksasa di dinding seberang.

Poster.._siapa itu? Artis, kah?_

Rambutnya cokelat ―manis. Wajahnya unyu. Matanya bersinar cantik. Kalau itu artis, mungkin Miku maklum.

Tapi..kenapa ka_mar _anaknya penuh dengansemua ornamen berwajah sama? Benarkah Mikuo terobsesi pada gadis itu? Walau sekali lihat, Miku yakin asumsinya 95% betul betul betul.

Gadis itu..siapa?

"Mikuo..kau hanya harus membutuhkanku."

.

.

Mikuo tidak tahu harus kemana, maka ia menuju rumah Yuuma. Sebenernya kalo bisa ke rumah Kokone biar memuaskan batinnya. Tapi Mikuo gak sebrengsek itu, dia tau batasan-batasan antara dunia imaji dan realita.

Masih jam satu, belum saatnya pulang kerja. Mizki mengernyit heran ketika mengetahui seorang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Mikuo-kun? Ada apa?"

Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum malaikat. Jangan lupa dengan keterangan di bawah; INI HANYA AKTING SEMATA

Mikuo pasang pose unyu, "Bolehkah Mikuo tinggal disini?"

Mizki langsung berkyaaa ria sambil lompat-lompat gak jelas.

"Aaahh~k-kawaii!" Lalu mencubit pipi kenyal Mikuo gantian.

Ah. Mikuo hanya harus bersabar. Ini hanya uang muka.

"Nee, nee..Yuuma pasti senang punya teman di rumah..habisnyaa Kokone-chan jarang kesini...padahal aku menyukainya."

Kalau saja Mizki bukan ibunya Yuuma, niscaya sudah melayanglah _cutter _kebanggaannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Geng merpati hitam udah selese ngant_e_r ―_minus_ Mikuo; yang gak tau cabut kemana. Yuuma dan Kokone masih menghujat satu sama lain sepanjang jalan kenangan lalu misah di perempatan.

Yuuma langsung masuk ke rumah dengan wajah frustrasi. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar gosip tak menyebar. Yah, walaupun bukan gosip juga sih..

Saking kesalnya, ia tak melihat ada sepasang sepatu lain.

.

.

"Se-seperti ini, Tanaka-san?"

"Hebaaattt! Bagaimana bisa, Mikuo-kun?! Lihat, jadi sebesar ini!"

"Hanya harus pelan-pelan saja, Tanaka-san. Ditekan saja begini."

"Ah! Kau memang yang terbaik, Mikuo-kun!"

Langkah Yuuma terhenti di balik pintu geser kala mendengar suara aneh nan ambigu itu. Diurungkan niat mengambil minum di dapur, memilih menguping.

"Mikuo-kun! Lagi!"

"T-tapi, Tanaka-san..kurasa aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"Hmmm tapi aku masih ingin, Mikuo-kun!"

"T-Tanaka-san..ini sedang dikocok."

Yuuma batuk parah sebelum menggeser pintu untuk menyinkronisasi antara audio dan visual dalam imajinasinya. Terlihat Mikuo dan ibunya yang belepotan krim dan tepung walau telah memakai celemek.

_What? _

"Yuuma! Sini bantuin Mikuo ngocok krim biar lebih ngembang dan besar! Wow, pasti nanti kuenya gede!" Mikuo cuma bisa menahan diri. Tahan, Mikuo. Sealay apapun Mizki, dia tetap lebih tua darimu _plus_ ibu rekan kerjamu. **Siyal siyal siyal**.

Yuuma cengo. Kok Mikuo ada disini?

"Jangan tanya Yum, entar gue yang jelasin." Mikuo membentuk adonan dengan cetakan di atas loyang.

"Uh, oke." _―Mikuo bisa ngebaca pikiran, ya? _

"Yuuma! Cariin dong stoberinya!"

"I-iya, kaasan!"

.

.

Pukul menunjuk pertengahan angka tujuh dan delapan. Kokone laper banget, mana kulkas kosong lagi. Ayahnya sekarang jarang pulang karena kerjaan. Dasar Shimazaki Toyib. Tega ninggal anaknya yang gampang lapar kaya Kokone.

Pilihan terakhir Kokone adalah gerobak bakso abang Yohio atau gorengannya bokap Yuuma. Tertatih, ia memegang perut menahan sakit.

Ia tiba di perempatan, tapi gerobak abang Yohio gak ada. Kokone meneruskan langkah ke tempat jualan gorengan ayahnya Yuuma. Tapi, mungkin karena lapar, jarak seratus meter terasa beribu mil jauhnya.

KOKONE. LAPER. BANGET.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan, Kokone-san. Makanlah"

Kokone noleh, mendapati seseorang menyodorkan seplastik beraroma gorengan yang ia ingin.

"Suzune-san? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ayo cari tempat dulu."

.

.

Yuuma tahu Mikuo cinta mati sama Kokone.

Tapi, gak gini juga kali!

Dinding kamar Yuuma berubah jadi tempat sakral penempelan foto-foto rivalnya. Apalagi, waktu Yuuma ngadu ke ibunya tadi,

_"Kaasan, Mikuo keterlaluan, menempelkan foto Kokone seena―"_

_"Yum." Ibunya menyela. "Mikuo bilang dia mau membantumu dengan tips-tips menggaet cewek, jadi kau harus menerimanya, anakku. Kamu pasti butuh saran dari yang sudah berpengalaman serta telah teruji di IPB dan ITB."_

Mikuo mah gitu orangnya. Bisa aja nyari 1001 alesan buat ngibulin orang.

"Yum, geser dong."

Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus membagi kasurnya dengan makhluk _teal_ ini?!

Sebenarnya Mikuo gak menuhin tempat, karena badannya lebih kecil dari Yuuma. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak nyaman berbagi ranjang sucinya untuk _stalker_ paling nista abad ini. Bisa-bisa ia ketularan nistanya Mikuo.

Gak gitu juga keles.

"Yum! Geser!"

Mikuo mendorongnya paksa untuk bergeser ke sisi lain. Yuuma cuma menghela nafas dan memilih mengalah saja pada rekan kerjanya itu. Ini sudah malam, dan Yuuma males bertengkar, diundur besok aja. Yuuma janji dalam hati bakal nonjok muka Mikuo.

Mikuo berbaring di sebelahnya, menghadap ke arah tepi memunggungi Yuuma yang juga kini berbaring disebelahnya.

Oya, Mikuo belum menjelaskan kenapa ia ngungsi kemari karena tadi ia sibuk membuat kue bersama ibunya. Ah, sudahlah. Mikuo pasti tidak betah disini lalu besok pergi saat mendengar Mizki mulai bernyanyi.

Berharap saja begitu.

"Yum, bagi selimutnya juga dong. Gue gak bawa."

Yuuma mengalah, lagi. Memberikan semua selimutnya pada Mikuo.

"Lu gak selimutan, Yum?"

"Hanya malam ini."

"Makasih ya Yum."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Mikuo. Yuuma turut memejamkan mata, memunggungi punggung Mikuo namun belum terlelap.

"Nghh, k-kaasan.." Sepertinya Mikuo mengigau tentang ibunya. Mungkin dia rindu?

"J-jangan..jangan Shimazaki..."

Dia bermimpi apa tentang Kokone?

"Shimazaki..aku menyukaimu."

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Perkataan yang mungkin selalu ia pendam dalam hati hingga terbawa mimpi. Ah, Kokone..walaupun Mikuo sering menguntitmu, tapi ia benar-benar menyukaimu. Itukah yang disebut cinta, rela melakukan apapun?

Entah mengapa Yuuma ingin tidur saat itu juga.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku **

**A/n** : ternyata cerita ini akan jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan awal saya yang mau namatin sampai tujuh chapter doang, tapi malah berkembang jadi 9 sekarang -_-

tau kannn suzune itu siapaaa eh gatau? Wah kurang teliti berarti baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya *maksa

Maaf, untuk beberapa chapter depan bakal kurang humornya atau malah sama sekali gak ada, jadi mohon maaf. Ada saat dimana ada plot yang harus dibuat serius walaupun fik ini saya labelin genre humor ―maaf banget. Tapi panda janji ini happy end. Eennn gatau kenapa saya pengen munculin relasi persahabatan aneh antara abang Yuuma dan mas Mikuo +o+ dan akhirnya setelah beberapa chapter, yohio ama v-flo dapet slot disini wwwwww. Eh, kemunculan mereka yang sekilas-sekilas bukan tanpa alasan, karena nanti ada semacam titik balik untuk figuran-figuran ini.

V-Flo : siapa yang lu sebut figuran, hah?

Yohio : tau tuh, padahal authornya juga cuma figuran

Author : -_- Ya sudahlah, sekian dan terima kasih! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

[ Jadi cuma sisa 2 kandidat yang pendukungnya banyak #TeamYuuma ama #TeamMikuo , ada lagi yang nambah #TeamNetral ya boleh2 aja hahahaha tapi siapapun yang menang nanti (?) mohon diterima dengan ikhlas hati ]


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar tidak menyingsing kala Mikuo membuka kedua matanya. Atau sebenarnya tak nampak karena mendung. Lamat-lamat pandangan buramnya semakin jelas. Pemuda teal itu menguap, lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Namun pandangannya melebar seketika saat mendapati pakaiannya raib. Dia hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang.

"Hoaamm..."

_**Deg**_

Mikuo menoleh. Menatap horror pada objek di sebelahnya.

Memorinya terputar, mengapa ia bisa berakhir di ranjang bersama salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"G-gak..gak mungkin.." Mikuo menggeleng sendiri. Meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu semalam tadi.

"Mik? Udah bangun?"

Yang di sebelahnya baru ngucek mata. Mikuo langsung nyekek terdakwa.

"YUM?! APA YANG TERJADI SEMALAM? MANA BAJUKU?!"

Mizki yang hendak mengetuk pintu putranya mengurungkan niat. Teriakan ambigu Mikuo membuat Mizki dengan terpaksa membuka kasar pintu kamar Yuuma.

"Yum! Sarapannya―"

Yang dilihat Mizki : Yuuma mau menindih Mikuo yang topless.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi : Kedua tangan mereka beradu, tapi Mikuo kalah tenaga dan berakhir dengan posisi ysd (yang sudah disebutkan)

Wajah bagian atas Mizki menggelap.

"Yum..kamu.." Mundur dua langkah.

"I-ini salah paham, kaasan!"

Mizki keburu ngacir. Yuuma menatap marah pada Mikuo di bawahnya.

"Sialan lo, Mik."

"Jelasin makanya!"

"Semalem lo ngelindur, mau terjun dari jendela kamar gue. Terus gue siram pake air lo tidur lagi, makanya gue lepas baju lo. Mau gue ganti gatau kunci koper punya lo."

Mikuo yang kini wajah atasnya menggelap.

"Yum," panggilnya.

"Apa?" Yuuma nanya.

Dan sebuah tonjokan mendarat mulus di wajah Yuuma.

Selamat pagi, dunia.

* * *

_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**_

_**―Chapter 10―**_

* * *

Sarapan kali ini rasanya suram. Ayah Yuuma berangkat tanpa bilang apa-apa. Mizki meraung sedih seraya memukul meja.

Yuuma diem. Mikuo diem. Tangisan Mizki menjadi _soundtrack_ di pagi hari.

"Kaasan?" Yuuma gak tahan. Mending emaknya nyanyi seperti biasa walau bikin sakit telinga.

"Yum, dengar. Aku tidak mau tahu! Pernikahan kalian diajukan bulan depan!"

Mikuo adalah orang pertama yang ingin menyerukan protes, tapi Yuuma keburu menggebrak meja.

"Kaasan! Sudah kukatakan aku menolak perjodohan konyol ini!"

Mizki melirik anaknya tajam, "Jadi kau mau durhaka pada orang tua?"

"Aku tidak mau durhaka, tapi ini keterlaluan! Kaasan dan Tousan tahu kan jika aku membenci Kokone?!"

Mikuo menahan bahu Yuuma, mencegahnya tidak naik tensi kembali.

"Yum, tenanglah."

Justru pemuda _teal_ itu yang menengahi perseteruan ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

"Ah, maaf Kaito-kun. Kemarin aku hanya iseng mencoba gaun Meiko-san. Desainnya bagus."

Hening.

Ruang itu berisi dua entitas berbeda. Diketahui yang satunya bernama Utatane Piko dan satu lainnya bernama Shion Kaito. Mereka terduduk di sisi ranjang sembari merenungi apa yang kemarin terjadi.

"Ah, gak. Ini bukan salahmu, Piko."

Ya, ini bukan salah Piko. Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Shimazaki ―err kalau tidak salah ada yang memanggilnya Kokone."

Piko menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Berjuanglah, Kaito-kun. Aku mendukungmu."

Shion Kaito, pemuda biasa yang menyukai seorang tukang pos unique.

Awalnya biasa saja. Pertemuan pertama mereka di malam natal lalu tidak memiliki dampak berarti baginya. Namun, setiap kali tukang pos itu memberi surat misterius, ia mulai curiga.

Ia penasaran; siapa yang mengirim surat cinta (ditambah satu ancaman pembunuhan) kepadanya? Iya Kaito tau dia ganteng, tapi namanya orang kan punya rasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu siapakah pengirim anonim yang mengiriminya kata-kata romantis ―jangan lupakan ada tambahan ancaman― selama ini?

**Pertama**, mengapa harus surat cinta?

**Kedua**, mengapa harus tanpa nama?

Oke mungkin masih bisa maklum biar identitasnya gak ketahuan. Biar kemisteriusannya terlihat keren, semacam itu.

Terakhir, yang membuat Kaito semakin curiga; mengapa tidak ada perangkonya?

Dan lagi, yang mengantarnya selalu tukang pos yang sama.

Bukankah ini aneh?

Kaito sempat berasumsi bahwa tukang pos itu diancam seseorang dan dipaksa mengirimkannya untuk Kaito. Tapi dugaan itu runtuh ketika melihat si tukang pos tidak pernah terlihat tertekan seperti usai diancam. Jadilah Kaito membuat konklusi bahwa tukang pos itu yang mengirimkannya sendiri berkedok dusta.

Mulanya Kaito mengabaikan surat itu, tapi ia menyimpannya di laci kamar sebagai kenang-kenangan. Siapa sih yang gak seneng dapet surat cinta? Kaito pengen ngefly rasanya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, jatuh cinta pada tukang pos itu.

Tapi..benarkah pendapatnya ini? Apakah tukang pos itu benar-benar dalang dibalik pengiriman surat ilegal ini?

Ia harus memastikannya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

Kokone mematikan televisi sebelum berangkat menuju tempat kerja. Ia buru-buru mengunyah roti tawar yang tinggal sepotong.

Semalam, Suzune Ring; mantan teman sekolahnya ―dan mantan gebetan Yuuma ―memberinya banyak asupan makanan. Tapi tetep aja habis lapar terbitlah lapar kembali. Apalagi pas Kokone sedang dilanda kelaparan hebat.

Ia terkagum mendengar cerita bahwa Ring kini menjadi sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Kokone lupa namanya, pokoknya terkenal banget.

Kokone menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat aneh hari ini. Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Pagi, neng Shimazaki!" Sapa abang Yohio. Kokone hanya melambaikan tangan dan berlalu melewati gerobak bakso.

"Tumben Kokone gak mampir. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan potongan baruku." V-flower menghela kecewa. Memainkan helai pendeknya.

"Ah, bagus kok potongannya." Puji abang Yohio. V-Flower cuma ketawa pelan.

Gadis yang berstatus sebagai tetangga salah satu tokoh utama dalam fanfiksi ini lalu memakan bakso yang tadi dipesannya.

"Oya, bang."

"Apa, neng."

"Aku dapet kerjaan. Di dinas kebersihan kota."

.

.

.

Luka menatap lama undangan yang dikirimkan temannya, Sakine Meiko ―padanya. Dalam undangan tertulis bahwa temannya akan menikah dengan seseorang bernama Shion Akaito. Luka menyipit curiga. Jangan-jangan, si Akaito itu punya hubungan sama gebetan sahabat konspirasinya?

Entahlah.

Yang jelas Luka akan membawa benda ini sebagai barang bukti dalam pemecahan kasus cinta gak kesampean ini. Mungkin ini semacam titik terang untuk permasalahan asmara Kokone.

Luka memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas kerjanya.

* * *

.

.

"Halo, Shion-san?"

Akaito hanya terkekeh menjawab panggilan, "Ada apa, Hatsune-san? Jarang sekali anda menghubungiku."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Untuk?"

"Hatsune Mikuo."

Akaito mengangguk tanpa sadar,

"Putra tunggal anda? Kenapa? Apakah ini sudah saatnya kita mempertemukan adikku dan anak anda sebagai rekan bisnis di masa mendatang?"

Akaito bisa menebak, Hatsune-san sedang memasang raut sebal. Pasti dia tengah memelototi ponselnya sendiri. Akaito hafal betul tingkah laku janda itu.

"Dia tak bisa kuhubungi."

"Bukankah anda bisa mencarinya sendiri?"

"Tolong. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Maaf merepotkan, Shion-san." Nampaknya nyonya Hatsune hendak mengakhiri panggilan, tapi Akaito mengatakannya sebelum telpon ditutup.

"Oya, Hatsune-san. Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yuuma tidak tahu mengapa semua ini jadi salahnya.

Mikuo berjalan dengan raut kesal dan menggembungkan pipi. Yuuma malas melihatnya. Mikuo seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja. Pakai jaga jarak segala. Ya ampun, ngapain juga dia melakukan dan ini dan itu pada Mikuo. Lagian Yuuma gak belok, tolong diingat.

Tapi kekesalan Mikuo tak berlangsung lama. Ia melihat sang pujaan hati datang dari persimpangan kanan.

"Loh? Hatsune? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kokone mengerjap heran. Rumah Mikuo berjarak dua kompleks dari sini. Ngapain rekan kerjanya di daerahnya?

Kebingungan Kokone sirna kala melihat Yuuma yang muncul di belakang Mikuo. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam. Mikuo bergantian melirik ke dua kubu. Tiba-tiba auranya terasa mencekam.

Yuuma dan Kokone masih saling beradu pandangan. Mikuo benci dikacangin, tapi dia juga mau tahu dua entitas bertolak itu mau ngapain.

"JAN KEN PON!"

Mikuo swt. Mereka hanya main jan ken pon dengan cepat.

"Shimatta!" Kokone kalah.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan kekalahanmu!" Tawa mengejek Yuuma keluar. Kokone gak terima diketawain, jadi dia langsung menggelut Yuuma. Yuuma dengan senang hati membalas.

"Kh! Mati lo merah muda!"

"Lo dulu yang harus mati sebelum gue, cewe bego!"

'Kenapa gulat pagi-pagi sih.' Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala. Beberapa orang yang melintas hanya melihat sejenak dan berjalan lagi. Mungkin mereka terbiasa dengan keributan yang disebabkan Yuuma dan Kokone.

"HYAAH! ULTIMATE ATTACK!"

"DEFENSE!"

_**Krak. Krak.**_

Kedua tangan mereka saling mencengkeram erat. Jari-jari mereka bertautan erat. Jika kau pikir ini mesra, kau salah besar. Mereka saling menekan tangan lawan dan berusaha meremukkan tulangnya.

Mikuo mendapati getaran di saku ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal. Ibunya lagi, kah? Tapi sepertinya berbeda nomor. Ah, mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan ibunya untuk mengetahui kabarnya. Enggan, namun Mikuo tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Ini Hatsune Mikuo-kun?"

Si..siapa? Mikuo gak kenal suaranya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku? Siapa aku? Apa aku benar-benar ada? Itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku hendak menyampaikan pesan bahwa ibumu sedang kritis di rumah sakit."

Mikuo dag dig dug der. Emaknya masuk rumah sakit? Padahal seingatnya sang ibu tak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun dan masih sehat walafiat hingga kini.

Heh.

Sudah pasti si penelpon berbohong, kan?

Mikuo mengakhiri panggilan sepihak. Kedua rival abadi itu masih sibuk bergelut dan saling mencakar. Mikuo berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah, Mikuo terpaksa berhenti. Bukan karena ada begal yang mencegatnya, tapi seseorang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Shion?"

Mikuo bersiap mengambil cutter dari saku kemejanya, tapi Kaito hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah amplop standar berwarna putih.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Shimazaki-san."

Mikuo melirik. Bagus. Yuuma dan Kokone berada dalam titik buta pemuda itu karena terhalang tembok.

Mikuo menerima surat dari Kaito. Ia lalu memastikan isinya. Kaito tak mengatakan apapun saat Mikuo mulai membacanya.

Mikuo hanya diam.

Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah." Mikuo melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Kaito membungkuk berterima kasih. Namun saat ia menegapkan tubuhnya kembali, didapatinya pemuda itu terus menundukkan kepala sembari memandangi amplop itu.

Tes

Amplopnya basah setitik.

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memaksakan senyum. Padahal masih tercetak jelas jejak air mata pada kedua sisi pipinya.

Kaito tertegun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau memberikannya sendiri? Maaf."

Mikuo meletakkan amplop itu dalam genggaman Kaito. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda itu kemudian.

"Selamat." Gumamnya lirih. Namun, Kaito masih dapat mendengarnya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Apa ia harus menahan surat ini untuk sementara waktu hingga ia mengerti dengan semua yang telah terjadi? Tidak. Semua bukan kebetulan. Tukang pos aneh itu, cowok pink di supermarket, surat cinta misterius, ancaman pembunuhan; Kaito merasa semua itu saling berkaitan. Ada sebuah rencana yang tak ia tahu dari pihak entah siapa.

"YUUMA!"

"KOKONE!"

Yuuma dan Kokone yang sedang melakukan gulat sambil berguling terkejut saat melihat eksistensi Shion Kaito berdiri di sana. Kaito meremat amplop yang ia bawa saat menyadari Kokone berada tak jauh darinya.

Hening.

Kaito berbalik, meninggalkan Kokone dan Yuuma yang saling berpandangan bingung.

.

Mikuo tak mempercayai panggilan tadi. Tapi hatinya ketar-ketir. Ini menyangkut ibunya. Ia berjalan menuju kantor pos dengan tampang lesu.

Ia kemudian berpapasan dengan Luka di depan pagar. Luka mengernyit heran. Mikuo kok dateng dari arah rumahnya Yuuma dan Kokone?

Oh iya dia kan stalker.

"Mik? Lesu banget sih lu." Ujar Luka sambil meninju pelan bahu rekan kerjanya. Mikuo hanya menggeleng lemah,

"Bukan apa-apa. Ah, pagi yang cerah, kan, Megurine?"

Mata lu buta. Mendung gini, kok.

Tapi, Luka mengangguk, tidak mau memperburuk suasana hati Mikuo. Sepertinya dia lagi bad mood atau apalah itu.

Mikuo langsung masuk ke kantor pos tanpa mengatakan apapun. Luka lalu mengikutinya di belakang, curiga dengan kondisi Mikuo.

Mereka baru saja berada di ambang pintu, tapi kepala kantor pos menahan Mikuo dengan sempritan peluit pramuka miliknya.

"PRIIIIIIITTTT!"

Mikuo yang kena semprit cuma masang tampang, 'Ada apa?'

Pak kepala batuk ganteng sebelum berbicara,

"Nak Mikuo. Ibumu memintaku untuk memberhentikanmu bekerja."

Mikuo tahu pasti ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?

Memintanya berhenti?

Mikuo tersenyum miring,

"Maaf pak kepala-san..mungkin telingaku mendadak tuli tadi."

"Kau diberhentikan, Hatsune Mikuo."

Mikuo menggeram marah. Luka menepuk pundaknya sebelum Mikuo mengambil cutter di sakunya.

"Pak, setidaknya biarkan ia bekerja hingga akhir tahun."

Kau tidak membantu, Luka!

Mikuo hanya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Tapi saya masih belum ingin berhenti, pak. Saya..menyukai pekerjaan ini."

Mungkin benar jika awalnya ia masuk ke sini karena keberadaan Kokone. Tapi, Mikuo yang sekarang tidak berbohong. Ia menyukai pekerjaan sederhana ini. Ia memiliki materi dan kehidupan lebih dari cukup, tapi tidak kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang menerima surat atau barang yang diantarnya.

Mikuo benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan ini. Ia tidak sanggup jika diminta berhenti.

Kepala kantor pos hanya terkekeh pelan,

"Sesuatu yang sederhana itu indah, bukan?"

Memang, surat mungkin sudah tidak jaman, tidak praktis dan dipandang kuno. Tapi, sepucuk surat dapat menunjukkan perjuangan seseorang agar bisa berkomunikasi. Sederhana tapi berarti. Di tengah era modern dimana keberadaan kantor pos terkikis, masih ada yang mau melakoni pekerjaan ini.

Kepala Kantor Pos berbalik, dan beliau melenggang pergi, berjalan menjauh memunggungi kedua kurir itu. Mikuo tanpa sadar membungkukkan diri. Luka hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

* * *

.

.

Miku membanting setir ke kiri. Melesat menerobos jalanan Tokyo. Walau kepalanya berat, ia tetap berusaha tiba di Nagoya untuk rapat pentingnya. Ada banyak pekerjaan, dan kebetulan ia merindukan anaknya dan ingin mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang ibu?

Walau Miku tahu, ia mencintai anaknya dalam artian lain.

Dulu, ia menikah karena perjodohan untuk bisnis dari kedua keluarga. Jadi, ia tak begitu mencintai suaminya, bahkan hingga Mikuo lahir. Miku hanya menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Menjalankan peran sebagai ibu dan istri yang baik bagi anak dan suaminya. Dulu, ia juga tidak tahu apakah suaminya mencintainya atau tidak. Hei, kita membahas perjodohan. Wajar bila pernikahan terasa hambar. Namun, suaminya tak pernah menunjukkan ragu saat menciumnya atau memeluknya. Tapi, Miku hanya merasakan kehangatan yang semu, sedikit hampa.

Di tahun keempat belas pernikahannya, sang suami meninggalkannya. Miku begitu tertekan dan menangisi kepergian suaminya.

Ini tidak benar, _desu ne_.

Bukankah ia tidak mencintai suaminya sekonyong-konyong koder? Tapi kenapa ia merasa seperti butiran debu saat sang suami meninggalkannya? Seperti tenggelam dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Okaa-san, jangan menangis." Satu kalimat yang selalu ia ingat. Saat itu anaknya yang baru beranjak SMP mendatanginya. Miku memandang wajah teplon anaknya, dan baru sadar jika putranya begitu mirip dengan mendiang suaminya.

Putranya tidak menangis. Miku merasa kalah; kalah setrong _kokoro_ dari sang buah hati.

Tiba-tiba, anaknya memeluknya. Miku membalasnya dengan erat, seakan enggan melepaskannya.

Dan saat itu ia putuskan, ia mulai mencintai Mikuo untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya karena tak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk mencintai suaminya semasa hidup.

_Mencintainya_...

"Hatsune-sama, anda baik-baik saja? Biar saya yang menyetir." Miku menepikan mobil dan mengeremnya. Ia lalu bertukar tempat dengan seorang di sampingnya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Suzune."

.

.

Yuuma dan Kokone baru saja datang ke kantor pos saat Luka tengah siap mengirim surat dan barang. Ia sibuk mengangkat tumpukan kardus ke mobil angkutan di pelataran.

"Luka-chan, mau ngirim ke Shibuya lagi?"

Luka hanya tertawa pelan.

"Luka-chan, tadi malam liat gak? Itu film penguin yang jadi mafia―" sementara Kokone sibuk bercerita pada Luka, Yuuma masuk ke dalam bangunan dan menuju ke ruang pojok. Di dalam, Mikuo sibuk melamun entah apa. Yuuma tahu pasti ini soal Koko―

"Yum.." Panggil Mikuo pelan. Dia menatap Yuuma,

"..lu sayang sama ibu lo gak?"

Hah?

Jawabannya, "Tentu saja. Walaupun ibuku alay dan hobi ngidol tapi dia tetap ibuku." Mantav, inilah contoh anak berbakti.

"Begitu, ya..?"

Mikuo menjatuhkan kepala ke meja. Menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya.

"Tapi aku benci ibuku.." Lirihnya.

Hah?

Yuuma mendekatkan telinganya,

"Apa?!"

Ia menjambak rambut Mikuo begitu saja, beberapa helai teal terlepas. Tangan Yuuma lalu beralih pada kerah seragam kerja,

"Mik, gue gak tau penyebab loe benci emak loe, tapi dia itu wanita yang melahirkan―"

"..aku ingin mati, Yuuma." Mikuo tampak putus asa.

"Terus gimana sama Kokone? Lo gak nyesel?"

"Gue lebih nyesel kalau Shimazaki terluka gegara gue."

"Nah itu."

"Tapi Yum, gue..." Mikuo menggeleng pelan, membuat Yuuma heran. Ini anak kenapa? Salah makan? Tapi makanan buatan emak Yuuma kan sehat dan bergizi, atau ini otaknya Mikuo yang sedikit geser dari posisinya?

"..gue gak mau..terus begini.."

"Maksud lo apaan hah, jangan muter-muter."

Mikuo menelan ludah gugup. Apakah ia harus menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya? Apakah ia harus memberitahu Yuuma tentang rahasia besar keluarganya? Tapi, apa Yuuma akan baik-baik saja dengan itu? Apakah ia tidak akan merasa jijik dengannya nanti?

Namun Yuuma sahabatnya, tidak salah untuk berbagi.

"..burung bangau pergi, namun surga tak bisa dikhianati." Tidak, ini masalahnya sendiri, harus ia selesaikan tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Lu ngomong apa sih?"

"Makanya yang pinter Yum."

"Mikuo―!"

Yuuma melepas kerah Mikuo dengan perasaan dongkol. Ada apa sama Mikuo? Biasanya ia yang paling semangat menjalani hari karena punya motivasi, tapi sekarang dia putus asa. Ia seakan bingung harus bersandar pada siapa.

Yuuma tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rekan kerjanya itu. Bagaimana kau mengetahui riwayatnya atau semacam itu jika temanmu hobinya sendiri mengikuti orang lain yang dijadikannya objek fantasi sepihak?

Tidak ada satupun geng Merpati Hitam yang tahu, tentang diri Mikuo yang sebenarnya.

Yuuma duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mengecek jadwal pengirimannya. Hari ini ia akan ke Harajuku. Lumayan dekat, setidaknya.

_"I want you~! I need you~! I love you~! Atama no naka―!"_

Ponsel Mikuo di atas meja berbunyi disertai vibrasi. Mikuo melihat sebentar siapa sang penelpon. Cih, sekretaris sialan itu. Kenapa ia menelpon Mikuo?

Sedikit ragu Mikuo mengangkatnya,

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pergi nganter dulu, Kokone-chan. Ano..biarkan Hatsune-san sendiri dulu saat ini, sepertinya dia punya masalah."

"Baiklah Luka-chan! Hati-hati!" Kokone melambai pada mobil angkutan yang kini melaju pergi. Kokone lalu melangkah riang memasuki kantor pos. Ia menuju ke ruang pojok dengan gembira. Namun, saat hendak memutar kenop pintu, ia mendengar ribut-ribut di dalam.

"..aku ingin mati, Yuuma."

Kokone tercekat. Menatap pintu. Itu tadi suaranya Mikuo, kan? Loh, kenapa ini?

"Terus gimana sama Kokone? Lo gak nyesel?"

"Gue lebih nyesel kalau Shimazaki terluka gegara gue."

Kok bawa-bawa namanya?!

Tapi Kokone tetap mendengarkan.

"..gue gak mau..terus begini.."

"Maksud lo apaan hah, jangan muter-muter."

_Jadi, Mikuo muter-muter di dalem? Mikuo ngapain emang? Joget india?_

Kokone benar-benar gagal paham.

"..burung bangau pergi, namun surga tak bisa dikhianati."

"Lu ngomong apa sih?"

"Makanya yang pinter Yum."

"Mikuo―!"

Iya, Kokone juga gak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama Mikuo. Dia rada ngadat kalau soal konotasi. Kali ini dia sependapat sama Yuuma.

Kokone membuka pintu, dan ia melihat Yuuma yang lagi nyetabilo jadwal pengiriman serta Mikuo yang menelpon seseorang.

"Sialan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo beranjak dari kursi. Ia lalu berlari keluar melewati Kokone.

"Yum, Hatsune kenapa, sih?" Kokone nanya. Yuuma ngelirik. Netranya mengawasi tiap gerak Kokone hingga rivalnya itu duduk di kursi kerja.

"Biarkan dulu."

"Tapi Hatsune kelihatan panik. Apa nggak apa-apa?"

"Kokone, diam."

"Tapi, Yum, Hatsu―"

"Lo budek atau gimana."

Kokone lalu diam. Nada bicara Yuuma jadi sedikit aneh. Berbeda dari yang tadi pagi. Kenapa ini? Kenapa atmosfernya berbeda? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Luka pun mengatakan jangan mengganggu Hatsune karena pemuda itu sedang ada masalah. Tapi, masalah apa? Kenapa gak diceritain ke Kokone?

Yuuma pun demikian, ada yang aneh dari dia saat ini. Baru kali ini Kokone melihat rivalnya itu tampak marah. Semarah apapun Yuuma sama Kokone, tapi Yuuma gak pernah ngomong sedingin itu sama dia.

Ada yang salah, dan Kokone gak tahu itu apa. Dia kesal, lalu menggebrak meja.

"KALIAN SEMUA KENAPA, SIH?! ANEH! APA, APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA KALIAN SEPERTI MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARI GUE?!"

Kokone terengah-engah usai mengatakannya. Jujur, ia sedikit benci saat teman-temannya diam saja seakan menutupi sesuatu darinya. Pertanyaannya adalah;

Mengapa mereka tidak berbagi masalah padanya? Lalu Kokone ini dianggap apa? Barang pajangan?

"Gue juga marah kaya elo. Mikuo gak ngomong apa-apa, gue juga marah sama dia."

Hening.

"Jadi bener Hatsune punya masalah?" Kokone kedip.

"Sepertinya begitu. Semalam ia ke tempatku." Yuuma menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

Kokone tidak bertanya lagi, perkataan Yuuma menjelaskan semuanya. Namun Yuuma angkat bicara dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya, membuat Kokone tertarik mendengar lanjutannya,

"Gue jadi punya ide untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Apa Yum? APAA?!" Kokone berbinar mendengarnya. Yuuma cuma senyum penuh misteri sebelum menjawabnya,

"Kita berempat akan bersandiwara."

Benar. Ini sangat brilian! Kenapa Yuuma baru kepikiran, ya? Yuuma memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hah?" Kokone gak mudeng. Maklum, otak Kokone emang rada lemot. Tapi karena Yuuma sedang gembira ―karena kejeniusannya― jadi ia menjawab tanpa marah-marah.

"Kita berdua ditambah Mikuo dan Megurine. Kita akan menjadi pasangan palsu. Kau dengan Mikuo, dan aku dengan Megurine."

Jangkrik numpang lewat, sebelum dibalas seruan bahagia,

"Hebat, Yum! Ini pasti berhasil! Kita tipu orang tua kita!"

**Adegan ini hanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak kurang ajar, mohon jangan ditiru.**

Yuuma dan Kokone berdua lalu tos ―bentuk kesepakatan pertama setelah sekian lama bermusuhan karena masalah gorengan.

Apakah benar semua akan berjalan lancar? Heloh, hidup itu tak semulus kepalanya om Saitama.

Tapi berusaha tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**Sanaa11-san** : hepi ending versi saya sendiri tapi /ketawajahat/ ya emang masoin miku enak banget #ga# vocaloid itu voicebank, biasanya dipakai produser yang gapunya penyanyi. Buat iklan juga sering sih, malah sekarang ada kereta pake gambarnya Miku 8(

**Gery O Donut** : hai #timnetral! urusan hati tak bisa disogok pakai negi #ohok# ya...di sini menjelaskan semua...gatau juga...#lari

**Shiro Rukami** : wah tapi saya di #TeamMikuo /senyumangker

**Hanazawa Yuki** : tapi Yuuma kayanya belum mau nyopet hatinya Kokone deh..wkwkw salam sejahtera, da!

**Veria-313** : semuanya akan dikupas setajam silet/g / iya yang kena darenya kokone waktu ituh :" niatnya sih numpang lewat juga tapi tiba2 aku mendapat pencerahan /apaanheh

**Razfa Kagamine** : wew terimakasih sudah membaca!

* * *

Maap ini pendek orz kehabisan ide #ngupil

Jujur panda ngerasa ini makin lama makin gaje...jadi..silahkan masukannya..

Bye

siluman panda


	11. Chapter 11

pasti kalian heran kenapa apdetnya kilat, panda sendiri juga heran (?)

**Hanazawa Yuki** : karena Yuuma bukan pencopet #iyain# Mikuo ga kenapa-napa #yha si Ivan dateng tuh...#lari  
**Shiro Rukami** : apakah ini bahagia? #nyesepketanah# semoga drama-nya mulai berasa...  
**Gery O Donut** : dari kamar mandi lah :v wkwkwk  
**Veria-313** : Mizki masih lurus koq jadi tenang aja #nyengir yosh uda lanjut kilat malah :v/

* * *

Jamuan makan malam tertata rapih. Mulai dari menu legenda seperti lasagna hingga makanan sederhana seperti kalkun panggang. Meja beralas delima dengan lilin yang diletakkan dalam wadah emas di atasnya, menopang jilatan api dengan eloknya.

Di sinilah, Yuuma, Kokone, dan orang tua mereka akan membicarakan tentang masa depan yang bersangkutan.

Masa depan Tanaka Yuuma.

Masa depan Shimazaki Kokone.

Tidak biasanya pasangan rival itu diam saat duduk berhadapan. Seringnya ingin mencolok mata lawan sesegera mungkin.

Yuuma merapikan jas serta dasi pita yang sedikit longgar, sedang Kokone menyisir helai cokelatnya dengan jemarinya. Bukan hanya ketenangan ini saja, tapi mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu itu adalah senyum konspirasi yang baru.

Mizki bahagia. Ayah Yuuma swt. Sedang ayahnya Kokone, Shimazaki Kyo menjedukkan kepala ke meja sembari bergumam, "Akhirnya ada orang yang meluluhkan keganasan anakku.." ―_kok malah bangga sih pak._

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa demikian. Padahal masing-masing pihak awalnya menolak keras.

Ada yang tidak beres, tapi ya sudahlah. Bukankah lebih baik begini?

"Yuuma."

"Ya, Kokone?"

Mereka saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain di bawah meja.

Oh maaf, salah naskah.

Inilah narasi yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!**_

―_**chapter 11**__**―**_

* * *

Mikuo berlari, dan berlari.

Terus berlari, menuju sesuatu yang tak pernah pasti.

Sekretaris ibunya, Suzune Ring baru saja menelpon jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Suzune baik-baik saja, tetapi keadaan nyonya besar jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Bukankah Mikuo membencinya? Lantas mengapa ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit?

Ia tak peduli berganti kereta beberapa kali sebelum tiba di Nagoya. Pikirannya sudah tidak jernih dan semrawut. Di stasiun Sakae, beberapa bawahan ibunya menunggunya. Mereka membungkuk singkat pada Mikuo, sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan kondisi terakhir nyonya besar. Mendadak menjadi pusat atensi, Mikuo melangkah makin cepat. Di luar, sebuah limo menunggunya. Seolah tanpa jeda, pemuda itu masuk. Kemudian kendaraan elit itu melaju, membelah jalanan Sakae seketika.

"Jangan khawatir tuan muda, nyonya Hatsune adalah wanita yang kuat."

Mikuo juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi sepanik ini. Benarkah ia cemas pada ibunya? Atau ini hanya rasa terkejut yang berdampak terlalu besar baginya?

Begitu, kah?

.

.

"Mikuo tidak bisa dihubungi."

Luka menutup ponselnya, menggeleng pelan. Sementara Yuuma dan Kokone yang tengah menunggu kabar bahagia ―maksudnya mengetahui lokasi Mikuo― harus menelan kecewa. Tadi saja ia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa berdasar kesaksian Yuuma.

"Kemana sih stalker itu! Tch!" Yuuma bersidekap kesal. Kokone kedip dua kali,

"Stalker itu apa, Yum?"

_Klontang klontang._

Abaikan _sfx_ yang entah berasal dari mana itu.

Yuuma nepok jidat, sementara Luka hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian ia memicing tajam pada satu-satunya lelaki di sana. _Kokone jadi polos, loe biangnya!_ ―Luka mengintimidasi melalui telepati. Ternyata keseringan bersaing membuat Kokone tidak tahu bahwa dunia ini kejam.

"Gue salah apa?" Yuuma tak mengerti.

"Jadi, lo pikir rencana ini berhasil? Gak sudi gue jadi pacar lo meski pura-pura, Tanaka Yuuma." Luka mengingatkan.

"Ini situasi kepepet, mbak tuna." Yuuma berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya dongkol.

Kilatan listrik tak kasat mata melalui kontak netra tidak terelakkan.

"Luka-chan, nanti sms Hatsune sekalian beli gorengan ya." Kata Kokone.

_'Kukki Yomenai!'_ Batin Yuuma dan Luka.

(Trans: Gak bisa baca situasi)

.

.

.

"Ganbarimashou, Flower-san!"

"Yossshhh!"

Pagi ini V-Flower memutuskan akan bekerja untuk berkeliling mengumpulkan sampah. Ingat, dia bekerja di Dinas Kebersihan Kota sekarang. Lingkungan bersih akan membuat hidupmu sehat, kan?

Sejak dulu V-Flower sering diajari sama omnya, bahwa kebersihan itu sebagian dari iman. V-Flower memang tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Asakusa, dia tinggal menumpang di rumah omnya, Yuzuki Yukashi. Tapi omnya cuma pulang saat lebaran sambil membawa oleh-oleh dari tempat bekerjanya ―yang katanya berada di luar negeri.

Pekerjaannya om Yukashi apa? Hanya beliau dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Intinya V-Flower cuma numpang, titik.

V-Flower melajukan truk pengangkut sampahnya perlahan menyusuri jalan. Dia sempat belajar mengendarai beberapa kendaraan berat saat sekolah di STM dulu ―STM macam apa itu?

Abaikan fakta itu, sekarang V-Flower harus bekerja. Ia membuka kaca jendela di samping bangku kemudinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya untuk melambai-lambai alay bak artis.

_Artis jalanan?_

V-Flower menghentikan laju kendaraannya ketika tiba di sebuah kompleks perumahan. V-Flower belum pernah ke sini, tapi ia dapat rute ini dari petugas sebelumnya. Btw petugas sebelumnya―yang mengerjakan hal serupa dengan V-Flower―ijin cuti karena istrinya baru melahirkan anak.

Semoga bahagia.

V-Flower lalu turun dan menatap kumpulan sampah di pinggir jalan. Ia sedikit menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan memulai ritual pembersihan.

"Sampah~kemarilah~"

**Ckitttt**

Belum sempat mengangkut bungkusan sampah, V-Flower dikejutkan dengan kedatangan satu mobil sedan berwarna biru yang tak jauh berada di depannya. Awalnya V-Flower mau nyuekin, tapi gak jadi begitu tahu siapa yang turun dari sana.

"Bukannya itu Shion, ya?" ―walau gak pernah ketemu langsung, Kokone sempat memberinya foto sang gebetan. Katanya sih, Kokone dapet dari Mikuo.

_"Nih, Flower, liat deh..Shion ganteng, ya."_

_Abang Yohio ninggalin gerobak sebentar karena lupa bawa cuka. V-Flower di samping Kokone mengernyit ketika Kokone menyodorkan selembar foto padanya. Foto seorang pria serba biru menerima paket. Mikuo yang sedang menemani Kokone saat itu hanya diam._

_"Iya deh iya. Eh..btw, lu dapet darimana?" V-Flower penasaran._

_"Dari Hatsune!"_

_Ya, agak suram ketika Mikuo mengeluarkan aura angker. Sayangnya, aura itu tak pernah sampai pada Kokone karena di sekeliling gadis itu sedang penuh bunga-bunga cinta._

"Oya, stalker maso itu ke mana, ya?" V-Flower bergumam sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pemuda _teal_ itu. Ia hanya bertemu Mikuo di gerobak bakso abang Yohio―itu pun kalau ada Kokone―saat bulan purnama tiba. Kenapa harus saat bulan purnama? Jangan-jangan, Mikuo itu siluman serigala berekor sembilan? V-Flower mulai ngaco.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali fokus pada Shion yang menurunkan satu dus cokelat dari mobilnya.

"Ng?" V-Flower memiringkan kepala. Dus itu tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. V-Flower memutuskan sedikit mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shion dan dus.

_"Si kiki si kiki itu kawanku~lalalalilili dia pandai bernyanyi~"_

Lagu anak-anak era 90l itu masih eksis sebagai ringtone manusia tamvan bernama Shion Kaito. V-Flower berusaha menahan tawanya. Bagus, informasi yang akurat.

"Moshi-moshi? Aniki? Ah, iya. Apa?! Di mana?! Aku sedang sibuk mengurus kepentinganmu, bodoh! Haaaaaa?! Baik, baik. Jaa."

Aniki? Kuping V-Flower mendadak besar sebelah. Shion lalu masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa dus itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

_Inikah misdirection yang populer itu?!_

Namun atensi V-Flower buyar ketika angin datang. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke tempat pembuangan sampah di seberang pagar rumah Shion. Sepertinya Shion belum keluar, V-Flower berlari kecil. Sekalian sampahnya diberesin.

"Sampahnya Shion sedikit, ya. Hm, pemuda yang baik." V-Flower mengangguk pelan. Hanya ada dua bungkusan hitam di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi ia melihat benda mencurigakan. Seperti dirobek.

V-Flower memungut benda itu. Ada bagian yang terpisah. V-Flower lalu mengejar benda tipis yang melayang.

"HOI, KAMPRET! AKU TIDAK TAU KAU APA TAPI AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!"

V-Flower lalu melompat untuk menangkapnya. Dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri, ia melompat tinggi dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraih benda itu.

Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!

V-Flower lalu melakukan rolling dan sukses mendarat bak ninja. Segera V-Flower kembali berdiri, lalu menggabungkan kedua benda―kertas― yang terpisah itu, dan alhasil ia terkejut setengah mati.

"I-ini, kan.."

Gadis itu menelan ludah, kelu. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat sebuah nama.

Shimazaki Kokone.

.

.

.

"Ka-kaasan?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau baik-baik saja?"

Miku menengadah dari posisi berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tadi tulangku geser, lalu dokter membenarkannya kembali, sayang."

Hah, untuk apa Mikuo jadi sepanik dan sekhawatir ini jika ibunya baik-baik saja?!

_Sialan. _

Untung ia telah memerintahkan Suzune mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal ―sekalian mantau gebetan.

"Mikuo."

Ibunya memanggilnya sekali, dengan penuh detensi.

"Apa, kaasan?"

Miku masih terdiam. Mengalah, Mikuo mengambil kursi lipat dan duduk di atasnya. Bagaimanapun, Miku ibunya. Ia belum siap dikutuk jadi batu sebelum meminang pujaan hatinya.

"Kau mau kan, menemani ibu di sana?"

"Tempat lahir beta?" Sambung Mikuo.

"Ke Amerika."

Mikuo bangkit kembali dan bergegas hendak pergi, tapi Miku menahan pergelangan tangan putranya tersebut.

"Jangan lagi, Mikuo."

".."

"Aku..merindukanmu.."

"..."

"Rasanya menyedihkan hidup sendiri, bukankah begitu?"

"Lalu kenapa kaasan sampai meminta kepala kantor pos memberhentikanku? Kenapa kaasan suka sekali bertindak seenaknya?"

Perlahan, terlepas. Mikuo memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih.

Antara apa yang ia cinta dan yang mencintainya.

"Mikuo..sampai kapan kau akan bekerja di sana? Gajinya kecil, sementara kau memiliki lebih. Apa yang kurang, Mikuo?! Aku memberikanmu semuanya!"

Benar. Ibunya telah memberikan segalanya untuk Mikuo. Tidak seharusnya Mikuo mengkhianati kebaikan yang telah diberi ibunya semenjak lahir hingga saat ini. Tapi..

"Bahagiaku, kaasan."

―entah sejak kapan hidupnya tidak lagi bahagia. Tidak, sebelum ia bertemu Kokone. Kokone yang kini membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari.

Mikuo mulai melangkah menjauh dari ibunya. Setelah ini ia harus memblokir semua rekeningnya dan membuktikan ia bisa hidup tanpa pasokan dari ibunya. Akan ia buktikan bahwa ia telah dewasa.

"Mikuo, jangan pergi nak!" Miku mencabut selang infus dengan tergesa, lalu turun dari ranjang. Niat mengejar Mikuo justru terhalang jatuhnya raga janda itu ke lantai.

Mikuo sedikit menoleh ketika ia merasa kakinya digerayangi sesuatu. Ibunya menahannya dengan posisi memalukan begitu.

"Kaasan, bisa tolong lepaskan?"

Miku menggeleng, terisak dalam diam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikuo. Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain dirimu."

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan pundi-pundi uangmu? Kau bahagia kan, kaasan?"

_Sraakk!_

Mikuo melepas kakinya kasar, meninggalkan Miku yang menangis seorang diri di sana.

Mikuo takkan berbalik, sekalipun ia ingin.

Ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya, pasti.

.

.

"Bosen.."

"Lu kira gue gak?"

Yuuma dan Kokone menyelesaikan amanat pengiriman dengan baik hari ini. Sampai jam pulang kerja, Mikuo tak kunjung kembali. Untung Luka mau menggantikan jadwal kiriman ke Ginza. Geez, dimana sih, si Mikuo?

"Barangnya belum diberesin lagi, ck." Decak Yuuma, teringat barang-barang Mikuo di kamarnya masih tertinggal. Nanti harus ia bereskan, terutama foto-foto Kokone yang telah mengotori dinding kamarnya.

"Yum, lalu kita mulai rencana kapan?"

"Nunggu Mikuo balik."

Sepi.

Sepanjang jalan pulang tidak banyak yang terjadi. Burung-burung masih menghiasi senja. Berlalu lalang bersama orang-orang. Angin yang berhembus kencang sedikit menerbangkan helai Kokone.

"Hatsune kapan balik?"

"Gue gak tahu. Ditelpon aja gak bisa."

Lagi, mereka terdiam karena membahas topik yang sama sedari tadi; _dimanakah Mikuo saat ini?_

Kokone berhenti di pinggir sungai. Yuuma yang menyadari Kokone tertinggal di belakang, menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kokone?"

"..ne.."

"Hah?"

Kokone menunjuk ke arah seberang, membuat Yuuma mau tak mau ikut melihat objek yang ditunjuk Kokone.

Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Oi, ayo jalan, Kokone!" Yuuma segera menarik lengan kiri rivalnya, mengajaknya segera pergi dari sana.

"Tapi Yum, itu kan Suzu―"

"Diem."

Kokone lalu menuruti perkataan Yuuma. Mereka menjauh dari sana.

Sementara seseorang di sisi seberang hanya berkomunikasi melalui ponselnya.

"Target berhasil ditemukan. Apakah saya perlu membawanya ke sana, tuan muda?"

_"Tidak Suzune-san. Maaf merepotkan padahal kau habis kecelakaan."_

Suzune yang mendapati bahunya masih terbalut perban hanya menanggapi,

"Fasilitas helikopter mudah didapat. Apapun untuk tuan muda. Lalu, apalagi yang harus saya lakukan, tuan muda?"

_"Tolong pergi ke tempat Yuuma. Barangku masih di sana."_

"Dimengerti."

_Pip._

.

.

.

.

Luka menyalakan lampu ruang begitu tiba di rumah. Ia sangat lelah hari ini karena terpaksa menggantikan Mikuo. Besok kalau Mikuo masuk, giliran Luka yang leha-leha, dong.

Luka berhenti melangkah. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi hal itu ditepisnya segera.

"Ah, bukan hal yang penting."

Ia lupa perihal surat undangan pernikahan temannya dengan seorang pria bermarga Shion.

.

.

Yuuma pulang dengan perasaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan. Oh ayolah! Baru saja mendapat setitik jalan keluar, Mikuo malah menghilang di saat-saat penting begini. Ah, tidak apa. Luka saja sudah cukup untuk rencana ini sebenarnya. Tapi Yuuma ingin memberi Mikuo sebuah kesempatan menaklukkan hati rivalnya. Gini deh, gak kasihan apa kalo temen lu gak dinotis gebetan?

Yuuma merasa sakit, entah di bagian apa.

Mungkin terlalu banyak berfikir membuatnya sakit kepala. Namun..tidak. Ini bukan di kepala, lalu di mana?

_Ting Tong!_

Yuuma yang baru menutup pintu terpaksa membuka kembali untuk menyambut tamu.

"Selamat sore."

Yuuma mundur lima langkah. Bukankah itu orang tadi? Mengapa ia kemari? Maaf, Yuuma sudah bertobat adu ketapel. Tidak melayani tawuran dalam bentuk apapun, kecuali itu Kokone yang nyari ribut.

Kerahnya dirapikan, membuat Yuuma menaikkan satu alis,

"Mau apa kau kemari, Suzune-san?"

Wanita itu berbalut jas hitam dengan rok di atas lutut, disertai belah pinggir di sisi kiri.

"Oh, ayolah, Tanaka. Apa dirimu lebih penting daripada tuan mudaku?"

_Krik._

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Aku ingin mengambil koper tuanku. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalannya?" Helai birunya masih tetap sama, seperti dulu.

Yuuma berkedut kesal. Tamu tak diundang memang merepotkan. Apalagi itu mantan gebetan. Yuuma mencak-mencak gak jelas, mau memaki dan mengusirnya segera. Hari ini sudah runyam, ia mau istirahat saja.

"Siapa tuanmu?! Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, silahkan―"

"Hatsune Mikuo."

Yuuma bungkam.

Wanita yang dulu pernah jadi pujaan hati Yuuma itu menyingkirkan Yuuma dari hadapannya.

"Biar ku cari sendiri."

"Oi." Yuuma menahan bahunya. Membuat pihak tertuju menoleh.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Yuuma tak melihat Suzune Ring sedekat ini. Bagaimanapun, tetap saja sekeping rasa itu ada. Yuuma tidak tahu mengapa dunia mendadak sempit. Jadi Ring punya hubungan dengan Mikuo? Che.

"Akan kutunjukkan. Ikuti aku, Suzune-san."

.

.

.

.

Mikuo kembali berada di dalam transportasi umum yang disebut kereta. Namun kereta kali ini langsung menuju Tokyo. Ia ingin segera kembali ke sana, takkan lagi ia menghindar dan beralasan belum siap. Ia sudah mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan kini hanya berjuang.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari suasana kota yang dilewati. Kelap-kelip cahaya yang menghiasi hari beranjak malam membuatnya melamun.

_'Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu, Kokone?'_

Ketika benda yang dinaikinya akan tiba lima belas menit lagi ke Tokyo, ia bernafas lega. Sebentar lagi..ia harus mengakui perasaannya pada Kokone. Lalu, akan mengajaknya menikah di sebuah gereja sederhana. Kemudian, mereka akan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu, hidup bahagia selamanya.

Biarkan ia bahagia dalam fantasinya dulu.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menghubungi Ring dengan terburu.

_"Tuan muda, misi berhasil. Saya akan segera ke tempat tuan." Justru Ring yang berbicara terlebih dulu._

"Maaf Suzune-san.."

_"Tuan muda? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Tinggalkan barang-barangku di sana. Aku tidak jadi menemani kaasan."

_"Tuan mu__―__"_

_Pip._

.

.

"Abang Yohio, baksonya satu!"

Kokone muncul pakai piyama oranye dengan gambar pelangi. Membuat abang Yohio yang sibuk ngaduk-ngaduk kuah bakso berganti haluan atensi.

"Siap, neng Shimazaki!" Tak lupa Yohio memberi hormat.

"Aku akan menunggu, kapten!" Kokone balas hormat.

Sungguh relasi antara penjual dan pembeli yang aneh.

Kokone duduk di kursi. Tadi pas dia berangkat kemari jam menunjukkan setengah tujuh malam. Masih ada sisa waktu sebelum jam sembilan; jam tidurnya.

"Oya bang, liat Flower gak?" Kokone celingak-celinguk, tak biasanya tetangganya itu raib seharian. Minimal ketemu sekali dalam sehari, apalagi V-Flower itu tetangganya.

"Neng Flower? Gatau neng. Tapi tadi pagi dia bilang udah dapet kerja."

"Gitu ya, bang? Bang Yohio, liat Hatsune gak?"

Yohio menggeleng, "Mas Hatsune belum ke sini lagi semenjak bulan purnama lalu."

Kokone manyun. Kenapa sih semua orang suka ngilang seenak jidatnya? Biasanya kan temen curhat dan gosip terbaru si V-Flower.

"Bang, baksonya satu."

Itu bukan suara Kokone, tapi seorang lagi. Kokone yang asik melamun mikir utangan gorengan sama bokapnya Yuuma, dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf mbak, bisa geser?"

Kokone langsung geser, memberi spasi lebih. Mbak-mbak berhelai cokelat pendek dan memakai baju merah ala kapten _power rangers_ itu lalu duduk di sebelah Kokone.

Eh?!

Cokelat pendek?!

Kokone langsung memutar kepala dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

_Mbak-mbak itu kan...seperti yang ada di dokumentasi foto Mikuo..._

"Nih baksonya, neng. Mbak tunggu bentar, ya?" Yohio meletakkan semangkuk bakso di hadapan Kokone, sebelum membuatkan bakso lagi untuk si mbak merah itu.

"Iya bang. Tapi cepet ya, laper banget habis mengurus persiapan resepsi, hahaha!" Mbaknya kipas-kipas pake tangan.

Kokone melotot, sampai-sampai bola matanya tampak seperti mau copot dari tempatnya.

_Itu kan mempelai wanitanya Shion!_

Kokone kicep, badan mendadak pegal, linu-linu dan nyeri sendi. Benarkah yang ia lihat ini?! Tunggu, kenapa mbak-mbak itu bisa ada di sini?!

"Oi, Meiko, aku boleh ikut makan, gak?" Seorang lagi datang. Kokone melotot _season_ dua.

_Shion?!_

Tunggu, mirip sih ama Shion gebetannya, tapi rambutnya merah. Dicat, ya?

"Boleh tapi kau bayari aku, Akaito."

"Tentu saja ,sayang."

_'Akaito?'_

Kokone menenggelamkan muka dalam lautan bakso.

"Are? Yohio?"

"Akaito?"

Lalu terjadilah adegan klise berupa peluk-pelukan antara dua pria itu.

"Wah, kau sekarang jualan bakso di sini ya, Yohio?"

"Aku keliling kok. Tapi kalo pagi dan malem di sini sampai jam sembilan." Yohio bercerita. Kedua pria itu sibuk bernostalgia.

"Inget gak, waktu ulang tahun adikmu?" Tanya Yohio.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kau mau susah-susah menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk Kaito."

Kokone bangkit dari mangkuk yang kini telah kandas isinya.

Kaito? Nama gebetannya? Ada apa sama Kaito?

Memang apa bedanya Akaito sama Kaito? Yang satu merah yang satu biru. _Pelangi-pelangi alangkah indahmu_, Kokone ngelantur.

Mbak-mbak yang dipanggil Meiko itu terlihat kesal karena dikacangin. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, untuk dilemparkan ke kepala Akaito.

Kokone memandang horror, yang dipegang mbak-mbak itu―

**Prang!**

―botol_ sake_ ukuran gede.

"Meiko, jangan kasar-kasar dong! Aku kan calonmu!"

"Calon apaan, hah?! Oi, mana baksoku, abang pirang?!" Gertaknya.

Yohio kembali ke posisi semula. Segera membuatkan bakso untuk pelanggan dadakannya.

"Si-silahkan, nyonya Shion!"

"Kami belum menikah! Baru tunangan!" Seru Meiko.

Akaito yang menjadi korban pelemparan botol _sake_ jumbo hanya bisa bersimpuh di kaki tunangannya itu.

"Meiko! Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya!"

"Cih."

"Tolong jangan ludahi aku, sayang."

Kokone swt. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh.

Dan jika duo cabe-cabean itu adalah pasangan yang sudah tunangan, maka...

..tunggu. Ada satu masalah. Lalu siapa cewek unyu berhelai kelabu itu?

(Piko bersin di suatu tempat)

"Oiya, neng Shimazaki bisa nganter duit ini gak ke tempatnya mas Yuuma? Ini uang kembalian kemarin belum abang kasih." Kata abang Yohio sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar nominal sekalian recehannya.

"Hah?! Ogah, bang!" Penolakan langsung diucapkan.

"Bakso kali ini gratis, gimana?"

_**Cring!**_

"Oke, setuju!"

Kokone langsung melesat membawa uang kembalian Yuuma.

.

.

.

Yuuma hanya diam membiarkan Ring menjelajahi ruangan pribadinya. Ring membereskannya serapi mungkin, bahkan ia melepas foto-foto Kokone di dinding dengan hati-hati.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, ya?"

Ring tidak menjawab, meneruskan pekerjaannya. Yuuma mencari topik lain, benci dikacangin.

"Suzune-sen..maksudku Suzune-san, apa kau masih jalan dengan Hibiki-san?" Tanya Yuuma akhirnya. Sedikit penasaran mereka masih awet atau tidak.

"Hmph, tentu saja. Apa kau mau mencoba mendapatkanku lagi?"

"Maaf, tidak kok. Dimana dia sekarang?" Yuuma tertawa kecil.

"Ada pekerjaan di London selama dua minggu. Ia diminta mendesain sebuah gedung milik perusahaan besar."

Kriteria pria seorang Suzune Ring saat luar biasa. Pantas saja Ring menolaknya saat itu. Tentu saja Lui punya masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan daripada ia yang kini hanya berprofesi sebagai tukang pos.

Ring tidak pernah main-main dengan pilihan hidupnya.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"

"Itu tidak penting." Sahut Ring.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Suzune-san. Kalau begitu, sejak kapan kau bekerja untuk tuanmu?"

"Sejak lulus SMA."

Wow, serius tuh? Enak banget jadi orang tajir seperti Mikuo.

"―aku tidak mau merepotkan Lui selamanya. Aku berhutang banyak padanya karena Lui bersedia membayar biaya pengobatan adikku."

Tunggu, Ring punya adik? Yuuma baru tahu.

"Adik? Adikmu kenapa?"

"Leukimia."

Yuuma merasa ia seakan berada di dalam kisah sebuah sinetron. Ring tidak pernah mengatakannya dulu ―mungkin ia merasa tidak perlu.

"Tapi..aku mencintainya bukan karena uang."

Satu lagi fakta yang mengejutkan. Bukankah waktu itu Ring berkata jika ingin mendapatkan hatinya, ia harus lebih kaya dari Hibiki Lui, pacarnya? Yuuma pikir selama ini Ring menganggap segalanya adalah uang. Jadi, alasan Ring menolaknya waktu itu..

"Tanaka? Aku sudah selesai."

_..karena ia benar-benar mencintai Lui._

Yuuma merasa bodoh. Baru kali ini ia menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh.

"Sudah semuanya kan, Suzune-san?"

"Tenang. Semua yang disebutkan tuanku telah aman."

"Se-semua?" Yuuma swt.

Mereka menuruni tangga. Ring membawa koper perlengkapan Mikuo, juga foto-foto pujaan hati yang diletakkan di tas jinjing yang ia bawa. Tidak apalah bercampur dokumen untuk sementara, yang penting amanat terlaksana.

"Ara, ara? Yuuma, siapa gadis itu?! Kau selingkuh dari Kokone-chan, ya?!" Ibunya mengintip dari balik pintu dapur sembari menatap tajam, matanya jadi merah dan bersinar bagai mencari mangsa. Yuuma jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat. Ibunya lalu menghilang, melanjutkan memasak makan malam di dapur.

Selingkuh dari hongkong. Pacaran aja enggak sama Kokone. Dasar orang tua mereka saja yang kelewat greget udah ngejodohin sejak dalam kandungan! Bleh bleh bleh!

"Tanaka-san?" Panggil Ring. Yuuma langsung berdehem.

"Mau ku antar, Suzune-san?"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sepanjang langkah, hanya diam menghantui. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari keduanya.

Ring melirik arlojinya, menyalakan ponselnya ketika mengetahui ada panggilan dari tuan muda.

"Tuan muda, misi berhasil. Saya akan segera ke tempat tuan."

_"Maaf Suzune-san.."_

"Tuan muda? Apa yang terjadi?"

_"Tinggalkan barang-barangku di sana. Aku tidak jadi menemani kaasan."_

"Tuan mu―"

―_pip__―_

Ring ganti menatap tajam ke arah Yuuma.

"Apa?" Yuuma tak pernah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan muda?" Koper dan tas jinjing dijatuhkan, dua pistol terangkat ke arahnya. Satu tarikan dan melayanglah nyawa Yuuma.

"Oi, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada Mikuo." Sungguh Yuuma tak tahu mengapa harus dia yang selalu salah padahal dia bukan fans geisya.

"Beraninya kau! Panggil dia dengan suffiks -sama! Dasar!"

Tch.

Inilah yang paling menyebalkan dari Suzune Ring. Paras boleh menang, tapi pikirannya tak akan jauh-jauh dari uang walau sebenarnya uang bukan tujuan utamanya.

Bukankah kalian tahu, mengapa Yuuma ditolak Ring dahulu kala?

Yah, tapi Yuuma percaya ketamvanannya masih plus-plus di kalangan wanita. Hanya saja ia tak pernah memikirkan masalah serius seperti pernikahan. Hidupnya masih panjang, kan? Itu nanti saja.

"Maa, Suzune-san? Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu. Aku mau tidur." Yuuma tersenyum. Ring lengah sesaat ketika Yuuma berhasil menyingkirkan kedua senjata api laras pendek itu dari tangan Ring. Tapi tubuh Yuuma oleng karena tak bisa menahan keseimbangan, hingga berakhir jatuh menimpa Ring.

**BRUKK**

_**Cklek.**_

_Krieeett._

.

"Nanti aku ambil persenan ah dari kembaliannya Yuuma! Hehe.." Kokone cengar-cengir. Mata duitannya bekerja cepat jika masalah fulus begini.

"Yuuma juga gak bakal tahu kalau uangnya kuambil."

Anak baik, jangan ditiru ya.

Kokone tiba di pelataran kediaman Tanaka. Dengan segera, ia melompat-lompat kecil dan langsung membuka pintu depan rumah Yuuma.

_**Cklek.**_

_Krieeett_

Kokone termangu. Netranya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa.

_Timing _yang sangat buruk.

Kokone memang tak pernah menekan bel jika berkunjung kemari. Toh nanti ibunya Yuuma akan ditemuinya. Jadi bukan masalah. Sebenarnya Yuuma pernah marah soal ini, tapi kedua orang tua Yuuma it's oke wae.

Uang kembalian Yuuma jatuh berserakan beserta recehannya.

"Ko..Kokone?" Yuuma noleh. Berikut Ring yang turut memandang ke arahnya.

"Se-selamat malam." Kokone bingung menyusun kata. Apa ini? Kenapa Ring bisa berada di rumah Yuuma? Bukankah rencananya tidak seperti ini? Memang sejak kapan dan apa kepentingan seorang Suzune Ring hingga kemari?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di otak Kokone. Membuat kepalanya kesakitan sendiri.

"Kokone! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Apalagi sekarang?

Kepala Yuuma ditarik turun. Ring semakin memperkeruh suasana dengan mempertemukan celah ranum mereka. Selayaknya dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi begini? Apa ini perubahan rencana? Menggunakan Suzune Ring?

Tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Rasanya berdebar tidak karuan. Tubuhnya ikut gemetar perlahan menyaksikan adegan barusan.

Kenapa?

Mengapa seperti ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

Kokone melangkah mundur, sebelum berlari menjauh. Semakin jauh dan menghilang di balik pagar.

Yuuma berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, melepas diri dari Ring lalu mengejar Kokone. Ring tertawa puas. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai.

Tanaka Yuuma adalah pria yang disia-siakannya dulu.

"Ini akan jadi menarik! Hahahaha! Tuan muda, maafkan saya..hahahahaha!"

Tanpa ia sadari, likuid perlahan turun dari sudut matanya.

"Sialan kau, Shimazaki Kokone."

( Sementara itu, Mizki lagi nyumpel headset ke telinga saat memasak. Menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, Heavy Rotation. )

.

.

"Kokonee! Woy! Lu dimanaa?!"

Kokone yang sembunyi di balik tembok lalu mencari jalan lain agar bisa kabur dari Yuuma. Pikirannya mendadak bingung. Apa? Kenapa dia harus lari dari Yuuma? Kokone gak salah apa-apa, kan?

Tapi tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Yang penting saat ini ia harus menghindari Yuuma dan menenangkan hatinya. Ia harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang membuatnya begini.

Cukup lama Kokone berlari, sekitar sepuluh menit. Itu pun kebanyakan muter-muternya. Yuuma sudah tak terlihat, tapi tetap saja Kokone melirik awas.

Tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari minimarket dekat stasiun.

**BRUKK**

Kokone yang tidak mau jatuh menahan diri dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada objek yang ditabraknya.

"M-maaf.." Kata Kokone sambil membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak. Rasanya ia mendadak menjadi putri dalam dongeng yang bertemu dengan pangerannya.

Pangerannya..seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang selalu ia kirimi dengan surat cinta.

"Shi-Shion-san?"

"Shi-Shimazaki-san..?" Pihak tertabrak pun hanya mampu berkedip heran.

Mereka larut dalam suasana. Tanpa kata maupun isyarat, keduanya saling mendekatkan diri. Kokone berjinjit untuk meraihnya. Ia memeluk pujaan hatinya makin erat. Begitu pula Kaito yang selama ini menahan perasaannya. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Direndahkan kepala menangkap asanya selama ini. Ia hanya tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari.

Seseorang yang baru tiba tanpa sengaja memperhatikan kedua insan itu yang saling memagut mesra. Ia mengepal tangannya erat. Berusaha mati-matian, menahan amarah.

Tapi, ia tidak berhak. Siapa sangka, ia malah kecolongan _start_ di sini.

Ia tetap berusaha melihat mereka meski menyakitkan. Memastikan keadaan pujaan hatinya ―yang justru tampak menikmatinya.

"Salahkah jika aku ingin memperjuangkanmu, Shimazaki?"

Ia berkata lirih. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Namun ketika ia mengiris urat nadi di pergelangan tangan dengan _cutter_ yang selalu ia bawa, rasanya sakit.

Yang berdarah hanya pergelangan tangan, tapi seluruh tubuhnya mendadak tertular sakit yang sama. Hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu menahan air mata, walau telah berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar tak bersuara.

_Jadi, ini bukan mimpi, ya?_

Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar dibuat patah hati.

Kakinya lemas, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh. Derai air mata tak kunjung berhenti meski diusap berkali-kali. Dadanya terasa sesak, respirasinya tersendat.

Ia berteriak kesakitan. Tak peduli tatapan khalayak menjadi tertuju kepadanya akibat darah yang tercecer. Semua terasa sakit; fisik dan hati. Terlampau besar cinta yang ia beri pada Kokone. Terlalu banyak hingga rasanya ia ingin segera mati saat ini.

Di saat Kokone menoleh ke arahnya, Mikuo hendak mengiris nadinya lagi lebih dalam. Namun tangannya gemetar, dan ia justru menjatuhkan _cutter_ tanpa sengaja. Pandangannya meremang dan berkabut makin tebal, dunia perlahan sirna dari netranya.

Lalu ia jatuh, terperangkap gelap seketika.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**Mohon dibaca seksama hingga selesai a/n di bawah**. Panda maksa kalian kudu baca a/n ini sampai kelar walau panjang. Terima kasih. #dibacok

**(Too long ) A/N** : hola minna-san? Masih ada yang inget cerita ini? Btw kok mendadak surem #hening

YUHUUUU―!

Hampir setahun serialisasi(?) ! Terimakasih semuanya! Ternyata jiwa panda masih membara untuk mengetik kisah tak jelas ini #ditabok

Karena itu untuk dua chapter depan, silahkan menikmati kilas balik Yuuma dan Kokone saat masih di sekolah menengah atas! Akan ada chara-chara lain yang bergabung seperti Big Al, Suzune Ring, serta kemunculan Yokune bersaudara! Bahkan yang tidak pernah muncul sebelumnya akan dimunculkan!

(Kalau ada tambahan chara, nanti liat aja kalo udah jadi chapternya.)

Ya kali, kalian ntar bosen gaada humornya. Di chappie ini malah gak ada humornya, hiks aku merasa gagal #mojok

Fyi, ada pertanyaan dari **Shiro Rukami** mengenai tema cerita ini. Maka akan Panda jelaskan. Memang sih ada sebagian dari teori "dunia itu sempit."

Namun sebenernya tema dari fik ini bukanlah dunia tak selebar daun kelor(?), tapi pekerjaan apapun jika dilakukan dengan senang hati akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ada yang sudah pernah ke kantor pos belum? Sudah pernah mengirim lewat pos belum? Atau, sama sekali gak pernah tahu nama tukang pos yang kadang mengantar kiriman ke rumahmu? Bagaimana wajahnya? Kusut atau berseri-seri? Apapun itu, berusahalah menghargai kerja keras beliau yang telah susah-susah mengantar hingga ke tempat kalian. Tanpa mereka, semua juga susah, bukan?

Mungkin ada yang nganggep ini ketinggalan jaman(terutama sejak maraknya sosmed) dan rendah gaji, apalagi sekarang apa-apa butuh uang. Uang memang segalanya, tapi segalanya bukan uang. Uang tidak akan pernah bisa membeli kebahagiaan sesederhana apapun itu. Etdah bahasa gue.

Menulis surat itu romantis menurut panda. Ada yang pernah punya sapen (sahabat pena)? Dulu panda punya, tapi sekarang udah gak surat-suratan lagi karena ada suatu hal yang tak diprediksi terjadi.

Menulis surat itu menunjukkan perjuanganmu agar bisa terus berkomunikasi, tak peduli sejauh apapun, atau tidak dibalas sekalipun, kita hanya berharap surat itu diterima oleh orang yang kita tuju.

Romantis, kan? Hah? Enggak? Ya udeh bodo amat. Anak jaman sekarang yang bisanya cuma main sosmed mana tau hal-hal simple romantique kaya gini? Puh #kibasponi

Gak, bukannya ngehina siapapun atau gimana, tapi memang begitu faktanya #samaajagoblok

Yang lahir pada era sebelum tahun 2000 pasti tahu apa yang panda maksud di sini. #udahtuasipanda

Selain itu, Yuuma, Mikuo, dan Kaito adalah representasi orang yang kita temui dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ada orang yang kita sukai (Kaito), ada orang yang selalu menemani hari-hari kita (Yuuma) dan ada orang yang mencintai kita meski dalam diam (Mikuo). Sepanjang waktu, akan tetap ada orang-orang seperti itu yang hadir dalam hidup kita.

Yoshh..terima kasih telah mendukung fanfik ini, kukira akan berakhir dengan cepat tapi ternyata enggak #krai.

Para #team masing-masing kubu harap tenang dulu wahahahaha sendok semakin panasss #goyangdombret

Btw, ada yang baper baca chappie ini gak, sih? Cuma nanya kok. Kalo panda baper di bagian Mikuo yang _scene_ terakhir tadi, rasanya kokoro-ku taq quat menulis nasib tragis stalker tajir ini #susutingus

Apakah ada perubahan pendukung #team ? Masih atau beralih dari/ke; #TeamYuuma #TeamMikuo , atau #TeamKaito (mungkin). Untuk #TimNetral silahkan menikmati konfliknya saja mwahahahaha.

Terima kasih banyak, semuanya!

_**Penuh cinta,**_

_**siluman panda **_


	12. Chapter 11,5 : Plus

**_A/N_** : ini chap kilas balik hlo ya jadi bukan terusan kemarin. Ini chappie spesiyal pake ayam goreng (?)  
balasan review :

**Hay Anime14** : waw baru kali ini ada #TeamKaito WAW/udeh/ thanks sudah baca dan emninggalkan jejak!  
**Rika miyake** : berharap yang ini humornya nyampe saudariku.../iniapa/ hayo kalo mager aku santet kamu(?) #disantetduluan# iya yohio juga bakal nikah kok sante saja hoho makasih udah mampir  
**Rafza Kagamine** : WAW #TimNetral ya EHEHEHEHE thanks uda baca lafyusomay  
**Shiro Rukami** : yang dipegang mb flower itu surad yang dirobek Mikuo waktu itu...lupa chappie berapa kayanya belum jauh sih...  
**Gery O Donut** : intinya mereka berantem #yha hahaha silahkan baca chappie spesiyal ini...  
**Hanazawa Yuki** : pasti ada kok yang suka ama kamu cuma kamunya yang gak tahu...ato ga peka #dipendem# IYA KAN ROMANTIQUE KAAANNN #stahp# pipa ledengnya mau panda jual btw HAHHAHAHA #ditembaktank

trims udah baca semuanya EAAA  
_._  
_._  
_._

_._

_Douzo onegaishimasu!_

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berguguran. Helainya terbawa angin sebelum mendarat di permukaan tanah. Bersamaan dengan banyak pasang kaki memenuhi ruang.

Semester awal, Yamaha High School akan mengadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru hari ini. Para siswa yang berhasil mengikuti tes masuk mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Memulai impian baru dan mewujudkannya melalui lembaga pendidikan swasta ini.

Harusnya ini normal, harusnya.

"Minggir lo!"

"Cuih!"

Terlihat seorang gadis memakai seragam sekolah. Kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan, rok abu-abu kebiruan setengah paha, juga helai cokelat panjangnya yang sesekali tersibak angin. Ia membawa tas punggung, tapi ia memosisikannya menjadi tepat di atas perut ―karena ia menyangklong ke depan.

Tepat di sebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda yang disebut sebagai titisan dewa ketapel oleh para saingannya, mana rambutnya merah muda pula. Setelah dilakukan penelitian lebih lanjut, ternyata itu bukanlah semir, cat rambut, apalagi_ wig_. Gak percaya coba jambak aja (tapi jangan lupa untuk menulis surat wasiat sebelumnya). Entah bagaimana di dunia ada _gen_ rambut merah muda. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting dia ganteng. Ia mengenakan seragam serupa, hanya saja kakinya dibalut celana panjang. Ditenteng tas selempangnya asal-asalan, masang tampang malas. Tapi kata alumni seangkatannya dari jaman baheula dia itu lebih mirip tampang codet malak.

Tidak ada yang aneh pada mereka sebenarnya. Mereka termasuk kategori cakep di kompleks mereka.

Segera barisan para murid memberikan jalan pada dua pengetapel legenda. Nama berikut tampang mereka tersohor dari satu kompleks ke kompleks lain. Gosip mempengaruhi popularitas memang benar adanya. Baik atau buruk dirimu, semua tergantung desas-desus yang beredar.

"Berhenti di sana, kaliaaan!"

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Melihat segerombolan siswa dari sekolah lain menghadang mereka.

"Shimazaki Kokone! Tanaka Yuuma! Bertarunglah dengan kami!"

"Ogah." Jawab keduanya cepat, sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, melewati mereka. Para penantang tidak suka diabaikan, mereka lalu menyerang dari belakang.

_Zwuuunnggg_

Yuuma langsung melempar tasnya guna menepis semua kerikil yang mengarah kepada mereka dari arah belakang.

"Kalian yang memulainya." Yuuma mengeluarkan senjata andalannya; ketapel. Dikeluarkan kerikil dari kantung jaket, meletakkannya di tengah penahan karet seraya memperhitungkan jarak.

Kokone yang kini berbalik badan. Ia telah menyiapkan ketapel kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau dan amunisi favoritnya; pecahan genteng tetangga.

(Di suatu tempat, V-Flower bersin)

Dengan posisi Yuuma yang berdiri di sebelahnya, orang-orang akan melihat mereka adalah teman seperjuangan.

**Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!**

Sepersekian detik, para penantang kalah. Terkapar tak berdaya akibat duet maut ketapel Kokone dan Yuuma. Buktinya adalah bekas merah di jidat mereka.

"Yuuma! Biar gue yang hajar mereka! Lo minggir napa?!"

"Gak salah tuh, Kokone?! Gue yang seharusnya hajar mereka karena gue laki!"

"YUUMA!"

"KOKONE!"

Mereka adalah rival sejak TK. Insiden yang diperparah kesalahpahamanlah yang membuat mereka jadi begini. Menempuh jalan untuk membuka gerbang kebenaran yang tak kunjung datang.

Dan..beginilah hasilnya.

Tapi jika dipikir sungguh aneh tapi nyata. Katanya rival, kok saling memanggil menggunakan nama kecil?

Jawabannya hanya; kebiasaan.

* * *

_**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery! +**_  
_**Vocaloid bukan milik Panda #emotsyedi**_  
_**Romance/Humor. T**_

* * *

"Debut SMA gue gagal. Ah! Gue gak mau kaya gini! Ga bakal ada cowo yang deketin gue!"

Kokone berteriak sendiri di atap. Mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Sudah setahun sejak saat itu, semua masih menatapnya ketakutan.

"ARRGHH! MASA SMA GUE YANG INDAH!"

_―tepatnya, mereka._

"Woe, Yum?! Ngapain loe di sini?!" Bentak Kokone ketika menyadari ada orang selain dirinya. Tch, saingannya pula.

"Suka-suka gue dong! Emang nih sekolah punya emak lu?!" Balas Yuuma tak kalah galak.

"Ano..sebenarnya sekolah ini punya bibiku." Sahut seorang lain.

"Ha?!" Yuuma dan Kokone refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya ada seorang pemuda berkacamata di antara mereka. Rambutnya item.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib masing-masing hingga lupa akan eksistensi seseorang.

"Siapa lu?!" Yuuma bersiap ngetapel.

Pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan, tapi ia menjawab juga.

"A-aku Kagene Rei. Ketua kelas kalian. Ini sudah jamnya Defoko-sensei, jadi―"

"TANAKA! SHIMAZAKI!"

Sakitnya menjadi pihak yang terlupakan. Teman sekelas saja tidak hafal, _bawa hayati ke rawa-rawa, bang_.

Suara yang familier. Yuuma dan Kokone menuju kawat pembatas atap dan mendapati dua orang berteriak memakai _megaphone_ dan mengenakan seragam olahraga di lapangan. Satunya ber_highlight_ biru, satunya ber_highlight_ merah.

"BUJUG! NAPA TUH CUNGUK PAKE SERAGAM KITA, YUM?!" Kokone emosi.

"Lo pikun apa bego, sih? Udah setahun kita sekolah bareng." Yuuma swt. Yokune bersaudara memang tak lelah mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi ―kok kesannya jadi kaya kadet, ya?

"Btw mereka siapa Yum?" Kokone menoleh. Yuuma nepok jidat Kokone seketika.

"Yokune Kyoudai! Yokune Kyoudai dari TK Mufakat!" Yuuma lebih mirip penasihat karena terlampau sering mengingatkan Kokone siapa saja musuh mereka.

"A-ano.." Rei yang terabaikan ingin dinotis.

"APE LU?!" Yuuma dan Kokone menatap tajam secara bersamaan, membuat Rei makin bergidik ketakutan.

**BRAKK!**

"Tanaka Yuuma, Shimazaki Kokone. Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan jangan buat masalah di sekolah!"

Seorang gadis datang. Ia mengenakan blazer hitam juga rok lima belas senti di atas lutut. Kaos kaki putihnya menutupi seluruh betis. Jangan salah, dia adalah yang berkuasa di sini. Ketua Osis perempuan yang tegas dan tidak pandang bulu dalam memberantas kenakalan remaja.

_Ecieh._

"Bukan gue!" Yuuma dan Kokone saling tunjuk satu sama lain. Kokone sih udah kebal sama bacotan maut milik Suzune Ring-senpai. Tapi Yuuma mau tak mau harus menyembunyikan dag dig dug der hatinya.

Suzune Ring adalah gebetan Yuuma dari SD ―sampai sekarang.

Awalnya mereka ketemu di pasar loak ―enggak. Mereka pertama kali bersua di pinggir kali pas Yuuma mau nyari kerikil buat stok ketapelan. Ring yang saat itu sedang mancing ikan lalu bertemu dengan Yuuma. Yuuma tahu Ring adalah kakak kelasnya di kelas tiga sekolah dasar yang sering menjual kerikil jika ada laga ketapel antar kompleks ―meski Yuuma tak pernah membelinya―tapi ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Ring di pinggir kali.

Dari sanalah mereka ngobrol, lalu bercerita tentang diri masing-masing. Sejak saat itu Yuuma telah terjerat pada pesona seorang Suzune Ring. Ia menyukainya, tapi belum siap mengatakannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Yuuma rajin beli amunisi kerikil dari Suzune Ring, sekalian modus.

"Che, terserah." Yuuma memilih mengalah. Terlebih kini Ring terpilih menjadi ketua osis. Sedikit menyebalkan, tapi bagi Yuuma tidak apa.

Sungguh cinta membuatnya buta.

"Baik Ring-senpai. Tapi.." Kokone menjeda kalimatnya. Ring menunjukkan seplastik gorengan kemudian.

"Istirahat kedua, datang ke ruanganku."

.

.

Dari sekian soal, ada banyak yang tak Kokone mengerti. Ia ingin jam pelajaran segera berakhir dan pergi ke ruang osis mengambil gorengan gretongannya.

Yuuma yang duduk di sampingnya sudah meneteskan peluh putus asa.

Siapa yang menyangka, masuk kelas jam ini adalah petaka, mereka lupa bahwa ada ulangan sejarah Jepang! Kuso!

"..Oda Nobunaga...Masamune Date...siapa tuh gue gak kenal..." Yuuma menggumam sendiri sambil merapalkan mantra pengutuk dari sebuah _anime_ yang ia tonton semalam. Asal-asal ia menjawab, 'mungkin saudara jauhku.'

_Minta digampar Defoko-sensei, ya?_

Sementara Kokone malah menggambar lembar jawabannya. Tokoh Skipper ia gambar, karena ia suka penguin yang bisa jadi mafia. Lucu dan kuat tergambar sempurna pada sosok Skipper.

Intinya, mereka berdua gak mudeng. Sekian.

.

.

Bagaimana awal Ring dan Yuuma bertemu memang tidak seindah dongeng, lebih ajib lagi waktu Yuuma didatengin Kokone padahal masih asik ngomong sama pujaan hatinya.

_"YUM! SD MUFAKAT NYERANG!"_

_Shimazaki Kokone, perusak suasana._

_Yuuma kecil membalikkan tubuh, melihat Kokone melambaikan ketapel._

_"Tanaka, siapa?" Tanya Ring kecil. Yuuma hanya mengibas tangan._

_"Abaikan saja Kokone. Dia itu berisik, suka mengganggu hari mingguku, suka mencuri gorenganku.." Dan disebutkan sebaris keburukan lainnya. Ring hanya mengangguk mengerti._

_"Yum! Lo denger gue gak sih? Kacang mahal tau!" Kokone ngelempar kerikil ke jidat Yuuma._

_**Ctak!**_

_"Sakit, bego!" Yuuma lalu mengejar Kokone yang berlari menuju lapangan sepakbola. Diiringi soundtrack penjual es tung-tung yang lewat sambil muter lagu sambalado._

(Lalu setelah itu Yuuma bercerita tentang Ring pada Kokone)

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Kokone langsung melesat menuju ruang osis untuk menemui Ring mengambil gorengan. Yuuma hanya menemani ―sekalian modus pada Ring. Dimasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Ini namanya, jatuh cinta ―dengan gaya.

"Suzune-san, aku da―"

. . .

Wajah-wajah sangar menghiasi ruangan.

Suzune Ring, ketua osis kompeten sedang memegang beberapa berkas.

Big Al, bendahara osis sedang sibuk menumpuk uang.

Yokune Ruko, sekretaris osis sedang asik-asiknya mengetik di laptop.

Kagamine Rinto, bagian keamanan siswa yang selalu bawa-bawa omamori*).

(*omamori:jimat)

Sekka Yufu, bagian kerapihan siswa.

Ada yang salah pada kepengurusan ini, tampaknya.

"A-apa kita mengganggu?" Kokone bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Ah, maaf Kokone-san..ini.." Ring bangkit dari singgasananya untuk mengantar gorengan pada Kokone.

"Te-terima kasih Ring-senpai. J-jaa.."

_**Blam!**_

Yuuma dan Kokone sibuk memegang _kokoro_ masing-masing. Sungguh aura mengerikan saja yang ada di osis. Yuuma bersyukur dia dulu gak minat masuk sana.

"Yum, woe? Lo bawa bekal gak?"

"Elu abis dikasih gorengan nanya bekal gue?! Kampret lo!"

Di sepanjang koridor mereka cuma adu mulut.

.

.

Yuuma dan Kokone kembali ke atap menikmati makan siang mereka. Kokone dengan gorengan tercinta, dan Yuuma dengan bekal buatan ibunya.

Yuuma swt begitu mengetahui 'wujud' _bentou_nya.

Nasi kepal, lalu diberi irisan nori untuk membentuk rupa kelinci. Lalu ada lauk sosis dan telur gulung. Wajah bagian atas Yuuma menggelap,

"Menjijikkan."_ Kaya bekal anak SD_.

"Sini buat gue!" Kokone mau narik bekalnya Yuuma.

"Ogah!" Yuuma menjauhkan bekalnya. Mana mau dia membaginya?! Yuuma kan juga laper!

Lalu mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tidak lupa berdoa sebelumnya agar makanan yang mereka makan membawa varokah.

Masih dengan mulut penuh, Kokone menyambar sosis yang ada di kotak bekal Yuuma lalu menjejalnya ke mulut sendiri.

"Woe!"

"Yummhhh..."

"TELEN DULU BEGO!" Yuuma membantu Kokone menelan makanan secara cepat dengan menahan rahang rivalnya itu.

Kokone langsung muntah pelangi.

"Woe! Nyari kresek dulu kek!"

Semua beres. Muntahan telah dibersihkan. Makanan sudah habis. Tapi mereka masih berdiam diri di atap.

"Yum, lo gak mau ikut klub? Kita sudah kelas dua tapi surem banget masa SMA kita."

"Kokone, tolong jangan bahas itu." Yuuma menghela nafas.

"Ring-senpai masuk klub Kyudo."

"Aku akan memikirkan untuk mendaftarkan diri ke sana." Yuuma mengepal tinju ke atas udara.

"Gak konsisten lu." Kokone swt.

"Apa masalah lo, hah?!"

"Yum.." Kokone manggil. Yuuma menoleh malas, "Apa?"

"Kalo lu suka Suzune-san, tembak aja."

Yuuma langsung merona. Menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"H-hah?! G-gue belum siap!"

Raut muka Kokone mendadak serius. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada Yuuma.

"Gue dapet dari haha-san-kyoudai."

(Trans : haha-san-kyoudai : tiga haha bersaudara)

"Yokune kyoudai. Lagian mereka berdua, gak bertiga." Ralat Yuuma.

"Liat aja."

Yuuma melihatnya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menusuk relung hatinya. Ditikam berulang kali rasanya.

"Si-siapa cowok ini?" _Gawat, dia juga cakep, gue bisa kalah_. ―batin Yuuma.

"Hibiki Lui. Ketua Osis Sanada Timur."

Rambut pirang. Tatapannya maut. Pose foto itu adalah cowok yang disebut sebagai Hibiki Lui merangkul bahu Ring. Berlatarkan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya restoran atau tempat semacam itu. Lui tersenyum riang, sedang Ring hanya melirik datar dari kebalikan direksi Lui.

Tunggu, bukannya ini seperti tsundere?!

"APA?! Terus kenapa mereka bisa foto berdua?!" Yuuma gak terima, belum apa-apa tapi udah jadi korban NTR.

(NTR=ditikung)

"Lo kudu bergegas, Yum! Kali ini gue di pihak lo!"

"Tumben." Yuuma menduga, ada udang di balik rempeyek.

"Pokoknya jangan lupa―" Kokone memberi kode keras melalui binar mata.

_Tuh, kan._

"Iya, gue tahu! Lu mau gorengan berapa bungkus?"

.

.

Festival budaya datang begitu cepat. Datang tak diundang selesai langsung ngilang. Yuuma dan Kokone sibuk menjadi bagian keamanan kelas mereka. Dengan mengenakan _gakuran_, mereka makin tampak sangar. Apalagi, ada ban merah di lengan kiri mereka. Yuuma memakai perban menutupi sebagian diagonal garis wajah dan menyisakan mata kanan saja untuk melihat, sedangkan Kokone hanya menggunakan kantong muntah yang dilubangi di bagian mata. Sementara rambutnya tersembunyi rapi di balik kotak muntah berwarna cokelat itu.

Bukannya senang, raut mereka makin muram.

"Gue pengen pakek baju maid.." Rengek Kokone.

"Gue pengen liat Suzune-san."

_Motivasi yang berbeda terlalu jauh._

"Lagian, kenapa kita musti jadi bagian keamanan di depan pintu gini?! Hah?! Terus dandanan macam apa ini?! Gak awesome!" Pekik Kokone.

"Kelas kita udah sepakat pakenya rumah hantu, bego." Yuuma pasrah mode on.

"Hantu apaan?! Gue mau yang lucu-lucu kaya maid cafe!"

"Diem lu!"

"Oh, lu nantangin gue?!"

.

.

.

"Kaasan? Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini?"

Seorang pemuda teal terlihat ogah-ogahan ketika disuruh turun dari limo. Lihatlah lautan manusia yang sudah berkerumun menyambut mereka di luar.

"Mikuo sayang, kau tak mau bersekolah di sini? Dekat dengan kaasan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku menolak."

"Turun sajalah, sayang."

"Aku tid― k-kaasan!"

Mikuo, nama pemuda yang dipaksa turun menjadi pusat perhatian. Mendadak red carpet digelar di depan Yamaha High School. Menyambut tamu istimewa.

"Padahal sekolah ini punya kaasan. Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku lebih suka di Shinagawa. Tidak ramai."

"Kyaa! Di sebelahnya Hatsune-san ada cowok cakep!"

Ganteng dikit ,_ckrek_. Ganteng banyak _ckrek_. Ganteng banget _ckrek ckrek_.

Baru datang, ia telah disambut bak _cassanova_. Sebenernya Mikuo gak ngapa-ngapain. Dia cuma berjalan di samping ibunya. Ibunya berkata akan mengenalkan seluk beluk sekolah ini kepadanya. Tapi Mikuo sudah memantapkan hatinya agar bertahan meneruskan pendidikannya di Shinagawa, tanggung tau.

Ibunya, Hatsune Miku, adalah salah satu pengusaha tersukses dari dan untuk Jepang. Mempunyai beberapa fasilitas publik, mendirikan sekolah dan rumah sakit di berbagai tempat, membuka salon, dan cabang-cabang perusahaan lainnya di luar negeri yang tidak lagi bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Namun Mikuo tidak silau dengan semua itu. Ia sebenarnya dipaksa kemari. Di tengah pelajaran, ibunya masuk melalui jendela kelas lalu membawanya menggunakan helikopter sebelum dialihkan ke limo. Mikuo masih ingat bagaimana guru matematika yang mengajar saat itu langsung bersimpuh saat mendapati kehadiran ibunya.

Ia tidak percaya ia anak orang kaya.

Mikuo memperlambat langkahnya sementara sang ibu sibuk bertukar sapa dengan murid-murid sekolah ini. Ia harus bisa keluar dari sini sebelum―

**DUK.**

Punggung Mikuo membentur sesuatu. Seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku permi―"

_Grep._

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda terpisah dari Hatsune-sama."

Gadis itu berperawakan sedang. Berkucir dua dengan helai biru menawan. Yah, cantik sih. Tapi bukan tipe Mikuo.

"A-aku mau ke toilet."

_Bohong besar._

"Saya Suzune Ring, ketua osis Yamaha High School. Suatu kehormatan apabila saya dapat mengantar anda ke―"

_The wind is blowing._

Tamu VVIP raib begitu saja. Ring menggeram kesal.

"Kh..cebol sialan!" Ring mengirim multichat message melalui BeBekEm kepada anggotanya disertai lampiran foto target.

'Temukan Hatsune Mikuo.'

.

Yuuma dan Kokone masih berjaga di depan pintu. Koridor kelas mendadak sepi. Kemana perginya semua orang?

"Gue bosen Yum. Kemana sih semuanya?" Kokone menguap.

"Ngantri boker kali." Sahut Yuuma asal.

Mereka hanya diam, dan terdiam hingga mendengar suara larian yang keras.

"Pelanggan!" Kokone melompat girang. Yuuma mengepalkan tangannya. Lupa jika kelas yang difungsikan sebagai rumah hantu tidak berisi personil yang semestinya ―karena berdesakan melihat tamu VVIP di bawah sana.

"Yosh! Bawa dia kemari, Kokone―!"

.

Mikuo ngos-ngosan lari. Ia sudah memakai topengnya Ito Kashitaro yang hanya menutupi wajah bagian atas sementara ujung hidung dan mulutnya keliatan. Ia menyomot dari stand topeng yang penjagaannya nihil dengan meninggalkan selembar uang bernilai 10.000 yen. Pemilik stand pasti jantungan jika kembali. Karena sedang festival budaya, takkan ada yang curi―

"Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama."

Penggunaan kalimat dalam situasi yang salah.

Seorang ―tepatnya dua orang menghadang Mikuo. Pemuda itu tidak tahu mereka siapa, tapi mereka yang paling mencurigakan di sepanjang jalan kenangan.

Kokone melempar tali_ lasso_ ke arah Mikuo yang menyamar. Entah bagaimana kini tali itu bisa melilit tubuh kurus Mikuo. Setelah terikat Kokone baru menariknya kencang seperti pemancing yang mendapatkan ikan.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Mikuo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba ditangkap? Apakah mereka bawahan si Ring siapalah itu?

Yuuma memutus lakban beberapa senti. Lalu menempelkannya pada bibir Mikuo ―menutupnya.

_'Mereka menculikku!'_

"Terus diapain?" Kokone nanya.

"Lempar ke dalem. Ayo, cewe bego! Tu wa ga―"

Mikuo dapat melihat melalui lubang di kantung muntah yang menutupi wajah orang yang telah mengikatnya tadi.

_Bersinar merah mematikan._

"―pat!"

"Hwaaaaa!"

_**Gedebuk!**_

"Home run!" Yuuma dan Kokone saling beradu kepalan tangan. _Mission completed_.

Ini bukan _baseball,_ woi.

"Hoi, kalian!" Ring berlari dari ujung koridor. Yuuma yang mendadak malu tapi masih jaim hanya mengeratkan perbannya. Entah Ring mengenali mereka atau tidak karena kostum ini.

"Kalian melihat pemuda ini?" Ring menunjukkan selembar foto. Seorang laki-laki yang berhelai _teal_. Yuuma dan Kokone serempak menggeleng.

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Adaw!" Rintih Yuuma saat Kokone menginjak kakinya.

"Ada apa?"

Yuuma menggeleng, "Gak apa-apa kok, Suzune-san."

"Aku permisi."

Ring berlari kembali. Yuuma akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Kokone menoleh sarkas,

"Ini festival Yum! Ngomong tentang perasaan lo sama Ring-senpai! Lo laki, kan?!"

JEDER JEDER. Ilustrasi petir nampak.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kokone! Hatiku belum siap!"

Kokone langsung menunjukkan foto itu lagi dari ponselnya. Foto Ring dan seorang yang diketahui bernama Hibiki―kampret―Lui.

_Pemberian nama tengah itu cuma dari Yuuma._

"Kh..gue tahu! Tapi gak sekarang, oke?"

"Tapi janji, ya?"

"Iya, gue janji."

.

.

"Mmpphh..aahh.." Mikuo yang berada di dalam kelas Yuuma dan Kokone yang telah didekor menjadi rumah hantu, berhasil melepaskan diri. Untung talinya gak tebel, jadi ia bisa motong pakai cutter di saku celana belakangnya. Berikut lakban sukses terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?! Ukh.." Mikuo meregangkan badan sebentar sebelum berdiri.

Gelap.

Mikuo lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk tadi. Ingin tahu kedua cecunguk tadi siapa. Berani sekali mereka melakukan itu pada Mikuo!

Mikuo keluar, tapi tak mendapati siapa-siapa.

Sepi.

Dirasa cukup aman, Mikuo melepas topeng yang ia kenakan karena gerah. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ya, Hibiki-san? Ya, laporannya sudah kukirim ke e-mailmu. Ibuku orang sibuk. Jaa."

Mikuo memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan setengah raga pada pembatas translusen. Memandangi suasana ramai di bawah sana. Dimana para siswa saling tertawa bersama.

"Sudah berapa lama aku begini?"

Sedikit teringat masa lalu, membuatnya makin benci dengan sang ibu. Ia menjatuhkan diri, terkurung dalam imaji. Kapan, ia bisa terbebas dari semua ini?

Ia tidak menyalahkan Tuhan, sungguh. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau tetap begini.

Di koridor yang sunyi, ia merasa makin sendiri.

_**Tsuzuku**_

**Episode selanjutnya** : _Yuuma menyatakan cinta, tapi―_

_"Ada odong-odong!"_

_"Chigaimasu!"_

* * *

_**A/N**_ :

Yosh! Special school arc. Mungkin nanti lebih ngarah ke friendship antara Yuuma dan Kokone. #JEDER

Ternyata pernah ketemu di festival, tapi gaada yang nyadar hahahaha #dibuang# neng Luka kagak muncul di arc ini uhm I'm not gomen #lari

oya, panda mau ngajakin anda sekalian untuk berpartisipasi nyumbang fik humor untuk arsip voca indo...adakah yang berminat? soalnya dikit banget fik humor di voca...klo gamau juga gpp mungkin ntar saya ngajakin bikin yuuyanhe #dor

oya yg punya wattpad yuk saling memfollow punya saya (a)pandadayo , tp mungkin uname kalian kan beda, ya...ntar deh pm aja ok#gamau

thanks for read!


	13. School Arc (2)

Balesan review~~~

**Shiro Rukami** : oke udah banyak tambahan nih tapi cuma sekilas2 ehehehe makasih lafyu  
**Rika miyake** : ini masi school arc tapi chappie depan udah balik ke biasa kok..hmmm..kokuhaku ke siapa yaaa  
**Veria-313** : yang wattpad..okedeh..btw Mikuo emang ditakdirin jadi ngenes#yha  
**Gery O Donut** : benar kawan, cinta itu gak semanis ekspektasi#eaa#. dandannya ghoib biar ngeri terus dipaksa masuk ke sana/ga/ makasih mau jejak lagi~~  
**icecreamcake** : wah ada #TeamKaito..saya jadi merasa berdosa karena slot mereka dikit wkwkw ntar ditambahin deh makasih ya mau ninggalin jejak  
Thanks juga buat yg udah fav/foll. Tanpa pembaca, panda hanyalah butiran debu~~/nyanyi

oya ini ada 6k+ semoga gak mabok ya.

* * *

Di malam bulan purnama, angin bertiup kencang. Dahan terusik, daun-daun bergesekan. Sesekali terdengar suara ranting patah atau terlihat guguran beterbangan yang berakhir di tanah.

Satu sumber penerangan menyinari kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Menunjukkan wajah-wajah orang kurang kerjaan di malam hari.

"Maa, jadi abang Yohio pilih jujur apa berani?" Tanya Yuuma. Kokone di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Jujur aja deh, ehehe.." Yohio nyengir.

Di gerobak bakso abang Yohio yang lagi seret pembeli, dua biang onar nomor wahid se-kompleks mengadakan permainan berbahaya. Disebut berbahaya karena dapat menurunkan, menjatuhkan, bahkan mematikan harga diri.

"Jadi..siapa yang abang Yohio suka?"

Yohio gelagapan saat menjawabnya, "Etto...neng Flower?"

".." Jangkrik lewat.

"..." Kecoa nge_fly_.

"Hm..sudah kuduga.." Yuuma manggut-manggut. Yuuma yang mendapat giliran setelah abang Yohio usai hom pim pa tadi langsung dijadikan sasaran empuk oleh Kokone.

"Yum, jujur atau berani?"

Yuuma terdiam sejenak. Yang mana aja hasilnya sama; malu-maluin diri sendiri.

"Berani dong, dek Yuuma! Kau laki-laki, kan?"

Yuuma tersulut emosi, merasa harus mempertahankan harga diri sebagai lelaki.

"Baiklah! Aku pilih berani!"

"Besok lu harus nembak Ring-senpai!" Terus Kokone ketawa-ketiwi di atas shocknya Yuuma.

Yuuma kelakep. Sial, dia terjebak!

.

.

Ring mendorong pintu berlapis putih. Ia masuk dan meletakkan tas jinjingnya asal. Lalu melepas sepatu beserta kaus kaki sekenanya dan membuang blazernya entah kemana. Sungguh berbalik dengan imej rapinya di sekolah. Di rumah, ia benar-benar berantakan tinggal sendirian. Ia sempat berpikir ingin mengunjungi adiknya sebentar. Tapi, ini sudah larut ―terpaksa, jika kau bertanya. Salahkan tugas osis yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ah, tapi sebentar lagi akan diadakan pemilihan ketua osis yang baru. Lagipula, ia sekarang akan beranjak ke semester dua menempuh ujian.

Angin bulan November yang dingin menyusup melalui ventilasi jendela. Ring mendapati ponselnya menyala. Setelah memastikan dengan membaca nama penelpon, ia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Lui?"

_"Ayolah Ring-chan~ aku kangen~"_ Celoteh yang di sana.

Ring tidak percaya ia masih menjadi pacar berazaskan hutang budi dengan pemuda alay ini. Ring menenangkan diri dengan membatin, _tabahkanlah hatimu atas semua cobaan ini_.

"Ya, ya, katakan apa maumu." Sahut Ring malas.

_"Nee, Ring. Kupikir aku tertarik dengan Shimazaki. Rumor tentang dirinya mengerikan~" _

"Ia akan menghajarmu dengan ketapelnya." Ring memandang ke arah luar jendela. Langit malam yang cerah terpantul di retinanya. Ah, Lui hanya akan bermain dengan pengetapel tersohor itu. Meski pemuda itu hanya bilang tertarik, itu sedikit melukai hatinya.

Apakah ia mulai terjerat dengan perasaan bernama cinta pada pemuda ini? Wajar saja, mengingat kebaikan Lui kepadanya. Tapi, apakah ia tulus? Ring hanya merasa ini permasalahan membalas hutang budi, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Mau tak mau ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat kekasihnya, walau perasaan bersalah kadang menghantuinya. Ia hanya takut, tidak membalas perasaan Lui sebagaimana mestinya ―ia juga tidak mau Lui terluka.

_"Jadi kurasa...aku butuh bantuanmu?"_

Ring memaksakan senyum.

"Tapi itu tidak gratis, Hibiki Lui."

Ia ingin memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

**_Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!+_**

**_Vocaloid milik banyak pihak/oi_**

**_Note : ini masih cerita selingan loh yaa. Masi flesbek._**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuzuki Yukari sedang bercermin dan membenahi tatanan rambutnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Hm, okesip semua rapi.

"Yukari-san~!"

Yukari tersentak dan bergegas berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Dirinya pun langsung melesat menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya menyambar roti di meja.

"Piko-chan!"

Lelaki muda berantena dan berhelai kelabu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Yukari-san, kau tampak cantik seperti biasa." Yukari langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang satu itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia gemes atuh.

"Tapi kau lebih manis dariku, Piko-chan!"

"Hentikan, Yukari-san...kita akan terlambat.." Piko pun akhirnya terlepas dari siksaan berkedok pelukan. Haahh. Hampir saja ia kehabisan nafas. Dan lagi, tidakkah Yukari ingat bahwa dia laki-laki?

"Aku ingat kau laki-laki kok, Piko-chan."

Piko merinding horor. Bagaimana Yukari bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, hanya menebaknya saja."

Yukari, kau bukan dukun, kan?!

Piko mengangguk saja. Yuzuki Yukari, sahabatnya ini memang menyukai sesuatu yang berbau moe, manis, im03etZ, kawaeehh, dan sejenisnya. Bahkan kabarnya ia mempunyai grup pecinta moe se-Aichi ,―maksudnya mendirikan. Piko sering mendengar kawannya itu menelpon seseorang yang ia panggil Luka-nyan. Bodo amat lah lagian gak kenal. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi penulis naskah drama. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja sebagai reporter perang yang sukanya keliling dunia, jadi jarang pulang. Bahkan kabarnya mereka akan meliput dunia lain bersama ―kok jadi serem ya.

"Tapi, Piko-chan, bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Minato. Selamatkan aku dari tangan zolim ayahku! Aku tak bisa hidup di tempat seperti itu! Neraka! Bagaimana dengan grup moe moe milikku?!" Yukari protes entah pada siapa. Piko menepuk bahunya dan mengeluarkan kilauan senyumnya, memamerkan hasil pasta gigi pesogan yang dipakainya pagi ini.

"Tenang saja, Yukari-san, kau akan dapat banyak teman di sana. Lagipula aku di sini juga tidak sendirian kok. Ada Zunko, ada Rion, ada―"

Yukari mengusap titik air mata di sudut kelopaknya, "Tapi temanmu cewek semua, Piko-san.."

"Semenyedihkan itukah aku di matamu?" Piko swt. Memang benar sih, dia kebanyakan bergaul sama cewek. Kata kakaknya itu hal yang bagus agar dapat mengerti perasaan wanita. Piko mulai ngerti sih, dikit. Lagipula ia merasa malu berada di antara para lelaki.

Piko salah gaul rupanya.

"Tapi, tidak kejauhan kau jalan kaki dari kompleksmu? Sebaiknya kau tidak menjemputku karena arah kita berlawanan, dan naik saja dengan mobilmu. Hei, kudengar itu pemberian pacar kakakmu, ya? Wah, dia pasti orang kaya." Celoteh Yukari dengan mata berbinar. Beruntung sekali kakaknya Piko dapet pacar orang tajir, Yukari kan juga pengen.

Piko tertawa tak ikhlas. Emangnya Piko itu lemah, apa? Ini cuma jalan kaki, Piko kan juga laki, jadi kudu setrong nan tsuyoi agar diakui bahwa dirinya juga punya belalai ―ah, lupakan.

Banyak temannya yang mengatakan betapa beruntung kakaknya karena mendapat kekasih seorang pengusaha muda di masa Sekolah Menengah Atasnya. Piko juga senang jika kakaknya bahagia.

"Ah, benar." Sahutnya kemudian dan berjalan cepat.

"Piko-chan, tunggu aku!" Seru Yukari.

Mereka lalu berlari karena hujan turun.

.

.

Mikuo menggelindingkan pensil dari satu sisi meja ke sisi yang lain. Datang terlalu pagi membuatnya bosan. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada ulangan. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah mendidiknya untuk jadi seorang pemalas. Ia harus datang ke sekolah setiap hari dan pulang sesuai jadwal. Jika ia melakukannya, ibunya akan memberi hadiah berupa kecupan pipi. Wajar saja kan seorang ibu mencium anaknya?

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Mikuo menyadari bahwa sebenarnya itu tidak normal. Namun ia masih belum mengatakannya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat ―ibunya sibuk, kau tahu. Dan paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyela percakapannya. Jadi, ya begitulah. Di lain sisi, Mikuo terkadang menyukai kecupan ibunya, tapi terkadang pula ia tidak terima. Ayolah, dirinya ini sudah SMA, kalau mau ciuman tentu saja sama pacar, kan?

Mikuo menghela nafas kecewa. Harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih single. Mikuo bahkan tidak tahu caranya pedeketek sama cewek. Bukan cewek saja sih, para lelaki juga banyak yang segan padanya karena kuasa ibunya di kancah mancanegara. Mikuo hanya ingin jadi pemuda biasa yang merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

Jujur saja, Mikuo bahkan belum merasa ada yang sesuai kriterianya di sini. Gadis-gadis di sini cantik semua, hanya saja Mikuo tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

"Hatsune-san? Pagi sekali."

Seorang masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Mikuo masih sibuk menggelindingkan pensil.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Mikuo bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Suka-suka gue dong." Jawab pihak sebelah.

"Ku ganti pertanyaannya. Kenapa kau ada di Shinagawa, Kagamine Len?"

"Kenapa ya...kangen denganmu?"

Hujan mendadak turun di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Hee?! Menikah?! Kau pasti bercanda Akaito! Pacaran saja tidak!" Meiko menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata kaum hawa. Pemuda yang duduk di seberang hanya tertawa untuk menutupi keringat dingin yang mengalir; Akaito. Tapi apa hendak dikata, dirinya terlanjur cinta jadi harus berjuang semampunya.

"Hm? Kalau tunangan?" Si pemuda malah menurunkan tingkat penawaran.

Akaito tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan makhluk mengerikan seperti Sakine Meiko. Seingatnya Sakine Meiko hanyalah teman SMA adiknya, Kaito. Karena Meiko dan Kaito sering belajar kelompok di rumahnya jadi terkadang Akaito saat ada di rumah turut berbincang bersama mereka berdua. Enak aja dirinya dijadiin obat nyamuk, sakit coy.

Usut punya usut, Akaito malah kepincut sama temen cewek si adik. Ada pepatah mengatakan witing tresno jalaran saka modus. Tenang pembaca, Akaito gak nikung kok, cuma mau monopoli aja―uhuk.

Kaito sih awalnya terkejut lantaran mendengar rencana pelamaran abangnya. Masalahnya Meiko itu cewek galak dan hanya bisa jadi mode kalem pas belajar. Tidak hanya itu, Sakine Meiko itu atlet basket plus premannya para gadis di sekolahnya; maksudnya melindungi para perempuan dari berbagai ancaman. Para pemuda pun dibuat bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Kabarnya pula, dia itu suka minum _sake_. Selain buat ngabisin isinya, botolnya lumayan jika dipakai sebagai senjata. _Sasuga_ pokoknya. Tapi Kaito hanya mampu memberi restu, daripada si kakak ngejomblo lama dan malah ngabisin tisu gambar doratemon yang dibelinya ―pstt, ini aib.

Tadi, Akaito baru saja kembali dari Hongkong dan rela jauh-jauh ke mari demi melamar gebetan. Namun ibarat peribahasa, sudah jatuh ketimpa dinosaurus pula. Alamak, penyet kan kokoro abang gara-gara eneng.

"Bu-bukannya aku suka padamu ya! Tapi kurasa bertunangan itu keren! Hmph!" Jawab Meiko ketus sembari memalingkan wajah.

Sakine Meiko, premannya para gadis adalah seorang tsundere?! Akaito mendapat fakta baru, saudara-saudara!

Manis juga. Akaito menahan senyumnya.

Seharusnya Akaito melompat gembira atau memekik senang, ―setidaknya. Tapi diurungkannya begitu melihat seorang pria yang mirip Meiko menatapnya tajam dari celah pintu dan mengeluarkan aura jahat kehitaman.

Petir menggelegar hebat.

.

.

.

Berita cuaca menyampaikan akhir-akhir ini hujan akan sering turun. Diraih _remote_ guna mematikan televisi, lalu bersiap menuju institusi pendidikan sebagai tempat menimba ilmu.

"Yuuma! Jangan lupa bawa payung!"

"Iya, kaasan!"

Selalu saja mereka berdua di rumah. Mizki, ibunya juga dirinya. Ke mana ayahnya? Pertanyaan bagus. Ayahnya jualan gorengan. Berangkat subuh pulang pas waktu tahajud ―tunggu, tengah malam dong, berarti? Tidak setiap hari, sih. Kadang ayahnya berangkat jam enam pagi lalu balik pas makan malam. Gorengan milik ayahnya adalah legenda di Asakusa ―katanya. Dari anak-anak sampai usia renta suka gorengannya ayah Yuuma. Sayangnya, sang Ayah tak pernah memberikan gorengan secara cuma-cuma walau itu anaknya. Yuuma tetap harus bayar untuk mendapatkannya. _Oyaji_ pelit.

Yah, begitulah.

Yuuma membuka payung merahnya ketika keluar rumah. Gerimis sudah merajai bumi. Ia berjalan menyusuri area kompleksnya melalui jalan menuju sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia bertemu dengan Kokone di sebuah persimpangan dekat rumahnya. Kokone malah gak bawa payung sama sekali.

Kalau saja Kokone bukan rivalnya Yuuma, dengan senang hati Yuuma membagi payungnya untuk berdua.

"Pagi, Yum ―hatchiii!" Kokone bersin. Sedikit cairan hijau kental keluar dari hidungnya. Segera, Kokone mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

Kokone menoleh saat tidak lagi merasakan air hujan menusuk epidermisnya. Yuuma hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Hanya kali ini." Cih.

"Sori lagi flu." Kokone mengusap lagi.

Ayolah. Mana tega Yuuma membiarkan Kokone basah begitu. Tapi, emang sudah sedikit basah sih seragamnya Kokone. Kalau dia membiarkan Kokone basah kuyup, dia bukan lelaki. Hah, sudahlah. Pokoknya cuma kali ini dia menolong Kokone, walau tidak ada ikhlas-ikhlasnya sama sekali.

(Author sebenernya juga gak ngerti jalan pikirnya Yuuma)

Kokone tak berbicara. Suasana jadi hening sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Kecipak air mengiringi langkah mereka. Sesekali, lengan mereka bersentuhan. Hujan perlahan makin deras. Butiran air yang jatuh dari mega membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Bergegas masuk mumpung masih sepi ―mungkin faktor hujan―, sebelum ada yang melihat mereka. Yuuma menyerahkan payung merahnya pada Kokone.

"Simpan saja untukmu." Kata pemuda itu.

"Lah terus lo gimana, Yum? Gak enak gue sama tante Mizki." Kokone juga tak enak hati. Begini-begini, Kokone sadar diri.

"Ntar gue bilang dicolong Robin Hood." Yuuma berjalan setelah menutup lokernya.

"Mana mau Robin Hood nyolong barang lo?!"

"Udah, itu buat lo aja! Lagi pusing gue!" Yuuma sudah melangkah menjauh dari Kokone dengan cepat. Kokone segera meletakkan payung itu di wadah payung dekat loker dan menyusul Yuuma.

"Yum! Tungguin gue!"

.

.

.

Suasana koridor SMA swasta Uwabashi tampak ramai dikarenakan jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. SMA ini tak lain dan tak bukan salah satu sekolah milik nyonya Hatsune. Sekolah ini memadukan kegiatan akademik dengan kegiatan klub sehingga klub punya otoritas yang lebih menonjol.

Banyak klub umum seperti mading, sastra, musik dan sebagainya. Bahkan klub tak lazim diijinkan asal tetap menjaga prestasi akademik. Lulusan dari SMA ini kebanyakan menjadi pengusaha. Hal ini makin mengangkat nama Hatsune, tentu saja.

Seperti biasa, Yukari menyeret Piko agar mau jadi model desain baru dari klub moe-moe kyuun yang ia ikuti. Klub ini didirikan dengan tujuan mempelajari teknik menjahit dan mendesain pakaian. Tidak hanya itu, klub ini mewajibkan anggotanya mengikuti tren terkini serta pengetahuan tentang fashion, sebuah keterampilan yang sangat berguna nantinya.

_Tolong aku!_

Sayang, Piko tak mampu menyuarakan isi hatinya karena Yukari dkk sudah keburu mendandaninya. Untuk menjalankan klub, tentu mereka harus punya model hidup. Piko, misalnya.

(Sebenarnya satu-satunya model klub ini)

Seragamnya berganti _sweet lolita_ putih pink berenda beserta rok di atas lututnya. Ditambah _wig_ cokelat yang terurai panjang, juga topi ikat bermotif bunga sakura. Sepatunya diganti wedges putih dengan hiasan pita merah. Tak lupa kaos kaki putih panjang yang menutupi betisnya.

"Sempurna! Piko-chan, foto dulu, ya!" Yukari kelewat bersemangat. Pasti foto Piko yang ini akan laris dijual di pasar gelap, fufufu.

Piko, jangan mau jadi model gretongan.

"He-hentikan..." Piko bersemu merah. Piko memang salah gaul karena hanya sering berkumpul bersama para gadis ―tidak ada yang normal pula.

"Zunko, kamera! Rion, latar belakang! Uni, pengarah gaya!" Yukari mengomando.

"H-hentikan! Aku ingin kembali ke kelas..." Lirih Piko sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Yak, bagus! Terus seperti itu, Piko-chan! Merahkan wajahmu!" Piko bahkan tak sadar kapan mereka memotretnya. Piko tahu takkan bisa kabur. Tapi ini darurat dan sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Perasaan ini...ya..perasaan ini tidak salah lagi. Ia harus tegas sebagai lelaki!

Piko kebelet buang air kecil!

"Yukari-san...a-aku ijin ke toilet."

Yukari dkk yang sedari tadi heboh mendadak diam. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, toilet lelaki itu mengerikan, Piko-chan!" Rion mengguncang bahu Piko.

"A-aku kan juga laki-laki, Rion-san." Piko swt.

"Dimengerti! Lima menit! Setelah itu kau kembali ke sini!" Yukari memutuskan sepihak.

"Maksudmu aku harus memakai pakaian ini ke toilet cowok?!" Piko nelangsa.

"Jangan khawatir, klub goth loli di sebelah juga sering berdandan..!" Uni mengacungkan jempol. Gak ngasih solusi.

"Kalau kau ke toilet perempuan, gak akan ada yang curiga kan, Piko-chan?" Celetuk Zunko.

Piko menangis imajiner dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan dan menuju toilet perempuan ―terpaksa, karena bajunya.

"Teman-teman, ikuti Piko!" Titah Yukari. Zunko, Rion, dan Uni langsung melesat mengikuti pemuda itu.

.

.

Mikuo lagi galau. Apalagi semenjak kedatangan Len, sesama saingan bisnis. Kagamine Len adalah putera semata wayang Kagamine Leon, seorang pengusaha mainan tradisional Jepang yang mendunia. Sama seperti Mikuo, suatu saat ia pun harus meneruskan usaha keluarga. Namun Len sudah membuka usaha sendiri sejak masuk SMA. Ia mendirikan sebuah koperasi di Shinagawa. Kagamine memang mengerikan. Mikuo pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya di jamuan makan malam para pengusaha dan Len sering mewakilkan ayahnya ―tidak jauh beda dengan Mikuo yang sering mewakilkan ibunya juga dalam berbagai acara. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Kagamine Len bersekolah di Chuo. Lalu kenapa ia bisa di sini?

"Aku pindah sekolah, lihat?" Len tertawa. Mikuo memasang raut malas. Bukan soal tertawanya, tapi pertanyaan Len setelah itu,

"Mana pacarmu, Mikuo?"

Mikuo gondok. Mengeluarkan garis-garis biru yang suram.

"Tidak ada."

Len makin terpingkal. Beberapa murid di kelas mengernyit heran, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka berniat mengganggu konversasi seorang Hatsune. Mereka semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Mikuo begitu pemuda itu memergokinya.

Mikuo tahu itu, ia sangat tahu.

"Mikuo, anterin ke kamar mandi dong. Kebelet nih." Len menarik sepihak tangan Mikuo yang menganggur.

"O-oi!" Tapi Mikuo tak bisa protes lebih lanjut karena dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa pergi dari kelas.

"Mikuo, toiletnya!"

"Cari sendiri, boke!" Seru Mikuo. Len menyeretnya asal-asalan dan tanpa sadar melepas Mikuo. Akibatnya Mikuo terhempas ke belakang.

"Whoaa! Maaf Mikuo! Aku serius lagi kebelet! Daah!" Len melambaikan tangan sebelum hilang di koridor.

Brukk! Mikuo sepertinya tertabrak sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Mikuo memutar tubuh, bersiap untuk marah-marah.

"Hei, ka―"

"Ma-maaf..."

Mikuo merasa eranya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Seorang gadis yang sangat jelita muncul. Dengan pakaian sweet lolita putih pink rendanya, dengan rok yang sedikit menyingkap paha, dengan helai cokelat mempesona―

―tunggu, sepertinya author kenal.

"M-maaf?" Tanyanya. Ia mengerjap heran.

Mikuo langsung tersadar,

"Si-siapa namamu, nona? Kau murid di sini?" _Oh Tuhan, inikah bidadari-Mu yang kehilangan sayapnya?_

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan saat ditanya. Menambah kesan imutnya.

"M-maaf..aku harus pergi.." Gadis itu tersenyum sembari buru-buru berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Mikuo yang masih terpana. Setelah sang gadis menghilang, Mikuo mendapati sebuah _wedges_ putih tertinggal di dekatnya.

Cinderella?!

Ah, tapi sepertinya Mikuo kini punya kriteria pasangannya kelak. Ia berbunga-bunga.

_Rambut cokelat, ya... _

"Akh! Namanya siapa?!"

Hatsune Mikuo, 16 tahun, frustrasi seketika.

.

.

.

.

Hujan baru reda ketika siang datang. Petrichor menyeruak. Udara serasa bersih kembali.

Yuuma sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tahu ia harus segera bertindak sebelum menyesal, tapi ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya takut. Takut akan dijauhi oleh pujaan hatinya.

Menyatakan cinta butuh waktu dan situasi yang pas. Apalagi Yuuma belum pernah nembak cewek sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang, Ring adalah cinta pertama sekonyong-konyong koder dalam hidupnya. Kalau saja Kokone tidak mengganggu kisah cintanya...

Tunggu. Gak, kenapa dia malah keinget Kokone? Gak, gak, gak. Kokone bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia menenangkan pikirannya. Membayangkan Kokone adalah nenek sihir, ya..Kokone itu nenek sihir..

Ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lalu berakibat fatal pada acara menembak perdananya.

"Tanaka, lo liat Shimazaki gak?"

Yuuma menyadari, seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Big Al yang duduk di depannya. Salah satu alumni TK Unyu yang kini masih sering berjuang melawan anak kompleks sebelah bersamanya.

"Emang gue emaknya apa?" Yuuma nanya balik, tapi menjawab juga kemudian,

"Tadi bukannya dia ke toilet?"

"Loe kaya emaknya beneran, Tanaka."

"Awas gue kepret lu ntar."

"Tanaka! Ini gawat!"

Yokune Rook, dan kembarannya, Yokune Ruko membuka pintu dengan kasar. Raut mereka seolah habis melihat setan.

"Apalagi, sih?" Dengus Yuuma kesal karena strategi yang ia susun untuk menembak Ring jadi terganggu karena kehadiran mereka.

"Shimazaki―"

Belum terselesaikan kalimatnya, Yuuma langsung berdiri dari kursi. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih di dalam saat ini cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Yuuma saat mendengar nama rivalnya disebut. Ia perlebar langkah untuk menghampiri Yokune Kyoudai di ambang pintu.

"Dimana Kokone?!"

Bukannya Yuuma berteman dengan Kokone atau apa, tapi menjaga Kokone adalah salah satu wasiat dari mendiang ibu Kokone dulu. Waktu itu mereka masih kecil. Kokone mungkin hanya mendengar wasiat tidak boleh memotong rambut sampai koit, tapi kemudian beliau membisikkan wasiat yang benar-benar terakhir kali di telinganya sebelum garis monotonis hijau panjang memutus hidupnya.

Jadi...hanya Yuuma yang mengetahuinya.

"Dia dibawa oleh siswa berseragam SMA Sanada Timur!"

Yuuma tak mendengar rinciannya, ia langsung berlari melewati koridor. Tidak peduli jika ada yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, atau beberapa menasihatinya untuk tidak gaduh di koridor.

.

.

.

"Yum?" Kokone kecil menarik lengannya. Yuuma kecil mengerjapkan mata.

"Iya, Kokone?"

Di taman dekat TK Unyu, kedua bocah ini masih main jungkat-jungkit. Iris almond dan warna bumi bertemu dalam satu tatapan.

"Sini Yum." Kokone kemudian membawanya entah kemana setelah turun dari jungkat-jungkit. Yuuma tak menolak. Ia dan Kokone sudah saling kenal sebelum masuk TK karena ibu mereka sering mempertemukan keduanya. Kadang ibu Yuuma berkunjung ke kediaman Shimazaki, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kokone menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir sungai. Tak menyadari sejauh apa mereka berjalan. Kokone lalu menunjuk pada langit senja.

"Di sini langitnya belwalna bagus." Kata Kokone. Yuuma mengangguk setuju. Torehan komposisi jingga di sore cerah seperti ini memang elok.

"Un."

"Besok kalau Kokone sudah besal, Kokone mau menikah di sini!"

"Menikah itu apa, Kokone?" Yuuma mengerutkan alis. Kokone malah menggeleng.

"Kokone tidak tahu, Yum. Tapi di sinetlon yang dilihat ibu Kokone, meleka bahagia kalena mau menikah."

"Sepeltinya menyenangkan juga." Balas Yuuma.

Entah sejak kapan mereka bergandengan erat, saling mengeratkan jemari satu sama lain.

"Telus, meleka juga tukal benda bulet." Kokone menunduk, tidak tahu namanya.

"Maksudmu cincin? Ibuku seling memakainya."

"Oh, iya itu! Lalu meleka belciuman!"

Yuuma mengangguk saja.

Likuid mengalir perlahan dari hulu. Menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan kedua bocah kecil itu. Orang-orang yang lewat di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak?

"Nanti kalau besal, kita menikah saja di sini bagaimana?" Celetuk Kokone.

"Nee, nee..nanti kubawakan cincin sepelti punya ibuku."

Tangan mereka bergandengan erat, seakan enggan saling melepaskan.

Sayangnya kilas balik di dalam kilas balik ini tidak mungkin ―atau bahkan mustahil― diwujudkan. Tepat sehari setelah itu, insiden yang menyebabkan TK Unyu dan TK Mufakat bermusuhan terjadi. Membuat mereka perlahan semakin menjauh. Membuat batasan tak kasat mata yang disebut persaingan.

Dan, sayangnya lagi. Ingatan masing-masing pihak tentang janji manis itu sudah tidak ada. Mereka hidup hanya untuk bersaing dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Lalu, setelah itu...

*kilas balik lagi*

"Hiks..hiks..kaasan.."

Yuuma ogah juga menemani Kokone di ruang tunggu. Tapi ibunya Kokone sedang kritis. Lalu apa hubungannya sama Yuuma?

Yuuma menyesal. Mengapa ia tak melihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyeberang. Ibu Kokone rela menggantikan posisinya yang menjadi korban. Yuuma masih kecil, tapi ia tahu jika manusia berdarah berarti itu bukan hal baik. Yuuma pernah sekali mengalami lututnya lecet dan berdarah. Perih sekali rasanya. Untung orang-orang dewasa di sekitar membantu membawa ibu Kokone kemari ―Yuuma tidak sedang ditemani ibunya karena ingin bermain ke tempat Kokone. Tersangka melarikan diri entah kemana. Ah, yang penting sekarang ini ibu Kokone harus diselamatkan.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka.

"Kalian anaknya?"

Sebenernya anaknya cuma Kokone, tapi Yuuma ikutan mengangguk.

"Ibu kalian ingin bicara sesuatu. Masuklah."

Kedua bocah itu lalu digendong oleh suster, masuk ke dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Kokone langsung menangis keras saat melihat rembesan darah pada perban yang melilit kepala ibunya.

"Pembuluh darahnya pecah. Kami telah melakukan usaha semampu kami."

Yuuma ikutan menangis. Mendengar kata 'pecah'. Pecah itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Anata!" Seseorang mendobrak masuk ke ruangan. Ayah Kokone datang setelah mendapatkan telpon dari pihak rumah sakit. Nafasnya terputus-putus, nampaknya ia berlari dari toko miliknya hingga kemari.

"Kokone, jangan pernah potong rambutmu, nak dan Yuuma-kun.."

Suaranya terdengar makin lemah. Volume berangsur turun. Semua melambat tiba-tiba. Bagaikan slow motion dalam penglihatannya. Tapi Yuuma mengerti ucapan ibu Kokone walau masih menangis.

"..jaga Kokone untukku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma dengan nekatnya pergi ke Sanada Timur seorang diri. Di depan gerbang bertuliskan papan nama sekolah itu, ia memberanikan diri melewatinya. Seragamnya yang berbeda, membuat murid di sekitar saling bertanya; siapa dia?

Yuuma berhenti melangkah ketika melihat seseorang muncul dari dalam gedung. Urat di tangannya nampak seketika. Rambut pirang itu..

"Selamat datang di Sanada Timur, Tanaka Yuuma."

Hibiki Lui.

.

.

.

.

Piko ngos-ngosan begitu sampai di ruang klub. Zunko, Rion dan Uni entah membicarakan apa sambil memegang ponsel. Piko sudah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bebas dari pakaian ini secepatnya.

Tadi ia berpapasan dengan seseorang saat hendak menuju toilet. Piko merasa jantungnya hampir copot. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu mengenalinya?! Piko teringat jika pemuda itu hanya diam memandanginya. Jangan-jangan, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar?! Apakah rahasianya sebagai crossdresser -paksaan- akan terbongkar? Oh, Tuhan..tolongin Piko dong.

"Piko-chan?

Zunko yang pertama menoleh. Diikuti Rion dan Uni yang melayangkan tatapan serupa. Piko hanya berujar lirih dan jatuh terduduk saking lelah berlari tadi,

"Se..seragamku mana? Habis ini kelasku ada pelajaran Ritsu-sensei.."

Namine Ritsu. Panggilannya Ritsu-sensei. Guru Fisika bohay seantero Uwabashi. Telat satu menit masuk kelasnya, disuruh joget India di depan kelas.

Hukumannya sih gak seberapa, malunya itu lho!

"A-ano..Piko.."

"..sebenarnya.."

"..seragammu ada pada Yukari. Dan kami tak tahu di mana ia saat ini."

Piko langsung tak sadarkan diri.

(Di suatu tempat, di SMA Uwabashi.)

"Bagaimana, Luka-nyan? Manis, kan model kami?"

Perempuan berhelai ungu menyeringai penuh kemenangan sembari menunggu jawaban. Ditempelkannya telinga ke ponsel lekat-lekat.

_"Uangnya akan kukirim ke rekeningmu, Yukari."_

Bisnis yang sangat menjanjikan.

Para pembaca yang budiman, hati-hati bila menemui orang seperti Yuzuki Yukari.

.

.

.

SMA Sanada itu tempatnya orang-orang pintar, sudah rahasia umum. Masuk saja rasanya diri sendiri bagai orang bodoh.

Termasuk Yuuma.

Sekolah ini hanya terletak sekitar satu kilometer dari SMA-nya. Perlahan, Yuuma mengikuti langkah ketua osis itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga, di koridor kelas dua. Mereka menjadi sumbu atensi kala berjalan beriringan. Yuuma harus berhati-hati karena ini bukan wilayahnya. Bisa saja si Hibiki―kampret―Lui tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebaknya.

"Ke mana kita? Di mana Kokone, seto-kaichou?" Tanya Yuuma akhirnya. Lui hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ke sini." Lui berbelok. Yuuma mengikutinya dulu untuk melihat situasi. Lui menggiringnya ke sebuah ruangan keramat bertuliskan 'Osis'.

Yuuma terbelalak ketika melihat isi ruangan. Kokone tengah menikmati gorengan dengan lahapnya.

Yuuma berkedut kesal.

"Aku mencarimu tapi ternyata kau enak-enakan makan di sini!" Seru Yuuma.

"Enak Yum, gorengannya. Aku gak tahan." Kokone melahap tahu petis setelahnya.

"Gampang banget lo disogok!"

Yuuma nampak frustrasi kuadrat. Lui tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia menepuk pundak Yuuma.

"Aku ingin dia pindah ke sekolahku."

Yuuma menoleh patah-patah, "Emang nih sekolah punya emak loe?!"

Pembaca merasa _deja vu_.

"Bokap, sih." Jawab Lui santai. Beneran ini sekolah punya ayah dia, kok.

Yuuma swt. Kenapa banyak orkay berseliweran di sekitarnya. Nande?! Why?! Kenopo?!

"Shimazaki-san, kuberi kau persediaan gorengan jika sekolah di sini. Jadi, maukah kau pindah ke mari?" Tanya Lui dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Kokone mengangkat tangan, "Dengan senang hati, pak komandan!"

"Kampret! Kokone, ayo balik!" Yuuma menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya tanpa ampun.

"Apaan sih Yum?! Gue laper!"

"Ntar gue kasih di rumah gue!"

"Tapi kan sayang Yum, masi banyak.." Kokone berkaca-kaca. Sayang, jurus itu tak mempan pada Yuuma si raja tega.

Ah, masa.

"Gak! Lo pikir gue mau bawa tas sekolah loe?!" Yuuma tetap menyeretnya. Ditarik kerah belakang seragam Kokone dan memperlakukannya seperti koper.

"GORENGANNYA!" Kokone meratap nelangsa.

"Berisik!"

Sebelum pergi, Yuuma mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk sang ketua osis.

"Namamu Hibiki―kampret―Lui, kan?"

Alis Lui menukik tajam. Siapa yang ngajarin kata-kata begituan?!

Lui, kau hanya belum tahu siapa Yuuma sesungguhnya.

"Haha, begitu, ya? Selamat berkunjung kembali, kapan-kapan." Ditekankan pada kata 'kapan-kapan'.

"Tentu saja―" Dibalas dengan penekanan serupa. ―ogah gue balik ke sini!

Setelah mereka pergi, Lui mencari ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Ring."

.

.

Luka sedang menatapi hujan di luar sana. Gara-gara hujan, dia gagal ke Akihabara untuk mencari bahan jahit pakaian. Untung Yukari mengirimkan foto model manisnya. Luka tak tahu dia siapa karena identitas ditutup rapat oleh Yukari. Akan tetapi Luka mulai dapat memastikan satu hal.

Ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya hujan kembali turun ketika jam pulang sekolah. Kokone menunggu Yuuma yang sedang melancarkan aksinya. Pemuda itu menuju ruang osis dengan wajah pucat ―Yuuma bisa gak, ya?

Murid-murid membawa payung menembus hujan. Sebagian berlari bermodal nekat dengan tas mereka. Sebenarnya Yuuma sudah menyuruhnya pulang tadi dan bilang ditinggal tak apa. Mana bisa Kokone berbuat begitu? Ia mau mampir ke rumah Yuuma sekalian numpang makan.

Hadeh.

.

.

Ring masih harus membaca beberapa dokumen yang dikirimkan nyonya Hatsune. Beliau menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya sebagai sekretaris resmi di perusahaannya ketika lulus nanti, bukan sekretaris part-time seperti ini. Ring bingung harus membalas apa. Menolak juga kecil kemungkinan. Ia benar-benar butuh uang. Sedikit segan pada Lui, ;karena kerap kali membantu masalah finansialnya. Ring bukan orang serakah atau mata duitan, ia benar-benar butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatan adiknya yang menderita penyakit. Biaya pengobatan tak sedikit, tentu saja.

Ia menatap nanar pada selembar foto yang selalu dibawanya. Ada potret diri seorang berhelai kelabu tercetak. Senyumnya sangat manis dan bercahaya ―menurut Ring. Adiknya memang tiada dua, harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Piko, bersabarlah sebentar, ya?"

Dimasukkan kembali foto itu ke dalam tasnya. Disimpan rapi di dalam dompetnya.

**Tok tok tok**

Ring menengadah, "Masuk." Lalu menutup tas jinjingnya.

Yuuma memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Dapat dilihatnya Ring yang tengah mengurus beberapa dokumen.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu, senpai."

"Tidak apa. Jadi, apa keperluanmu kemari?" Ring sebenarnya tahu apa tujuan Yuuma kemari. Tapi ia akan membiarkan Yuuma mengatakannya sendiri.

_Gulp._

Yuuma menelan ludah gugup. Bagaimana ini? Ia tak yakin mentalnya cukup, namun perlahan ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ya! Dia laki-laki! Tak boleh kalah situasi!

"S-sebenarnya senpai..a-aku sudah lama tertarik pa-padamu...bo-bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Yuuma menunduk malu. Ah! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Ia terlalu gugup!

Ring bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Yuuma di bawah rangka pintu. Langkahnya terdengar pelan, namun tegas. Sasuga seto-kaichou. Ia berhenti tepat pada jarak lima belas senti di depan Yuuma.

"Perlu kubawakan kaca untukmu, Tanaka Yuuma?"

_Hah?_

Yuuma refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Rasa gugupnya sirna karena lebih terkejut dengan perkataan Ring barusan.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya apa sen―"

"Ngaca dulu!"

Hening sejenak sebelum Ring melanjutkan.

"Kau pengangguran, tidak punya uang. Lalu atas dasar apa kau berani menjadikanku kekasihmu? Kuulangi, perlu kubawakan kaca untukmu, Tanaka Yuuma?" Bagus, Ring. Teruskanlah kata-kata tajammu. Buat dia berhenti berharap padamu. Ring tidak tahu lagi solusi selain ini untuk menjauhkan Yuuma darinya.

Lagipula, benar ia sudah punya pacar. Ia bukan PHP.

"Ta-tapi sen―"

"Dan aku sudah punya pacar. Orang kaya pula, jadi jika kau berani mencoba mendapatkan hatiku, sebaiknya kau lebih kaya darinya. Aku tidak suka jadi orang miskin."

Tampang bukan penentu, Yuuma baru saja membuktikannya.

Yuuma tercengang. Terpaku akan kata-kata Ring. Benar kata pepatah; wanita cantik kata-katanya seperti sambalado, pedas nan menggigit ―pepatah dari mana itu?

"Pa-pacarmu..maksudku..apakah dia ketua osis Sana―"

"Ya. Hibiki Lui kekasihku."

Skak mat.

Yuuma merasa ketiban kuda nil di atas kepalanya. Kokoronya retak-retak, perlu dilekatkan kembali karena kerusakan mencapai level akut. Ring mengambil tas jinjingnya di meja dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Yuuma masih berdiri. Mencerna kenyataan yang ia harap hanya mimpi. Suara langkah kaki itu menghilang saat ia masih berpacu dengan lamunan.

_Tunggu.._

Tidak bisa berakhir begini! Ia harus menyampaikannya dengan benar!

Yuuma bergegas berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

Sekolah sepi, menyisakan dirinya seorang diri. Kokone lagi sibuk ngupil saat bosan menunggu Yuuma. Ayolah Yum, masa cuma ngomong 'gue suka ama lo, pacaran, yuk!' lamanya seperti siput berjalan.

Kokone tidak tahu ia akan kena karma atas pemikirannya ini suatu hari nanti.

Di luar masih hujan. Genggaman Kokone pada gagang payung mengerat. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ring berlalu melewatinya.

"Ring-senpai?" Panggilnya. Ring menoleh karena dipanggil. Ia tersenyum tipis,

"Kokone-san? Aku pulang dulu, ya.." Lalu Ring berjalan menembus rinai hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Belum sempat Kokone berbicara, ia melihat Yuuma berlari melewatinya, menyusul Ring sekencang-kencangnya.

Ada apa..ini?

"Suzune Ring! Kumohon dengarkan aku!"

Ring berhenti melangkah. Begitu pula Yuuma di belakangnya yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya. Yuuma hanya mampu melihat punggung gadis di depannya, tak berniat mengeliminasi spasi.

Mereka terhenti. Membiarkan diri basah karena tangisan langit.

Rambut Yuuma menjadi lepek karena hujan. Beberapa tetes mengaliri wajahnya. Kondisi Ring tak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tahu kau menolakku tadi. Tapi, biarkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan benar, kumohon!" Yuuma setengah berteriak karena tidak yakin hujan takkan meredam suaranya.

Ring kembali berjalan. Mengabaikan Yuuma. Ia memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku menyukai―tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Suzune Ring!"

Ring akhirnya sadar, hanya Lui yang mencintainya setulus hati. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati perasaan Lui. Ini bukan masalah hutang, dan Ring memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menggoyahkan hubungan mereka.

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah."

Ring berjalan makin jauh, semakin jauh hingga batas penglihatan Yuuma. Tak lama kemudian air matanya keluar juga, bercampur tetesan hujan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Siapapun yang pernah menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kali, terlebih mendapat penolakan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tak terkecuali bagi Yuuma meski ia adalah laki-laki.

"Kh..."

Yuuma masih berdiri, walau rasanya hidupnya tak berarti lagi. Diremat kemeja bagian depan, sakit imajiner yang menyesakkan. Ia masih sesenggukan ketika pandangannya mengabur perlahan.

Entah sejak kapan Kokone berdiri di belakang Yuuma, menanggalkan payungnya saat berlari tadi.

"Maaf.." Lirihnya. Ia tidak tahu Yuuma mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya.

Yuuma masih dirundung pilu. Berusaha menerima kenyataan pelan-pelan. Ia tahu Kokone mengatakan maaf, tapi ia tidak sempat berpikir membalasnya seperti apa. Terlalu larut dalam suasana melankolis.

Hari itu, hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras.

.

.

.

Esoknya Yuuma tak bisa berangkat sekolah karena demam. Dia hanya berbaring malas dengan selimut yang menutupinya sebatas leher. Tentu saja, berdiri selama satu jam dalam rinai hujan membuatnya jatuh sakit. Hampir saja ia meneruskan kegiatan masonya, jika tak diseret Kokone pulang dengan alasan lapar dan mau numpang makan di tempat Yuuma. Padahal setelah itu, Kokone langsung pulang setelah menyeretnya ke rumah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Ah, mengingat kemarin rasanya pahit sekali. Sudah sakit hati, sakit jasmani pula.

"Oha―hatcchii!"

Yuuma melirik pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sialan, ibunya! Mengapa membiarkan bakteri bernama Kokone ini masuk ke ruangannya?! Btw, dia gak sekolah apa?!

Yuuma baru ingat ini hari sabtu, berarti hari libur.

"Kudengar kau sa―haa―kit Yum." Kokone mengelap ingus hijaunya.

Oke, itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sungguh tidak adil, ia dan Kokone sama-sama kehujanan kemarin. Tapi Kokone masih bisa berdiri meski flu. Sedangkan ia terkapar tak berdaya bagai ikan dijemur begini.

Disitu kadang Yuuma merasa sedih.

"Menjijikkan! Kau ini cewek apa bukan sih?!"

"Cewek lah! Nih, gue bakal buka baju!" Kokone bersiap.

"Kagak usah! Jangan nodai mata gue!" Yuuma menyilangkan lengan.

"Terus lo pengennya gimana, jerapah merah muda?!"

"Heh, curut! Denger ya! Cewek yang baik dan benar itu musti kaya Suzu―"

Yuuma memutus kalimatnya saat menyadari ia akan membicarakan apa―mungkin tepatnya siapa. Kokone masih sibuk mengelap ingus yang mbeler dari hidungnya. Bunyinya cukup mengganggu. Sroot sroot gitu. Tapi Yuuma tak peduli.

"M-maksudku seperti Yamato Nadeshiko! Dia cantik, anggun, rapi, dan baik hati! Hahahahaha!" Yuuma memaksakan tawanya, tapi Kokone tidak protes soal itu.

Kokone meletakkan sebuah parsel di meja nakas dekat ranjang Yuuma.

"Gue juga gak mau ke sini soalnya masih flu. Tapi tousan menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu, katanya dari pasar kliwon."

Yuuma membuang muka, "Gue gak butuh kebaikan loe! Terus kok loe gak demam, sih?! Cuma flu doang?!"

Kokone berkedut kesal. Susah-susah ia kemari walau masih sakit flu dan Yuuma tak menghargainya?! Kampret kau, Tanaka Yuuma! Jomblo aja sana selamanya!

"Ya udah, gue pulang. Jangan pernah sembuh ya Yum. Kalo bisa loe mampus sekalian, biar gue bisa nginjek makam loe nanti." Kokone hendak berjalan keluar, dengan sejuta dongkol.

"Kokone!" Yuuma berseru memanggilnya.

"Apalagi, jerapah?!"

"Gue bukan jerapah! Gue cuma mau bilang..." Jeda beberapa detik "...te-terima kasih."

Yuuma menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah ―entah faktor demam atau hal lainnya yang menjadi tanda tanya tiba-tiba. Kokone membanting pintu kamar Yuuma dengan kasar ketika telah di luar ruangan.

Yuuma bilang terima kasih sama dia? Kokone mengernyit bingung. Ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya mimpi ―terus direpetisi dalam hati. Semoga bukan pertanda kiamat, amin.

"Gue pulang nih! Kalo lo mati, kabarin gue secepatnya!"

Dan begitulah.

.

.

Ring duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menjernihkan pikiran. Sinar matahari tak begitu menyengat, tapi ia merasa pusing tujuh keliling. Ia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Dihirupnya udara segar pagi itu, menikmati alam.

Ada beberapa orang juga di taman itu. Ada ibu-ibu yang membawa anak mereka melakukan debut taman, ada juga beberapa remaja. Tak ketinggalan, banci pun turut mangkal.

"Hei, Ring-chan! Menungguku?" Seorang pemuda tersenyum lebar saat menghampirinya. Ring menaikkan syalnya, menutupi mulutnya dan memandang jengkel.

"Oh ayolah, Ring! Hari libur kita kencan pakai seragam? Aku malu di jalan tadi, tau." Lui mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Tukas Ring seraya memalingkan wajah. Aih, mengapa kau benar dan aku selalu salah, pikir Lui.

"Baik, baik, Ojou-sama. Jadi, kita kemana hari ini?" Tanya Lui akhirnya. Ring membaca daftar tujuan pilihannya hari ini. Dilihat sebentar, lalu ditunjukkan pada Lui.

Lui membaca dari atas ke bawah dengan seksama pada kertas yang diberikan Ring.

"Yakin, nih?"

Ring mengangguk.

Tujuan pertama : Game Center.

.

.

.

Ring menyelesaikan permainan di game center dengan mudah. Lui yang cuma memainkan crane game saja harus bersusah payah. Sedang Ring sekali main langsung dapat, betapa tak adil hidup ini.

Lalu, Ring mengajaknya ke tempat game menari. Lui bahkan tak ingat namanya. Yang jelas kakimu harus menginjak panah-panah yang ditentukan. Ring mendorong punggung Lui ke arena.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Ring! Aku belum pernah memainkan ini!" Ayolah, dia laki-laki. Dia hanya tahu game perang, balapan, dan sejenisnya.

Ring menatapnya tajam. Membuat Lui mau tak mau menerimanya.

"A-ah, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Cewek selalu benar, apalagi kalau itu pacarmu ―by Lui.

Di sebelah Lui ada satu orang lagi yang bersiap memainkan game serupa. Ia sepertinya juga akan mulai.

Sialan! Mengapa Lui harus mengenakan seragam sekolah saat kencan?! Punya pacar penggila sekolah kadang membuatnya menangis dalam hati. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur cinta. Lui takkan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Uhuk.

Memakai seragam sekolah di tempat umum mempertaruhkan harga dirinya, juga nama sekolahnya. Semoga tidak ada yang mengenalinya di sini selain Ring. Amin.

Sayang, doanya tak terkabul karena orangnya banyak dosa.

"Seto-kaichou!"

Lui bergidik. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada seorang siswa dari sekolahnya.

Lui nepok jidat. Sudahlah, bodo amat. Lagipula ini hanya game. Gagal pun, Ring takkan memarahinya.

"Oh, kau osis dari Sanada Timur."

Lui beralih atensi pada pemuda di sebelahnya tadi.

"Ha?! Siapa kau?!"

"Shion Kaito. Ternyata seperti yang kudengar, Hibiki Lui memang populer."

"Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kau dari sekolah mana?" Mungkin dia tahu jika Lui dari Sanada Timur jika ditelisik melalui seragam, tapi, bahkan nama juga?!

Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Cih, dasar orang banyak duit." Decih Lui. Kamu juga kok mas.

"Dan yang di sana itu Suzune Ring, kan?" Kaito menunjuk Ring di antara keramaian yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa maumu, Shion Kaito?!" Lui mengernyit kesal. Dia gantian melirik antara Ring dan Kaito.

"Kudengar dia ketua osis di sekolah milik tante Hatsune, kenalan kakakku."

Orang itu tahu benar bagaimana menyulut emosi Lui yang tidak mudah temperamen sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku menantangmu, tuan biru!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**School arc end!** *fly

A/N : haihaihai masih inget cerita ini? Syukur deh kalo inget hwhwhwhw /berlinang air mata/ maaf jika tidak memuaskan soalnya saya akhir2 ini banyak presentasi...dan disuruh bikin makalah banyak*cry* yang sedang/mau Ujian semangat yaaaa ~panda doain biar hasilnya bagus~

Chapter depan kita akan kembali pada cerita semula!

Dadah

siluman panda


	14. Chapter 12

Mikuo belum sadar.

Ring yang setia menunggunya berusaha menahan kantuk sejak semalam. Lengah sedikit saja, ia tak bisa. Mikuo adalah tanggung jawabnya saat ini.

Miku telah ia kirimi pesan suara disaat baterai ponselnya sudah penuh terisi daya. Betapa mengerikan kejadian kurang dari sepuluh jam lalu, membuatnya berteriak-berteriak di antara kerumunan karena mencemaskan Tuan Mudanya.

Sinar mentari yang mulai meninggi sedikit menerobos melalui pembatas transparan ventilasi. Rasanya teramat sepi menunggu seorang diri di sini, duduk tanpa kepastian berarti.

Tangan yang terinvasi selang infus itu bergerak-gerak pelan, membuat atensi Ring teralih begitu cepat.

"Mi-Mikuo-sama..." alangkah bahagia dirinya melihat Mikuo mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh sana-sini dan nampak bingung, mungkin efek bangun tidur.

"Ini...di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit, Mikuo-sama." jawab Ring sembari melempar senyum bahagia, "Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja."

"Ah, begitu." Mikuo memijit kepalanya saat berhasil duduk seraya mengumpulkan kepingan memori dalam otaknya.

Mikuo mengumpat mengapa ia tidak mati saja malam tadi.

Kokone masih menungguinya dan tertidur ngiler di sofa sambil ngorok. Sesekali ia mengigau tentang bakso abang Yohio atau gorengan krispi bokapnya Yuuma.

Ring yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Mikuo sambil membawakan sarapan lalu mulai memecah keheningan,

"Mikuo-sama? Anda tahu, Kokone-san menangisi anda semalam. Akhirnya ia dapat tidur setelah menonton salah satu episode Jodoh Akbar di ponsel saya." ujarnya, berniat sedikit menghibur. Teringat bagaimana kejadian semalam Kokone yang pertama menghampirinya di antara kerumunan dan menangis kencang seperti anak kecil.

Mikuo menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang diperban. Ada bercak kemerahan yang terlihat jelas walau tak sampai merembes keluar. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya, menunduk perlahan. Menyebabkan beberapa helainya jatuh ke depan.

"Ring..." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku berhenti berharap?"

Ring tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! Love Mail Delivery!  
**―**Chapter 12**―

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizki lagi asik joget Heavy Rotation saat anaknya, Yuuma, hendak berpamitan menuju tempat kerja. Tapi ia diam saja, kan dia lagi perang dingin sama putera semata wayangnya itu. Istilah lainnya sih, ngambek. Eaaaqq.

"Mak, Yuuma pamit."

"..."

Dan begitulah.

Mizki sebel kenapa Yuuma gak nerima perjodohannya sama Kokone. Maksudnya, pilihan orang tua kan selalu baik. Lagipula pihak sononya (ayah Kokone) udah deal. Kenapa sih, anak-anak gak ngerti maunya yang lebih tua?! Kan jadi ribet.

Mizki masih ngebor asoy geboy buka sitik joss ketika telepon rumah berbunyi. Terpaksa, ia harus menunda kegiatannya sebentar dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya, kediaman Tanaka di sini."

Mizki mengernyit mendengar perkataan di seberang sana.

"Ya, mana aku tahu, Kyo-san."

Mizki mengangguk-angguk sebentar.

"Gak, Yuuma gak pamit ke sana. Katanya langsung ke tempat kerja."

Suara di telepon kembali membuatnya berekspresi, tapi kali ini Mizki nampak terkejut.

"APA?! AKU KETINGGALAN DISKON?! Bentar, Kyo-san! TANAKA MIZKI NCUS OTW!" Mizki bergegas menutup telpon dan mengambil tas belanja plus dompet. Ia kemudian segera mengambil sepeda ontel sebagai transportasi dadakan, sebelum ia mengayuhnya cepat.

(Balada ibu rumah tangga)

Mizki dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai pembalap motojipi, melewati rumah-rumah dan tikungan dengan lihai. Wuuushhh, wuuuushhhh.

"Toko kelontong!" Target sudah ditetapkan, tak mungkin dilepaskan. Jarak ke kota sebelah cukup lumayan, maka ia harus berusaha ekstra demi mendapat jatah diskon yang berharga.

Ayah Kokone, Shimazaki Kyo, selalu memberitahunya ketika waktu diskon telah tiba, karena dia adalah pemilik toko kelontong di kota sebelah. Mizki sangat berterimakasih karena Kyo begitu perhatian dengan kondisi keuangan keluarganya -meski suaminya adalah penjual gorengan terlaris di Asakusa, tetap saja laba dari usaha tersebut tidaklah seberapa. Pun anaknya yang kerja di kantor pos gajinya pas-pasan. Mau tak mau membuat Mizki memutar otak bagaimana mengirit pengeluaran rumah tangga sedemikian rupa.

Akhirnya setelah seperenam jam ngebut, Mizki sampai juga di pinggir jalanan utama, tepat di depan toko kelontong, persis sebelah salon ternama berplakat "Hatsune"

Mizki memarkir sepedanya dan melihat di dalam toko cukup ramai pembeli. Mizki lalu menggunakan jurus andalannya agar dapat menerobos antrian, merangkak di antara celah kaki hingga tau-tau berada di barisan depan.

"Shimazakiii! Mana aja yang diskon?!" Tanya Mizki di lautan emak-emak pencari kortingan.

"Oh, halo, Tanaka-san. Gula pasir, kunyit, kopi, beras, dan minyak goreng." Kyo menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Kasih aku semuanya, Shimazakiii!" Mizki berusaha bertahan dari geol geol mujair ibu-ibu yang lain. Ia pasti bertahan!

"Masing-masing sekilo kecuali kunyitnya, ya." Kyo memasukkan pesanan ke dalam sebuah kresek hitam besar. Untung udah dipacking sesuai ukuran jadi gak perlu repot-repot menimbang.

"Bodo amat! Berapa?!" Mizki harus bertahan sebelum jadi manusia penyet di tempat mengerikan ini.

"Semuanya tiga ribu lima ratus yen."

"Nih." Mizki ngasih recehan yang ada di dompetnya. "Kalo kurang tagihin aja si Yuuma, gue bubye dulu. Makasih Shimazaki! LAFYU!" Mizki perlahan menghilang setelah menerima kresek berisi barang diskonan.

Kyo tertawa pelan. Mizki tak pernah berubah dari dulu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma ogah ke kantor pos hari ini sebenarnya.

Ia mencari-cari Kokone semalam tapi yang dilihatnya justru pemandangan mengerikan dimana sebuah ambulans tiba-tiba menyeruak jalanan. Yuuma memutuskan menghentikan pencarian dan dilanjutkan esok hari.

Tadi ia usai berjumpa dengan Yohio dan V-Flower di perempatan, menanyakan eksistensi makhluk cokelat gak tau diri itu ―tapi mereka berdua serempak menggeleng.

"Tadi malem abang suruh nganter kembalian ke tempat dek Yuuma. Abis itu gak balik." Pengakuan Yohio.

"Asal elo tau Tanaka, gue juga pengen nyari dia, karena gue nemuin ini di depan rumahnya Shion. Coba lo bawa aja, kan elo yang sering ketemu." V-Flower memberikannya amanah berwujud sebuah surat yang disolasi bagian tengahnya. Dibaca-baca, rupanya ini surat dari Kokone untuk Shion bedebah Kaito itu entah jaman dinosaurus atau apa, karena kertasnya lusuh.

_Sori, Yuuma hobi ngasih nama tengah rada nganu._

"Awas kalo ketemu nanti." Gumamnya.

Di rumahnya pun, Kokone tak ada meski Yuuma berhasil nyelonong masuk dari pintu belakang yang setahunya gak pernah dikunci. Tetep aja gak ada siapa-siapa, sepi.

Yuuma berjumpa Luka di depan pagar Kantor Pos, lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruangan geng mereka di pojokan. Para pelanggan yang mau ngirim surat atau barang, penasaran hari ini Geng Merpati Hitam mau bahas apa.

"Kokone kemana?"

"Gak tau, Megurine. Mikuo?"

"Gak tau juga."

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di dalam ruangan. Mereka melakukan pengecekan jadwal mereka pagi ini seperti biasa. Sama-sama diam hingga mendapat panggilan dari atasan untuk segera mengantar.

Hanya, tak ada Mikuo, Kokone, ataupun gorengan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ring, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Mikuo tak berhenti memandanginya. Ring kelu, kehabisan kata.

Mikuo bosan menunggu Ring yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedikit ragu, Ring menyahut,

"Bukankah anda―"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Selanya.

Setiap detik terasa begitu lambat. Atmosfer berganti sedikit berat. Putaran jarum jam dinding seakan tak lagi terdengar di antara keduanya.

Mikuo mendengus, "Mungkin berbeda jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal. Baiklah, aku memang pengecut."

Ring tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa dalam hal ini. Hanya saja, waktu berputar terlalu cepat sebelum disadari, sepertinya.

"GYAAAHH! SETAN WC!" Kokone bangkit dan membuka matanya yang merah. Tampaknya ia habis bermimpi buruk tentang, ―wc?

"Kokone-san?" Ring menoleh padanya.

Mikuo pura-pura tidur. Ring tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

"A-ah...senpai...aku tadi habis dikejar setan wc..." mimpi macam apa kau Kokone.

"Butuh air, Kokone-san?"

"Ah, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong apakah Hatsune sudah bangun?"

Ring melirik sendu. "Kurasa belum."

"Ha-Hatsune tidak akan kenapa-napa, kan, senpai? Apa lukanya parah?"

Mikuo ingin menulikan telinganya saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Mikuo-sama akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, Kokone-san." Ring tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Kokone bahwa Mikuo tidak apa-apa. Kokone hanya mengangguk. Padahal ia ingin bicara dengan Mikuo. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Apa kau lapar, Kokone-san? Mari kita sarapan." Tawar Ring, tidak bisa berlama-lama setelah melihat lagi ke arah Mikuo.

"Ah, ya, lalu siapa yang akan menunggu Hatsune? Suster! Sus―"

Pintu digeblak begitu saja. Hatsune Miku berjalan ke dalam ruangan lalu melihat kondisi anaknya yang menyedihkan.

"Mi-Mikuo...Ring, jelaskan, apa yang terjadi? Miku menatap Ring. Ring kelagapan harus menjawab bagaimana, dan untung Kokone menyelanya.

"Tante siapa, ya?" Tanya Kokone dengan wajah tak berdosa. Miku menoleh, terbeliak ketika mendapati visual seorang lain di ruangan ini.

Miku tidak mungkin lupa, wajah gadis yang menghiasi kamar anaknya. Gadis yang membuat Mikuo berpaling darinya.

Jadi, dia.

Miku berjalan ke arahnya agak pelan dan berima. Kokone mengerjap, bingung tante itu mau apa.

_PLAKK_

Pipi Kokone memanas tiba-tiba. Disentuhnya bagian wajah yang mendadak sakit.

"Rupanya kau."

Kokone tidak mengerti apa salahnya hingga dijadikan sasaran tamparan tante-tante yang sepertinya kurang belaian.

Mikuo yang pura-pura tidur merasa sakit mendengarnya. Ibunya, ia harus menghentikan ibunya―

"Katakan siapa namamu, gadis jalang. Perlu kubayar berapa agar kau menjauhi Mikuo-ku?"

Mikuo berbalik, melihat Kokone yang menahan tangis. Ia bergegas mencabut selang infusnya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

_Ini sudah keterlaluan._

"Mikuo-sama!" Ring melihat darah yang menetes-netes ke lantai akibat infus dicabut paksa. Mikuo agak terhuyung ketika berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

"Kaasan.." Panggilnya dingin. Miku yang menyadari suara anak lelakinya dengan cepat beralih atensi beserta raut bahagia.

"Mikuo, kau sudah sa―"

_PLAKK_

Telak mengenai pipi kiri. Hening selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Miku menatap tak percaya kepada puteranya.

"Miku..o? Kenapa?"

Siapa yang tak kaget ditampar anak sendiri.

Mikuo mendelik tajam, "Shimazaki bukan barang."

Bahu Miku bergetar, lalu ia tertawa. Dari volume pelan, menjadi keras.

"Hahahaha. Segitu pentingnya gadis ini buatmu, Mikuo?" Miku mencekiknya, Mikuo kesulitan bernafas hingga ibunya menjatuhkannya lalu menginjak dadanya.

"Sadarlah, Mikuo. Siapa yang jadi pemilikmu di sini, anakku."

Mikuo terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Hentikan, tante! Hatsune tak bersalah!" Seru Kokone meski masih merasa takut dengan wanita itu.

"Ring, bunuh dia."

Ring membulatkan matanya, "A―apa, Hatsune-sama?"

"Kubilang bunuh dia."

"Sa-saya tak bi―"

"Kau lebih memilih adikmu mati rupanya."

Ring jatuh terduduk, pupilnya mengecil, "Ba-bagaimana anda bisa―"

Miku menyeringai. "Aku seorang Hatsune. Kau pikir aku siapa?" Sinisnya.

_Emak-emak pengidap son complex._

"Kaasan sudah keterlaluan! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Mikuo berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaganya masih lemah karena sakit.

"Apa katamu, anakku?" Miku ganti berjongkok dan menekan kedua pipi Mikuo, "kau pikir siapa yang melahirkanmu? Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini merawatmu?!"

Mikuo menatap nyalang, "Kaasan berubah sejak kematian tousan." lirih Mikuo, "kenapa, kaasan?"

Miku tak ingin diingatkan soal kematian suaminya yang terlalu mendadak saat itu. Ia yang sedang berada di rumah mendapat kabar duka dari kepolisian. Katanya, suaminya tertabrak gerobak gorengan sebelum ditubruk lagi oleh angkot jurusan Chuo yang lewat.

Miku berubah?

"Apanya?" Tanya Miku. "Mana yang berubah dariku, Mikuo? Katakan."

Mikuo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini memang hanya asumsinya saja. Tapi, sepeninggal ayah Mikuo, ibunya jadi lebih pendiam dan sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor dengan alasan mengambil alih usaha. Meski Mikuo merasa bukan itu sebabnya, tapi ia tak pernah bertanya selama ibunya masih menyayanginya.

Menyayangi?

Mikuo terkekeh, "Apa kau tak menyayangiku lagi, kaasan?"

"Kata siapa?! Aku selalu―" tak sengaja Miku melhat tangan kiri Mikuo yang masih mengalami pendarahan.

Tidak, kenapa ini terulang lagi.

Tidak.

Miku mundur dan melepas cengkeramannya.

"A-aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Mikuo. Tidak, tidak, tidak." Miku panik saat melihat bekas kemerahan di pipi anaknya. Mungkin tenaganya terlalu kuat.

"Shimazaki, kau tidak apa-a―"

"Hatsuneeeee!"

Kokone menerjangnya tanpa ampun dan memeluknya. Menangis tersedu-sedu di bahunya.

Mikuo terkejut, merona.

"Kukira kau akan mati, Hatsune...hiks...hueee..."

Mikuo tak sempat berkata-kata. Otaknya blank saat ini. Setengah tak percaya akan realita bahwa gadis impiannya kini merengkuh tubuhnya dan menangis untuknya; mengkhawatirkannya.

Rasanya hangat sekali.

Ragu, Mikuo balas memeluknya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya jadi penopang. Helai rambut Kokone yang disentuhnya amat lembut, Mikuo juga dapat mencium aromanya.

_Bau bakso._

Miku yang melihat senyum bahagia anaknya hanya menunduk.

Selama ini, Mikuo bahkan tak pernah tersenyum selebar itu di depannya.

"Hatsune-sama."

Ring menawarkan uluran tangannya untuk Miku. Miku masih bergeming sembari memijit kening.

Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang darinya?

Apa Mikuo tak bahagia bila bersamanya?

Bulir air mata menuruni kedua pipinya. Pandangannya kabur seketika, lalu ia memukul lantai ruangan yang tak mengetahui apa-apa soal kekesalan hatinya.

Hatsune Miku kesal tak pernah sekalipun dapat membuat anaknya bahagia.

Uang memang bukan segalanya.

Yang ia butuhkan hanya cinta.

"Hatsune-sama..." Ring mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku roknya dan mengelap likuid yang masih membasahi pipi. Melontarkan senyum untuk wanita itu,

"Saya ada di sini untuk anda."

Miku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dadanya terasa sesak, sakit. Ia terlalu sibuk menangis hingga tak sadar Mikuo berjalan kepadanya meski tertatih.

"Okaa-san..."

Miku mendongak, melihat Mikuo menatapnya begitu rendah.

Mungkin benar, ia manusia rendahan yang pernah ada. Mikuo pasti semakin membencinya. Miku tidak mau tahu lagi, biarkan saja. Ia memang pantas untuk itu.

Mikuo berjongkok dan alih memeluknya, sama seperti yang Miku lihat beberapa saat lalu. Pelukannya terasa begitu erat nan nyaman.

"...jangan menangis lagi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Miku makin menumpahkan segalanya. Kata-kata Mikuo yang dulu menghiburnya usai pemakaman mendiang suaminya.

_Memalukan._

Ia menangis makin keras dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mikuo. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat di masing-masing bahu anaknya. Mikuo dapat merasakan tubuh ibunya yang gemetaran.

"Maaf...Mikuo...maaf..." Sesalnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Kaasan..."

Ring dan Kokone saling melempar senyum di belakang mereka.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**a/n** : maaf pendek gaes dan kurang ngefeel (?) aku lagi sibuk yang penting apdet lah #sialan. oya wankawan, udah tahu IFA belum? Tahun ini IFA juga bakal digelar lagi!  
Apa sih, IFA itu? IFA merupakan singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfictions Awards, sebuah ajang tahunan bagi karya para penulis fanfiksi ffn dan/atau AO3. Untuk info lebih lengkap silahkan kunjungi link bit**dot**ly**slash**profilIFA16 [ganti dot dengan tanda titik . dan slash dengan tanda /]

* * *

balasan review :

**Gery O Donut** : bukan, yang ditabrak Mikuo waktu itu si Piko mode crossdress (?) wkwkwkwk  
**Kagamine Cintya** : okay sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah menunggu~~! x3  
**chindleion ** : hahahaha maaf pendek yahh.. makasih udah mampir2 juga di fanfikku yang lain yang entah kapan selesainya hahahahaah *love*


	15. Chapter 13

.

Mikuo kini setiap hari merasa bagai di surga. Walaupun ia belum bisa bangkit sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur karena tubuhnya sakit semua. Eits, tapi Mikuo sudah tak lagi merasakan sakit kala Kokone dengan antusias menyuapinya tiap jam makan.

_Sakit rasa nirwana._

Mikuo malah berharap dia bisa berbaring terus begini, dan bakal ngefly tiap hari. Ahahahahahhahaha.

_Dasar stalker._

"Hatsune, mau gue beliin sesuatu?" tanya Kokone saat beranjak dari kursi. Menurut buku yang pernah Kokone baca, kelamaan duduk akan menyebabkan ambeien. Mana mau Kokone kena penyakit begituan? Emoh, lah. Jadi, sekalian saja ia keluar.

Ujung kelopak mata Mikuo berkilat. Menyiapkan jurus andalan yang telah lama ia pelajari sejak sekolah dasar...

"Shimazaki, ada pesawat terbang!"

Kokone langsung melesat dan nemplok kaya laler di kaca jendela Rumah Sakit yang lebih tinggi dan lebar dari dirinya. Mencari-cari pesawat yang disebutkan Mikuo di langit. Kebetulan mereka berada di lantai yang agak tinggi, dan Kokone antusias mengamati. Karena menurutnya pesawat itu keren. Tiap kali ada pesawat lewat di atas kompleksnya, Kokone tidak lupa memandanginya dengan binar-binar bahagia.

_Yah, maklum wong ndeso._

Sementara Mikuo mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya. Hendak menjalankan siasatnya.

_Saus tomat sachetan_.

Mikuo segera menyobek ujung menggunakan gigi, dan menyedot saus banyak-banyak. Terima kasih pada Ring yang menuruti semua permintaan anehnya kemarin untuk dibelikan ini. Mikuo ketawa setan di dalam pikirannya.

"Loh, pesawatnya gak ada, Hatsune—" Kokone berbalik dan mendapati adegan Mikuo batuk darah (baca : saus tomat). Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kokone panik.

"HATSUNEEEEE—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuyul, elo denger gue gak, sih?!"

"A-ampun om."

"Om ndas lu! Kita masih dua puluhan!" pihak tersangka ngomong pake nyolot.

Piko yang tidak tahu apa salahnya bergidik ngeri ketika dihadang oleh para preman di blok yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Kaito. Niat hati ingin pergi ke warung, apa daya preman menghalangi. Mereka mengambil paksa dompet unyu Piko yang berwarna merah muda.

—_tunggu sebentar._

"Jangan om! Itu duit saya!" Piko ingin melawan namun tak bisa, ia dijotos duluan oleh yang badannya paling gede. Alhasil, tubuh kerempengnya jatuh mak gedebuk. Piko benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih."

"Tunggu, kalian."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi adegan balik kanan para preman yang berjumlah lima orang. Seseorang datang sambil melepas topi hijau tuanya. Seragamnya berwarna serupa bertuliskan dinas kebersihan kota.

"Mau apa loe?!" si preman yang merasa hebat, nantangin.

Piko tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi, dia keren. Seperti pangeran dalam kisah dongeng yang selalu rutin dibacanya.

_—tunggu sebentar. (2)_

Si pendatang menyiapkan ancang-ancang, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan mengenai kepala para preman dengan kakinya.

"Temeee! Siapa kau?!" para preman bersiaga setelah mendapatkan tendangan telak.

"Cih, lumayan juga." helai pendek berwarna lavendernya sedikit berkibar karena efek angin. Terpaksa, ia menggunakan jurus terakhirnya.

Ngambil hp dari sakunya.

"Mau telpon temen, ya? Hahahahaha, silahkan! Bawa yang banyak!"

Ia memegang handphone dengan berkeringat dingin. Memosisikan benda persegi itu ke dekat telinganya.

"Kenapa, gak jadi?" preman-preman itu tertawa.

"Halo, Kokone! Aku melihat para preman di wilayahmu."

_Tes_.

Para preman itu kini yang ketakutan.

"Ko-Kokone? Shimazaki Kokone sang legenda pengetapel?!" mereka panik. Siapa yang tidak kenal tokoh tawur paling beken itu. Seantero kota mungkin mendengar gosipnya.

"Jangan lupa bawa Tanaka, ya!"

"Tanaka? Tanaka Yuuma, Si Raja Tega?!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka. Makin banyak keringat dingin yang menetes ilegal.

"Gimana ini bos, kita harus lari! Mereka akan—"

"Kau benar. Ini dompetmu, bocah! Tapi jangan adukan kami kepada mereka! Bye!"

_Wuuushhhh_

Sekejap, semuanya telah beres.

Piko yang mendapatkan kembali dompetnya, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penyelamatnya.

"Eum, ano...terima kasih. Aku akan mentraktirmu kalau kau mau. Siapa namamu?" ujar Piko.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku...Flower.." jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Aku tadi membohongi mereka agar pergi,—dengan meminjam nama temanku." ia tertawa paksa.

"Temanmu juga preman?" tanya Piko dengan watados.

Flower swt, "Gak juga sih, gimana bilangnya ya...mereka...ahli ketapel paling terkenal di sini. Ehe. Maaf membuatmu terkejut, nona."

Piko tersenyum. Wajah malaikatnya benar-benar bikin teduh.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku ini laki-laki."

"Eh?" Flower ngorek kuping. Takutnya tadi dia tuli.

"Masa aku harus buka ritsleting celanaku?" Piko menyentuh salah satu pipinya dengan tangan. _Kawaii overload_

Flower teriak heboh.

"EEEHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**_Moshi-moshi? Love Mail Delivery!_**

**_—Chapter 13—_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsune, baik-baik aja?"

Mikuo bersandiwara dengan memegang cipratan darah (saus) yang tadi ia sembur kembali ke atas selimutnya.

"Gue panggil suster, ya!" Kokone hendak pergi lagi, namun segera ditahan oleh Mikuo.

"Ja-jangan...Shimazaki..aku...akan membuat ibuku lebih cemas. Ini pasti hanya efek obat...OHOKKK..." Mikuo makin mendramatisir keadaan dengan memuntahkan sisa saus tomat di dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan mati, Hatsune—!" Kokone dah mulai nangis bombay. Mikuo masih saja melanjutkan aktingnya, dan makin girang kala Kokone memeluknya karena ketakutan. Ah, bahagianya. Akan ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk memonopoli gebetannya.

Sebuah sendal swallou melayang mengenai jidat Mikuo yang mesem mesem gak jelas. Pelaku dipastikan datang dari arah pintu; Tanaka Yuuma berdiri di sana dengan aura hitam menguar.

"Mampus...si Yuuma toh..." Mikuo tersenyum pahit. Mengelus sayang jidatnya.

"Yuuma! Hatsune mau mati, hiks! Nanti gue nyumbang duit belasungkawanya ama elo, ya!" Kokone ganti menghambur ke pelukan Yuuma. Mikuo keselek ludah sendiri melihatnya. Kampret kau, Yuuma!

Sementara Luka membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. Berani-beraninya Mikuo memakai trik murahan begitu dan menipu sahabatnya dengan properti saus tomat.

_Itu pemborosan!_

"Me-Megurine...aku punya penjelasan untuk ini..." Mikuo keder. Luka kalau marah beneran serem.

"Tidak ada apapun yang harus dijelaskan, stalker —piiiiippp—, dasar —piiiipppp—! Kau —piiiipppppp— —piippppp—!"

_RIP Hatsune Mikuo._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kalau jenguk orang sakit kira-kira, dong." Mikuo mengeluh sakit di bagian perut akibat tonjokan Luka beberapa menit lalu. Mikuo mual dan memuntahkan seekor kelabang (?) dari dalam lambungnya.

"Gue gak tau elo korban santet, Hatsune." Luka memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sambil menitikan air mata. Yuuma dan Kokone turut melakukan hal yang sama. Mikuo swt.

"Tenang, itu cuma permen kelabang yang biasa gue makan. Beberapa hari lalu gue keselek dan gak bisa keluar lagi."

_'Tapi kenapa permen kelabangnya utuh?!'_ Yuuma dan Luka yang tidak selemot Kokone mendadak memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka merasa tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Btw, kenapa kalian tau gue di sini?" Mikuo nanya. Seingetnya ibunya ogah ngurusin hal semacam notifikasi "Anakku sakit, jenguk atau bakal gue bunuh!" —ya begitulah. Apalagi Kokone yang sekarang 24 jam bersamanya.

Mikuo cengar-cengir.

"Yah, Suzune-san mengabariku pagi ini. Kurasa Megurine juga begitu." Yuuma menunjuk Luka.

"Tenang, kerjaan hari ini kelar karena gue ngancem kubu sebelah." tanduk setan imajiner muncul bersamaan dengan seringai dari duo pink beda gender itu. Mikuo ngeri membayangkan, kira-kira mereka pakai ancaman apa.

"Yang penting, kau baik-baik saja." Luka melirik pergelangan tangan Mikuo dengan tatapan aneh, seolah menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Mikuo tak berani menjawab, hanya menunduk seakan mengerti maksud Luka.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya... terjatuh..." Mikuo mengingat jelas kejadian malam dimana ia hampir bunuh diri karena melihat Kokone bersama Kaito. Ia terlalu yakin akan pandangannya sehingga memaksakan kehendaknya; egois. Harusnya ia tahu, bukan dirinya yang dilihat oleh Kokone.

_Seharusnya ia tahu semua itu._

"Bohong!"

Semua serempak menoleh ke arah Kokone. Nampak tak percaya bahwa Kokone mengucapkan dialog sinetron seperti itu.

"Gue emang bego, tapi gue tahu elo bohong, Hatsune!" Mikuo terbeliak ketika mendengar pengakuan berbonus aib itu. Kokone nampak berbeda.

"Kau...tidak perlu lagi...hiks..." tanpa sadar Kokone menangis, mengingat kejadian tampar-menampar antara Mikuo dan ibunya tempo hari. Walaupun berakhir indah, tetap saja Kokone merasa bersalah. Ia tahu penyebab pertengkaran itu adalah dirinya. Tolong, dia tidak tuli ketika acara maki-memaki kemarin.

"Shimazaki..." Mikuo bingung harus berkata apa.

"Pokoknya...jangan paksakan dirimu...hiks...aku...aku.." Kokone masih saja terisak. Dan tangisan itu dengan cepat dihentikan oleh Yuuma yang menepuk pucuk kepala Kokone.

"Kalo lo nangis, kasihan Mikuo. Jangan tambah beban orang yang udah sekarat gitu."

Mikuo bersumpah akan memasukkan nama Tanaka Yuuma dalam daftar hitam. Itu mulut apa comberan, busuk banget, sih.

"Benar, Kokone-chan...kita berdoa saja semoga Hatsune lekas sembuh, ya?" ujar Luka sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berempat telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mereka adalah teman dalam suka dan duka.

"Makasih, Yuuma...Luka-chan..." Kokone lap ingus ke baju Yuuma.

"Bangke lo, Kokone! Baju presyes gue—!"

_'A-aku juga mau ingusnya Shimazaki..._' batin Mikuo nelangsa.

_Mikuo, plis deh._

Lalu semuanya tertawa, melepas pikiran mereka untuk sejenak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh? Namamu Utatane Piko?" V-Flower dengan senang hati menjadi pengawal sementara Piko. Kalau ada apa-apa seperti tadi, bagaimana? Lagian, wajah unyu itu membuat Flower meragukan kelaminnya. Wajar kalau dia mengira Piko perempuan, awalnya.

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku punya tubuh lemah, jadi tidak bisa mengikuti les karate atau beladiri lain. Rasanya aku gagal sebagai lelaki." Piko mengingat saat-saat terpahit di dalam hidupnya; menjadi crossdresser gratisan. Kelelakiannya memang dipertanyakan. Sampai sekarang, ia malah jadi hobi memakai pakaian wanita karena lumayan fotonya kalau dijual ke internet.

"Ah, baiklah. Dimana rumahmu, Utatane-san?" tanya Flower.

"Oh, di sini mbak Flower. Udah sampai. Makasih, ya." Piko membungkuk dan berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah. Awalnya Flower mau langsung balik kalau saja ia tak melihat papan nama keluarga yang ada di depan.

"Shi...Shion..?"

Flower mencoba berpikir, mencoba menggabungkan asumsinya dengan serentetan kejadian yang selama ini ia dengar.

"Begitu..." ia mengelus dagu, penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin kali ini konklusinya benar dan tepat. Ia akan melapor pada Kokone nanti.

"...Shion Kaito itu penyuka sesama jenis."

Flower lalu berjalan pergi dari sana, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah membuntutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Miku pernah bermimpi.

_Tidak, ia sadar ini bukan mimpi._

Ia melihat cinta lamanya pergi meninggalkannya dan enggan berbalik. Sementara ia sendiri dibawa oleh seorang pria bermarga Hatsune yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Miku adalah anak tunggal dan tidak punya pilihan, apalagi sampai menentang keluarganya. Ia ditekan pada usia remaja usai lulus untuk segera menikah dengan keturunan konglomerat Hatsune itu.

Miku tahu ia tak bisa menolak.

Walaupun hatinya ia beri untuk lelaki lain, bukan kepada suaminya. Ia menikah tanpa rasa cinta. Hidupnya kurang berwarna. Miku kira ia mungkin bisa melupakan cinta lamanya bila ia menikah, tapi itu salah. Bahkan saat dirinya mengandung, ia justru merindukan lelaki yang ia tinggalkan dahulu atas keputusan keluarga. Mereka mencoba mengerti dan saling menjauh demi kepentingan bersama agar tak saling menyakiti.

Tapi, Miku merindukannya. Menangisinya tiap malam dan selalu mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Suaminya paham tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak selama Miku tidak mati.

Suatu hari, Miku depresi dan kabur ke kota bersama anak semata wayangnya, Mikuo yang masih kecil, tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang menyeberang bersama dengan dua anak-anak. Miku panik dan tak punya pilihan selain kembali ke rumah. Sesampainya di sana, ia menceritakan semua dan mendapat tamparan dari suaminya. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah keluar dari rumah selain untuk urusan bisnis membantu suaminya. Ia tidak mau Mikuo tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya hanya karena kebodohannya. Semua ini juga demi masa depan Mikuo dan ia tak berani mengorbankannya.

Kepergian sang suami harusnya membuat Miku bernafas lega, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa amat kehilangan entah mengapa. Ia tidak mengerti.

_Bukankah ia harusnya mencintai cinta lamanya saja?_

Sehari setelah itu, ia mendapat sebuah surat dari pujaan hatinya dahulu. Menyampaikan kabar turut berduka untuknya. Miku membaca hingga bawah dan meremat kertas itu sebelum dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau masih saja bilang begitu walaupun sudah beristri..."

Ia sadar tidak lagi mencintainya seperti dahulu.

_'Miku, aku masih menyukaimu._'

* * *

.

.

.

Kenangan itu terlintas lagi. Miku sudah menolak ingat sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan sebanyak itulah memori menyedihkan itu terus berputar bagai kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya. Ia sedang menemui dokter yang menangani Mikuo dan menyuruh Ring mengurusi pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Hatsune-san?" si dokter memanggil. Miku membuka sepasang matanya yang rada ngantuk tadi, dan melihat seorang lelaki yang ia kenal duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hatsune-san. Ini data hasil pemeriksan anak anda, ia akan baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah."

Miku menerima data berbentuk lembaran-lembaran itu dari tangan dokter. Ia melihat tidak ada hal yang membahayakan, dan ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Miku."

"Kau juga, Rinto. Apa kabar?" Miku bertanya. Tidak mungkin ia lupa pria yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya di jaman sekolah menengah. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Miku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, kakakku mengirimkan sesuatu untuk anakmu, katanya dari anaknya, Kagamine Len. Dia akan kemari menjenguk."

Miku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa.

"Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Rinto menunduk. "Hatiku rasanya kacau saat melihatmu."

Miku segera beranjak, mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Terpaksa berpisah dengan Rinto dulu atas alasan perjodohan. Perasannya sendiri tidak karuan saat mengetahui dokter yang menangani anaknya adalah mantan kekasihnya dahulu.

Dan ia tidak melawan—_tidak, mereka tidak bisa melawan._

"Semoga anakmu cepat sembuh, Hatsune-san." begitu berat ia mengucap nama marga itu.

"Permisi, Kagamine-san." Miku pergi setelah menutup pintu, meninggalkan Rinto pada kehampaan kembali.

"Ah, sialan." geramnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yukari terbangun dengan rambut kusut.

Dan hari sudah siang._ Oh, bagus._

"Nona, ada telpon dari Shion-san!" seorang pelayan memanggil dari luar ruangan. Timing tepat untuk merusak moodnya. Dengan malas-malasan, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah gagang telepon rumah ia ambil alih dari tangan pelayannya.

"Jangan kau buat aku menjadi budakmu, Akaito. Oaahhmmm..." Yukari menguap hebat. Tidak ada yang bakal menelponnya kecuali setan merah itu.

_"Maaf, maaf. Kagamine Len datang, nih._"

"Eh? Dia udah sampe?" Yukari bertanya.

_"Iya, dia lagi makan di rumahku, nih. Kau siap-siap ya, kita ke Rumah Sakit."_

"Oh, oke."

Yukari mendengar bunyi panjang di sana. Hari ini skedul mereka adalah menjenguk Hatsune Mikuo, yang kabarnya terluka parah. Entah usai bertarung dari dungeon mana dia, sampai-sampai terkapar. Meski alumnus dari sekolah yang sama seperti Mikuo dan Len, ia tidak begitu terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Paling hanya bertemu dalam acara jamuan dan segala macam, karena ia pindah ke Chuo setelah lulus sekolah menengah atasnya atas saran ayahnya, Yuzuki Yukashi. Keluarga Yuzuki mempunyai bisnis saham untuk jalan tol nasional di berbagai negara, dan mengelola sedikit dari perputaran finansial bank dunia. Mau tidak mau Yukari harus melakukannya, demi menjaga nama keluarga.

"Ah, iya, mandi dulu ah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Piko kembali dengan selamat dan menutup pintu rumah Kaito. Hari ini ia nampak menyedihkan, dan ia berniat pulang ke Shinagawa usai pesta pernikahan kakak sahabatnya, Akaito.

"Piko-chan, sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu, lho."

Piko mematung. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mimpi buruk ini, mengapa masih berlanjut?

"Ka-Kagamine?" tanyanya ragu.

"Yo! Kita mau pergi ke Rumah Sakit, ahahahaha."

"Kagamine, jangan goda Piko seperti itu!' Akaito mendadak nongol. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kakak yang baik dan benar, sementara Kaito sedang ada di kantor catatan sipil untuk mengurus pindahan ke luar negeri. Ia bakal menempuh S2-nya di Inggris tahun depan bila tak ada hambatan berarti. Pendidikan itu penting, tau.

_Amaca_.

"Mana ciuman selamat datangnya, Piko-chan?" Len senyam-senyum sendiri. Jijay liatnya.

"Ah, eh...anu...Kagamine-san..." Piko memerah. "He-hentikan. A-aku juga laki-laki, tau." ia memalingkan muka.

Len mimisan hebat di tempat, dan berusaha menanggulangi darahnya dengan tisu yang selalu siap sedia ia bawa kemana-mana.

"U-uwaahh, Kagamine-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Piko, walaupun tidak berkenan, tetap saja ia tak bisa melihat orang terluka tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tenang, Piko-chan...aku sehat walafiat." Len dipenuhi aura bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Tapi, aku tidak percaya bocah sombong itu masuk Rumah Sakit." sambung Len. Ia yang telah lama mengenal sosok Hatsune Mikuo, tentu saja tahu bahwa saingan bisnisnya itu tidak lemah. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya sampai begitu.

"Yosh, kita jemput Yukari!" Akaito keluar dari tempat persemediannya dan membawa beberapa barang.

"Tidak perlu, sampah." pintu rumah keluarga Shion kembali dibuka seenak jidat oleh seorang perempuan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Saya telah menjemput Yuzuki-sama. Kalian, masuk." ujarnya. Di luar, sebuah mobil terparkir.

"Yare-yare, Ring-chan..." Len menepuk pundaknya. Saat itulah sebuah moncong pistol mengarah ke tengkorak kepalanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, **homo**."

"Astaga, aku sakit hati, loh." Len tertawa dan perlahan menjauhkan diri dari Ring. Suzune Ring adalah sekretaris utama perusahaan yang dimiliki Hatsune Miku. Berbicara dengannya pun bukan hal yang mudah.

"Piko-chan, masuk duluan yuk, kasihan Yukari-chan kesepian~~~" Len menggandeng Piko agar segera keluar dari sana menuju mobil, karena aura di sekitar Ring makin pekat. Makin hari dia makin menyeramkan, batin Len miris.

"E-eh, Kagamine-san, pelan-pelan!" berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki, Piko protes dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

_—tunggu sebentar. (3)_

"Apalagi, Suzune?"

"Dimana adikmu, Akaito-sama?"

"Oh, dia mengurus surat pindahannya. Belajar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Ia dapat beasiswa S2 di Inggris atas usahanya ternak lele. Meski dia wedding organizer juga, sih." jelas Akaito.

"Bukan itu maksudku...kenapa kau membiarkannya? Ia harus ikut kali ini untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman demi Tuanku." ujar Ring. Ring telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ini saat dia menelpon Yuuma. Dan tentu saja ia akan membantu Mikuo.

"Kau baik sekali, Suzune. Aku iri sama Tuanmu, ehehe." Akaito mengendikkan bahu. "Ayo, kalian berangkat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaammm.."

Mikuo memakan buburnya dengan khidmat. Yuuma dan Luka menatap najis ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Hatsune! Ngeeeenggg~" Kokone seolah menerbangkan sendok yang berisi bubur sebelum akhirnya sampai di mulut Mikuo.

_'Nyesel gue jenguk Mikuo/Hatsune!'_ duo _pink_ sepemikiran lagi.

"Hatsune pinter! Wah, udah abis buburnya. Gue balikin dulu ya piringnya ke bu suster." Kokone lalu pergi, Mikuo dadah-dadah ria. Ah, betapa senangnya ia ada di sini, tehee.

"Mumpung Kokone gak ada, sebaiknya lu cerita, Mikuo." Yuuma berbicara. Senyum nepsong Mikuo langsung luntur mendengarnya.

"Malem itu...gue mau bunuh diri...karena liat Shimazaki ama Shion pelukan." jawabnya jujur. Yuuma mengangguk mengerti.

"Terus, sekarang gimana cara elo dapetin Kokone-chan?" tanya Luka. Mikuo menggeleng lemah.

"Gue benar-benar nggak tahu. Yang ia lihat bukan gue, dia muja Shion." Mikuo mendadak sakit kepala.

"Jadi...elo nyerah?"

"Ugh...gak tau." Mikuo galau.

"Permisi." pintu ruangan Mikuo terbuka, dan segerombol orang menyeruak masuk. Mikuo batuk-batuk saking kagetnya. Ia mengenali semua orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Yuzuki Yukari calon penerus usaha finansial level dunia, Kagamine Len, Ring, dan...gadis albino itu.

_(Mikuo masih mengira Piko itu cewek_)

"Ngapain kalian di sini?! Kagamine juga!" Mikuo _shock_ berat. Kenapa rivalnya ada di sini juga, sih?

"Gue mau bikin elo utang budi ama Tuan Muda Kagamine ini." Len meletakkan parsel di meja. Iris safirnya menangkap dua wujud lain selain rombongannya.

"Oh, temanmu, Mikuo-kun?" Len menyipitkan mata. "Pantes aja tante Hatsune marah melihatmu kerja rendahan seperti mereka."

Yuuma dan Luka mencoba bersabar mendengarnya. Tapi yang ia katakan memang benar.

"Kalo elo cuma mau nyari ribut, keluar dari sini, Kagamine." geram Mikuo. Serendah apapun pekerjaan ini di mata lelaki itu, tidak ada orang yang berhak menertawakannya; Mikuo telah belajar dan mendapatkan banyak hikmah kehidupan karena pekerjaan sebagai tukang pos.

Len menahan sisi wajah Mikuo dengan tangannya, dan mendekatkannya beberapa senti ke arahnya.

"Begini ya, Mikuo-kun, aku merasa kau tidak pantas bekerja rendahan seperti itu. Karena kau adalah seorang Hatsune." ujarnya. Len lalu memundurkan wajahnya kembali dan melepas Mikuo.

"Keluar lo sekarang juga, Kagamine!" Mikuo emosi.

"Oya oya." Len tertawa pelan.

"Kagamine-san...sudahlah. Kita kan mau menjenguk temanmu." Piko menengahi sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

"Ah, kalau Piko-chan yang bilang begitu, baiklah. Semoga cepet sembuh, Mikuo-kun."

Mikuo heran. Darimana Len kenal cewek beruban itu? Bukannya dia—

"Mikuo-kun, kenalin, ini pacarku, Piko-chan. Ahaha. Btw elu masih belum laku, ya? Ahahahah." Len merangkul Piko seenak jidat, dan Ring sudah membuat ujung laras pendeknya menyapa tengkorak Mikuo kedua kali hari ini.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku, dasar homo."

Yuuma keselek mendadak._ Adiknya Ring?_

Mikuo malah melongo. _Homo_? Itu berarti...cewek albino itu...punya _pedang pusaka?_

Mikuo menggelap. Apa ia sudah salah kira selama ini? _Dan sejak kapan Len jadi homo?!_

"Hatsune-san, kasih tau ibumu aku sudah transfer duit belasungkawamu ke rekeningnya." Yukari angkat bicara.

"Gue belum mati, Yuzuki." Mikuo kesel.

"Hatsune—are?" Mikuo melihat Kokone kembali. Semua pandangan otomatis tertuju kepadanya.

"Ah, halo." Kokone menyapa orang-orang asing di dalam ruang rawat temennya. Ia membungkuk singkat sebelum akhirnya menegapkan badannya.

Len menyadari perubahan mimik pada wajah Mikuo saat melihat perempuan itu datang. Ia dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Mikuo menyukainya. Mungkinkah dia penyebab Mikuo kini dirawat? Len mendengar dari informannya kalau Mikuo berniat bunuh diri. Mungkin karena ia ada masalah dengan ibunya.

_Tapi, mungkin saja karena wanita ini._

"Hatsune, aku beliin roti di kantin tadi buatmu." Kokone berjalan ke arah Mikuo dan menyerahkan roti berukuran sedang. Mikuo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Makasih, Shimazaki." Mikuo tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul seenak hatinya.

"Oh..." tindakan Mikuo makin memperkuat asumsi Len. Ia sendiri tidak berhak menghakimi soal siapa yang disukai Len, karena ia sendiri berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

"Kagamine-san..." Piko tiba-tiba mengelap sesuatu di sudut bibir Len. Len yang tersadar akan sentuhan lembut itu menoleh.

"Piko-chan..."

"Jangan ngiler, Kagamine-san. Nanti kita makan bareng, ya?" Piko tersenyum manis level 99. Ia pikir Len lapar karena melihat roti yang dibawakan perempuan berhelai cokelat itu.

Len langsung memeluk riang Piko.

"Piko-chan, tentu saja! Mau makan bareng dimana?!"

_**Cklek**_.

Pistol Ring telah mengancam nyawanya lagi.

"Hatsune-san...lekas sembuh, ya. Aku masih banyak urusan." Yukari pamit.

"Urusan ngorok, Yukari-chan? Ahaha." Len ketawa tanpa dosa. Detik berikutnya, sebuah pisau nyaris menggorok leher pemuda itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Tuan Kagamine."

"Hei, hei, Piko-chan takut, tuh." Len menunjuk Piko yang memejamkan mata. Yukari dan Ring mendecih bersamaan lalu mundur.

"Yaudah gitu aja, ya, Mikuo-kun! Aku mau kencan dulu, jaa!" Len melesat pergi sambil menggendong bishounen albino itu secepat kilat. Ring murka, lalu pamit undur diri dari hadapan Mikuo. Ia merasa menyesal tak bisa menemani Tuannya, dan Mikuo memaklumi. Ring berjanji akan tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yukari membungkuk, dan berlari menyusul Ring.

"Hatsune punya banyak temen, ya?" Kokone mengerjap.

"Gak juga." dengus Mikuo.

"Tanaka."

"Ya, Megurine?"

"Aku patah hati."

"Lo pikir gue kagak?"

Wajah keduanya nampak suram. Kokone bingung melihatnya. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Shimazaki, ayo makan bareng rotinya." Mikuo mengalihkan. Kokone langsung berbinar.

"Makasih, Hatsune!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dari semua ini. Ketika ia sadar, langit telah berganti warna. Menuju ke peraduan malam.

Angin sore berhembus perlahan, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Miku kini berada di depan sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia lalu melihat ada bangunan bertuliskan TK Unyu. Dulu, ia bersekolah di sini. Tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda.

"Hatsune-san?" suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia langsung mengenalinya.

"Kyo-san?" Miku mengerjap. Kyo adalah teman satu TK dengannya di sini. Beruntung wajahnya masih dapat dikenali. Hokushi Kyo memang awet muda, sepertinya.

Miku menepis pemikiran itu.

"Sudah hampir malam, biar kuantar pulang." untung ingatan Kyo masih bisa diandalkan. Ia takut tadi salah memanggil orang. Kyo menunjuk sepeda yang ia naiki.

"Terima kasih, Kyo-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jangan menolak kebaikan orang, ayo." Kyo masih tersenyum kepadanya. Miku pun akhirnya menurut, membonceng menyamping di belakang. "Antar aku ke Rumah Sakit. Anakku berada di sana."

"Semoga cepat sembuh, ya."

"Kyo-san...aku iri." Miku membuka konversasi.

"Iri kenapa?" Kyo mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Miku tak dapat menyembunyikannya lagi, tidak lebih lama lagi.

"Saat aku melihat anakku berjuang ingin bersama dengan orang yang ia suka, aku menghalanginya. Apakah aku ini...ibu yang buruk?"

"Kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukannya, Hatsune-san. Kau melakukan yang terbaik."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku jadi makin...iri. Ia berjuang, dan dulu aku tak pernah berpikir ke sana...aku sangat iri kepadanya."

"Yang penting, hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan? Kebaikan perkataannu akan terbukti suatu saat, meskipun mungkin agak terlambat."

"Aku bertemu Rinto hari ini. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya." ujar Miku. Kyo menelan ludah, "dan dia...bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasanya." Miku menengadah, melihat langit yang menyejukkan baginya. Seperti obat penenang untuk hari-harinya.

"Kehidupan ini lucu sekali. Tidak ada hal yang berjalan sesuai keinginan kita."

Kyo hanya mendengarkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa sebagai teman karena kehidupannya tak seberat apa yang telah dilalui oleh wanita yang sedang diboncengnya. Ia merasa salut Miku dapat melewati semua itu. Tentang kehidupannya yang diatur oleh keluarganya, tentang perjodohan, dan perihal anaknya—sepertinya masalah mereka rumit.

"Bagaimana agar aku tidak iri lagi, Kyo-san? Apakah aku harus mencari orang baru untuk kucintai?"

Sepeda Kyo berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Rasanya sangat sebentar sekali. Miku turun dan berterima kasih.

"Kupikir kau tak perlu mencari orang baru, Miku." Kyo menyebut nama kecilnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wanita itu, dan Miku sama sekali tidak menolak; mungkin ia menganggap ini hanya hiburan semata yang akan ia lupa esok harinya.

Bibir mereka bertautan, dan sesosok lain mengintip aktivitas mereka dari jendela lantai lima.

_Kagamine Rinto._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** btw ini saya bikin si Miku belum tau marga Kyo sekarang#apa. Kasus pindah marga ini banyak sekali #apa (2)

Btw (2) aku gak yakin ini bakal tamat sampai chapter berapa meski endingnya udah jadi. Tapi aku gak mau alurnya jadi ngebut. Ini aja rewrite sampai lima kali karena bingung wwww

* * *

Balasan review

**Kagamine cintya** : udah yaa xD thanks for RnR!

**chindleion** : IH AKU SENENG NEMU TEAM MIKUO AAAAA SINI NGEWIBU SAMA AKUUU #GA. Masih sebel, gak, sama Miku? #gausahnanya. Makasih atas reviewnya yaaa ;) semoga menikmati chapter ini juga~~~

**rukariinn** : halo rukaaa *love* ehehehe team yuuma ya. Kalo aku sih tim Mikuo x Aku #ga. Ncusss udah apdet nih ehehe maaf nunggu lama ya, makasih masih setia *ceilah

**Hay Anime14** : halo say /ga. Tim Kaito kayanya bakal kugusur #DIGUSURDULUAN. Aku masih bingung masukin porsi Kaito kemana uhuhu maafkan #gasudi. Makasih masih setia membaca, ya, thanks!

**Yukino Ruka :** karena maso adalah jalan hidup sejati, iyesh! #gak. Lumayan banyak akhirnya Team Mikuo yeyyy *tabur kembang tujuh rupa. Ini udah apdet, silahkan dibaca jika berkenan, ehehehe. Makasih yaaa

**Yuka Dewantari** : trims ya, meski masih belum ngerasa plotnya bagus sih tapi makasih aja #sialan. Oke nanti aku mampir kalo kerjaanku selesai, ya ehe #soksibuk. Makasih udah nyempetin ninggal jejak~~~ muah #ga.

Anyway, thanks for rnr. Satu review sangat berarti bagi saya di tengah kerasnya kehidupan rl saya *sobs* , kalau saya ada salah jangan sungkan-sungkan #hush. Saran, kritik, sangat diterima untuk membangun cerita *love

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
